Sailor Mystic Moon
by Mystic Blue
Summary: I won't give a summary because the chapter is short and I wouldn't want to give anything away.
1. Pilot Pt. 1: I

Pilot Part 1: I'll Never forget ** Pilot Episode-Pt.1:**   
_ I'll Never Forget_

_ One year_**. She calculated in her mind. **_It's been one year**.**_** The 16 year-old looked up at the bright blue sky, her thoughts wandering into the depths of space and time. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered what had happened exactly one year from that day...**__

_~flashback~_   
_ She was running at night on the sports track behind her school. Her heart was beating rapidly in anticipation. Her mind flickered to the favour that she had asked from Amano, a guy at her school who was two years her senior. "If I can run 100 metres in the time it takes for the pendant to swing 13 times, I_   
_want you to do something special for me..." she asked the boy with the chin-_   
_length brown hair. She had bowed then, her hand outstretched with the pendant,_   
_her cheeks blushing furiously. "Give me my very first kiss?" Much to her surprise,_   
_the boy had smiled at her and had agreed.___

_ This is why she was running.___

_ The pendant swung its eighth cycle, and suddenly a blue light appeared_   
_before her, bringing with it a boy with messy raven-black hair. She was running_   
_too fast, she couldn't stop, and smacked right into the boy. He shoved her aside hastily, talking about_   
_a dragon. Sure enough, from behind them appeared a horrible creature that must have_   
_been a dragon. The girl and her friends ran as the boy battled the beast. After a horrible_   
_slaughter, the teenager stranger and the girl were suddenly engulfed by an eerie blue_   
_light which carried them to a different world...Gaia, a place where the Earth and moon_   
_hung in the sky.___

_ The girl, Hitomi, would soon discover that the boy's name was Van Fanel, and_   
_that he had the ability to sprout wings like an angel. He would protect her at any cost_   
_because, unbeknownst to her, he was deeply in love with this girl from Earth. Despite_   
_the obstacles that came before them, Hitomi would eventually come to realize that she_   
_returned his love...___

_ But as peace was restored the Gaia, it became clear that Hitomi would have to_   
_go back home... to her home. With tears in her eyes, Hitomi had embraced her_   
_soulmate tightly, promising that she'd never forget him. With that, she was whisked_   
_away back to Earth..._   
_~End flashback~___

_ What I would give to see him again... just to be with him, to be held in his strong arms,_   
_to tell him I love him..._****

** "Hitomi?" a voice asked with concern. Hitomi's daydreaming was interrupted. She**   
**looked to her left at her best friend. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" asked Yukari gently. Hitomi**   
**shook her head a little.******

** "It's nothing," she lied. Yukari wasn't stupid, something was evidently not right. But she**   
**didn't pursue the topic any longer. When Hitomi felt the need to confide in someone,**   
**she knew that her best friend would always be there. Yukari frowned a little but just ate**   
**her rice in silence. Hitomi looked down at her own food. It remained untouched. She**   
**looked down at her watch, realizing that the bell for lunch's end was about to start.**   
**Putting on a fake smile, a task that she had become accustomed to over the past year,**   
**she stood and offered Yukari a helping hand off the steps.******

** "Class is about to start," she informed her friend. Yukari wrinkled her nose in disgust**   
**but nodded, throwing her garbage into a trash can nearby.**   
  
****   
** Hitomi's head was throbbing. She couldn't stand this anymore, it was like slow torture.**   
**Her eyes wandered to the front of the class, where the teacher was giving a tedious**   
**lesson on physics. His voice grew muffled and distant as Hitomi's thoughts strayed to**   
**the young king on Gaia... the man she loved, Van. Hitomi wondered what he was doing**   
**now, how the reconstruction of Fanelia was coming along, if Merle had given up her**   
**"possessive" act, but mostly, she asked if he missed her.******

** With the power of their love for one another, amplified by the pendant's abilities,**   
**they had kept in touch. They were unable to physically be there for each other, and**   
**could only communicate in thoughts and feelings. Words were pointless.******

** Often times Hitomi found herself thinking how handy it would be if Van, no, if**   
**Gaia, had a telephone somewhere. It would have taken a large bite out of Hitomi's**   
**wallet to pay the long distance fee, but it would be worth it just to hear his voice.**   
**Closing her eyes for a moment, Hitomi turned her focus back to the lesson.**   
****

** "Wiseman," said the figure in a low voice, bowing.******

** "Linaddua," replied the old man seated in a throne-like object. Hundreds of tiny**   
**pipes attached the thrown to large flasks which boiled a strange grey liquid. His beard**   
**was long and white, and hung over the throne.******

**The girl stepped into the light so that she could see the old man better. Her hair**   
**was a silvery-blonde, and she wore it up in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a tight**   
**red sleeveless shirt and a dark miniskirt. Her eyes flashed blood red, and the long**   
**scar that stretched from her cheek to the roots of her hair matched the top perfectly. Upon**   
**her forehead was a black crescent moon, upside down.******

** "Linaddua," the man repeated. "You now why you are here. You know what you**   
**must do, the task you must carry out. Once you do, the future with be mine to control!"**   
**he began to laugh evilly. A smirk crossed over Linaddua's own face and she began to**   
**cackle maniacally in a high-pitched tone. Then she faded into the blackness.**   
  
** It was 3 o'clock. The bell rang and Hitomi thanked it silently. The gruelling**   
**schoolday was over. She slung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk towards**   
**home.******

** "Hey Hiroko, let me see!"******

** "No way, I saw it first!"******

** Hitomi walked past a small huddle of youngsters. She thought nothing of what**   
**they were doing, and besides, she couldn't see what they were up to.****__**

_They're just little kids,_** thought Hitomi to herself. **_They can't be doing anything to hurt_   
__someone.****

** It was then that she heard the sound. It was a cry that was barely audible, but for**   
**some reason it was amplified in Hitomi's ears. It was the sound of a young cat.******

** Immediately, Hitomi spun around back to where the children were.******

** "Out of the way, you little brats!" she ordered, pushing them from the center of**   
**their little circle. They scattered. Hitomi peered down to see what had drawn their**   
**attention... and what had made the noise. There, on the grass, lay a small grey cat with**   
**a bandage on her forehead. Hitomi gasped before picking the feline up in her arms.******

** One word flashed through her mind: **_Naria_**.**   
****   
  
****_ Hitomi..._ his mind wandered out past the clouds, up to the larger of the two   
****globes in the sky. He closed his eyes for a moment, reflecting. His hand reached for the   
****pink pendant... his only material proof that she had been there, with him. He had his   
****memories, but he often wondered if it had all been some beautiful dream.**__**

_No..._** he decided. **_It was not a dream. Had it been a dream, I would have had the_   
__bravery to bring her lips to mine, told her how much I loved her, and she would return to me,   
__to stay with me...forever....****

** He opened his eyes to the sound of a high-pitched squeal.******

** "Lord Vaaaaaaan!" screamed Merle excitedly. Van quickly hid the pendant back**   
**underneath his red shirt. She rushed up to his sitting spot in the forest and clung to his**   
**arm like glue.******

** "Hey Merle," Van said with a fake smile. She looked up at him with adoration but then**   
**frowned.******

** "Stop pretending, Van." she said in a serious tone. Van looked at her, surprised. This**   
**was the first time that she had addressed him without the "Lord" prefix.******

** "Merle..?" questioned Van, as if he didn't understand what she was talking about. Merle**   
**released his arm so that she could face him, to look into his eyes.******

** "You know damn well what I'm talking about." she nearly hissed. In an instant, she had**   
**her claw in and out of Van's shirt, bringing the pendant out. "This," she said.******

** "The pendant?"******

** Merle sighed. "Van, you're killing yourself. I see you everyday and bit by bit... you're**   
**dissolving, shrivelling without her. I know how much you love Hitomi, but have faith. In**   
**time, she'll return to you." She stood and placed a paw on her best friend's shoulder.******

** "Be patient. You'll see her soon," she assured. Then, wanting to ease the tension, she**   
**lowered her face down to his ear and whispered, "...and until you do... you always have**   
**me." She winked at him flirtatiously and thus brought forth a bit of a smile to Van's face.**   
**It was an old joke. He knew that it had been months since Merle's obsessive love for**   
**Van had come to an end. She had met a nice cat-guy who was helping with the**   
**reconstruction of Fanelia.******

** With that, Merle hugged him and walked away. Van smiled a little more. Merle's**   
**words were encouraging... ever since his love had left, he doubted ever seeing her**   
**again. But now that doubt had completely vanished.**   


** Hitomi examined the animal. If the cat had been more human-like, it would have**   
**been Naria exactly. The eyes, the colour, everything. But one thing was different... the**   
**strange bandage on her forehead. Hitomi's curiousity was piqued. Slowly and gingerly,**   
**she removed the bandaid. She gasped again. Clearly visible through the fur was a**   
**strange mark... a perfect circle, partially hidden by the crescent moon.******

** "The Mystic Moon..." Hitomi whispered. In the way that it was seen from Gaia.**   
**She looked down at the little cat who had begun to purr. **_Why do I feel such a strange_   
_connection to you?_** she wondered. Something inside her told her that this furry animal**   
****was intended for her and her alone. Hitomi felt around the neck, searching for some   
****sort of identification. There was nothing. Hitomi felt a sudden happiness surge inside of   
****her and she smiled-a real smile- for the first time in months.****

** She had no idea that this cat was only the beginning.**

_To be continued..._   
  
_Next time, on Sailor Mystic Moon:_   
Van has been having strange, horrific foretelling dreams... will he be able to overcome them?   
[Click here to see a preview for this episode!][1]   
__(note: you need Windows Media Player or some other movie player that supports AVI files)   
  
**[Next episode (Pilot Pt 2: In Dreams)][2]**

**[Back to the fanfiction page][3]**

**[Back to the Main Page][4]**

   [1]: ../pics/pilotpt2.AVI
   [2]: mbfanficb.html
   [3]: fanfics.html
   [4]: page39escaflowne.html



	2. Pilot Pt. 2: In Dreams

A/N: Part 2 of the Pilot Episode. 'Nuff said. Please review, comments/criticisms   
welcomed and encouraged! BTW: I don't usually make comments at the bottom   
so don't bother looking. -_-'

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

* * *

  
** Pilot: Pt 2**   
_In Dreams_

"Mom, I'm home!" called Hitomi as she dropped her bag by the door. "And by the   
way, we now have a cat!" He mother entered the hallway, drying her hands with a dish   
towel. She looked at her daughter inquisitively.   
"Hitomi..." she said, feeling a small tear of joy form at the base of her eye. She flicked it   
away quickly.   
"..mom?" asked Hitomi, with concern. "What is it?" Her mother sighed, content.   
"Hitomi Kansaki, this is the first time that I have seen you smile genuinely in months... I   
can't tell you how grateful I feel right now." she hugged her.   
Hitomi introduced the newest member of the family. Mrs. Kanzaki stroked its   
head gently. "Strange markings," she mused. "What are you going to call her?"   
"Naria," Hitomi replied without hesitation.   
"Naria..." murmured her mother, trying it out. "Such a beautiful name. Where did you   
get it from?" Hitomi's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that one; her mother   
didn't know about Gaia.   
"Um..." Think quick, she told herself suddenly. "Oh, it's from a book I'm reading!" Mrs.   
Kansaki smiled, the answer seemed sufficient. Hitomi excused herself and headed for   
her room.   
  
She plopped down on her pink bed, closing her eyes. Her new pet curled up next   
to her, purring. Hitomi was a little surprised by this; normally cats didn't warm up to new   
people so easily. But this one... this one was different.   
Hitomi soon found herself drifting off into sleep, even though it was only late   
afternoon.   


* * *

  
  
"Linaddua," hoarsed the Wiseman. "It is time. Do you understand your task?"   
"Oh course, my Lord." the woman bowed. "I already have the perfect plan to steal    
heart crystals throughout this world." she grinned mischievously. The Wiseman nodded his   
approval.   
"Here is something to aid you in your duty." with that, from one of the man test tubes   
behind him, a small card appeared and floated into Linaddua's hands. She examined it   
with curiousity. On one side was a gold star in a circle on a blue background. On the   
other, was some sort of deranged creature.   
"What is this?"   
"That, my dear, is a creature that will follow your every command. All you must do is   
order it to come forth and it will carry out your responsibility for you." The puzzled look   
on Linaddua's face was quickly replaced with a wicked smile. She licked her lips   
thoughtfully. And knelt in front of the Wiseman.   
"You are far greater than your brother Dornkirk, Wiseman." the figure in the throne   
smirked and dismissed his minion.   


* * *

Van stood at his window. From it he had a perfect view of the Mystic Moon. He   
gazed out longingly, envisioning Hitomi in his mind.   
The stars twinkled merrily, but Van remained sorrowful. Finally, he gave into the   
weights that were pulling his eyelids downward. He removed his sword and scabbard   
before collapsing onto his bed, fully clothed. Sleep came to him immediately, after   
weeks of insomnia.   
Unfortunately, it was not a pleasant sleep. A strange dream haunted him, as it   
had been for many nights now.   
_~Dream~_   
_ Two figures lie on a blanket in the middle of a grassy field, letting the wind blow_   
_through their hair. They both look to be about 16 or 17. The man has raven-black hair_   
_that seems to be messy and out of place. He's wearing a loose white shirt that is open a_   
_little at the top. His pants are beige, and he wears strange boots. The girl, on the other_   
_hand, has short sandy-brown hair. She's wearing a complimenting yellow sundress, and_   
_her green eyes sparkle with happiness in the sunlight of this beautiful day._   
_ The two of them look blissful as they gaze out into the sky. Suddenly, the man_   
_takes the woman's hand in his. She blushes furiously._   
_ "Hitomi..." he says, drawing her closer. He looks deep into her eyes, and appears_   
_to be transfixed. "I missed you..." She returns his fixed look._   
_"Van... I missed you so much. I've dreamt about this day forever... here, with you." Van_   
_closes his eyes for a moment and rounds up the courage necessary for what he's going_   
_to say next._   
_"Hitomi... there was so much I wanted to say to you... to tell you... but you were taken_   
_from me before I got a chance to open my mouth." Hitomi's eyes widen. Van continues,_   
_staring straight into her green orbs. It's now or never. "Hitomi... I love you. I've loved_   
_you since the day I met you... I was just too scared to admit it. I was so afraid of_   
_rejection that I tried to pretend that I didn't care. But the truth is, I'm so in love with you_   
_that I can't think straight..."_   
_ She looked into his eyes, as if searching for the joke. She loved him so much,_   
_she hadn't said anything for fear that the feelings weren't returned. But now, the truth is_   
_out there. It's overwhelming. Tears of happiness spring to her eyes. Van's eyes grow_   
_misty with hurt and concern._   
_"I'm sorry, Hitomi. I didn't mean to upset you...I just.." his sentence trails off. She throws_   
_her arms around him, letting her tears fall, dampening his shirt. She feels his arms,_   
_strong and protecting, surrounding her waist._   
_"Van," she whispers into his ear, "I love you, too..." Van lets out a tiny gasp. He's in_   
_disbelief. He closes his eyes, his heart at peace. He tightens his hold on her._   
_ Suddenly, boldness strikes him. He puts his hands around Hitomi's shoulders,_   
_causing them to face each other. Tears continue to fall down Hitomi's cheeks, and it_   
_pains him to see her cry, even if they're tears of joy. He cups her face in his hand,_   
_wiping away the salty droplets with his thumb. Slowly, he tilts his head and brings it_   
_closer to Hitomi's. He closes his eyes, but not before he sees her close her own. Their_   
_mouths are only millimetres apart. Van can feel Hitomi's breath against his face. She_   
_leans in closer, their lips barely touching, but a horribly loud clap of thunder interrupts_   
_this perfect moment. Both pairs of eyes widen. They look around them, and notice that_   
_the sky has suddenly become pitch black. They quickly stand._   
_"What's going on?" Hitomi asks him, worried. A maniacal laugh echoes through the_   
_skies. A blaring rumble is heard and a huge crack appears in the ground, separating the_   
_lovers._   
_"Van!!"_   
_"Hitomi!!"_   
_ Abruptly, the ground beneath Hitomi's feet crumbles, sending her plummeting_   
_towards her death._   
_"HITOMI!!!!!!!!!" screams Van, tearing off his shirt, prepared to dive after her._   
_"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." warns a voice. A cloaked figure appears before Van,_   
_his face hidden. Van ignores him, his soulmate is falling to her doom. "Alright then,"_   
_says the mysterious shadow, a faint tone of amusement. "But you might want to test_   
_your wings' abilities first." Van frowns but takes the man's advice. He grunts as he tries_   
_to push his wings out of his back..._   
_ But nothing happens. His eyes widen in horror. He faces the figure, his eyes_   
_ablaze with intense rage._   
_"YOU!!!!!!" he screams. He draws his sword, shaking with fury. "You'll die for what you_   
_did to Hitomi!!!!!!!" He lunges with his sword out... and passes right through him._   
_"Wha–?" The man behind the cloak chuckles softly. He holds out his hand, and with_   
_that, the hole in the ground disappears, and the skies return to their normal baby blue_   
_colour. Hitomi reappears, and her eyes flutter open._   
_"Van...?" she says weakly. Within a split second he has her in his arms, never wanting_   
_to let go._   
_ The cloaked figure turns to face the reunited couple._   
_"Our business is not finished yet, Van Slanzar de Fanel." Van growls._   
_"What do you want from us?!?" he demands angrily._   
_"I have a warning for you," says the man simply. "You'd better keep away from Hitomi_   
_Kanzaki..." he holds out his hand and Hitomi is whisked away from Van's hold. "Or_   
_else..." he emphasizes the statement by causing the earthquake to reappear, and_   
_causing the ground to crumble beneath her. She falls, and Van becomes trapped in a_   
_glass cage, making him unable to help her._   
_"WHY?!?" he demands angrily. "Why must I keep away from her?!?" the man just_   
_cackles and says,_   
_"Are you really going to risk her life to find out?" before vanishing._   
_"NOOOOOOO!!!" Van howls as he watches the one girl he's ever loved die before his_   
_eyes._   
_~_   
"HITOMI!" Van woke up covered in sweat. He inhaled sharply, clutching the pendant in   
his hand. He was shaking.   
"It was just a dream," he assured himself. _The same one I've been having for 4 weeks_   
_straight_. But somehow this one seemed more real. He had to know. He pulled off his   
shirt and grunted slightly as he forced his wings out of his back. Feathers flew   
everywhere. A sigh of relief passed through his mouth. They still worked.   
"Just a dream," he repeated.   
"Is it just a dream, Van Fanel?" asked a wicked voice that sent Van's blood run cold. He   
recognized it instantly as being that of the cloaked figure in the dream.   
Sure enough, there was the man, standing at the foot of the young king's bed.   
"Keep away from Hitomi if you value her life." he warned again, before disappearing   
into thin air.   
Van touched the pendant, so he could warn Hitomi, but was stopped by the man's voice   
echoing through his room: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."   
Then the realization struck him: communicating to Hitomi through feelings was   
probably the closest he was getting to Hitomi.   
"No.." his shoulders began to shake with his heavy sobbing.   


* * *

Hitomi's eyes flew open.   
"Van!" she exclaimed. She had to correspond with him immediately. Something had   
happened, she could feel it. She rushed to her desk and unlocked the safety drawer.   
Carefully, she picked up the object covered in silk cloth. She unravelled it. It was a pure white   
feather....Van's feather, taken from his wings. She held it against her heart and closed   
her eyes, waiting for her message to get through to him.   
But there was nothing. No emotions, no feelings, no words. Only the strange   
sensation that there was something in the way... like a large boulder had been placed   
in between them.   
"No..." she lamented, holding the feather to her cheek.   
  



	3. Episode 1: A Heroine

A/N: Here's where the story lightens a little. Less dark sadness of the block in the VH connection, more focusing on what this fanfic will be about. ^_^ I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? I don't own Escaflowne. Get over it. :P   


* * *

  
** Episode 1:******   
** A Heroine's Destiny**

"This looks like a good place to begin," commented Linaddua as her eyes   
scanned the area. She licked her lips. "Yesss, a perfect place to find pure hearts." She   
pulled out the tarot card that Wiseman had given her.   
"Glimue, come forth!" she commanded, flicking the card to the ground. Immediately,   
purple smoke began to appear from the card. In a flash, a strange figure immerged.   
"Glimue here, ready to serve!" hissed the creature in a raspy voice. Linaddua was a   
little taken aback by the creature's appearance but decided that if the creature wanted   
to be hideous, that was its own business.   
"Glimue, I want you to bring me back pure hearts so that the NegaWorld can rule the   
universe!" she instructed, adding a giggle at the end.   
"Consider it done." rasped Glimue. With that, it disappeared. Linaddua leered   
triumphantly as she could hear the screams of people on the street having their pure   
hearts stolen.   


* * *

Naria eyed the girl with curiousity.   
_Why is she crying?_ the feline wondered. Just then, she heard a piercing scream.   
Fearing the worst, Naria jumped from the bed onto Hitomi's desk so that she could peer   
out the window. There was nothing. She felt Hitomi's hand stoking her fur and she   
warmed up against her touch, purring as loud as possible, hoping to cheer her up with   
her cuteness. But suddenly, she felt the petting stop and looked up at the girl's face,   
eyes questioning. Hitomi stood frozen, staring out her window. Naria followed her gaze   
and felt her hair stand on end in fear and rage.   
Passing by the window was the most hideous creature that Hitomi had ever   
seen. It was a horrible sight. Its skin was green and scaly, with strange markings on her arms. A green moss-like substance covered its body. Its hair was long and flowing... and it moved. Snakes slithered about in it.   
Hitomi's eyes widened in fear, she had never seen anything like this, not even on Gaia. She tried to scream but no sound came out. But this horror was soon replaced by a new sensation... anger. She felt her   
forehead grow hot with fury.   
Naria looked up at Hitomi and what she saw made her nearly fall of the desk in   
shock. Hitomi was no longer frightened, but angry. Her face was turning dark pink, but   
that wasn't what was making Naria so startled. There, on Hitomi's forehead, was a   
yellow symbol... the same one that Naria carried on her own head.   
_Lord Folken was right_ Naria admitted to herself. _Linaddua and Wiseman are here_._ But___   
_he was also right about another thing... Hitomi really _is_ Sailor Mystic Moon. I've no time___   
_to waste. I must inform her of her destiny!_ She cleared her throat.   
"Hitomi." the cat spoke. Hitomi jerked her head downwards in frustration.   
"Geez Naria, can't you see I'm upset? Leave me al–" she stopped dead in her tracks,   
staring at the cat with eyes as wide as dinner plates. She began to shriek hysterically   
but then calmed down, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. She took a deep   
breath. "Okay Hitomi, calm down," she soothed herself aloud. "You're going insane   
now, it's official. You think your cat is talking to you. It's just because you're upset. Now   
calm down, and remember, cats can't speak!" she opened her eyes to look down at her   
pet as if for assurance that she had just been hallucinating, that her cat didn't actually   
just say her name.   
"Hitomi, you must listen to me! Your destiny awaits." said Naria, looking into Hitomi's   
eyes.   
"Ohmigod, you did speak!" whimpered Hitomi, backing away slowly.   
"You weren't afraid of that talking cat girl on Gaia." grumbled Naria defensively. Hitomi   
stopped backing away and stared into the cat's eyes, as if searching for an answer as   
to how she knew about Gaia.   
"Who... who are you?" Hitomi asked, her voice barely a whisper.   
"I'm your guide towards your true destiny... I'm Naria." Hitomi shook her head, as if   
refusing the cat's answer.   
"That's just the name I gave you." protested Hitomi. Naria frowned slightly.   
"It's the name _Lord Folken_ gave me." she corrected. Hitomi gasped. As if to prove her   
identity, Naria held up her right paw. Around the wrist was a white mark that circled the   
paw and looked horribly out of place. From far away, it looked like a piece of white   
fabric had covered that area... as if to heal a wound. Hitomi gasped again.   
"N-naria..." she said, approaching the cat. "Is it really you?"   
"It's me, Hitomi," was the feline's answer, pleased that she finally recognized her.   
Immediately, Hitomi threw her arms around her.   
"Naria, it's so good to see you again!" she murmured through tears. Then she paused.   
"But how...? I thought you..."   
"I did," she confessed. "As did my sister, and Folken joined us a little afterwards. We   
watched Gaia from our place in the sky, and were pleased to see that the world, our   
world, was finally at peace. However, evil forces that had been banned from Gaia   
decided to go to the Mystic Moon to try and capture pure hearts so that they may   
function the Fate Destruction Machine and control the universe.   
"I was sent here to guide you to your destiny. Once your destiny as a warrior is   
complete, I will be allowed to go back to the spirit world and continue to watch over   
Gaia."   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Hitomi, holding her hands out to stop Naria. "What's   
this about 'my destiny as a warrior'?"   
"Yes, sorry, I forgot about that. You are no ordinary teenager, Hitomi Kansaki. You are   
one of the few belonging to a special group. Warriors of the far past, reborn in present   
years so that when the time was right, they would be told of their true destinies and they   
could defend the world from the forces of darkness."   
Hitomi looked puzzled. Naria repeated what she had said in a less confusing   
way.   
"In other words, Hitomi, you are a sailor senshi. You belong to a group of teenagers   
around your age who, with special powers, can help stop the evil that plague our   
worlds–both Gaia and the Mystic Moon.   
"What you saw out there tonight, that creature, was one of the NegaWorld's   
minions. They go around taking people's pure hearts. It's your job to stop them."   
"But how?" asked Hitomi. "The only 'power' I ever had was being able to foresee things,   
and that stopped when I left Gaia."   
"Well, before you can do anything, you must first transform."   
"Transform...?"   
"Oh that's right, the transformer." Naria back flipped into the air and suddenly, a   
transformation brooch landed into Hitomi's hands. She looked it over quizzically.   
"Hitomi, you must fight that monster and destroy it or else the universe will collapse!   
Now hold up the brooch and shout, 'Mystic Moon Power!'" commanded the cat.   
Hitomi thought it sounded like a funny thing to say, but decided to give it a try.   
"Mystic Moon Power!" she shouted as she held up the brooch.   
Pink light surrounded her. Red boots appeared on her legs. A strange white   
leotard-like top surrounded her, and matching elbow-length gloves covered her arms. A   
blue miniskirt appeared at her waist, and as the finishing touch, little moon earings   
appeared at her ears, barrettes to her shoulder-length brown hair (which she usually   
wore in two buns), and a golden tiara to her forehead.   
When the transformation was complete, Hitomi looked at herself in her full-length   
mirror and giggled. She twirled and posed, pretending she was a model on stage. Her   
eyes fell down to the blue skirt and she felt a burning sensation in her cheeks.   
"What's wrong?" asked Naria.   
"Err... the skirt. It's a teensy bit too... well... teensy." Naria chuckled softly but then   
instantly turned serious.   
"Come on, Sailor Mystic Moon! We have to go find that creature and destroy it before it   
gathers enough pure hearts to destroy the universe!"   
"Right!" she agreed enthusiastically. The two of them jumped out the window onto the   
street.

"Now where did that baka go?" wondered Hitomi aloud. Naria suggested that   
she use her senses and her power to find invisible opponents. Hitomi concentrated and   
within seconds she pointed towards the park.   
"That way," she instructed.

"I'll take your heart crystal, hee hee hee!" cackled Glimue maniacally as she   
grabbed a bystander and sucked the life out of him. The man's body grew limp and   
Glimue tossed it by the bench in the park.   
"Excellent work, Glimue," commended Linaddua.   
"I live to serve you, Mistress Linaddua," hissed the creature, and bowed. It spotted   
another victim and sprang for it. It was a woman, looking to be around her late 20's.   
"Your heart crystal is mine!" howled the monster as she grabbed the woman by the   
collar. It opened its mouth, ready to take the woman's life energy.

"Stop right there!" commanded a voice.

"Huh?" Glimue dropped the woman (who scrambled to her feet and ran) to look for the   
source of the order. It wasn't very hard. There, standing on a park bench, was a girl,   
silhouetted by the moonlight.   
"Who are _you_?" sneered the tarot card creation. As if on cue, the girl's face became   
visible.   
"I am the champion of justice, I am Sailor Mystic Moon! I will right wrongs and triumph   
over evil!" she moved her hands into an accusing point. "...and that means you!"   
A big sweatdrop appeared on Linaddua, Glimue, and Naria's head, all a little taken   
aback by the fluffiness of the speech.   
"Well, Sailor whatsyername," began Linaddua, making her presence known to the   
heroine, "that was a wonderful little entree. However, pretty words won't save you.   
Glimue! Finish her off!"   
"With pleasure," the monster licked its lips hungrily and lunged at Sailor Mystic Moon.   
The heroine easily dodged it and gave it a powerful kick.   
_Wow, those self-defense classes really came in handy,_ thought Hitomi smugly. Glimue   
was now officially enfuriated. It snarled viciously and from its hand shot a blast of   
energy. Sailor Mystic Moon avoided it by a few inches.   
"It's getting weaker, Sailor Mystic Moon!" Naria called from the sidelines. "Finish it off!"   
"How?!" she demanded, defending herself from a hearty blow.   
"Use your tiara!" explained the feline. "Touch it, and shout 'Moon Tiara Magic'. It will   
transform it into a disc, and you must throw it at the monster."   
"Got it," the sailor scout nodded her head. She did as she was instructed, and aimed   
the disc at the monster. "Moooooooon..... Tiaraaaaaaaaaa..... MAGIC!" she cried,   
throwing her weapon at her opponent.   
"Gah... ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" shrieked Glimue as a pink light engulfed her. The light   
disappeared, and the tarot card from which the villain had been created landed in the   
ground. The image of Glimue remained for a moment, before dark smoke rose from it   
and the picture vanished. The heart crystals that had been stolen returned to their   
original owners.   
"No, the heart crystals!" gasped Linaddua in horror. Sailor Mystic Moon quietly   
retrieved her tiara, looking at the evil woman who stood watching in midair. "You   
destroyed my creation," said the woman, glowering. "We'll meet again, Sailor-Brat!" she   
vanished into the air, cackling insanely.   
Sailor Mystic Moon regained her usual every-day form, and fell to her knees.   
"Hitomi, are you alright?" Naria crept up to her, concerned. Hitomi was pale.   
"That thing was so freaky..." she croaked, her eyes far-reaching. Naria saddened a   
little.   
"Hitomi, I know this is hard for you, but you must fulfill your destiny to save our worlds!"   
Suddenly, Hitomi's face changed into a bright grin.   
"That was awesome! I sure showed them! We gotta do this again,sometime!" she   
giggled and scooped the animal up in her arms. Naria smiled, pleased that Hitomi was   
accepting this duty so easily. But her expression turned grave.   
"There's still a lot you must learn..." her voice trailed off, lost in the wind as Hitomi ran   
home, the cat in her arms.


	4. Episode 2: A Change of Heart

**A/N: Here is episode 3. Originally, I had it planned that this episode and**   
**"It Takes Two" would be one episode. However, I work in**   
**Corel, and each Chapter/Episode turns out to be roughly 5 pages.**   
**Together, A Change of Heart was about 10!**   
**So I split it up.******

**Disclaimer: Haven't you figured it out already??? I don't own Escaflowne!!!!**   


* * *

  
**Episode 2: _A Change of Heart_**

"You failed me, Linaddua." said Wiseman grimly. "I am not pleased." The young   
woman was on her knees, bowing, asking for forgiveness.   
"Please, my Lord, let me explain!" Wiseman debated the notion in his mind for a   
moment.   
"Very well. Proceed." Relief washed over Linaddua's face and she stood.   
"I didn't say you could stand!" barked the old man. Immediately, the girl dropped   
to her knees again. "You may stand." Wiseman said firmly. So Linaddua, not   
inquiring the aging man's fuzzy logic, rose to her feet.   
"There was a girl with mysterious power," she began. "She managed to defeat my   
minion, and all the heart crystals were restored! She called herself 'Sailor Mystic   
Moon'."   
"A girl with mysterious power, you say?" mused Wiseman. "From the Mystic   
Moon?" Linaddua nodded slightly. The Wiseman continued. "My brother once   
spoke of a girl with mysterious powers from the Mystic Moon. Somehow, she   
arrived on Gaia. He mentioned something about a 'Stone of Tears' that the girl   
wore around her neck. Did you notice anything about this female warrior,   
Linaddua?"   
"No, your Majesty. But I did notice a lovely brooch that she wore." Wiseman rolled   
his eyes at the fashion statement.   
"Legend has it that thousands of years ago, female warriors called the Sailor   
Senshi fought the forces of the NegaWorld to protect Gaia, and other planets in   
the universe. They must have been reborn into today's society! This discovery   
could prove to be quite useful to me. But I've not forgotten about your failure,   
Linaddua," he said dryly. "And to make matters worse, I have just learned from   
the Council of Evil Empires that gaining heart crystals is pointless. It's human   
energy that we need. You must gather it so that I may rule the universe!"   
"My Lord, I have the perfect plan," Linaddua stated, trying to make ammends.   
"I would like to hear this one before I allow you to continue, as the last one   
proved to be a disaster."   
"Well, my Lord, humans down on the Mystic Moon spend a lot of energy on what   
they call 'friendship'."   
"'Friendship'?"   
"Yes, 'friendship'. It's some sort of strong alliance that humans share with each   
other, but it's a very powerful bond. I will turn these 'friends' against each other,   
causing more energy for arise, and more for us to take and use in your universal   
domination!"   
Wiseman liked the sound of this, so he pressed a button and out from behind   
him, another tarot card came out and landed in Linaddua's hands.   
"Take this," he said. "It's more powerful than the last one. Use it to defeat that   
Sailor girl, the only one who stands in our way."   
"Of course, My Lord." Linaddua bowed and faded into the darkness.   


* * *

"Well, Ms. Kanzaki, it's nice to see you've joined us in the world of reality."   
Mr. Takanashi smiled sarcastically as he laid the marked test face-down on   
Hitomi's desk. "Good job." Slowly, Hitomi's hands reached out, gently turning the   
paper to reveal the results of her math quiz. The inhaled sharply, pride engulfing   
her. In big red lettering at the top, it read: 93% Well done.   
This mark was most unusual for Hitomi. In the past year, she had been   
letting her grades slip lower and lower. She had actually reached the point where   
the school had begun to phone her mother in concern. The reasoning behind   
these low marks was clear to her and her alone: She missed Gaia. She missed   
him mostly, and letting her mind wander off into the depths of space had proved   
to be quite hazardous to her grades. But after that confrontation with Glimue, the   
learning that her destiny had a far greater importance than she ever would have   
imagined, and the reunion with Naria had really boosted her spirits. It had been 6   
days since she had defended the universe, and she had already begun to show   
signs that she was returning to the usual Hitomi Kanzaki that everyone had   
known before her mysterious disappearance. Her report card showed significant   
signs of change, and she even once considered rejoining the track team.   
But that idea had soon been forgotten, thrown away. Despite the   
improvements she had begun to make, she doubted ever returning to the   
running. Because it made her think of him.   
She had not forgotten him. Thoughts of Van came to her every night, and   
sometimes she would cry as she wondered why their connection had been   
broken. Was it because it hurt him too much, the fact that she had left? She didn't   
believe that. There had to be something else, something more...   
*tap tap tap* "Hitomi?" *tap tap tap* "Hitomeeeee!" Surrounded by her   
thoughts, Hitomi hadn't realized that Yukari had been trying to get her attention   
for the past 3 minutes.   
The bell had rung, indicating that school was over.   


* * *

The Council entered into an argument amongst themselves as the young   
king watched in slight amusement. He didn't even know what they were battling   
about, but it didn't matter to him. His thoughts turned to the globe in the sky,   
wondering why he had been forced to stay away from Hitomi.   
"Wouldn't you agree, M'Lord?" asked Yamali, one of the council members. His   
words broke the silent world that Van had drifted off into.   
"I... uh...." Van looked at the 12 expectant faces of the men at the table. He   
prayed for some saviour to help him get out of this one.   
There was a light rap at the door, and Van quickly stood to answer it. A   
messenger was there with... you guessed it... a message! He whispered a few   
words into Van's ears, nodded to the other men in the room, and left. A faint smile   
crossed Van's face, and he apologized to the Council.   
"My good men," he began, with a tone of authority. "Urgent news has come up   
that I must tend to. I'll consider your offer."   
And with that, he left the room.

Van sat on his throne, waiting impatiently for his guest to arrive. At last,   
the heavy doors creaked open and a tall blond man stepped up to the throne,   
kneeling when he arrived.   
"Your Majesty," said the man, almost mockingly. A wide grin spread across the   
young king's face. He rose.   
"Allen Schezar," Van said in an authorative manner. "You may rise." Allen   
smirked, and stood. He noticed that the young king had not changed much since   
he last saw him. His hair was still messy, and he still sported that loose red shirt   
and those beige pants.   
"It's good to see you again, Van."   
"As it is to see you. It's been over a year, has it not? Come, join me on a tour of   
the castle," offered Van.   
"Yes, I can see that you and your citizens have been hard at work on this place,"   
"Indeed."   
The pair walked down the large corridors. Every now and then, Van would   
point out a special room, but otherwise, there was silence.   
They reached the large balcony, and Allen was able to look out onto   
Fanelia. Many changes had been made in order to reconstruct Fanelia, but it was   
still not finished. Although, he could not really compare. He had never seen the   
Fanelia that Dilandau had burned up.   
Dilandau...   
As if reading his thoughts, Van spoke.   
"How is your sister?" A flicker of knowing passed through Allen's eyes. Van was   
among the very few who knew the truth.   
"She's doing wonderfully, she's staying with Princess Eries until I return." Van   
paused for a moment, as if letting that tidbit of information sink in. He turned to   
look out on his kingdom.   
"Why are you here, Allen?" Van asked, never letting his gaze slip from the   
horizon. Allen's forehead wrinkled.   
"Am I not allowed to visit a neighbouring country to see its progress?"   
"There's more than that, isn't there." Allen didn't answer the question, but rather,   
turned his attention to a small patch of flowers growing near the porch. They were   
violet-blue with tiny yellow buds in the middle.   
"I didn't know you liked Pelorias, Van."   
"I heard once that Pelorias represented the depths of one's heart. I decided to   
plant them here, so that whenever I saw them I would be reminded of..."   
"Hitomi." Allen finished, looking up. Van didn't answer, but Allen saw him stiffen   
slightly.   
"Why are you here?" Van repeated.   
"The truth is, I'm worried about you, Van. We both know that it's been over a year   
since..." he let his voice trail off. Van turned to face his friend, instinctively   
clutching the pendant that had been hidden beneath his shirt.   
Allen's eyes widened a little. He hadn't seen Van since their vicious battle   
that was interrupted by Celena's return, and Hitomi's words that told Van what he   
had longed to hear. After that, he had seen the blue light which carried Hitomi   
home, but he had no idea what she had given Van as a parting gift.   
"Hitomi's pendant," Allen breathed, recognizing immediately the tiny pink globe.   
Van nodded a little, and Allen could see that his eyes were filled with loss and   
pain. "Why don't you visit her, Van?" Allen suggested gently.   
"I... I can't." Van stammered. Allen looked at Van quizzically.   
"You have her pendant in your possession. With it, you have the power to go to   
the Mystic Moon."   
"That's not it."   
"Then what is it?!" For some reason, Allen found himself growing angry. "Damn it   
Van, don't you love her anymore?!"   
"If I go to her, she'll die!!!" Van raised his voice to meet Allen's. The Knight's face   
softened a little. Van decided to explain his dream, he was so sick of keeping it to   
himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Allen stood calmly, trying to take in the dream all at   
once. He wondered who this cloaked figure was and why he was trying to   
separate Van and Hitomi.   
"It just doesn't make any sense," he growled softly. Van sighed.   
"No," he agreed. "And I can't even warn her."   
"The only way we can overcome this obstacle is to destroy this monster who   
invades your dream, Van."   
"Yes, I realized that already... but how?"   


* * *

Hitomi entered her room, tossing her bag onto the floor before collapsing   
on her bed with a bright smile on her face.   
"Your spirits have certainly lifted, Hitomi," commented Naria, who strode over to   
welcome her owner home.   
"They have, haven't they?" agreed Hitomi. "I got 93% on a math test today."   
"Math?" asked Naria, as if trying out the sound of it. A sweatdrop appeared on   
Hitomi's forehead. She forgot that Naria didn't know much–or anything, for that   
matter– on math.   
"It's a subject that we're taught in school," explained Hitomi hastily. She pulled   
the transformation brooch from her pocket and examined it.   
"Hey Naria?" she began.   
"Yes?"   
"When you first told me about who I was, what my destiny was, you mentioned   
other Sailor Senshi... who are they?" Naria paused for a moment to recall. After a   
few moments, she answered.   
"There's Sailor Mystic Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor   
Mercury."   
"Oh.... and who are they in real life?" Naria looked down.   
"I really don't know," she admitted. "But I'm certain they will appear soon."   


* * *

It was lunchtime in Tokyo, and the sun shone brilliantly over many of its   
inhabitants.   
"Disgusting," Linaddua muttered, commenting on the warm rays. She walked in   
the park where she had had her first encounter with one of the legendary senshi.   
A weak smile crossed her lips. "No matter," she chuckled softly. "Once we have   
enough human energy, this world will be swallowed by darkness."   
She glanced around and saw many people, laughing and running and   
playing with companions.   
_I won't fail you this time, Lord Wiseman_. She threw the tarot card to the ground.   
"Steach! Come forth!" the tarot card made a hissing noise as the monster teach   
immerged.   
"Steach here!" It shrieked, and bowed.   
"Steach, go and steal these humans' friendship energy!" commanded Linaddua.   
"Yess, my queen." the creature bounded away.   
_It won't be long now_, Linaddua thought to herself. I won't let that Sailor girl ruin   
my plans again.   


* * *

  
  
"Hitomi?" Yukari poked her best friend.   
"Mm-hmm?" asked Hitomi, her mouth full of food.   
"Have you noticed anything strange going on around here?" Hitomi nearly choked   
on her lunch. Was there another evil tarot card monster on the loose? Probably   
not, decided Hitomi.   
"What do you mean, Yukari?" she asked innocently. Yukari pointed to two girls   
over in the schoolyard. They were swearing violently at eachother.   
"So?"   
"'So'?? 'SO'?!? Hitomi, do you know who they are?"   
"....."   
"That's Yoko Sasaki and Masashi Yuki."   
"What???" Hitomi couldn't believe her ears–or her eyes, for that matter–Yoko and   
Masashi had been best friends since they were young children. And now, they   
were fighting.   
Hitomi looked back at them. Suddenly, Masashi delivered a hearty slap   
and Yoko eagerly responded by kicking the latter in the shin. A battle began.   
Yukari rushed over to the fight, Hitomi at her heels.   
"Stop fighting, you two!" ordered the brunette, and grabbed Yoko by the   
shoulders. Hitomi pulled Masashi from her once-best friend.   
"What's gotten into you?" she demanded angrily, facing Masashi. Then she   
gasped. Masashi's eyes were completely lifeless, as were Yoko's.   
_Something strange is definitely going on around here_. Hitomi decided.   


* * *

  
Hitomi and Yukari walked home from school that day, still puzzled over   
what had happened. Hitomi thought that the NegaWorld must have been behind   
this mayhem, but she didn't say so aloud. Yukari had no idea about her secret   
identity. Actually, ever since Hitomi's disappearance a year ago, she seemed to   
confide less and less in her best friend. She hated it, but she felt as though they   
were slowly drifting apart.   
"Penny for your thoughts," said Yukari.   
"Huh? Oh, sorry Yukari. Just thinking about what happened today." Yukari looked   
grim. She decided to change the subject, she really didn't like the topic of best   
friends being torn apart.   
"I found the most interesting thing on the track and field yard today," began   
Yukari, looking excited. She paused and reached into her sportsbag.   
"This!" she exclaimed, finding the object. Hitomi froze.   
The object was long and white, so pure that it seemed to sparkle with the   
fading sun's rays. It was a feather, no doubt. A very large feather, too big to be   
from an ordinary bird.   
Instinctively, Hitomi reached out to touch it. A sudden vision came to her,   
of a man in a cloak laughing maniacally as he watched Van suffer. Suffer from   
what? She couldn't tell. All she could see was the cloaked figure, and Van's face   
completely distorted with overwhelming pain.   
"VAN!" she cried loudly, tears welling in her eyes.   
"Hit-omi?" Yukari looked at her, bewildered. Hitomi fell to her knees, sobbing   
"Van!". Her best friend knelt down beside her, putting a comforting arm around   
her.   
For a good 5 minutes, neither of them spoke, just sat there: Hitomi crying   
and Yukari trying to soothe her. At last, Hitomi spoke.   
"Yukari," she whispered between choked sobs, "I'm ready to tell you."   
"Tell me what?" Yukari asked gently.   
"Tell you what really happened when I disappeared last year."   
  
  



	5. Episode 3: It Takes Two

**A/N: Voila le seconde part de les separated chapters.**   
**(sorry, a wave of Franglais just struck me)******

**Disclaimer: You know what? I'm getting tired of having to repeat myself.**   


* * *

  
**Episode 3:_ It Takes Two_**__

3 hours later, Yukari was sitting cross-legged on Hitomi's bedroom floor,   
seated across from her best friend who was just finishing up her tale of what had   
happened to her on Gaia.   
"...and then," Hitomi continued, her vision beginning to blur with new tears. "I   
promised I'd never forget him... and I was carried home by the same blue light   
that brought me there in the first place.   
"Oh, Hitomi..." said Yukari sympathetically, wrapping her arms around her in a   
hug. "I'm sure the two of you will find each other again...soon. There must be   
some logical reason that your connection was broken." A smile found its way to   
Hitomi's lips.   
"Thank you, Yukari."   
Naria watched them with intent interest. It was her first time hearing the   
entire story. She knew the part about her and Hitomi's first encounter quite well,   
but it was interesting to hear the tale from a different perspective.   
She did also notice Hitomi's mentioning of what happened on the bridge in   
Asturia on that fateful day. Hitomi never referred to the people who had caused   
that event to take place, and then it occurred to Naria that she didn't know. Naria   
decided that if she was going to tell her the truth behind that kiss, it would be at a   
much later time.   
"So, is that why you named your new cat 'Naria'?" asked Yukari. Hitomi   
nodded.   
"Yes, This cat is like Naria in so many ways..." she replied, giving the feline a   
wink. But she turned serious. "Yukari... do you believe me? About everything I   
just told you, about Gaia and Escaflowne and Van and everyone else?"   
Yukari thought about it a moment, deciding.   
"Yes," she finally answered with uncertainty. "Yes." she repeated, this time she   
was absolutely sure. Hitomi wasn't a liar. But there was something else...   
something that was nagging at her to believe Hitomi...   
That's when Naria saw it. She almost leapt off the bed in excitement.   
She's the one, the cat concluded. Her eyes travelled to the strange symbol that   
had appeared on Yukari's forehead. She's Sailor Jupiter!

Discretely, Naria nudged Hitomi. She looked up and saw the mark on   
Yukari. Somehow, she calculated that this could mean only one thing: Yukari was   
the 2nd Sailor Senshi. Another thought invaded her brain. But why now? Does this   
mean that the NegaWorld really is behind these broken friendships?   
"Yukari, you're the 2nd of the Sailor Senshi!" beamed Naria. Yukari almost jumped   
out of her skin.   
"Gayaayaaaaaa!!!" she screamed. "That cat just talked!!!!!" a sweatdrop hovered   
over Hitomi's head.   
"Er, Naria, maybe you should let me handle this one," Hitomi suggested.   
"Hitomi, what's going on?!" Yukari sat backed far up against the wall, shaking in   
fright. Hitomi approached her with a sigh.   
"Yukari, you believed me about Gaia, right?"   
"Err... um, yes, I suppose so...."   
"Then you'll have to trust me again and accept everything that I'm about to tell   
you." Yukari was still jittery from hearing an ordinary feline talk.   
"Hitomi," she said in a low whisper, "Did... did... did your cat just t-t-talk?" Hitomi   
didn't answer the question.   
"Yukari, you're going to have to trust me," she repeated solemnly. Yukari nodded   
her head, her eyes wide.

Naria watched the two girls as Hitomi explained about the Sailor Senshi to   
Yukari. Yukari seemed less tense as her best friend spoke, and after what   
seemed like an eternity, got up from her crouching spot by the wall. She   
advanced towards Naria with hesitation.   
"Naria," she said weakly. The cat nodded slowly. "So you're our 'guide to our   
destinies', huh."   
"I am."   
"So what role do I play in all this?"   
"You are Sailor Jupiter, part of the Sailor Senshi. You help Sailor Mystic Moon in   
her battles with the NegaWorld."   
"And what is this 'NegaWorld'?"   
"The NegaWorld is an evil force that wants to bring the entire universe into total   
darkness. In order to do that, they must first collect human energy."Yukari's   
mouth opened. She turned to Hitomi.   
"Yoko and Masashi... when I looked at them, their eyes were blank, as if there   
was nothing there... do you suppose...?"   
"It was the NegaWorld, alright." nodded Hitomi. She opened her mouth to say   
something else, but was interrupted by the sound of a raspy voice that cried,   
"I'll get your energy, my pretty! Eee hee hee hee!" Hitomi looked to Naria who   
nodded.   
"That's definitely one of Linaddua's evil tarot cards, there's no doubt about it."   
Hitomi grabbed her transformation brooch.   
"Mystic Moon Power!" she shouted. Yukari shielded her eyes from the pink light.   
When the glow disappeared, Sailor Mystic Moon stood proudly ready to kick   
some monster-butt.   
"H-Hitomi?" Yukari asked with uncertainty.   
"It's me, Yukari." her friend assured with a smile. She looked at her expectantly.   
"Well?" she asked the brunette. "Aren't you going to transform?"   
The brunette looked puzzled. Hitomi rolled her eyes at Naria who quickly   
gained a sweatdrop. She walked away from the spot where she had been lying.   
There, on the bed, was a strange green pen with the symbol of Jupiter on the tip.   
"That, Yukari, is your transformation pen. Hold it up and shout 'Jupiter   
Power'." Yukari carefully picked the object up and did as she was told. She was   
surrounded by a bright green light.   
Her transformation began. She gained an outfit similar to Sailor Mystic   
Moon's, with the short skirt and the bow at the front. Like the 1st Senshi, Sailor   
Jupiter also had a tiara, except this one had a green gem in the centre. Her boots   
came up only to her ankles, and rosebud earings decorated her ears. The   
transformation finished with Yukari standing in a menacing pose.   
"Awesome!" cheered Hitomi excitedly. Yukari looked at her uniform.   
"Interesting," she commented. Her eyes fell to her skirt and she groaned.   
"Too short?" asked Hitomi, hearing the exasperated noise.   
"Too short." echoed Yukari grimly.   
"You can discuss the latest fashion later, right now we have a   
NegaCreature to defeat!"   
"Right!" the girls said in unison.   
Within moments, they were scurrying after the monster. All the while,   
Yukari kept griping about her outfit.   
"Green shoes?" she would grumble. "Green just isn't my colour. Why can't I be a   
blue-outfitted Sailor Senshi?"   
At last, they caught up to the monster.   
_It's about time_, muttered Naria to herself. _Yukari was giving me a headache._   
Steach was in the process of draining the energy out of a group of friends.   
As soon as their life force left them, they began to argue uncontrollably.   
"Yesss, that'sss it, fight." hissed Steach, delighted by her handiwork. Hidden   
above her, watching, was Linaddua. She licked her lips in anticipation. Sailor   
Mystic Moon was bound to show up, and wouldn't she be surprised when she   
found that her simple tiara move would be no match for this powered-up creation.   
Her blood-red eyes scanned the area and spotted a familiar pair of meatball-like   
buns on top of a sandy-brown head of hair.   
There she is now. She waited.

"It won't be long now," grinned Steach. "Only a few more victims and   
Mistress Linaddua will be the ruler of the dark universe." She looked around for   
another energy force to drain and spotted one.

"Oh no you don't!" boomed a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" lights shone on the figure who had spoken the words.   
"I did." said Sailor Mystic Moon promptly. She got into a strange position and a   
large sweatdrop appeared on Naria's head as she realized where she recognized   
the pose from. She closed her ears.   
"I am Sailor Mystic Moon, the champion of Justice! I will right wrongs and   
triumph over evil. It's wrong to make good friends turn against each other, so I'll   
punish you... on behalf of the Mystic Moon!" As her speech was carried out,   
Yukari stood far away, mortified. Where did Hitomi pick up these lines? She   
wondered.   
"Well, Sailor Mystic Moon, it was a pretty little speech but I'm going to finish you   
off!" screeched Steach. She lunged for the girl, but our heroine dodged it easily.   
Then she grabbed her tiara.   
"Mooooooooon..... Tiaraaaaaa..... MAGIC!" she shouted, and released the disc. It   
flew towards the monster and hit it dead on.   
But the creature didn't flinch. The tiara resumed its usual appearance.   
"Oh no, my tiara!" gasped Hitomi.   
"What's the matter, Sailor Mystic Moon?" the mocking voice of Linaddua echoed   
through the area. "Your tiara broke? How sad. Steach! Finish her!"   
"With pleasure," sneered the creature, and its evil grin shone in the moonlight. It   
charged at Sailor Mystic Moon, pinning her to the ground. Slowly it began to drain   
her energy.   
"No, get off..!" Hitomi protested, but her cry was very weak as she felt her life   
force leaving her.   
"NO! Sailor Mystic Moon!" a voice cried. The creature looked up to see who said   
it. There, in front of her, she saw Sailor Jupiter, who was fuming.   
"You'll pay for hurting my best friend," she growled lowly. She crossed her arms   
in front of her and closed her eyes. A tiny rod appeared on the gem on her tiara.   
"I call upon the power of Jupiter to help me save my friend! Jupiter... Thunder....   
CRASH!" lightening circled the rod and Sailor Jupiter launched the furious bolt at   
the monster. It let out a piercing cry as the shock hit it. Sailor Jupiter helped her   
friend to her feet.   
"You'd better try your tiara again," she suggested gently. Hitomi nodded and took   
her tiara in her hands.   
"Moooooon..... Tiaraaaaa..... MAGIC!" she cried, as she launched the disc at the   
creature who was just recovering from the blast.   
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screeched the mutant, as she disappeared in a pink   
glow. When the light faded, a tarot card landed in the ground, the picture of   
Steach fading in a cloud of smoke.   
_Damn it_, thought Linaddua to herself. _Now there are two of them_._ I must report_   
_this to Lord Wiseman_. She sped back to the NegaWorld as the human energy   
returned to their owners, including Sailor Mystic Moon.   
The Sailor Senshi resumed their everyday appearance. Yukari stood as if   
in a trance, staring at her hands.   
"I... I did that?" she seemed to ask her fingers, referring to the blast of energy she   
had released at Steach. Naria approached the stunned girl quietly.   
"Yes," she confirmed. "But you have many other powers than that, Yukari. It will   
just take a while to discover them, that's all. But please, you must help us in our   
quest to save the universe!" she begged.   
Yukari looked to her best friend."Of course I'll help," she said, smiling. "I'll   
stick with the Sailor Senshi at any cost, to protect our world and others like it."   
she paused. "Even if I have to wear green," she winked at her comrades and   
together, they made their way home after a victorious battle.


	6. Episode 4: Sleep of the Dead

** A/N: Hi minna-san! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, my hard drive got fried and so I had to reclaim a lot of files. Luckily, the upcoming chapters were alright because I wrote them by hand! ^_^**   
**I've decided that this isn't going to be a fanfic where the humour is the jokes. The humour in here is basically the notion of what would happen if some Esca characters were thrown into Sailor senshi outfits and given the task of getting rid of the NegaWorld.**   
**This fanfic really follows the Sailor Moon series, jumping from SM, SMR and SMS but it mostly stays on the SM part of the series with a mix of Sailor Moon R.**   
**For this fanfic, it makes it better if you have seen some of the Sailor Moon part of that series, have a little knowledge of certain relationships in Sailor Moon R, and have seen the entire Escaflowne series. Be warned, there are spoilers.**   
**Disclaimer: from now on I am no longer going to state this. **   


* * *

  
** Episode 4:**   
** Sleep of the Dead**

** "Hitomi! Hitomi!" Yukari was all jumpy the next morning as she thrust out a newspaper article from her schoolbag. "Check this out!" she pointed to the headline on the first page. Her best friend ran her eyes over the words.**   
** In a big bold font, the headlines read: Teenage Heroines Save Day. It showed a picture of Sailor Jupiterand Sailor Mystic Moon, trying to defeat Steach. The caption below it said: Yesterday around 8pm, two female teenagers in strange colorful outfits calling themselves "sailor senshi" were seen battling what appears to be a terrible mutated drug addict, who, in her hazy state, began attacking citizens of Tokyo last night.**   
** "We're like _celebrites_!" Yukari beamed. Hitomi smiled and nodded in agreement.**   
** Suddenly, a furry grey head poked out of Hitomi's schoolbag.**   
** "You may be celebrities, but you mustn't forget your destiny!" Naria chided.**   
** "Naria, hush!" shushed Hitomi. "Someone might see you!" Reluctantly, the cat ducked back into the bag. Hitomi smirked as she remembered the conversation she had had with Naria the night before...**   
_"No way." Hitomi's voice was firm._   
_ "Please, Hitomi?" Naria whimpered._   
_ "No."_   
_ "But I'm your cat-guardian. It's my duty to make sure everything is alright."_   
_ "I can't believe you actually want to come to school with me."_   
_ "On Gaia there were no 'schools' as you call them. The notion intrigues me."_   
_ "Lucky you. School is like hell. We work all day and then usually all night. Then the next day we repeat that sequence. It's tedious."_   
_ "Surely it can't be _that _bad!"_   
_ "Fine. You can come, but don't say I didn't warn you."_   
**__**   
** So there Naria was, hiding out in Hitomi's schoolbag as she and Yukari waited for the train to take them to school.**

** "I wonder how many other people saw this article?" thought Yukari aloud. Again, Naria made her appearance.**   
** "No matter what, you mustn't forget _never _to reveal your true identities to **_anyone**!" **_**warned the feline.**   
** "Yeah yeah yeah," grumbled Yukari, tucking the cat back into the bag.**   
** "I'm serious!" came Naria's muffled voice. "If the NegaWorld finds out who you really are, they can attack you while you sleep! And the NegaWorld could be **_anyone_**!"**   
** "Paranoia, paranoia, everybody's coming to get me...." sang Hitomi jokingly.**   
** That's when the train arrived to take them to school.**

** At school, the corridors were filled with conversations of the two female "Sailor Senshi" who had saved the day. Who were they in real life? Would they show up again? Yukari and Hitomi couldn't help but grin as the male population discussed the attractiveness of the heroines.**   
** At lunch time, they met up with Amano on the track stands. He had not gone to England as anticipated, but rather had stayed in Japan. He no longer attended the same school as Yukari and Hitomi, however, he had moved on to a local college. Nonetheless, he and Yukari were still together, and he often tried to meet up with them at the track (nostalgia reasons, he had explained) to eat lunch.**   
** He greeted his girlfriend with a hearty smooch as Hitomi averted her gaze.**   
** "Good day, Hitomi," he smiled at the bun-haired girl. She returned the smile. "Hey, did you guys see the article in the newspaper today?" he asked. "About those senshi beating the druggie?"**   
** Yukari and Hitomi exchanged knowing looks.**   
** Amano pulled out the article from his pocket. "That Senshi in green is pretty cute." he added, unaware that he had said it out loud. Yukari hid her red face as she punched him playfully.**   
** "Hey, what about me? Aren't I your girlfriend?" he wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Of course, I only have eyes for **_you._**"**   
** Over Amano's shoulder, Yukari gave her best friend a knowing wink.**   


* * *

  
** I grow weary of your incompetence, Linaddua." Wiseman frowned deeply at the girl with the scar that ran down her right cheek.**   
** "My Lord, forgive me, please. Just give me another chance with the tarot cards!"**   
** Despite his urge to kill her for her failures, Wiseman consented, sending out the 3rd tarot card.**   
** After all, he had chosen Linaddua for a reason.**   


* * *

** Hitomi stumbled into her room in a sleepy daze and plopped down on the bed, laying her bag down gently beside her.**   
** Naria quickly jumped out.**   
** "That... by far.... was the most horrendous thing I have ever done." she said shakily, her eyes wide. She turned to the sandy-haired girl. "I can't believe you actually do that every day! I wouldn't be able to survive it."**   
** Hitomi chuckled softly. "I **_have_**to go. It's pretty much against the law **_not_**to go to school. But man, that trig lesson was so boring... I almost fell asleep. And there's another gruelling class of it tomorrow."**   
** "You have my deepest of sympathy."**   
** "What, you're not coming with me?" Hitomi pretended to act surprised.**   
** "Nope. It's too dangerous. You're on your own." **   
** "Thanks," Hitomi grumbled before throwing a pillow at the cat.**   


* * *

  
** The silouette gazed out the window at the night sky. There were no stars this evening.**   
** _How fitting. _he thought bitterly. His heart was still torn by the dreams that continued to invade his sleep.**   
** Van slowly moved away from the window and slid under the covers of his bed, holding the pendant tightly in his palm.**   
** As he lay there, tired but dreading sleep, a familiar rhyme he had heard as a child came to him.**   
_Sleep soundlessly, sleep peacefully,_   
_ Sleep the sleep of the dead_   
_ Sleep the sleep of wandering clouds_   
_ As dreams wisp through your head_   
_ Dreams of dancing on the midnight star_   
_ Hear the music of the twinkling chime_   
_ Dream the dreams of pure hearts and souls_   
_ Dreams unaffected by time_   
_ Remember every dream you encounter_   
_ And no more tears you will shed_   
_ Sleep soundlessly, sleep peacefully_   
_ Sleep the sleep of the dead_   
**Looking back on the rhyme made him realize how little it made sense, but nonetheless, he soon found himself drifting off to sleep again.**   
** Unfortunately, his slumber was again disrupted by the nightmare.**   
_Dream~_   
_...again, Van watches helplessly as the cloaked figure sends Hitomi plummeting to her death, crying out for the man she loves._   
_ But he can do nothing. The cage he is entrapped in cannot be broken, and he sheds bitter tears and yells Hitomi's name over and over again, but to no avail._   
_ The shadow laughs maniacally, enjoying Van's immense pain. As he continues to laugh, the scene around Van fades into darkness._   
_ Van brushes away his tears._   
_ "Where am I?" he asks the dark world. His own voice echoes back. He turns around to examine where he is._   
_ That's when he sees the light._   
_ It's a very faint light, but it's a light nonetheless. Van hesitates for a moment and remembers the last thing that Balgas said to him before he went off to slay the dragon as part of the rite to become king:_   
_ "Lord Van, if you ever find yourself in a dark place, just go to the light at the end of the tunnel"_   
_ So that's what Van does._   
_ As he appraoches it, the light grows both in brightness and in size. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Van steps through. What he sees shocks him._   
_ "It's... it's the Fanelian forest..." he breathes. He hasn't yet noticed the figure leaning against one of the larger trees._   
_ "Van," says the man gently, making his presence known. Van's eyes widen at the sight of him._   
_ "B...Brother?" he asks weakly._   
_ "It's me, Van." the green-haired man assures. Van steps closer, feeling his eyes water ever so slightly. He wants to hug his brother, it's been so long since Folken's disappearance, reappearance, and death. But Van's male ego gets in the way of his gesture so he simply holds his ground._   
_ "You have changed a great deal, my brother." says Folken warmly. "In both aspects."_   
_ Van _has _changed. He is no longer the more or less short 15 year old from the year before. He has gained a good 8 inches to his previous height of 5'4, and his voice has deepened a little. A sleeveless red shirt, much like his previous one, hangs off his shoulders and he still wears the beige pants. His muscles have become more toned from all the training he has done... not because he needs to fight, but because he needs to get his mind off _her_..._   
_ "This is still a dream?" Van finally finds his voice._   
_ "Yes. But fortunately, it is not a nightmare like the one you had earlier."_   
_ Van raises his brow at the comment. It appeares that his brother knows about the threat of Hitomi's death._   
_ "Van, you _must _defeat the cloaked figure," Folken says firmly. "He is more powerful than you realize. When he tells you he will take Hitomi's life if you two become close, he truly means it. he has the capability to destroy everyone on Gaia, if he wants. But he won't. He enjoys toying with people. Especially you, Van. He takes a particular interest in you. And your soulmate."_   
_ "Why is he targeting us?"_   
_ "I'm really not sure, my brother." He pauses for a moment. "But like i mentioned, you can overcome him."_   
_ "How??" Van nearly screams it._   
_ "With this." From behind his back Folken pulls out a thin object. It glimmers in the light and Van is blinded for a moment. His brother holds the item out to him, and he takes it._   
_ "I can defeat him with _this?_" Van is quite skeptic._   
_ "Yes. That thing holds more power than you can imagine. With it, you will become stronger and gain new abilites that can be used against the shadow figure."_   
_ "But..."_   
_ Folken interrupts him to continue. "In order to defeat him, you must first defeat the dark forces that he is acquanted with... my brother, your destiny is more important than ever before. The shadow figure will take over our wolrd as well as the Mystic Moon unless you don't help in the fight against him and his forces..."_   
_ The dream goes on, with Folken explaining to Van more about his destiny. Eventually, the dream comes to an end..._   
_~_   
** Van woke up, eyes wide.**   
** "I can.... defeat him..." he whispered, the truth just hitting him. Then reality struck him and he slumped down in sadness.**   
** "Get a grip, Fanel." he told himself. "It was only a dream.. a dream to ease the pain of the nightma--" but he stopped. He pulled his hand out from under his blanket and saw a slender white object... the one that Folken had given him.**   
** A smile crossed Van's lips. "So it's true." gingerly, he put the object on his nighttable and closed his eyes. For the first time in weeks, he slept the sleep of the dead, with the thought of destroying the Shadowfigure and being with Hitomi embedded in his mind.**   
** **

* * *

  
** When Van arrived at the dining table the next morning, Allen was already there. As soon as Van seated himself across from his comrade, servants crowded around him like bees to honey.**   
** "More piscuss?"**   
** "Try some juice, King Van."**   
** "More eggs, Lord Van?"**   
** They scurried about with trays of food. Van grew weary of all the attention so he dismissed them. Allen, who had remained quite during the chaotic serving, spoke.**   
** "Good morning, your Highness." he said in a neary mocking tone. He knew that Van didn't like the royal title. But his face quickly turned serious. "How did you sleep?"**   
** Van instantly recognized the underlying meaning.**   
** "Quite well, actually." he replied. He was about to relay his dream but his words were interrupted by a high-pitched noise.**   
** "Lord Vaaaaan!" squealed Merle, dashing into the room. She greeted the young king with a large hug before noticing the other person seated at the table.**   
** "Oh!" she said, her eyes widening. She scampered up to Allen with a big grin on her face. "Sir Allen," she said as she curtsied. Allen took her hand and kissed it lightly, as any respectable Knight Caeli would have done.**   
** Merle, unused to the attention, blushed and let out a giggle.**   
** "I see you've stayed true to your reputation, Allen Schezar," smirked Van from the end of the table.**   
** "You're just jealous," chided Merle, giving the raven-haired man a wink. Van couldn't think of a good comeback so he didn't answer.**   
** "So Merle, how have you been?" Allen asked, wanting to change the subject. "My how you've grown!"**   
** It was true, she had. No longer was she the childish cat who had been pining for Van. The yellow dress was gone, replaced by an orange on that was far more flattering.**   
** "Thank you Allen, I'm doing fine." they began to chatter for a while as Van ate his breakfast silently.**   
** The conversation soon came to an end as Allen rose to leave.**   
** "I should probably get properly dressed," he explained simply. He bowed and left, heading for his room.**   


* * *

  
****   
**Allen was adjusting his Caeli outfit in front of the mirror when he heard the rap on the door.**   
** "Enter," he commanded. He wasn't surprised to see Van's head appear from the doorway in the**   
**reflection of the mirror. "I was wondering whether or not you would show up, Your Majesty." Allen**   
**could see the young king cringe at the added title. The knight turned to face him. "So, you didn't have**   
**the reoccurring dream?"**   
** Van leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in a stubborn manner. "Yes and no." he replied.**   
** "Yes and no?"**   
** Van nodded. "I still had the dream...I still watched helplessly as Hitomi..." he let his voice trail off**   
**but continued. "At the end of that sequence, I came to a tunnel. At the end was a light. When I reached it, I encountered Folken, my brother. He told me that I could defeat this shadowy figure who invades my sleep and threatens Hitomi's life."**   
** "How?"**   
** "With this," Van pulled out the object that Folken had given him. "My brother told me to use this 'tool' to become more powerful in order to fulfill my destiny and kill this cloaked monster." he explained as he passed the object to Allen.**   
** Allen examined the slender object carefully. The light of the sun bounced off it brilliantly . After a long moment, the knight Caeli spoke.**   
** "Is it.... yours?" he asked hesitantly. Van's face darkened.**   
** "It's mine," he confirmed. "My brother gave it to me, so it's mine, but not in the way you were thinking." his voice was cold.**   
** "I apologize, Van. I didn't mean to--" Van held up his hands to halt him.**   
** "Just forget it." gingerly, Van, took back the object and headed for the door. He paused at the exit.**   
** "Hey Allen?"**   
** "Yes?"**   
** "How about meeting me in the forest behind the castle for a swords match?" he suggested snidely. "Who knows," he added. "Maybe you've improved enough to beat me." He left the room.**   
** "Still the same arrogant kid," Allen muttered. He walked over to his bed for his sword and was quite surprised to find a strange object there. It was shiny and smoothe, with little bits of orange and gold on it. To Allen, it looked like some sort of strange stick. Cautiously, he picked it up.**   
** "What the--" Suddenly, a bright blue pillar of light surrounded him.**   



	7. Episode 5: The Blond(e) Warrior

mbfanficep5 A/N: I wrote this chapter about a month ago, but I wanted to keep you guys in suspense about what was going to happen next. Someone wrote a review that may lead to you thinking that I stole their idea, but I didn't. -_-'   
Anyway, continuing along with the plot.... ^_^   
P.S. I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least 25 reviews! ****   
  
**** Episode 5:   
**** The Blond(e) Warrior 

**"Wow, Yukari!" exclaimed Hitomi's muffled voice as she stuffed her face**   
**with food, "You really outdid yourself on these chocolate cupcakes!" Yukari**   
**beamed and offered the girl and her cat more of the scrumptious treats.**   
** Hastily, Naria gobbled up another.**   
** "Nothing on _Gaia _compares to this!" she said between bites.**   
** The three of them were munching happily. It was the afternoon of their l**   
**ong-deserved half-day, and Yukari, Hitomi, and Naria were taking advantage**   
**of it by having a quant little picnic on the beach. The sun shone brightly and**   
**the birds sang songs of the approaching summer.**   
** It had been a great, carefree, afternoon, with no thoughts of the NegaWorld,**   
**or of the painful knowledge that Hitomi would never see the raven-haired boy**   
**again.**   
** Then Hitomi saw something that nearly made her faint. There, in the distance,**   
**was a blue pillar of light.**   
** "Van..." Hitomi breathed, tears of joy springing to her eyes. "VAN!" she**   
**clumsily stood up and in a burst of speed fueled by the thought of seeing**   
**her soulmate again, ran towards the light.**   
** Naria and Yukari exchanged skeptic looks before getting up as well,**   
**trailing after Hitomi.**   


** The light disappeared, and the man found himself on solid ground. He was**   
**relieved, but his heart quickly sank when he didn't see the two familiar globes**   
**that hung in the sky.**   
_I'm on the Mystic Moon**. **_**The thought struck him painfully. **_I have no place to_   
__go, and how am I going to get back? It's all because of that--   
****"Van!" a female voice from behind startled him but he suddenly realized that   
****there was only one person on the Mystic Moon who would run towards a blue   
**light screaming that name. **_Hitomi**. **_**The man smiled. But the grin soon faded**   
****when he realized how disappointed she would be.   
**** A sandy brown head of hair quickly appeared from behind the hill. "Van!"   
****she called again. Then she fully appeared, her face red with excitement and also   
****from the running. But she came to a complete stop when she was that the man   
****was not her beloved angel.   
**** "Allen?" she asked the man uncertainly.   
**** "Hitomi?" he returned. Slowly he approached her and drew her into a short   
****awkward hug. Then he put her at arm's length to see how she had grown in the   
****past year. She _had _changed a lot, there was no doubt about it. Her hair had   
****grown past her shoulders and her uniform was replaced by a yellow tank top   
****and jeans. The tomboyish Hitomi he had met in the previous year had been   
****switched with a young ****woman, who had grown more beautiful than he remembered.   
**** Yet he felt nothing. For some reason, it seemed as though the romantic love   
****he had once had for this girl had completely vanished.   
**** "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you, Hitomi." he commented mildly.   
****She blushed faintly and asked the question that she already knew the answer to.   
**** "Is Van with you?"   
**** Allen looked away. "I'm sorry, Hitomi." It was Hitomi's turn to look away.   
**** "That's alright, but... how did you get here?" he was about to answer but   
****another voice stopped him.   
**** "Hitomi!" it was Yukari, catching up to her best friend. The cat was close   
****behind. Yukari stopped to catch her breath. It was then that she saw Allen.   
**** "Is he... is from Gaia?" she asked in awe. Hitomi nodded.   
**** "Yukari, this is Allen Schezar, the knight Caeli." she introduced. "Allen, this is   
****my best friend, Yukari." Allen knelt down and kissed Yukari's hand. She turned   
****crimson.   
_Allen Schezar..**. **_**thought Naria. **_I've never seen him before. So why does that_   
__name sound so familiar?   
**** "Allen Schezar..." Yukari rolled the name on the tip of her tongue, as if searching   
****for something. "Hey, isn't he the one who gave you your first kiss?"   
**** A big sweatdrop appeared on both Hitomi and Allen's heads.   
**** "I er... um, well, that is... uh...." stammered Hitomi, feeling her cheeks grow hot.   
****Naria's eyes widened. _Now _she remembered where she had heard that name.   
_ During that Fate Alteration experiment.. to keep the dragon and Hitomi apart..._   
_"Allen" was the name that Eriya used to address Lord Folken... so _this _was **the**_   
__Allen.   
****"So, Allen, why are you here? _How _did you get here?" asked Hitomi, eager to   
****change the topic of discussion. He wrinkled his forehead.   
**** "I'm really not sure," he admitted scornfully. He reached into his pocket and   
****pulled out the shiny object that had appeared on his bed that morning, just before   
****he had been swept up by that pillar of light. "I think this might have something to   
****do with it." he showed off the penile object. Naria nearly jumped out of her skin.   
_What is _**he** _doing with the Sailor Venus transformation pen???_**she wondered**   
****in alarm.   
**** Hitomi was able to spot the resemblance to the Sailor Jupiter transformer as   
****well, as did Yukari. Their eyes widened and Naria was about to open her mouth   
****to speak but Yukari hushed her. It was Hitomi who spoke.   
**** "Erm, Allen, where did you get that?" she asked, her eyes never straying from   
****the gold object.   
**** "I'm not sure," he furrowed his brows in puzzlement. "I remember being in my   
****guest room at the Fanelian castle.. Van challenged me to meet him in the forest   
****for a spar.. I turned to get my sword and this thing seemed to 'appear'."   
_That can't be right..**. **_**thought Naria. **_That would mean that he is--oh no..._**it was**   
****then that she saw it. The glowing symbol on the blond man's forehead. The two girls   
****saw it as well and took a step back in caution.   
**** "Does this mean that the dark forces of the NegaWorld are becoming stronger?"   
****Yukari wondered aloud.   
**** "Dark Forces?" exclaimed Allen, drawing his sword and leaping into a ready   
****stance. "I, Allen, Schezar, will deal with them! I will brave these horrible forces   
****because I fear nothing!!"   
**** "Allen, please listen," said Naria.   
**** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the knight Caelia, his eyes bulging in   
****horror. "A talking cat!!!!!!!"   
**** Naria rolled her eyes. "They always overreact to the fact that I can speak." She   
****turned to the shivering blond. "You must hear me out," she begged. "I was once from   
****Gaia, too." at this remark, Allen seemed to relax, so the feline continued.   
**** "I'm not sure how, but it's clear that you are Sailor Venus. Your destiny is to aid the   
****Sailor Senshi in their battle against the NegaWorld.   
**** "Unfortunately, it would appear that you are stuck here, on Earth, until the NegaWorld   
****is defeated, so you better get used to your surroundings. I have no doubt that Yukari   
****and Hitomi will help you adjust to this world.   
**** "That object you found is the Sailor V transformation pen. Use it to become Sailor   
****Venus and to help the other senshi. These two are the other senshi." she nodded at the   
****girls. "Yukari is Sailor Jupiter, and Hitomi is the leader of the Sailor Scouts: Sailor Mystic   
****Moon."   
**** Allen got to his feet, taking in all this new information.   
**** "My destiny," he breathed.   
**** "That's right. But one thing puzzles me. The Sailor Senshi, before they were reborn   
**into our time, were strictly **_female_**warriors. Therefore, when reincarnated, they would**   
****also be female. So..."   
**** "So it looks as though you were the closest thing," finished Yukari with a giggle.   
**** A piercing scream broke Allen's would-be objection.   
** "The NegaWorld **_again_**?" Hitomi rolled her eyes. Her guardian cat suggested that they**   
****transform.   
**** "Mystic Moon Prism Power!"   
**** "Jupiter Power!"   
**** Within moments, Yukari and Hitomi had become Sailor Senshi as Allen watched in awe.   
**** "Your turn, big guy." Naria nudged him. "Hold up the transformation pen and shout 'Venus   
****Power'."   
**** "Alright," said Allen hesitantly, but held up the shiny object. "Venus Power." the   
****transformation began.   
**** Like the other Sailor Senshi, Allen had a bow at the front of his white outfirt, a tiara to   
****his forehead, and a short skirt. He also gained sandal-like low heels and a cute red bow   
****atop his goldy locks. The transformation ended with Allen standing in a proud pose with   
****his arm raised.   
**** The girls' and cat's jaws dropped out and they burst out laughing.   
**** "What's so funny?" demanded the new Sailor Scout angrily. Then he noticed what he   
****was wearing. "Oh, damn." he muttered, absolutely disgusted. He looked at his elbow-length   
****gloves and felt the red bow that stood proudly on his head. His eyes travelled down to the   
****skirt.   
**** "Okay, no?" he protested in complete, dead-serious alarm. "This is so very wrong!" he   
**touched the skirt. "The bow I'll keep. But the skirt? Nah-uh. That has definitely **_got_** to go!"**   
**** Through roars of laugher, Yukari made a comment on how it was a sure good think that   
****knights Caeli shaved their legs. 

** Despite Allen's inability to move in heels, the Sailor trio made it to the source of the**   
**scream. It was a monster more horrible than the last two, and it was in the process of**   
**stealing human life energy.**   
** "Hey Ugly!" bellowed a voice.**   
** "Who's there?" rasped the creature. The light shone on Sailor Mystic Moon, and she**   
**began her speech.**   
** "I am Sailor Mystic Moon, of the Sailor Senshi. We right wrongs and triumph over evil.**   
**And it's wrong to steal people's energy! So on behalf of the Mystic Moon, I'll punish you!"**

** "Does she always do that?" Allen asked Yukari worriedly.**   
** "Uh-huh."**

** "Well Sailor Senshi, I'm going to steal _your _energy!" hissed the monster. It lunged for**   
**the leader of the Sailor Scouts, knocking her to the ground.**   
** "Oh no you don't!" came Sailor Jupiter's voice. "Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" the blast**   
**simply bounced off the creature.**   
** "Surprised, Sailor Brats?" Linaddua's maniacal laugh echoed through the wooded**   
**area where the battle was taking place. "I designed this one to reflect thunder attacks!**   
**And without Jupiter, Sailor Mystic Moon, you can't weaken your opponent and thus your**   
**tiara is useless! Good luck, Sailor Idiots!" she turned to the tarot card creation. "Tigat,**   
**finish them off!"**   
** Naria smirked. It was clear that Linaddua had failed to acknowledge the latest member**   
**of the team.**   
** "Sailor Venus!" she turned to the blond. "Use your love chain encircle attack!"**   
** Instinctively, Sailor V raised his arm. "Venus... Love Chain Encircle!" he cried, sending**   
**a hearty blow towards Tigat.**   
** "Gyakshsk!" the monster shrieked in pain. It opened its eyes and with its long tentacles,**   
**snatched up the three Sailor Senshi.**   
** "No, let go!" ordered Sailor Mystic Moon.**   
** "Now why would I do **_that_**?" chuckled the monster maliciously. It began to drain the**   
****Senshi's energy.   
**** "You..... won't...... get away.... with this...." whispered Sailor Jupiter weakly. Her eyelids   
****began to droop, as did those of the other Senshi.   
** Tigat licked her lips hungrily. **_Mistriss Linaddua will be pleased**, **_**the thought to herself**   
****in satisfaction. But suddenly, 3 tiny bolts of light zoomed by the creature, cutting her   
****tentacles and releasing the Scouts.   
**** "What--?" demanded Tigat angrily. She looked at the ground to see what had severed   
****her grip on the Sailors. Embedded in forest floor were 3 white roses. "huh?" Tigat looked   
****up for an explanation. She hadn't expected what she was about to see.   
**** There, standing on a nearby street light was a man.   
**** He was fairly tall, with raven black hair that was mostly hidden by a black top hat. He wore   
****a tuxedo, and draped over his shoulders was a flowing cape. But the most prominent   
****feature was the white mask that the man wore solely over his eyes, concealing his identity.   
** "Who are **y_ou_**?" sneered Tigat.**   
**** "I am Tuxedo Mask," he said simply before jumping down from the light. He pulled out   
****an extendable cane and lunged at the creature with all his might.   
**** "Tuxedo.... Mask?" wondered Sailor Mystic Moon as she watched this man battle the   
****monster. He had weakened it greatly, it was now crouching on the ground in pain.   
**** "Sailor Mystic Moon, your tiara!" he shouted.   
**** "Right...!" she replied, stiffling a yawn, still drained of energy. "Moon Tiara Magic."   
****she released the disc and with a cry of agony, Tigat was no more, replaced by a smoking   
****Tarot card.   
**** The Senshi's energy was restored, and Sailor Moon turned around to thank the masked   
****saviour for helping them out.   
**** But he was gone.   
****   
**** The Scouts resumed their normal appearance, and Allen was ecstatic to have his usual   
****Caeli pants and boots back.   
**** Hitomi was lost in her thoughts about this masked man, who appeared to be an ally of the   
****Sailor Senshi. But who was he? Where did he come from? Was _he _another Sailor Senshi   
****as well?   
**** "You know something, Allen?" she could vaguely hear Yukari say. "You look just like my   
****old boyfriend!" 

  
**A/N: I've been doing my Sailor Moon research, and I'm trying to take bits and pieces of the characters, the episodes, etc.**   
**Anyone recognize the ending line for this "ep"? ;) Pretty soon, you might be laughing at the way I manage to piece things together.**   



	8. Episode 6: Legend of the Crystals

mbfanfic6 **A/N: I refer to the Sailors in two different ways: Sailor Senshi and Sailor Scouts.** **You see, I was brought up on both versions: I watched the english dub on YTV,** **and came to call the heroines "Sailor Scouts" but all the sites I visited when I**   
**was younger referred to them as "Sailor Senshi".**   
**Thus, I use both.**   


**Episode 6:**   
** Legend of the Crystals**

** "Just a few more adjustments, come on..." grunted Naria as she struggled**   
**with Allen's transformation pen. "If only I had regular hands!" she whined.**   
** It was a Wednesday afternoon. It had been over a week since Allen had arrived**   
**on Earth, and since then, the Senshi had battled Linaddua and her Tarot Card**   
**Creations twice. Each time, the mysterious man who called himself "Tuxedo Mask"**   
**came to help the scouts in their time of need. Hitomi's curiousity about who he**   
**was and where he originated from grew each time she saw him, and she often**   
**found herself unconsiously puzzling over him.**   
** The past 3 days had been quiet. No monster attacks, no sightings of the forces**   
**over evil. Naria sensed that something was up, and advised the Scouts to be on**   
**their guard.**   
** Currently, the three of them were seated around Hitomi's room, watching in**   
**amusement as the grey cat made efforts to adjust the Sailor V transformation pen.**   
** Yukari was completely transfixed by the struggling feline. Hitomi gazed out the**   
**window, lost in her thoughts. Allen was watching her daydream from the corner of**   
**his eye as he leaned against her bed in a regular blue top and some jeans.**   
** "What has your mind in a debate?" asked the 22 year-old gently. Hitomi's head**   
**jerked up as if she had just been rudely awakened.**   
** "Sorry, I missed the question." she said, looking apologetic. "Could you repeat**   
**it?" Allen closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face. He didn't bother to repeat the**   
**question. He already knew the answer.**   
** "He misses you more than you can imagine." he said in a wispy tone.**   
** Hitomi looked startled.**   
** "How did you..."**   
** "You had on that same tance-like look as you waited for him to return from the**   
**battlefield in Asturia."**   
** "Oh...." she cast her eyes downward. "Allen?"**   
** "Mm-Hmmm?"**   
** "Does he... Van... do you think he loves me?"**   
** Allen's smile widened a little. "More than you'll ever know."**   
** "Then why did he break our link?!" she demanded, allowing her tears to flow**   
**freely down her cheeks.**   
** Naria stopped working. Yukari rushed over to her best friend, wrapping her in a**   
**sympathetic hug. Allen opened his eyes.**   
_Should I tell her Van's prophesizing dream, about what will happen if they come close?_   
****The man wondered as he watched the tormented girl cry on the brunette's shoulder.   
_I have to. _**he decided firmly. **_Her heart is being torn to shreds. _**He opened his mouth to**   
****answer, but a sudden image appeared before him.   
****~   
__There was a man, his identity hidden by a large cloak as he stood in a desolate place, the   
__skies darkened. Not so far away from him was Van, looking to be overwhelmed with fury,   
__hate, and sorrow.   
__ "Remember, Van Fanel," rasped the man behind his cloak. "If you or anyone else   
__reveals to Hitomi Kansaki what is happening, she is as good as dead."   
__~   
****The image faded.   
_I can't risk Hitomi's life. _**decided Allen.**   
**** "Why did he do it, Allen?" croaked Hitomi. "Why?"   
**** "I... I don't know, Hitomi. But I'm certain his reasoning did not involve a change of   
****heart on his or your part."   
**** Hitomi didn't believe him, but she let it drop.   
  
**"'Rainbow Crystals'?" Linaddua echoed dubiously. Wiseman nodded slightly.**   
** Despite her multiple failures,** Wiseman had allowed her to continue her efforts. He   
should have killed her for it, but chose to let her live instead. After all, she _was _the only one   
left of Witches 6.   
**** "Excuse me, My Lord," Linaddua bowed, "But what _are _Rainbow Crystals?" The   
****wiseman motioned to a large pink screen high above. It had once been his brother's,   
****and he had managed to salvage it from the Zaibach wreckage.   
**** _Dornkirk was a fool, _thought the old man in disgust. _He never recognized what true_   
**__**power this simple globe holds...   
**** The screen lit up and displayed images in an "old movie" way. Wiseman began his   
****explanation as Linaddua watched and listening intently.   


** "There we go!" Naria smiled triumphantly as she clicked the cover of the Sailor V**   
**transformation pen back into place. She pawed it over to Allen, who caught it.**   
** "I'm assuming you adjusted it?" he asked.**   
** "Indeed," nodded Naria. "But now, instead of 'Venus Power', you must shout 'Venus**   
**_Caeli _Power'. Saying that eliminates the skirt and you get a pair of knight pants in its**   
**place. You also gain boots rather than heels, because we've all seen how miserable**   
**you fight in them. Oh, and as you requested, the red bow was left intact."**   
** Allen didn't look convinced, as he bore a frown. "Will this new arrangement go well in**   
**the color-sense?"**   
** Naria confirmed it, and he smiled in gratitude.**   
** "Well," said Yukari, getting to her feet. "I'd _love _to stay and check out Allen's new**   
**fashion statement, but I have to be getting along now. I have to sit for the kids next door."**   
** The knight Caeli looked perplexed. "Why would children care to watch you seat**   
**yourself?" he wondered aloud.**   
** "It's an _expression_, Blondie." winked Yukari as she headed out the door. "Boy, you**   
**still have a lot to learn about earth slang." she waved goodbye.**   
** Allen looked at the clock on Hitomi's wall. It was 5:32. "It's a good thing Gaia has the**   
**technology known as 'clocks'." he mumbled. "I'd better be going as well."**   
** "I'll walk you home," offered Hitomi.**

** The silence was overpowering as Hitomi and Allen walked towards where he was**   
**currently residing.**   
** Wanting to lose the uncomfortamble quietness, Hitomi spoke.**   
** "How are you liking Earth, Allen?" she asked.**   
** For a moment, he looked puzzled, like he had no idea what she was talking about.**   
**He finally clued in (after remembering that this planet was known as "earth", and not**   
**"the mystic moon").**   
** "It will take some getting used to." he admitted. "But I must complete my**   
**responsibilities as a Sailor Senshi."**   
** The sandy-haired girl chuckled softly. "I still can't believe that _you're _one of us!"**   
** The blond man made a quiet "hmph" sound and muttered something under his**   
**breath that Hitomi didn't catch. Hitomi changed the subject.**   
** "How was Gaia? Before you left, I mean."**   
** Allen began to speak of his sister, who appeared to be recovering when he last**   
**saw her, before putting her in the care of Eries. He also spoke of Dryden and**   
**Millerna's separation. "The reconstruction of Fanelia is progressing well," he added.**   
** "And what about Van?" Hitomi asked softly.**   
** "He's grown. He's taller, but he still wears the same type of red shirt, and those**   
**beige pants. He also..." the blond knight smiled, "He also wears a very unique**   
**piece of magenta jewelry around his neck, and I very much doubt that he's ever**   
**taken it off."**   
** Hitomi's eyes widened. "My pendant?"**   
** Allen's smile grew and he nodded. "I was actually quite surprised when i saw it.**   
**The last time I had seen him was on the battlefield during the Great War. The pendant**   
**reminded me that if it hadn't been for the love you shared for each other..." He**   
**didn't finish. They had arrived at the apartment building.**

** Allen slipped his key into the lock and turned the knob. He ran his hand along the**   
**wall, trying to locate the switch. He found it, and a light illuminated the room.**   
** A head of shoulder-length brown hair jerked up with a start.**   
** "You startled me." he said, almost accusingly. Allen mumbled an apology, and**   
**Hitomi decided to make her presence known.**   
** "Hey, Amano!" Hitomi greeted the brown-haired man.**   
** "Hitomi! What a nice surprise." he rose from the couch to hug her. Meanwhile,**   
**Allen went to his room to put away the newly adapted transformation pen.**   
** "So how is everything working out with Allen?" the girl asked, remembering**   
**how this whole situation had come about.**

_Flashback~~~~~_   
_ "So where am I supposed to stay, then?" Allen inquired, still bothered by the fact that_   
_he could not return to his own world until his duty as a Sailor Scout was no longer required._   
_ "Well, Allen, as much as my mom likes you, I don't think she'd approve of having a_   
_22 year-old male who I'm well acquainted with sleeping in the same house." Hitomi stated_   
_flatly._   
_ "Sorry, Al," objected Yukari. "But I have 2 sisters and 3 brothers. We're low on room at_   
_my place." Allen raised a brow at the brunette. Not because of the description of her family_   
_but of what she had called him. "Al" was only one of the many nicknames that she had_   
_used for him, ever since he had arrived on Earth._   
_ "Hey, wait a minute!" Yukari snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up. "My boyfriend_   
_Amano... he has an apartment with 2 rooms! Until you find a job to support yourself and_   
_rent a place of your own, you could stay with him!"_   
_ Naria and Hitomi had been pleased with the idea._   
_ Amano, hoever, had not._   
_ "You want me to let this guy reside _here_?" Amano was incredulous. Allen, Yukari, and_   
__Hitomi sat across from him on the couch.   
__ "He's my cousin from Canada," Hitomi lied. "He's new to our country and he needs a   
_place to stay. We would take him into _our _home, but mom currently has another guest over."_   
__ Amano wasn't convinced, and eyed her suspiciously.   
__ Yukari decided it was her turn to try. She walked over to Amano and kissed him   
__passionately.   
__ "Please, Amano?" she batted her eyelashes. "For **me**?"   
__ Amano groaned, knowing he had been defeated. "Alright," he grumbled. "But on one   
__condition: he goes out and gets some good ol' Japanese attire." he looked at Allen, who   
__was in his still in his Caeli uniform. "I respect Canadians and all, but damn, they got some   
__weird styles goin' on."   
__ So the Sailor Senshi had gone shopping. And Allen had loved every moment of it.   
__~   
__   
**** "Things are actually going better than I expected." Amano said, but didn't elaborate.   
**** "Well, I best be on my way." remarked Hitomi. Allen came to the door and kissed her   
****hand respectively as Amano watched, somewhat envious of the older man's way with   
****women.   
**** "See you tomorrow, Hitomi."   
  
  
**Naria closed her eyes, concentrating. She held a psychic connection with Folken,**   
****who watched the two worlds from the heavens, keeping updated on the latest   
****Negaworld activities.   
_Lord Folken, _**she had reached him. **_How are things?_   
_ Not good. _**came the disappointed reply.**   
_Oh?_   
__ The NegaWorld has experienced a drastic change in plans.   
__ What do you mean?   
__ They no longer have interest in human energy **or **heart talismans. They're now after   
__the Rainbow Crystals.   
**Naria gasped. **_Not the Rainbow Crystals. If the NegaWorld gets a hold of them, then..._   
__ Naria, you must inform the Senshi.   
__ Of course, lord Folken.   
__   
**** Just then, Hitomi entered the room.   
**** "Hey Naria!" she greeted merrily. She noticed the feline's solemn mood and   
****asked what was bothering her.   
**** "It seems that the NegaWorld has a new target." 

** "So what exactly **_are _**these 'Rainbow Crystals'?" Yukari asked Naria. The cat**   
****sighed.   
**** "I guess it's time to tell you about your past." she said. Allen, Hitomi, and Yukari   
****were at Hitomi's place again, and were prepared to listen to how the Rainbow   
****Crystals and the Senshi themselves came to be. So the cat began her tail (oops, _tale_).   
**** "1000 years ago, the galaxy was at peace. Everyone was happy, but the most   
****joyous place of all was Gaia, particularly Atlantis. The ruler of this land was Queen   
****Nabocha, rumored to have originated from the Mystic Moon. She reigned with her   
****daughter in a serene manner. Everyone was content until the NegaWorld decided   
****to attack. They had hundreds of armies and hit Atlantis with full force.   
**** "Luckily, Queen Nabocha's daughter had loyal guardians and friends known as   
****the Sailor Senshi. They were female warriors with powers, each coming from their   
****respective planets. There was Sailor Jupiter, with the element of wood, or rather,   
****electricity, Sailor Venus, with the element of gold, Sailor Mars with the element of   
****fire, and Sailor Mercury witht the element of water. Together, they managed to   
****overcome most of the NegaWorld's army. However....   
**** "It seemed that the NegaWorld had a secret weapon: a horrible creature known   
****as the ShadowMonster. The Senshi's attacks were useless against it and Queen   
****Nabocha's daughter watched helplessly as her friends were destroyed. In a mix   
****of anger and desperation, she lunged at the creature. It was a foolish thing to do,   
****and she soon joined her friends.   
**** "Queen Nabocha was in disbelief as she watch her daughter die and Atlantis   
****burn to the ground. She decided to take drastic measures to stop the destruction.   
****She pulled out her powerful magic wand and using the Imperium Gem Stone, she   
****trapped the ShadowMonster in the Gem Stone. Then, using the last of energy, she   
****saved her people, including her daughter and the Sailor Senshi by sending their   
****souls to the future, so that they would be reborn into our time and if needed, could   
****become the Sailor Senshi again.   
**** "It seemed that everything was fine in that department, but Queen Nabocha had   
****used up all her energy and passed on. She never got to see what happened to the   
****Imperium Gem Stone.   
**** "It was apparent that, despite its tremendous power, the Gem Stone could not   
****fully contain the ShadowMonster. The gem shattered into 7 crystals, each bearing   
****a different color of the rainbow, and therefore were called 'Rainbow Crystals'.   
****These 7 crystals were sent out into the hearts of ordinary beings in our time.   
****These 'carriers' are unaware of the precious items that they hold within them,   
****but if the crystal is taken from them, they will turn into horrible creatures similar to   
****the ones Linaddua used.   
**** "If the NegaWorld gains all 7, the ShadowMonster will reappear and take over   
****our universe.   
**** "If WE get all 7, the crystals will re-form into the Imperium Gem Stone, and with it   
****we weill be able to defeat the NegaWorld."   
**** Naria shifted her weight a little and took a deep breath to compensate for all the   
****talking she had done. She took this opportunity to take a look at her listeners to see   
****how they were handling this new information.   
** Allen looked a little embarrassed at the news that he truly **_did _**originate as a girl.**   
****Yukari had a serious air about her and Hitomi looked perplexed.   
**** "What puzzles you, Hitomi?" Naria asked gently.   
**** Hitomi frowned. "You mentioned 4 Sailor Scouts. You never mentioned a 'Sailor   
****Mystic Moon'. So what's my 'past-life' role?"   
**** "I believe you were sent to be a leader to the Senshi, to help guide them. Honestly,   
****I'm not sure as to where you come from," confessed the cat.   
**** "But that doesn't matter," Yukari nudged her best friend. "what matters is that   
**your destiny.... no, **_our _**destiny, is to defeat the NegaWorld." she smiled and held**   
****up her bag.   
**** "Who's up for cupcakes?" 

To be continued...   
  
_Next time, on **Sailor Mystic Moon:**_   
_A mysterious young woman travels the sites of Kamakura, admiring its beauty, its weather, and most importantly, it's Arcade Centre. Who is she and what relevance does she have to the story?_   
  
**A/N: Ugh, what a cheesy ending for this ep. I know, and I apologize, but I was really lacking ideas on how to wrap it up. Hopefully, this will be the only overly-fluffy ending that you will see.**   
** --and BTW: Sorry if the comment that Amano made was offending to you Canadians, it wasn't intentional. (hey, **_I'm _**a Canadian, I wouldn't insult myself :P)**   
****A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW! The more interesting chapters are coming up, especially the cliffhanger for episode 9 (yes, I've written that far). The more the chapters, the more reviews needed. I thrive on reviews. I need to know whether or not this fanfic is worth continuing.   
****Thankee kindly,   
**** ~Mystic Blue~   
****P.S. Please visit my site sometime and/or enter my fanfiction and fanart contests! Again, thankee!   
****


	9. Episode 7: The Mysterious Girl

mbfanfic7 ** Episode 7:**   
** The Mysterious Girl**

** The young woman smiled as she used a broom to brush away the sand that was gathered on the temple steps. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything seemed right in the world.**   
** She went over her list of chores in her mind, remembering what job was to come next after stair duty. Her smile quickly tugged downwards. She shouldn't be doing work on a day like today. She should be enjoying the sites of Kamakura, not cleaning them.**   
** "There you are!" a short little man about 65 poked his head around the corner of the temple.**   
** "Oh, Master Kanno." the young lady bowed respectfully.**   
** The man clicked his tongue impatiently. "There's no need for that, young one." he said, referring to her polite gestures. He eyes the steps. "I see you've done a good job."**   
** The woman smiled in gratitude. "I'm not finished yet. I still must scrub the porch of the temple."**   
** "Hmmm..." said the man thoughtfully. "There is no need for that."**   
** "Oh?" she looked perplexed.**   
** "My dear, today is not the day for work. Go out and enjoy yourself. After all, this is your first time in Japan, am I right?" The girl nodded. Swiftly, the little man snatched the cleaning tool away from her. "Go get changed and explore the city! You deserve a day off."**   
** Grinning ear to ear, the young woman did as she had been told.**

** In the privacy of her room, she gingerly slipped out of her temple skirt and pulled on her normal clothes... some close-fitting beige pants, and a red sleeveless top. Pulling off her headband, and running a hand through her raven-black hair, she modelled in her mirror, and was quite pleased.**   
** _No one will ever know. _the figure in front of the mirror concluded proudly.**   
** She hadn't been in Japan very long. No, only a few weeks or so. She had been sent here for what? "Business" was her usual answer. That was partially true. She _was _here to work... but not in the way that people thought. They would never find out, anyway. It didn't matter.**   
** After tying on her brown shoes, she headed out the door, out to the streets of this Eastern country.**

** Linaddua peered at the small, slender black crystal in her hand.**   
**"Use it to locate the next Rainbow Crystal Carrier," Wiseman had instucted.**   
** While wondering how the hell a tiny trinket would serve as any use to the NegaWorld when it came to finding the first of the crystals, she accidentally loosened her grip on the thing. But instead of falling to the ground, thus smashing to smithereens, it simply floated out of her hand. Much to her suprise, it projected an image of the NegaWorld's first target.**   
** Linnadua smirked at the discovery of the Star Crystal's power, and read the quick caption underneath the picture that stated the Carrier's name and profession. "So _this _is the first of the carriers." mused the woman with the silvery hair. "This is going to be _far _too easy!"**   
** Her maniacal laugh echoed through the dark world.**

  
****   
** "This is such a beautiful country!" sighed the woman in the red top and beige pants. "So different from my own home." She closed her eyes, remembering the place of her birth. It had been a large place, such as this city, but the technological advancement was far greater in this country than in her own. The modes of transportation in Japan were a thousand times faster and more varying than that of what she had grown up with.**   
** _But I miss my home, _she groaned reluctantly. _All the people who loved me, who I left behind... for a stupid assignment such as this. This place is so new to me, so strange... and yet..._**   
**She remembered when she had first arrived in Kamakura. She was frightened by all the different customs, and the thought that she would be alone in this unusual place suddenly struck her.**   
** _Where am I to go? It's not like I have a play to stay. I was sent here with responsibilies, it's not like anyone is offering me shelter..._**   
**It was then that she had come across the temple. The advertisement on the telephone pole looked like it had been written quickly, as if in desperation. But the message had been fairly clear: _Help wanted for temple. No experience necessary. Place to stay provided._**   
**It was as if the sign had her name had had her name written all over it. Immediately, she had trekked to the temple. Master Kanno had liked her immediately, and thus she was hired. She couldn't thank him enough for the place to stay. He said it was no bother, especially since she did some extra work without accepting pay.**   
**__**   
** She opened her eyes and continued to walk, resuming her tour. There were little stores all along the street, and every now and then, she would stop and peer into one of the display windows, admiring the items that they had to offer. But suddenly, there was one that truly struck her interest. In big, bold, fluorescent blue letters, the sign read: ARCADE.**   
** The girl was intrigued by this. From her place on the sidewalk, she could see people of all ages fiddling with little objects on a table that appeared to be attached to a screen.**   
** _Interactive televisions? _she wondered. They had never had televisions in the place she came from, but at least she knew what they were.**   
** She approached the entrance and jumped back instinctively when the doors opened for her automatically. A hearty laugh came from inside the building, and the girl sidestepped to see who it was. It was a man, looking about maybe 19, with short blond hair. He wore a long apron-like garment.**   
** "It's alright, they won't bite you." the man assured her, and chuckled again. The woman was thrown aback.**   
** _That voice... why is that voice so familiar?_**   
** Trusting him, the young woman stepped through the doors and was relieved when she had reached the inside, completely unharmed. She approached him, as he sat behind the counter by the entrance.**   
** "Is this your first time here?" he asked with a wink. "You look as though you thought the doors were about to swallow you whole." The woman blushed bright red, and he turned serious. "Ohh, I see. First time here, am I right?"**   
** "Yes." she replied carefully. The man grinned and took her hand carefully. "What are you--" she began, but stopped when she saw what he was doing. In her hand lay 10 strange coins.**   
** "It's on me." he said, "Welcome to the arcade."**   
** The woman was confused. She had some of this country's currency in her pocket, but she had never seen anything like this. She looked to the blond for more information.**   
** "They're game coins." he said simply. "Here, I'll show you." he walked around the counter and led her to one of the free games. He rested his hand on top of the game as he spoke. "This," he said, introducing the game, "Is the Sailor V video game. It's one of the more popular ones here. Ever since the appearance of those mysterious warriors, there's been a lot of hype."**   
** The girl's eyes widened at the mentioning of the Sailor Senshi.**   
** "In order to play the game, you need to slip two of those game coins into this here slot." he pointed at the slot on the side of the machine. "If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Just call for Seki."**   
** _Seki... _she ran the name over in her mind. Nope, didn't know anyone by that name.**   
** Following Seki's instructions, she began the game. It wasn't long before she became completely addicted, but then she ran out of coins. She considered asking Seki for more, but decided that it was not a polite thing to do. Besides, something else had caught her attention. A little crowd had gathered around one particular game, but more importantly, the man who was playing it. The girl moved closer to see what the commotion was.**   
** It was a game unlike any she had seen, and she wondered if it was even a game. But, this _was _an arcade, so it must have been. The game was confined to a large box with clear panes as the walls. Inside the panes were little stuffed toys, and dangling menacingly above them was a metal claw.**   
** The man playing it looked about Seki's age, she noticed. he wore a hat that was on backwards, and a bright orange jacket. A dark green bag lay at his feet, and it was overflowing with the game's prizes that he had won. The crowd was "oohing" and "ahhing", simply boosting his self-confidence. He fiddled with the controls, and the claw dropped. Subtly, he pressed his free hand against the glass for support, and in an instant, he had captured about 5 of the toys.**   
** "I don't know how he does it." murmured a voice quite familiar to the woman's ears. She looked up and saw Seki, his hands in the pockets of his apron, watching the other man, dumbfounded. "'Grab-A-Toy' is rigged, so how the hell does he manage to--"**   
** "Tomokazu!!!" a plump little man with a black moustache, very little hair, and a face as red as a tomato, stormed up to the blond man in the apron. "Why aren't you at the counter?! We _do _have customers, you know!"**   
** "Sorry, boss." apologized Seki, his head drooped as he made his way back to the entrance of the arcade.**   
** "That's all, folks!" the player of 'Grab-A-Toy' announced, turning his empty pockets inside out to elaborate. He picked up his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and left. The girl watched him go, finding herself in somewhat of a trance.**   
** _He's really something..._**

**The girl in red and beige smiled from her spot on the park bench. She had kept a close eye on the 'Grab-a-Toy' game player. She sensed something about him, something she couldn't explain.**   
**** Watching the man in the orange jacket casually walk down the sidewalk, she didn't notice the cat who had made its way up on the bench. Lightly, it pawed the girl's arm, and she jumped, startled.   
**** "I wish you wouldn't do that," she groaned, seeing that her 'violator' was just the cat.   
**** "Sorry," the feline murmured. She looked out at the game player. "Who's your friend?"   
**** For some reason, the girl blushed a deep crimson. "No one." she quickly said.   
**** "Don't give me that, I followed you through the arcade. I saw the way you were looking at him."   
**** She laughed. "Oh, come off it, miss kitty-cat." but then her face darkened. "Why were you following me, anyway? Did something happen."   
**** The cat's eyes flashed. "No..." she said hesitantly. "But... but I feel a strange power resinating from that one." she jerked her head in the direction of the man with the dark green bag draped over his shoulder.   
**** "Oh?"   
**** "Yes... do you remember what I told you about...?"   
**** "Yes, of course, how could I forget?"   
**** "Maybe you should check it out."   
**** "Yes, yes. I'm on my way."   
**** The young woman headed towards him.   
  
**** "Excuse me," she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around. "Hi. I saw you at the arcade. You're really good at that game!" she exclaimed cheerily.   
**** The 19 year old chuckled. "Thanks." he began to walk again and the woman caught up with him.   
**** "Hey wait! I'd like to get to know you better." in her mind, she rehearsed the line that she had heard many times since her arrival here. "How about a drink in the cafe? It's on me."   
**** He humbly accepted. 

** In the cafe, they both ordered their drinks, and she decided to start a conversation. She couldn't lose him, not now. Too much was at stake. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.**   
** "You're not from around here, am I right?" he asked.**   
** "Is it that obvious?"**   
** He laughed lightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Noriyuki Senshu. But most people just call me 'Yuki'. And you are...?"**   
** The young woman was thrown off by the question, it was not one she had expected or wished to answer. She hesitated a moment before answering. "Leina." she said finally. "My name is Leina."**

  
A/N: Am I evil? Yes I'm evil. A somewhat cliffhanger. ^_^ please review! the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll upload the next chapter.   
A/A/N: I'm really sorry if my comment in the reviews made anyone mad or hurt. I didn't mean it to come out like that, all rude and everything. I was going through a difficult time with some stuff at school, so I was pretty snide that day.   
Please please please review! I need at least **42 **to post the next chapter... I need to know if you guys want me to continue writing, after what I said... -_-..... 


	10. Episode 8: It's Only a Game

mbfanfic8 ** Episode 8:**   
** It's Only A Game**

** "Leina..." said Yuki, testing out the name. "That's a very beautiful name, I've never heard it before." Leina blushed slightly. "Yes, well, as you deduced before, I'm not from around here." There was a heavy silence, and Leina appeared to 'busify' herself in a desert menu. Out of the corner of her eye, she felt Yuki gazing at her from across the table. Blushing lightly, Leina opened a new discussion.**   
**"Why do you play that game, anyway?" she asked. "It certainly can't be for the prizes!"**   
** Yuki laughed a little. "Actually, that** _is_**the reason that I'm so persistant with 'Grab-A-Toy'. The local orphanage is really low on funding... I thought I would do my part to help out. I play the game so that I can win the prizes and donate the stuffed animals to the orphanage." he hesitated to pick up one of his winnings out of his bag, a little Sailor Jupiter plush toy. He began to toss it up and down. "They're not for me." he added quickly.**   
**** Leina's eyes followed the doll as it sailed up into the air, only to drop down again.   
**** "Just one more question." the 16 year-old girl proposed, her gaze swaying from the doll to Yuki's eyes.   
**** "Shoot." he said calmly.   
**** "How do you manage to get all those toys in only a few games? The arcade owner mentioned that it was rigged."   
**** The man suddenly turned pale and lost control of the object in his hand. It fell to the floor, and he immediately picked it up, placing it neatly on the table. Beads of sweat had begun to appear on his forehead.   
**** "I'm sorry, Yuki." said Leina quietly. "I shouldn't pry."   
** Yuki carefully pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. "No, it's ok." he said softly. "I'll tell you, but..." he looked around the restaurant, "You have to promise never to tell **_anyone**, **_**okay?"**   
**** The girl nodded hastily, wanting to see what this was all about.   
**** "Watch the Sailor Jupiter doll." he instructed. He brought out his hand and held it open a few inches away from the plush toy. The toy began to shake a little bit before rising a little into the air, floating across the table, and landing on Leina's lap.   
** "But, **_how_**....?" the young woman gaped at him.**   
**** Yuki smirked. "I can't explain it. It's just something I was born with, you know?"   
**** Leina looked down thoughtfully at the doll in her lap.   
_Could he be the one?_**she wondered.**   
**** A waitress in a red top and purple dress approached their table, her face partially hidden by the tall glasses resting on the tray. She set one down in front of Yuki, the other in front of Leina.   
**** "Hey, this isn't what I ordered." Yuki frowned at the drink, and turned to the waitress.   
**** "Oh dear, I guess it isn't. No matter!" the waitress threw the tray to the ground, and the, flicking her long silver hair over her shoulder, brought out the StarCrystal. "Zoi!" she shouted, and the crystal flew from her hand, shining weird waves at Yuki.   
**** "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, quickly running outside to avoid the beams.   
**** Linaddua was hot on his trail. Eventually, she caught up to him and tried her StarCrystal technique again. This time, there was no escape. Yuki fell to the ground in agony, and a strange dark hole seemed to appear on his chest. In the center, was a sparkling red crystal.   
**** _So _it_is_** true_. _Leina watched from the alleyway next to the resaturant.**   
**** "Well?" came a voice behind her. "Was I right or was I right?"   
**** "You were right." sighed Leina to the orange cat.   
**** "Please tell me you are going to do something about it."   
**** Leina smirked and reached into her pocket. "Mars Power!" she shouted.   


**Linaddua cackled gleefully. "The first of the Rainbow Crystals is going to be mine!"**   
** Below her, on the ground, Yuki seemed to have crumpled, and lay nearly lifeless. The red crystal in his chest continued to keep its place. Just as it was about to sail up into Linaddua's hand...**   
** "Stop right there!" the silver-haired woman turned to see who it was. The moonlight silhouetted a figure with two buns on her head, another figure with a large ponytail, and last but not least, another shadow with long hair.**   
** It wasn't hard for Linaddua to identify the interruption.**   
** As if on cue, a streetlamp lit up, clarifying the 3 figures who imposed.**   
** "I am Sailor Mystic Moon, champion of defeating NegaSleazes like you! Games are made to entertain people, they shouldn't be used for evil! So, on behalf of the moon, **_I'll punish you!_**"**   
**** "And I'm Sailor Jupiter! You'd better leave that man alone or else you'll be tasting the sidewalk!"   
**** "And I," said the male Sailor Scout. "Am Sailor Venus. You may just think I'm a pretty blond, but don't be fooled! On behalf of the planet Venus, you'd better watch out!"   
**** Linaddua errupted into roars of laughter, clutching her sides and wiping the tears from her eyes.   
** "You three are **_pathetic_.**" she muttered, still chuckling from the entree.**   
**** At that moment, the Rainbow Crystal that had appeared in Noriyuki's chest flew up to Linaddua, who caught it.   
**** "Oh no, she has the Rainbow Crystal!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.   
**** "Oh no she doesn't!" came a deep voice from behind. Abruptly, a red flash scratched against the evil woman's hand, causing her to drop her prize. A white rose landed neatly into the ground.   
** "My hand!" she shrieked. But then, her frown quickly turned into a malicious grin. "No matter," she spoke hoarsely. "Soon you will know the true power of the NegaWorld." her red eyes flashed and she licked her lips as she gazed down at Yuki, who was unconcious on the ground.** _[No, she's not going to _**eat** _him!!]_**A great cloud of smoke surrounded him, making it impossible for anyone to tell what was going on. All the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask could hear were the cries of Noriyuki Senshu, soon becoming warped. When the smoke cleared, the man was no longer there. In his place stood another figure, a man clad in a tight red outfit, with a VirtualReality helmet over his head and several gizmos attached to his arms. He shook his head, as if waking up. He turned to face the senshi, his eyes glowing.**   
**** "Welcome to the NegaWorld." rasped Linaddua, her eyes sparkling.   
**** "I'm Game Machine Man! Champion of the NegaWorld!" he introduced himself.   
**** "Game Maching Man, get rid of these pests. I have a crystal to retrieve." 

** "The game has started, Sailor brats! And I have the first turn!" he charged at them, knocking Sailor Jupiter to the ground.**   
** "Jupiter!" exclaimed Venus and Sailor Mystic Moon in unison.**   
** "I'm alright," the brunette assured them weakly. "But he's very fast... be careful!" she hoisted herself back on her feet.**   
** "This is too easy a game," mentioned the new addition to the NegaWorld. "No bonus round for you!"**   
** "That's what you think!" the blond senshi raised his arm. "Venus love chain encircle!" the attack managed to surround the enemy, but he used the laser beams atop his VR helmet to cut through them.**   
** "No points for you!" he shouted.**

** Meanwhile, Linaddua had snagged the crystal.**   
** "No!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. "You're not getting away with that crystal!!"**   
** The woman snickered. "And just what are you going to do about it, Cape-Boy?" she laughed maniacally and sped away. The masked man didn't waste any time and ran after her.**

** Game Machine Man held out his arm and launched out a claw from his forearm that resembled the one in the Grab-a-Toy game. The claw surrounded the Sailor Scouts and began to crush them.**   
** "Where's Tuxedo Mask when you need him..." Sailor Mystic Moon croaked. It looked like the end of our heroes, but then...**   
** "Mars Fire Ignite!" a burst of flame struck the NegaWorld and he fell to the ground, releasing the scouts. That was when the woman appeared on the scene...**   
** She was dressed like the other Senshi (exception of Sailor V in his new Caeli pants) with a short skirt. It was red, as was her striped shawl and high heels. Star earings hung off her ears, mostly hidden by her long jet-black hair. Her bow was somewhat purple, tied with a red clasp.**   
** "Who are you?" Sailor V managed to ask, blushing slightly from the sight of her. The raven-haired woman ran her deep purple eyes over him.**   
** "I'm Sailor Mars, of the Sailor Senshi." she said hastily.**   
** "Enough.... with the.... introductions...." breathed the mostly charred Game Machine Man. "Onto.... round.... two...."**   
** The sandy-brown haired girl touched the base of her tiara, transforming it into a disc.**   
** "Moon tiara..." she began. But Sailor Mars stepped in her way, her arms out, defending the creature of the NegaWorld.**   
** "You mustn't!" protested Mars. "He is **_human._**You can't take his life!"**   
**** "She's right, Sailor Mystic Moon." Naria appeared from behind the tree.   
**** "So then how am I supposed to defeat him?" the leader of the Senshi pouted.   
**** "With this!" Naria did her funky backflip and a strange wand appeared.   
**** Sailor MM caught it. "What's this?" she inquired.   
**** "That is the Crescent Moon Wand," explained Naria. "This is what you will use on all the Crystal Carriers, to restore them to their human form. To use it, just shout 'Moon Healing Activation'!"   
**** "You'd better hurry, he's getting up again." advised Jupiter.   
**** "Moooooon...... Heeeeeeeeeeealing......... Activation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
**** Game Machine Man raised his arms in anguish, and returned to his usual form. He stirred a little before getting to his feet and walking away.   
**** Sailor Mystic Moon turned to Sailor Mars. "Thanks for saving us." she grinned. "And welcome to the Sailor Senshi!" she offered her hand, and Mars took it in a welcome shake.   
**** "Sailor Mars, who are you?" asked Sailor Venus. "I mean, who are you when you're not a Sailor Scout?"   
**** She smiled. "You will find out tomorrow," she promised. "Do you know where the temple is?" Sailor Jupiter and Mystic Moon nodded, leaving the blond to be baffled about the whereabouts of the sacred shrine.   
**** "Good." said Mars. "Meet me there tomorrow morning, and I'll show you who I am. Gotta book it!" with that, she jumped away.   
**** "She was almost... rude!" commented Sailor Jupiter.   
**** "Good job, Sailor Senshi!" commended Tuxedo Mask, who had reappeared a few metres behind them. But his encouraging smile was quickly turned upside-down. "But Linaddua got the crystal. Next time, she won't be so lucky. We can't __afford****for her to be so lucky. That's all for now." with a dramatic swirl of his long red and black cape, he disappeared into the night.   
**** The superheroes faded, returning the three to their usual forms.   
**** Hitomi found herself watching Tuxedo Mask as he left, her eyes sparkling. A bit of color crept up to her cheeks and she felt a familiar sensation arise within her. The same sensation she felt when Allen had first kissed her to ward off Dilandau's rude interrogations about her clothes and where she was from. The same sensation she had when Van held her for the last time.   
_No... I can't be..._**she thought stubbornly. Van **_is the one I love, I can't be falling for Tuxedo Mask!_

  
A/N: Another bad ending, I is sorry -_-'. I just wanted to introduce Leina etc. ^_^ Please r&r! I need at least 50 reviews for the next chapter to be posted.. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to know if this story is worthy of continuing. 


	11. Episode 9: Introductions of the Past pt....

mbfanfic9 ****   
** Episode 10:**   
**_ Introductions of the Past (Part 1)_**

** Yukari kicked the ground with her foot, seeming to find something about the crevices extremely interesting. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning, and the sun was already shining on the glorious June day. The wind blew across the land, causing Allen's hair to swirl about with it.**   
** Allen was wearing his white Caeli top with some jeans. "I've grown quite accustomed to this attire," he had explained to Hitomi and Yukari when asked why he no longer decided to wear his Gaian clothing. He ran a hand through his hair, a weak attempt to stop the knots that were most likely being formed by the weather.**   
** Hitomi was wearing a longsleeved top, with a blue design on the front and white sleeves. She was in a knee-length purple skirt. Resting on her arm impatiently was Naria.**   
** The three had arrived early at the temple, they were quite excited about meeting the new addition to the 'good guys' team. Naria, however, was becoming aggitated.**   
** "Suppose she doesn't show up.." she began. "Suppose we're left here, feeling like idiots after waiting for her for hours. Suppose she's a NegaWorld minion in disguise. Hell, for all we know she could be a **_guy_**!" Allen shot the cat a menacing glance.**   
**** Hitomi stroked the feline's head. "Hush, now, Naria. Don't be so pessimistic!"   
** Yukari eyed her watch. "You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. If she **_doesn't_**show up, we're going to get it for missing school!"**   
** The sandy-haired brunette rolled her eyes. "Allen, please tell me **_you're_**not thinking negatively as well."**   
** The blond thought about it for a moment. "No," he decided. "I'm curious as to who this person is. Have we met her? She could be anyone... she could be that cute waitress at the--" Hitomi raised a brow at him so he quickly backtracked. "She **_could_**be anyone... then, how do we know it's a **_she_**in the first place? For all we know, it's a **_he_**. Actually, I wouldn't mind if it **_was_** a he. This organization could use more males, if you ask me..." his eyes lit up. "Heyyy! Maybe it's **_Amano_**!"**   
**** "I doubt it," Yukari added her 2 cents. "Amano is incapable of keeping things from me. If he _was _a Sailor Senshi, we would already know."   
**** They all nodded, and continued to wait.   


** Leina sat in the park a few blocks from the temple. It was her favorite place to just sit and think things through. The truth be told, she was procrastinating. She was almost scared to meet the Sailor Senshi as the people who they really were.**   
** Closing her eyes, the young woman with the long black hair remembered the time she had first seen the Senshi...**   
~Flashback~   
__It was late at night. Leina sat on the small porch of her temple residence, just gazing at the stars, wondering what was up there in the great beyond. However, her stargazing had been interrupted by a strange sound.   
A prowler? _she had wondered. She had taken some self-defense classes upon her arrival in Kamakura, and she was dying to test them out. So she went to investigate. But what she found was not a prowler, but a hideous creature unlike anything she had seen before. It was all she could do to keep from screaming._   
__ "Come on, you little brat!" the creature had hissed. "Show yourself!"   
__ "I'm right here!" a young woman of about 16 jumped out from some nearby bushes. Her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a green outfit with the shortest skirt that Leina had ever seen.   
__ Suddenly, two other figures jumped from the bush, wearing the same outfit with their respective colors. The blond one wasn't wearing a skirt, however. They wore pants instead. She used the term 'they' because the blond looked male, even though he or she had 'female attributes'.   
__ "Venus love chain encircle!" the blond cried, and sent a golden chain which roped itself around the monster.   
__ "Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" shouted the brunette, sending a blast of electricity which seemed to appear around her head.   
__ "Now, Sailor Mystic Moon!" the two shouted in unison at the 3rd figure. She touched her tiara and it turned into a disc.   
__ "Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted, launching the glowing object at the monster. The creature made a strange strangling sound before dissolving entirely. All that was left of it was a dark tarot card, smoke protruding from it.   
__ Before leaving, the one who had launched the tiara had turned to her left.   
__ "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." she said, and for the first time, Leina noticed the masked man standing near the saviors.   
__ "It was nothing," modestly assured the man in the tux.   
__ "Tuxedo mask, who are you?" asked the sandy-haired girl.   
__ "My true identity must remain a secret, but I'll tell you this: I am a friend of the Sailor Senshi. So long!" giving a two-fingered salute, he vanished. It wasn't long before the 3 others did the same.   
__ Curiousity striking her, Leina approached the card and touched it. She was struck with a thousand visions, all flipping past her in a crazy sped-up and jostled movie in her mind. Images of cloaked figures, the Sailor Senshi, creatures more horrible than imaginable. Then there was darkness.   
__ When she awoke, she was in her bed.   
__ "How did I get here?" she wondered aloud. That's when she noticed the cat.   
__ It was an yellowy-orange cat, with dark ears and a few stripes running down its arms and back. It was curled up, sleepy soundly. Instinctively, Leina reached over and stroked the cat's back. Immediately, it woke up, its eyes wide. Its eyes were dark pink.   
__ Carefully, its eyes never leaving Leina, it stood up and stretched, yawning. Then it lowered its rear, sitting and staring straight at the girl.   
__ "So, you're awake." the cat said.   
__ Leina's eyes widened. "You can talk?" she barely whispered.   
__ "Indeed."   
__ Leina nearly fainted, but she decided that it must be some sort of prank (probably that annoying kid at the grocery store, she decided) so she decided to play along. "So, Miss Kitty, what are you doing in my room?"   
__ "I've come to tell you about your destiny. And by the way, I have a name."   
__ "Oh?"   
__ "Yes." and she told her her name.   
__ Still playing along, Leina asked what her destiny was.   
__ "You are Sailor Mars, of the Sailor Senshi." the cat said simply.   
__ Leina smirked. "Like those people who were fighting that... thing?"   
__ "Yes, like those people who were fighting that 'thing'."   
__ "Who are they, anyway?"   
__ "They are the Sailor Senshi, and you are destined to join them in their fight against the NegaWorld."   
__ "No no, I mean, who are they when they're not fighting monsters?"   
__ A huge sweatdrop appeared on the cat's head. "I... I don't remember. I took a pretty nasty fall and lost that part of my memory."   
__ "How convenient." sneered Leina.   
__ "You don't believe me." it was a statement, not a question, that came from the feline.   
__ "Come on you little spore, I know you're trying to play a prank on me. I can see the radio!" the comment was directed at the boy who had deliberately run into her at the grocer's, and who was most likely to be playing this prank on her.   
__ "There's no radio here, Leina." the cat spoke softly.   
__ "How do you know my name???" Leina demanded.   
__ "Oh, I know a lot more than that."   
__ "Such as???"   
_ "Your _real _name."_   
__ Leina gasped. No one knew that.   
__ "I also know about where you came from, your home. Why you were sent here."   
__ The girl shook her head violently.   
__ "You still don't believe me?" then, in a voice so quiet that even Leina could barely understand, the cat added Leina's true name to the end of her question.   
_ The raven-haired girl turned white. "So it's true, then. You _do _know all that about me." she braced herself, and said, "Tell me about my destiny."_

_ So the next 3 hours was spent with the cat (who Leina quickly learned the name of) explaining Leina's destiny as a Sailor Senshi, and about the Tarot Card Creations and the NegaWorld. At the end of her talking, the cat gave Leina her very own Mars transformation pen._   
_ So, it became that during the day, the young woman was known as Leina, a quiet girl sent to Japan on business, working away at keeping the temple beautiful._   
_ But at night, she became Sailor Mars, the independant warrior. She had defeated monsters swiftly and accurately with a technique she had learned from the feline's teaching. She had never encountered Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mystic Moon, or even Tuxedo Mask. She was too afraid to, for some reason. Sure, it would have made her late-night run-ins a lot easier, but she just couldn't bring herself to fight with them. When there was a monster attack, Leina would hide nearby, watching. If the Sailor Senshi were not upon the scene in 5 minutes, it was thought that they were unable to "sense" the monster's presence and thus, were not coming. Leina would then transform and destroy the monster. If the Senshi _did _arrive within the first 5 minutes of the monster's appearance, Leina would watch them, observe their techniques. The truth was, she admired them from afar._   
__~   
__And now I'm going to meet them.****Leina sighed. She had longed for this day, to discover the hidden identities of the senshi. But she had cold feet.   
**** "We should probably get going towards the temple now," the marmalade cat suggested gently. "I know you're frightened, but think of all the doors this will open for us!"   
**** "I guess you're right. We shouldn't keep them any longer."   
  
**** Hitomi glanced at her wrist.   
**** "9:45." she read aloud.   
**** Yukari groaned.   
**** "Perhaps she missed the train." offered the blond. 

_This is it, don't blow it**. **_**Leina told herself as slowly, step by step, she and her cat made their way up to the temple.**

** The 3 entered a dispute about why the 4th senshi could be late. They didn't see the raven-haired girl finally reaching the top step leading to the temple, her eyes widening at the sight of the true identities of the Sailor Scouts only a few metres away.**   
** Finding her voice, she spoke, her one word breaking the discussion between the other senshi.**   
**"Allen?"**

  
**A/N: Ooh! I am so very eeeevil! >: ) A cliffhanger, with many questions left unanswered! Bwah ha ha ha! Want to know what happens next? Read and REVIEW (hint hint) to find out!**


	12. Episode 10: Introductions of the Past pt...

mbfanfic10 ** Episode 10:**   
** Introductions of the Past (Part 2)**

**"Allen?" she said again, this time a little louder.**   
** The blond man froze and slowly turned around. The other two joined him in the gesture.**   
** "It **_is _**you." she gasped, "Thank goodness you're alive!" **_Now _you're _here, but why haven't the senshi shown up?_   
**** Allen looked perplexed as he eyed the woman with the long black hair. She was beautiful, yes, but he had never seen her before in his life.   
**** "Excuse me, miss, but who are you?"   
**** Leina giggled. "I guess you don't recognize me with this black hair. It's not my natural color, but..."   
**** Allen took a step towards her and peered closely at the woman.   
** "**_Millerna??_**" he gasped.**   
**** She smiled. "So you _do _recognize me!"   
**** Immediately, the Knight Caeli embraced her tightly. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Hitomi.   
**** "Oh, Hitomi!" she cried, running over to greet her friend in a hug. "My goodness, how you've grown! I love what you've done with your hair!" she gushed.   
****Millerna turned to Yukari. "I would hug you as well, but I don't really know you."   
**** "Yukari Uchida." the brunette introduced herself with a smile. "Nice to meet yet another Gaian."   
**** "'Yet another'?"   
**** "Princess..." began Allen. "We really should be off. We're... expecting someone."   
**** Millerna didn't seem to hear. Something else had caught her eye.... the striped grey cat sitting contentedly on Hitomi's arm.   
**** "That cat..." she began. "That cat looks just like mi--" her eyes fell on the little symbol on Naria's forehead. Millerna turned quite pale. "Why... why did you say you were here again?" she asked the little group.   
**** "We're waiting to meet someone." explained Yukari quickly.   
**** Truth hit Millerna but she remained silent.   
** Naria examined the girl. **_Why did she turn white at the sight of me?_**Looking at the young woman's features, the feline's eyes were immediately drawn to Millerna's star earrings. **Red _star earrings..._**Realization struck and her jaw hung slightly open.**   
** The 3rd princess of Asturia saw this and smirked. **_So the cat knows that I know that she knows what I know that she now knows but I also know and so she now knows who I really am**. **_**Millerna wondered when the other Senshi would put the pieces of the puzzle together as well.**   
**** But Naria was not about to let them. A smile found its way to her furry face, and her eyes twinkled in discovery.   
**** "Welcome to the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars." she said.   
**** "Thank you." smiled Millerna.   
**** The three other senshi let their jaws drop.   
** "P-princess Millerna?" Hitomi gawked. "**_You're_**the 4th Senshi?"**   
**** "She is." confirmed a female voice. From behind Sailor Mars appeared her orange-yellow cat guardian.   
**** "Eriya!" exclaimed Naria, leaping from Hitomi's arms to greet her twin.   
**** "Sister," smiled Eriya. The two exchanged licks and Naria went in between the 3 senshi and Millerna.   
**** "Sailor Mars, I would like to introduce you to the other Sailor Senshi." Naria stepped in front of Yukari. "This is Sailor Jupiter." then she moved up to Hitomi. "And this... is Sailor Mystic Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts."   
**** Millerna looked confused. "Wait a minute, um..." she fumbled with the cat's name.   
**** "Naria."   
** "Naria, I clearly remember there being **_3_**senshi. I only see two, and Allen."**   
**** "Oh yes, that's right." a big sweatdrop appeared on Naria's head. "I always forget about him."   
** "**_Him_**?" Millerna glanced at Allen. "You don't mean to say that he..." seeing the honesty in Naria's eyes, Leina burst out laughing. Allen scowled.**   
**** "Princess, is it really so hard to believe that I am like you?"   
**** "Yes!"   
** "I **_am_**a Knight Caeli, do not forget. Sworn to protect the innocent... I am Sailor Venus!"**   
** "Ah, so **y_ou're_**the one with the pants."**   
**** Allen turned red. "Well yes. We found that the usual attire was not... 'suitable' for me, so.."   
**** "Would you like to join me in the temple? We have much to talk about." Millerna began. They agreed. 

** Millerna carried in the tray of tea to her friends. They were sitting in a circle around Millerna's residence, by a little floor table. The two cats, Naria and Eriya, were yakking away, catching up on old times.**   
** Setting the tray on the table, the princess sat down to join her friends, closing the door behind her.**   
** "So... how did you get here, Millerna?"**   
** She decided to tell her tale.**   
** "I arrived on the Mystic Moon about 2 weeks ago. I don't know how it happened, I just remember that one minute, I was in my room, looking out the window at the sea, and the next thing I know, I was in the strangest of lands. There were carriages that moved quickly, and without horses, and small castles everywhere. There were also many people, moving about in the oddest clothes you can imagine. I wandered about, quite alarmed by the technology.**   
** Luckily, through my schooling, I had learned some of the languages from the Mystic Moon, and as fortune would have it, the signs were all in a language I had learned. One of the advertisements I came across said, 'Welcome to Kamakura.'**   
** It was then that I realized I _had _to be on the Mystic Moon. I remembered that you, Hitomi, had spoken often of your homeland, and upon seeing the name, I knew instantly where I was. I also realized that the chances of me returning home were very slim.**   
** I decided to make the best of it. I looked everywhere where I might be able to find a job. I was quite impressed by the size and cleansliness of your infirmary, but when I tried to work there, they rejected me because I didn't have a document called a 'reference'.**   
** I needed a place to stay. As luck would have it, I read an advertisement declaring that there was an open position to be a temple-cleaner, and free rent at one of the temple residencies. I was hired right away.**   
** A few days after I got the job, I witnessed a battle between you and a Tarot Card Creation. When the monster was defeated, it left a card behind. I went to see what it was, and when I touched it, I saw the most horrible visions! When I awoke, I was introduced to Naria, who informed me of my destiny.**   
** Since then, I've been doing solo scout duty. I originally worked as a blonde, but after one of my victories, I'm pretty sure that the NegaWorld was watching me as I resumed my normal appearance. So, i dyed my hair black so that no one would recognize me.**   
** In fact, the only person who knew me as 'Millerna' from that day forth was Master Kanno, the temple-keeper. Everyone else who I encounted either didn't know my name or knew me as 'Leina'."**   
** "Why the name 'Leina'?" asked Hitomi.**   
** Millerna smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. In my learning, I came across what are known as 'anagrams'. You take a word, and you re-arrange some of the letters in it. 'Leina' is the result of an anagram.''**   
** "Interesting," Allen mused.**

** For the rest of the evening, all that could be seen was the light coming from Millerna's residence as she and the other senshi talked about everything, catching up on old times. They were completely unaware of the figure that watched them from the shadows...**   
  
**A/N: Okay, I'm really _really _sorry for the terrible quality of this ep. I was completely shot on ideas. I wanted to reveal who 'Leina' was before carrying on the with the Rainbow Crystal Saga.**   
**Just one question: were you surprised at the outcome? Did I manage to fool you enough with the black hair bit? It was almost like I was describing Leina as a female version of Van! LOL (the sleeveless red top, raven-black hair, brown footwear, beige pants) ^_^**   
**I promise, the episodes to come will be far more interesting.**   
**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!! I would be eternally grateful... *_***   



	13. Episode 11: An American Esca-fan in Kama...

mbfanfic11 Episode 11:   
An American Esca-Fan in Kamakura 

"_Tuxedo Mask...Tuxedo Mask..."_   
_ "Who are you?"_   
_ "Tuxedo Mask, you must bring me the Imperium Gem Stone..."_   
_ "No wait! Don't leave me here alone... all alone..."_   
_ "Bring me the Imperium Gem Stone... you _must_..."_   
__ "Show me your face!"   
__ "Bring me the crystal, Tuxedo Mask! Help me! Help me be free againnnnn......" 

**He woke up in a sweat, his ruby eyes wide with fear. "It's that same dream again!" he murmured. "I need those crystals to get the Imperium Gem Stone..."**   
  
**** Haylee looked down at her lunch, enclosed delicately in a small brown paper bag. Taking a big gulp of air, she opened it to look at the contents. She grimaced.   
_Sushi and rice cakes, _**she concluded in replulsion. _What else? _She threw the bag in a nearby trash can and leaned back on the bench by her school.**   
****In the "good ol' days", as Haylee called them, she would never be without company. But now, sitting on the dark green bench, under the shade of a large tree, it was different. Looking around, she saw that she was veyr much alone.   
**** Haylee hated her school uniform. ****_Why do I have to wear this damn thing?? _she wondered, itching at the back of her neck. _I feel like Sailor Moon with all this bow-and-shawl thing going on._   
****Checking her watch and groaning in exasperation at how long it would be till classes began again, she closed her eyes, remembering her old life in a different place.   
  
**** "I hate Mondays." Yukari grumbled.   
**** "Is today Monday?" the blond asked, still slightly unused to the fact that Earthlings named days.   
**** Yukari nodded. She was sitting on the front steps of her school with Allen and Hitomi. Because of her work at the temple, Millerna hadn't been able to come.   
**** Yukari had some unfinished homework (her 'other' work had kept her quite busy, she had explained to the teacher, who wasn't very understanding) resting on her lap.   
**** Allen was resting comfortably in his position next to Hitomi, wearing suit pants and a light grey top. The sun bounced off his long blond hair, blinding anyone who dared to look upon it.   
**** Hitomi was sitting with her head supported in her hands, gazing at the sky. In her mind, images of Tuxedo Mask flickered by. Guilt struck her heart, however, as she remembered the boy--no, he was a man now-- whom she had left behind on Gaia. _Oh great, _**she thought to herself. **_It's just like last year.. with my indecisiveness over Van and Allen... I love Van, but I also have feelings for Tuxedo Mask... Oh, if only--_   
**** "Hitomi!" Yukari shook her best friend, trying to bring her head away from the clouds.   
**** "Sorry, Yukari." the girl with the funky hairdo apologized.   
**** A strange, suspicious expression found its way to the brunette's face. "Dreaming of a mysterious man in a tuxedo and a mask?" she whispered in her friend's ear.   
**** Hitomi turned beet red and said nothing.   
**** Yukari shrugged and opened her lunch. She took a big bite out of her sandwich. Allen licked his lips and eyed it hungrily. Noticing this, Yukari rolled her eyes and offered him the rest of her meal. He accepted gratefully and finished it in 2 bites.   
**** Yukari wrinked her nose in disgust. "For an honorable Knight Caeli, you sure do eat like a pig."   
**** Hitomi suggested that maybe Amano hadn't been feeding him due to shortage on cash.   
**** "Food!" exclaimed Allen, his mouth filled with the remainder of the brunette's lunch. He jumped to his feet. The 2 girls looked at him, quite alarmed.   
** "Amano asked me to go..." he fumbled with the word. "**_Gro....ssserryyyy_** shopping."**   
**** "I'll go with you, if you'd like." offered the pony-tailed brunette. "You need a good guide on the best deals." she turned to her best friend. "How much time do we have left until class starts?"   
**** "About an hour."   
**** "Perfect!" she squealed excitedly. "I have just enough time!" she and Allen got to their feet. Immediately, Yukari linked arms with the blond man, who looked at her with puzzlement.   
**** "Come on, Aly-boy! Let's go _shopping_!"   
**** "Erm... sure, Yukari."   
**** They rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.   
** So, Hitomi was left to her thoughts, which mostly had to do with dreaming of Tuxedo Mask, and wondering who he was, and also feeling a major guilt trip coming on because she was somewhat neglecting her true love, Van. **_But what is he _isn't_ my true love?_** she wondered. **_What if my soulmate is the man behind the mask??_** feeling all confused, she blocked the thoughts of**   
****handsome men out of her mind and looked around.   
**** Kamakura-Kita H.S. had a very beautiful campus. Littlepaths shaded by trees went this way and that way, and along them were pretty dark green benches.   
**** Hitomi saw that one of these benches was occupied   
**by someone she had never seen before. **_She looks lonely_**, thought Hitomi, and decided to go and try and cheer this girl up.**   
  
**** Boredom of the long lunch hour was really getting to Haylee. She missed her home, she   
****missed her friends whom she had left behind. She giggled, remembering what her best friend Nicole had said through tears as she bid Haylee farewell: "If you see Hitomi in Kamakura, tell me right away!" They had both been mondo-hugeo fans of a great anime series that had aired on FOX Kids a while back, called Escaflowne. But FOX had been stupid, they had decided that the show wasn't good enough to stay on their Saturday-Morning lineup, and after the ninth episode, had replaced it with some dumb children's series about car racing.   
**** Haylee had been angry. She began a fruitless petition to FOX, demanding that the show be brought back. When she found out that Canada had shown the entire series (it was still CUT, however), she grew angrier. She was determined to witness the entire series, but she didn't want to ruin it for herself. She avoided "spoiler" sections on websites, wanting to stay clear of information that had not been revealed yet. In fact, the only thing she truly knew about the series past episode 9 was that Allen and Hitomi shared a mouth-to-mouth kiss in the rain on a bridge in Asturia as Van looked on sadly.   
****   
**** Haylee had moved here recently with her family, from the states. Luckily, she had been tutored in this country's language, so she appeared to fit in well. Initially, the thought of her moving to Japan because of her father's work had been exciting to her. She was a big fan of Japanese shows that had been aired in her old country, such as _escaflowne _and _Sailor Moon. _In Kamakura, she was not surprised to see little plush toys of the Sailor Senshi. Even Tuxedo Mask knapsacks had been seen in a few of the stores she entered.   
**** Two things, however, puzzled her. The first was the Sailor Mercury plush toys and knapsacks and pens and keychains. It seemed that there was none. When she asked a storekeeper if they had any Sailor Mercury dolls in stock, the store keeper had looked at her as if she was insane, and declared that he had never heard of such a Senshi.   
**** The second thing that bewildered Haylee was that there was no _Escaflowne _merchandise, either. The store owners said that no such thing existed in Japan. So Haylee tried a different approach, and went into music shops, asking for Maaya Sakamoto's latest CD.   
**** "Never heard of her." was the reply she got.   
**** It was most confusing. 

** "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" came a female voice on her right. There was something very familiar about that voice, but Haylee couldn't put her finger on it.**   
** "Help yourself." Haylee motioned to the empty seat next to her but didn't open her eyes.**   
** "Thank you." said the girl. "You're new here, aren't you?" she asked.**   
** Haylee opened her eyes to face the girl. "That's right, this is my first day he--" she stopped and her eyes widened in a mix of shock and disbelief. "You're Hitomi Kanzaki!!!" she exclaimed. Despite her skeptic side, she _knew _that this was Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl who had visited a different world in Haylee's favorite television series. There was absolutely no doubt whatsoever in her mind. But how could this be? Hitomi Kanzaki was just a character on a TV show...**   
** "How did you know that?" asked Hitomi, looking a little bit on the paranoid side.**   
** _Oh great Lee, look what you've gotten yourself into. What do I say to that? "Oh, Miss Kanzaki, you see, where I come from, your visit to Gaia was made into a TV series, yet in Japan, where it was created, it's never been heard of, but anyway, I know ALL about you and Allen and Van and Merle and Dilandau and Folken and Millerna and Gatti and Chesta and Prince Chid and King Aston and Dallet and Gadus and Balgus and...."_**   
**_ "_How did you know that?" Hitomi repeated, this time a little more firmly.**   
** "Err, everyone knows who you are!" replied Haylee quickly. "You're the star athlete on the track team, with a record time of almost 13 seconds!" _That ought to do it._**   
**Hitomi's eyes darkened. "I quit the track team last year after a bad incident."**   
** Realization struck Haylee like a ton of bricks. _That's right... she was in her first year of high school when she was "summoned" to Gaia... it's been one year since she was there, so that means... _Haylee groaned inwardly. _Why do I need spoilers when I have the biggest one sitting right here in front of me? If she's _here, _then she _didn't _stay with Van! The stupid girl! Did she even realize that it was _him _he loved, and not Allen? Although how could you not like Allen with his gorgeous hair and those crystal blue eyes and that smile.... *sigh*.... I wonder if Van and Hitomi ever kissed, even? They better have! Or else that petition to FOX won't be the only one I'll be writing... I wonder what the creator's email address is, does he have one? He better, or else I'm going to be soooo mad, and arg! Why didn't Hitomi stay with Van! They're the cutest couple!! Or wait, maybe Van is here, he decided to live with Hitomi but then who would look after Fanelia? Oh I know it would be Folken, but isn't he bad? Maybe he turned good and then he could look after the kingdom but oh isn't the kindom all burnt down? And what about Dilandau? What happens to him in the end?? Maybe he feels remorse and helps rebuild Fanelia with the other DragonSlayers.... I wonder if Allen and Millerna get married in the end, and hey, will Chid ever find out who his real father is and what about Allen? He said that his sister disappeared a while ago and maybe she comes back in the end and there's this whole reunion party and everyone is happy and HEY! Mayyyybe Hitomi's just visiting Earth, you know, to see Yukari and her mom and her dad and little brother Mamoru, and then she'll return to Fanelia to live happily ever after with Van and OHMIGOD what is with that hair of hers? She looks like a Serena-wannabe, and I like it better when it's short and where's her symbolic pendant? Maybe she gave it to Van or Allen, oh please let her not have wound up with Allen because he is so MINE and anyway, those two don't go well together and--_**   
**"Excuse me." said Hitomi politely.**   
** Haylee looked up quickly. She had let her thoughts run on again. "Oh, sorry about that."**   
** "Quite alright. Well, it seems you know my name, so may I ask what yours is?"**   
** "It's Haylee..." she said quietly. "Haylee Graham."**   
** "Such a pretty name, I've never heard 'Haylee' before. Where are you from?"**   
** Blushing at the compliment, Haylee answered "The USA."**   
** "Welcome to Japan," Hitomi said with a smile.**

** The two chatted for the remaining of the lunch hour. From a distance, Hitomi spotted Yukari returning with Allen from their grocery trip. At least, she _assumed _it was Allen, his face was hidden by the half-dozen paper bags that he carried in his arms.**   
** Hitomi tapped the girl with the short aqua hair on the shoulder.**   
** "Sorry Haylee, but I have to go now." she sounded regretful.**   
** "No problem," replied the girl. The sandy-brown haired girl felt something abruptly grab her wrist and looked down to see her new friend holding on.**   
** "Sorry to bother you Hitomi, but would you like to come over to my place after school?"**   
** Smiling, Hitomi said that that sounded like fun, so Haylee hastily wrote down her address.**   
  
** "Well done, Linaddua." the old man hissed.**   
** "Thank you, Lord Wiseman." the bowing figure returned.**   
** "You have managed to capture the red Rainbow Crystal. However, do not forget... there are 6 more that remain, and we now know that the senshi and Tuxedo Mask have the same goals. You must stop at _nothing _in order to get these crystals."**   
** "Of course my Lord."**   
** Alone in the safety of a big dark room, the silver-haired woman sent out her crystal.**   
** "Dark Star Crystal!" she rasped. "Show me the NegaWorld's next target!"**   
** The crystal, not wanting to disobey its master, projected an image. It was of a girl with aqua-colored hair, holding a little dog tightly in her arms, a big grin on her face."**   
** "_Another _easy target?" Linaddua rolled her eyes. "Well girl, soon you will be part of the NegaWorld! Bwah ha ha ha ha!"**   


****"What was the United States like, Haylee?" asked Hitomi. She sat on Haylee's comfy chair, as the aqua-haired girl rested casually against the pillows on her bed.   
**** "Well, it was a lot different than here..." she sighed. "I miss hamburgers!" she wailed melodramatically.   
**** "Hamburgers... I've never tried one." admitted Hitomi reluctantly. "I don't have that kind of money."   
**** "Maybe I'll get my friend Nicole to send you one from the states." she joked. Just then, a small ball of fluff bounded into the room, and sprang up to Haylee, licking her face.   
**** "Hey, hey! Cut it out," said Haylee through laughter. The mutt obediently stopped and flopped over to sit next to his owner. "I'd like to introduce you to my dog, Hitomi." the American said, her voice filled with pride. She held up the brown dog's paw. "This is Iolaus. Ioalus, say hello to Hitomi." The dog barked a hello and stuck out its tongue happily. "Yes, Iolie." Haylee whispered furtively. "You recognize her, dontcha, boy."   
**** Hitomi commented on the canine's cuteness and looked around the room.   
**** "We're still unpacking," Haylee explained, motioning to the many open boxes around her room.   
**** Hitomi stood up and walked over to a box titled "anime box". The contents of the box were all related to Sailor Moon, Escaflowne, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing and Ranma 1/2.   
**** Hitomi looked to Haylee for assurance to rifle through the box, to which the aqua-haired 16 year-old nodded. Carefully, Hitomi pulled back the top flaps of the box and began to take out and examine each object closely. The first item chosen for inspection was a large Totoro plush toy that Haylee had received from her cousin for her 14th birthday.   
**** "Oooh, Totoro!" Hitomi squealed excitedly. "That is _such _a cute movie!" the next thing was pulled out, a little Sandrock mobile suit model kit.   
**** "Is Quatre your favorite?" the sandy-brown haired girl asked. Haylee shook her head.   
**** "My _second _favorite." she said. "Trowa is _way _dreamier!" her deep magenta eyes sparkled as she said this. Iolaus emitted a whine, and Haylee scratched his head affectionately. "Of course, Iolie here is ahead of them both when it comes to good looks." The dog closed its eyes and "smiled" in a content-puppy way."   
**** Hitomi let out a small gasp as she pulled out Haylee's treasured Sailor Mercury doll. She looked to her new friend for explanation on the object.   
**** "That's my Sailor Mercury doll." Haylee informed her.   
**** "Sailor M-M-Mercury?" her eyes went wide with shock.   
**** "Yeah, it's really strange. It seems that here in Japan, no one has heard of her... which really sucks, because she's my favorite one."   
**** Hitomi looked at the doll and then at Haylee, seated next to the pup. _How can she possibly know about Sailor Mercury when that 5th senshi hasn't even appeared yet? Wait a minute... Haylee and this doll form of Sailor Mercury look a lot alike... I wonder... could _she _be the 5th senshi??_   
****Something began to beep lightly in Hitomi's duffle bag. It was not a very loud sound, but it was just enough so that Hitomi could hear. She took a quick look inside the bag and saw that her crescent moon wand was blinking in the little reg gem in the center.   
****"Yeah," Haylee continued, unaware of the analysing way that Hitomi was looking at her as she glanced occasionally at her bag, "It's really strange. Everywhere I go, I see Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Moon merchandise, but there's no Mercury." she laughed nervously. "I've even heard that this whole Sailor Moon thing is for real here in Kamakura."   
**** "Sailor _Mystic _Moon." Hitomi corrected absently, zipping up her duffel bag. "And it _is _for real. These Sailor Senshi appeared recently, and they battle evil."   
**** The aqua-haired girl stopped laughing. "W-what?"   
**** "There are these mostly teenage mostly female warriors who battle evil forces. There are only 4: Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mystic Moon. No Sailor Mercury, though. Not yet."   
**** "Sailor _Mystic _Moon?" Haylee grew pale. So the Senshi were for real? But there were four of them. Why was the leader Sailor _Mystic _Moon, and not Sailor Moon? Then, it dawned on her. The senshi were very much real, but their identities were hidden from the public, like in the series. But because of the slight change of name, Haylee could guess one of the identities of the Scouts. _In Escaflowne, they called Hitomi 'the girl from the Mystic Moon'... does that mean that she's Sailor Mystic Moon?_   
****"This is a beautiful pendant." commented Hitomi. She had been at the "anime box" again, and had pulled out a necklace that Haylee had got on Ebay. It was made to look just like the one Hitomi wore in the series.   
**** "Yeah." Haylee agreed. Feeling devilish, she added, "It was my grandmother's." she wondered how Hitomi would react to that. "It's my good-luck charm." she smiled innocently and went over to sit next to the meatball-headed girl. Gingerly, she took the pendant from her, and noticed how intrigued Hitomi looked right now.   
**** _Her grandmothers?? _she wondered. _Did she also have a grandmother who went to Gaia? Has _she _been to Gaia? Is that how she knew my name?_   
****"It's very beautiful," Hitomi repeated, trying to regain her cool manner. She was feeling quite edgy.   
**** "It's kind of neat actually," Haylee continued, grinning secretively in her mind. "It keeps perfect time, alw--"   
**** "Ways completing a cycle a second, never slowing down." Hitomi finished for her. For a moment, the girls exchanged glances and Hitomi saw that the one from the states knew more than she was letting on. But she said nothing. She noticed a strange crack across the middle of the pendant, and carefully took the necklace back. Playing with the megenta object for a second, she found a tiny switch and flicked it. The pendant opened up, revealing what appeared to be a tiny angel figurine. He had black hair and beige pants, and his wings were spread out behind him. He was seated on some rocks, his red top swaying a little bit in the imaginary wind.   
**** "Van..." Hitomi whispered, erasing all of Haylee's doubts that Hitomi was truly the one who had gone to Gaia.   
**** Carefully, the pendant was closed and placed back in the box. Hitomi's green eyes darted back and forth at Haylee, who had her poker-face on.   
**** Hitomi began to shuffle back a little. "There's something you're not telling me, Haylee." she said in a low whisper. The aqua-haired girl kept her face straight and said nothing.   
**** "You know about what happened to me last year, don't you." it was a statement, not a question.   
**** Haylee was about to answer when all of a sudden her mother's voice drifted up from downstairs. "Hitomi! Your cousin is here to pick you up!"   
**** Both girls rose to their feet and made their way down to the front door, the silence overpowering. Haylee felt like crap. She had toyed with a memory that was very painful to Hitomi, and now she was suffering the consequences. She was so busy wrapped up in her own guilt that she didn't notice who was standing at the door.   
**** "Your cousin is such a nice man," Mrs. Graham said to Hitomi with a smile. "So courteous." she turned to her daughter. "Haylee, maybe you ought to introduce yourself to Hitomi's cousin." she spoke in english, so as not to embarrass her in front of their guests, before returning to her work in the kitchen. Reluctantly, Haylee raised her gaze... and her eyes met stunning blue ones. The man's long blond hair fell down past his back, and a quirky self-confident smile appeared on his lips.   
**** _Allen_ _Schezar??_ she gawked. Hitomi and her "cousin" exchanged alarmed looks before Haylee realized that she had spoken his name aloud. _Damn that slippery tongue of mine..._   
**** "Oh great, not again!" Allen rolled his eyes. "Another woman knows my name who I've never seen before in my life! At least the _last _one I had been acquainted with in Ast--er, Canada."   
**** _So Allen is _here? _Is Van here? What about Merle? Millerna?_   
****"I'm sorry, Haylee, but we really must be going." Hitomi said hurriedly.   
**** "Wait, Hitomi, please... don't hate me! I want to be your friend, I really do."   
**** Hitomi smiled genuinely. "I don't hate you. I'd like being your friend, honestly."   
**** "Thank you!" Haylee felt much better, and was beaming.   
**** The blond and his 'cousin' began to walk away, but were stopped when Haylee called after them. "By the way, Hitomi..." she began with uncertainty. "The answer to your question is 'yes'."   
**** Looking down in her duffel bag, the leader of the Senshi saw that the crescent moon wand had stopped beeping. 

  
**_*A/N_: Sorry guys! Not much action in this one, eh? I like to develop characters before I put them into place (a perfect example is the introduction of Sailor Mars. How long did it take before we learned who she actually was (beyond 'Leina')? 3? 4? *lol*. Originally, I had planned this to be _one _episode, but looking at the size of this chapter, I'm turning it into two. That's usually what happens.**   
**_**A/N2_: Believe it or not, this episode took me about 3 weeks to write. I wasn't short on time, but I was short on a good idea. I knew what the general "plotline" would be, but I (believe it or not) was having a lot of difficulty on how Haylee would react to seeing _the _Hitomi Kanzaki sitting right next to her. I tried that old technique, "What would _I _have done?" but I _still _had trouble with it. I wrote the story 4 times before I found this one to be sufficient. The first time I wrote it, I had Hitomi, Yukari, and Allen ALL go try to cheer up Haylee, who promptly told them about the series, the second time it was Hitomi alone who approached her and the American blurted out all she knew up till episode 9 (remember, as an American, that's all she got to see for the cut version due to what the evil FOX corperation did!) In the third version, Hitomi approached her alone and Haylee said "come over after school and I'll explain everything" so ALL the senshi came over and she told them what she knew. By this point, I was at a loss. It seemed so strange, my ideas. So, I consulted other people (including Leia Avenrose, you've probably read her stuff). In the end, it was my boyfriend who suggested the best thing. He told me what _he _would do, and that would be, "Ohmigod! You're Hitomi Kanzaki!" and then he would instantly realize what he had said, yadda yadda. Thus, version 4 of episode 11 was born. Thank you, Bry!!!**


	14. Episode 12: A Tail of Discoveries

mbfanfic12 Episode 12:   
__ A Tail of Discoveries 

** "What was _that _all about, Hitomi?" Allen asked, furtively glancing behind him. "How did she know my name? And what did she mean by 'the answer to your question is 'yes''? What did you ask her?"**   
** "I asked her..." Hitomi hesitated. "I asked her if she knew what happened to me last year."**   
** Allen froze. "You don't mean..."**   
** "Yes. That's how she knew your name. She must have had some sort of insight on what happened..."**   
** "But how can that be?"**   
** "I don't know... but you wouldn't believe what she showed me... it was a pendant."**   
** "Like yours?"**   
** "Yes! _Exactly _like it. And she said that her grandmother gave it to her, and that it also swung one cycle a second, just like mine... but that's not all. Her pendant was a little different... because it opened up, and inside it was..." she paused. "was Van."**   
** "_Van?_"**   
** "A little figurine version of him... it was him, there was no doubt. He was sitting on some rocks in that red shirt and beige pants and... his wings were out."**   
** "But _how_?"**   
** "There's more." They rounded the corner and started up the many steps leading to the temple. "But it's something I should say in front of all the senshi."**   
__________________________________________________________________   
** Yukari looked at the ground, tapping her foot impatiently as she sat on the main temple steps. Millerna sat near her, looking dazed. In between the women sat Naria and Eriya. Eriya was busy cleaning herself while Naria took a quick catnap.**   
** Patience was not one of Yukari's strong points. She jumped up. "Where are they, where are they??" she paced, as if walking around would help answer her questions.**   
** "I'm sure something must have held them up," the princess in her temple attire assured. As if on cue, Hitomi and Allen's bobbing heads appeared past the long stairway. "Here they are now."**   
** Immediately, Yukari rushed up to her best friend.**   
** "Where have you _been_?" she demanded angrily. Sensing friction, Allen decided to take a seat next to Millerna, kissing her hand in greeting before sitting down.**   
** "I was at a friend's house." Hitomi stated simply.**   
** "Oh, so _that's_ more important than Sailor Senshi business??"**   
** "I was there _on _Sailor Senshi business!!"**   
** Hearing that seemed to mend Yukari's frazzled nerves a little, and sighed.**   
** Swiftly, Hitomi walked over to the temple steps where Millerna, Allen,a nd the two cats were sitting.**   
** "I have some interesting information," she said coyly. Yukari pursed her lips and joined her friends on the steps.**   
** "Well, out with it already!" Eriya said impudently, licking her paw. Millerna looked at the green-eyed girl apologetically, excusing Eriya's boldness.**   
** Shrugging it off, Hitomi filed through her duffel bag, trying to locate the object she had 'borrowed' from Haylee...**   
** "Aha!" she sprung out a small object, and held it up for the others to see. It was a keychain of a girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue outfit exactly like the senshis'.**   
** "This," she introduced the item, "Is a keychain version of Sailor Mercury."**   
** They gasped. She passed it to Yukari.**   
** "How do you know this, Hitomi?" Millerna inquired, her deep purple eyes never straying from the keychain. "And where did you get it?"**   
** "Oh, it isn't _mine._"**   
** "Whose is it?"**   
** "Haylee Graham's. She's a new girl who just moved here from America." she turned to Allen. "Mr. Schezar here has already met her."**   
** "How does _she _have this keychain?" Yukari asked, passing the objectback to Hitomi for safekeeping.**   
** "Apparently," began Hitomi, tossing the little Sailor Mercury doll up in the air, "Where _she _comes from, Sailor Mercury _exists_ and battles evil quite frequently." she paused. "I have reason to believe that Haylee _is _Sailor Mercury."**   
** "Before we jump to any rash conclusions," began Eriya sardonically, "Why don't we hear the proof that you have collected that gives you the crazy notion that this American girl is Sailor Mercury."**   
** Millerna shot the cat a menacing glance, quite appalled by the feline's contempt towards the leader of the senshi.**   
** "Well, for starters... she knows about Gaia. And what happened to me last year. She even had a pendant just like my old one... and inside the pendant was a little figurine version of him."**   
** "Perhaps she was a Gaian, at one point? A Fanelian?" Suggested Allen lightly.**   
** "No, I don't think so. This girl was clearly from the United States."**   
** "Go on." urged Eriya, curling up into a comfy position. Naria appeared to be lost in sleep.**   
** "She also looks like this Sailor Mercury. Allen's seen her, he can verify it." Allen nodded. "And Sailor Mercury was this girl's favourite senshi."**   
** "So?" Eriya was skeptic. "Just because Sailor Mars is _my _favorite senshi doesn't mean that I _am _her!"**   
** "Oh, quit being so whiney!" grumbled Millerna, shoving the cat's head downward to shut her up.**   
** "But there's more, get this:" Hitomi said, holding eye contact with each of the senshi consecutively. "Her initials. Yukari, do you remember last year how we studied the periodic table in science class."**   
** "Ugh." groaned Yukari, disgusted at the memory. "Yes."**   
** "Do you remember what the symbol for Mercury was?" The other shook her head.**   
** "It was 'Hg'. Those are _Haylee's _initials!!" she smiled, satisfied. Everyone appeared to be convinced now. Everyone, except Eriya, that is. For some reason, the cat continued to show her obvious taste to the girl. Hitomi wondered if she had accidentally stepped on her tail in a previous life.**   
** "There was more..." Hitomi closed her eyes, trying to re-focus her thoughts. "What was it again?..........Oh yeah! The Crescent Moon Wand!"**   
** At the mentioning of the item, Naria's ears perked up and she opened one eye.**   
** "It was _beeping!_"**   
** Eriya looked shocked. After a long moment, she decided that Hitomi was right, after all.**   
** Naria, on the other hand wasn't convinced. She opened her mouth to speak. "Bu--"**   
** "So this 'Haylee' is the next senshi?" Millerna said, getting to her feet and flattening her skirt.**   
** "Bu--"**   
** "That's right,:" nodded Hitomi.**   
** "Bu--"**   
** "I say we go over there right now and introduce ourselves!" Yukari exclaimed, following Millerna's influence.**   
** "Bu--"**   
** "Right!" said Allen.**   
** After Millerna rapidly changed into her normal street clothes, the group, along with the yellowy-orange cat headed for Haylee's house.**   
** "Wait!" Called Naria, lagging behind. They didn't seem to hear. _Oh great, _she thought to herself. _I didn't get to explain that the beeping was a homing device in the wand... used to locate the next Crystal Carrier!_**   
____________________________________________________________________________   
** "Well, Iolaus," said Haylee, stroking her dog's back. "What shall we do today?"**   
** It was Tuesday on a lovely August day. The Scouts had decided that it would be best to confront Haylee about her secret identity when it was still light outside. The day before had transformed into night before the Senshi were able to go back to Haylee's.**   
** "Perhaps a little ball in the park?" the aqua-haired girl suggested as she held up Iolaus's favourite chewed-up tennis ball. But the dog didn't seem to be interested. He was in "alert" mode, and was sniffing the air rapidly.**   
** "What is it, boy?" she asked. Just then, Haylee saw 4 figures approaching her. She was not alarmed, however. The people bore happy looks on their faces, and most importantly, appeared to be following Hitomi.**   
** "Hi Hitomiiii!" Haylee called, and waved. Hitomi and her "group" reached the girl sitting on her front porch. This provided Haylee with an excellent view of who was in Hitomi's company. She saw Allen, and refrained from turning her eyes into large hearts. She also saw Yukari _(Oh, it's nice to see that they're still best friends, _she commented silently) and another girl Hitomi's age or older, who had long raven-black hair. There was something very familiar about her, although Haylee couldn't put a name to her profile. "So, what can I do you for?" Haylee grinned a welcome.**   
** "Haylee, I'd like you to meet Yukari Uchida. Yukari, Haylee." they exchanged polite smiles. "And this here to my right is.... Leina." again, the polite smiles, but this time, Haylee was a little less open as she tried to figure out who Leina was. It wasn't long before it came to her. She had seen enough episodes of Escaflowne, and felt stupid that she didn't notice it before.**   
** "Millern--" and she stopped herself. _Ahhhh stupid mouth with its stupid need to express thoughts openly!!_**   
**"Excuse me?" Leina eyed her carefully.**   
** "Oh, he he." a sweatdrop appeared on Haylee's forehead. "You... erm... you look just like one of my old friends in the States." she said lamely. "See, her name was Natscha Miller, but everyone called her 'Millernat' for some reason...**   
** "Anyway," she said hastily. "What brings you guys to this neck of the woods?"**   
** "Haylee, do you have a minute?" Allen said carefully. "We have... urgent matters to discuss with you."**   
** Hitomi could hear the faint beeping of the crescent wand in her bag.**   
** Haylee turned pale. _What _kind _of urgent matters? _she wondered with worry. "Sure, come on in." she invited them.**   
** "Thank you."**   
** "Come on, Iolie!" Haylee called to her pup who was still on the porch. "Time to go inside ." but Iolaus didn't listen. Still focusing on whatever had first attracted his attention, he suddenly ran away from the house in a burst of speed.**   
** "_Iolaus!!" _the girl shrieked. Her dog was never allowed out without a leash, in case he should lose his wayu in the strange new country. "Iolaus!!" She called again, more frantically. "Oh sh--"**   
** "What's wrong, Haylee?" Hitomi asked.**   
** "Iolaus just ran off. I'm sorry Hitomi, I'll be right back!" she dashed away in the direction of her lost dog.**   
** Naria jumped up the steps of Haylee's house, finally catching up to the Senshi. She had overslept her catnap.**   
** "Hit.....omi...." she panted, struggling to catch her breath.**   
** "what is it, Naria?"**   
** "I.... for..got.... to tell... you....about....wand..."**   
** "Oh?"**   
** "The... beep......ing indi...cates that.... a crystal.... carrier.... is near...by...."**   
** "_What???_"**   
** "So...."**   
** "So Haylee is a _crystal carrier_?"**   
** "Yes."**   
** The others, hearing the commotion, rushed out.**   
** "I have to go, Haylee's in danger! _She's _the 2nd Rainbow Crystal Carrier, and chances are, the NegaWorld is already after her!"**   
** "I'm coming with you!" announced 'Leina'.**   
** "Me too!" piped up Yukari.**   
** "Me--"**   
** "Ohhhh no you don't, Allen." said Hitomi sternly. "You wait here, in case Haylee comes back."**   
** Grudgingly following orders, Allen plopped himself down on the front deck in wait. The other 3 ran off in search of their American acquaintance.**

part 2 here   
__________________________________________________   
**** "Iolaus!" called Haylee. "Where are you, boy?" she peered into a dark alleyway and heard a faint bark. "Iolaus!" without hesitation, Haylee bounded in.   
**** "Aha, so _there _you are!" suddenly, a figure appeared up above Haylee. Her long silvery hair fell down her back in a ponytail and her eyes glowed red.   
**** "You're from the Negaverse, aren't you?"Haylee spat.   
**** "Not quite." said the woman, descending slowly. "The Nega_World_."   
**** Haylee threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, great. First it's Sailor _Mystic _Moon, not Sailor Moon, then there's no Sailor Mercury, and now there's the person who appeared before me, telling me it's Nega_World _not Nega_verse. _Next you're going to tell me that your name isn't Zoicite."   
**** The woman chuckled maliciously and took a menacing step towards Haylee, who faltered and fell. "No girl, it's not." she hissed. "It's Linaddua. You'll need to know that when you're serving the NegaWorld!" and with that, she brought out the Dark Crystal.   
**** "'Serve you'?" Haylee said cynically. "I don't think so. What, am I a 'crystal carrier' or something? Destined to become a vulture with boxing gloves or something?" she laughed at the notion.   
**** _Damn it, she knows too much. _With one swift blow, Linaddua knocked the poor girl unconscious. The Dark Crystal shone the beams onto Haylee's body. 

** "Quickly guys, this way!" Hitomi pointed towards the alleyway that Haylee had previously entered.**   
** "I heard Linaddua's evil laugh!" declared Millerna.**   
** "You're right." agreed Yukari. "It's ass-kicking time! Jupiter Power!"**   
** "Mars Power!"**   
** "Mystic Moon Prism Power!!"**   
** Simutaneously, the girls transformed.**

** Linaddua was growing frustrated.**   
** "Damn it, why isn't it working??" she demanded the empty alley. The beams from the dark crystal seemed to have no effect on the girl. "Unless...." Linaddua's eyes widened as she remembered the image that the dark crystal had projected. Of a girl and her dog. _This _girl and her dog. But why was the dog included in the picture? "Oh no... It's that stupid MUTT that has the crystal inside of him!" She was about to run off looking for the dog when she heard a voice.**   
** "Stop right there!"**   
** Linaddua turned to find 3 of the senshi, very much squished in the tight space.**   
** "I am Sailor Mystic Moon and I order you to get away from that girl!"**   
** "Hey Jupiter, you're flattening my leg!" Mars complained.**   
** "Well Mars, you're doing an excellent job of twisting my arm!" Jupiter shot back.**   
** "Can we stop fighting, please? Besides, I_'M _the one who's most likely to be flattened by you two!"**   
** "Aren't we forgeting about something?"**   
** "You're right! Jupiter... Thunder...."**   
** "Ack, not here!"**   
** "Way to fry us, Jupiter."**   
** "Sorry."**   
** "Quit moving your leg! I'm stuck!"**   
** "Don't touch the hair!"**   
** "Somebody get me outta heeeeere!!!"**   
** "Good going, Jupiter, you just knocked out Mars!"**   
** "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"**   
** "She looks like she's coming to..."**   
** "OoOg..... JUPITER!"**   
** "Hey, no thwapping!!"**   
** Linaddua rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." she vanished, in search of Iolaus. At this point, the senshi were so tangled up that they just fell over. Quickly, they "detransformed" and returned to Haylee's house, carrying the aqua-haired girl in their arms. They lay her in her bed (her mother wasn't home), and sat around her room waiting for her to regain consciousness.**   
** Allen decided to head outside to look for Iolaus ("The poor girl's heart would be broken if her dog didn't return, and besides, I could use the fresh air.")**   
** It seemed about 30 minutes before Eriya noticed something.**   
** "Sister," she meowed to Naria. "Why isn't the wand reacting anymore?" at the comment, everyone from the wand to Haylee. Hitomi picked it up and held it over Haylee's head. Nothing.**   
** "Hey, you don't suppose..." began Yukari. "Hitomi, when you first heard the wand beep, was the dog in the same room as you?"**   
** "As a matter of fact, yes. You don't think--"**   
** "Oh dear." Naria said. "I had no idea that it could be located in an animal, but I suppose it's quite possible. If that's the case, then we better head back out there."**   
** "I'll stay behind." Millerna offered. "Her wound need attending to." she pointed to the swollen area on the girl's cheek.**   
** Her eyes fluttered open. "Hitomi?" she said weakly. "Linaddua... she's... she's after Iolaus, isn't she. _He's _the one they want, not me, isn't he." she didn't wait for an answer. "Bring him home safely... Sailor Mystic Moon," she uttered the title under her breath before falling asleep.**   
_______________________________________________________________   
** "The smell of the sea is beautiful..." sighed Allen, pausing at the shore to look out at the falling sun. "The sea in Asturia was also beautiful, perhaps even more goregeous than this." He closed his eyes, remembering the last time he had seen Asturia. That was when the bark echoed through the area.**   
**"Iolaus?" Allen wondered, and turned around just in time to see the little mutt running down the shoreline. "Iolaus, hey, come back!" he rushed towards the little dog. Iolaus suddenly caught his foot on a pebble and fell forwards, injured on his hind leg. He whimpered at the pain. The knight Caeli was just about to help him when the familiar cackle was heard.**   
** "Linaddua.." he glowered, and ducked behind a nearby tree just in time for the wicked woman to make her appearance.. right in front of Iolaus!**   
** "Whassamatter, pooch?" Linaddua sneered at the pup. "Feel weak? Well no more! Welcome to the NegaWorld!!" and with that, she brought out her dark Crystal.**   
** "_He's _the crystal carrier??" Allen was astonished. "Venus Caeli Power!" within seconds, he had transformed.**   
** "Stop right there!" commanded the blond warrior.**   
** "Who's there?" asked Linaddua, as if it wasn't obvious enough. Sailor V made the scene.**   
** "I am Sailor Venus, champion of Love! That dog belongs to someone who loves him dearly, and on behalf of... of... that planet that I represent, I demand you release him!"**   
** "Oh, I'm afraid that won't be possible," she sighed. "You see, this little canine is one of _ours _now." licking her lips, she raised her arm and Iolaus's orange Rainbow Crystal. Almost immediately, the dog was surrounded by a swirl of purple smoke. His weak yelp quickly turned into a very loud growl. The smoke cleared, and Iolaus was now an extremely savage wolf-man. His eyes glowed and he glanced in Sailor V's direction. He uttered a low ground and pounced... missing Sailor V by a few inches, but managing to rip his Caeli pants a little.**   
** "Damnit, Iolaus!" the blond exclaimed. "These pants are really expensive!!"**   
** ____________________________________________**   
** "Hurry up, Sailor Mystic Moon!" Naria urged the Senshi on. They ran towards the beach.**   
** "How could you possibly fall asleep??" Eriya demanded angrily. "We were supposed to watch the girl, remember?? And now she's run off!"**   
** "But at least we know where she's headed," volunteered Mars optimistically.**   
**** _________________________________________________   
** Sailor Venus dodged another one of the wolfman's tackles, seeming helpless because he knew he would be unable to harm Haylee's dog. When it looked like there was no escape, a voice rang out.**   
** "Iolaus, stop!!"**   
** Venus looked up and saw none other than Haylee, standing a few meters away. Her plea seemed to have affected the wolfman, who perked up his ears and stared at her.**   
** "Iolaus, _please_..." begged the aqua-haired girl, tears brimming in her eyes as she spoke in English. "Don't hurt Allen...Try to remember. Remember home, our old home? How we used to watch _Escaflowne _every Saturday, just you and me? Remember how you always liked Allen best, and every time he came on the scene, you wagged your tail? Remember... _please..._" the tears were flowing freely now. From the pocket of her baggy pants, she pulled out a chew-toy that was designed to look like the Knight Caeli. Cautiously, she approached the monster. "Remember _this, _boy? Your favorite toy..."**   
** The wolfman gazed down at her with intense curiousity, and kept glancing at the toy. A flicker of memory passed through his eyes and he lowered his head down to hers.**   
** At this point, the other Scouts had arrived on the scene and watched, waiting for what might happen next.**   
** To everyone's surprise, the wolfman licked Haylee's face affectionately and barked like the puppy that he truly was.**   
** "That's your cue, Sailor Mystic Moon." Jupiter said, tapping her friend on the shoulder.**   
** "Moon.... Heeealing..... ACTIVATION!!" and with that, Iolaus resumed his everyday appearance and leaped into his mistresses awaiting arms.**   
** "Damn you, Sailor Senshi!" hissed Linaddua. But then she grinned. "But you _are _foolish. You see, had you not been so distracted with that stupid creation of mine, you would have noticed that _i _am in possession of yet another Rainbow Crystal!"**   
** "Oh no you're not!" came a deep voice. A stike of red struck Linaddua' hand and she dropped her treasure. Tuxedo Mask smiled triumphantly and snatched the crystal away, disappeared into the evening's light.**   
** "Oh great, Wiseman isn't gonna like this!" growled Linaddua and disappeared from sight.**   
** "Sailor Mystic Moon, did you see who got the crystal??" Naria bursted incredulously.**   
** "Uh-huh..." was the dazed answer, as Hitomi evening-dreamed about her masked man. Naria gained a very decent-sized sweatdrop.**   
**** ______________________________________________   
** Haylee cradled her dog protectively, and heard the Senshi coming towards her to see if she was alright. She looked up at Sailor Mystic Moon.**   
** "Thank you, Hitomi, and Allen." she said, looking from the leader to Venus. See their shocked expressions as they wondered how they knew who they were, she added. "I guess I owe you all an explanation... about how I know about you being Sailor Senshi, and also... how I know about Gaia."**   
**__________________________________________________________________________**

** The land was quiet when he came home. It always was when he returned. He was usually finished long before the people decided it was time to "hit the hay", but he couldn't risk returning right away. He might be found out, and then everything would be over. _Everything._**   
** Sighing, he climbed up the vine leading to his window and stealthily jumped onto the porch. He walked inside, careful not to wake any of the sleepers sharing the residence.**   
** The small moon's light shone brightly against his back, outlining his features. A top hat, a stylish suit what opened at the front, a long flowing cape... and a mask to conceal his identity. No one knew who he was, and he intended to keep it that way. He looked down at the sparkling object in his gloved palm. It was beautiful, indeed. It was even more gorgeous when he held it in his hand, because it made him realize that this small orange crystal was bringing him one step closer to his goal.**   
** The Rainbow Crystal shone a small yet brilliant light, casting its rays over his body. From the orange glow, his hat, tuxedo, cape and mask dissolved, leaving him standing in his everyday clothes. As he gazed out the window at the two moons in the sky, he brushed away his raven-black hair. Reaching under the light layer of his sleeveless red shirt, he pulled out a magenta pendant, a gift from his loved one, and thought of Hitomi.**

  
_Next time, on Sailor Mystic Moon:_   
_ The score so far is Linaddua-1, Tuxedo Mask-1, Sailor Senshi-0. Will the Scouts be able to even the odds? And what strange power does Merle's "love interest" hold? find out next time, in _**Fuzzy Foreseeing**_!_   
  
A/N: *gryn* a lot of you, judging by what is stated in a few of my reviews, guessed who Tuxedo Mask was long before this chapter was actually posted -_-''. Some of you were joking when you mentionned Van being Tuxedo Mask ("*pictures Allen in a Sailor Scout getup and Van in a Tuxedo* O_o") but honestly, I had it planned from the start that this was the way it would work out. I had been eagerly whipping through the chapters so I could write just that last bit there. ^_^ I'm just _dying _to write out a certain confrontation that takes place sometime in Chapter 16/Episode 14. *_*   
Judging from my layout, there will probably be 24 chapters (22 eps) in total, including the epilogue. 


	15. Episode 13: The Search

mbfanfic14 ** Episode 13:**   
**________________________The Search_**   
  
**Wind caressed Allen's face at his spot on the apartment balcony. It was not a very strong wind, but enough of a breeze that if Allen's shiny hair had not bee tied into a low ponytail, it would have surely gotten tangled. But the Knight Caeli paid no attention to the weather. He was too engrossed in his book, a particular piece of literature that would help him polish his greatest skills.**   
** "_ALLEN SCHEZAR!!_" boomed an enraged voice. The interruption caused the blond to jump, dropping the Harlequin Romance Novel to the floor. Hastily, he entered the apartment only to find Amano there, steam pouring from his ears.**   
** "What troubles you, my friend?" Allen asked calmly. "You look distressed."**   
** "Distressed? _Distressed??_" the brunette thrust a long slip of paper at Allen and crossed his arms adamantly. The top of the paper read "Plumbling Bill" At the very bottom, in bold, red letters: was the price. The Knight Caeli's eyes widened. He knew how to convert yen into Gaian currency. This bill was most definitely going to put Amano in debt.**   
** "Do you know _what _that bill is from??" Amano asked angrily. Allen shook his head no. "It's from you_._You forgot to put down the 'hairtrap' during your last shower. Allen, your hair is four feet long!! It clogged the drain like you wouldn't believe!"**   
** "Amano, I apolo--"**   
** "'Sorry' doesn't cut it this time. Christ, Allen! I'm in _college! _I can barely support myself, let alone you, let alone _this_!" he sighed. "You're 22 years old. You need a job, Al. Otherwise... I'll have to kick you out."**

*** * * * * * ***

** "_Eviction _notice?" Yukari cried in surpise.**   
** "I'm afraid so." Allen replied glumly. "Amano says that my actions are putting him in jeopardy when it comes to his financial status. If in a week's time, I don't have a job so I can pay him back and support myself, he'll have to kick me out."**   
** "It's too bad that there are no more vacancies at the temple," added Millerna, busying herself in the usual sweeping of the temple steps.**   
** "Don't worry, Allen. I'll help you find a job!" Hitomi volunteered happily. "It shouldn't be hard with your grace, charms, and talents."**

**_Next day..._**   
** Allen arrived at Hitomi's at 9am, dressed in a dark grey suit and matching stripedtie. He rang the doorbell.**   
** "Why, Allen!" exclaimed Hitomi's mother. "How nice to see you."**   
** Allen bowed respectfully. "Mrs. Kanzaki, you appear to grow more radiant each time I encounter you." he said with his famous flirtatious smile. The woman blushed modestly.**   
** "Hitomi's in the kitchen. You may go right on in." she said,, clearing the way.**   
****   
** "My, my." Hitomi commented, looking up from her seat at the kitchen table. "Don't we look nice."**   
** Allen smiled in gratitude and reached back to adjust his long ponytail. "What do you have there?" he asked, nodding towards the newspaper at Hitomi's place.**   
** "Classified section." she answered simply.**   
** "_Classified? _Hitomi, maybe you shouldn't be reading th--"**   
** She giggled. "No no! The classified section is the part of the paper that has ads for computers, furniture, apartmenets, housing, cars, work..."**   
** "We're trying to find you a decent job." explained Naria, jumping up onto the table.**   
** "Naria!" hissed Hitomi. "You know you're not allowed on the table! If mom sees, she'll kill me!" As if to emphasize that fact, Mamoru suddenly appeared at the kitchen doorway. He glanced down at the fuzzy creature on the table and the sight caused his face to contort in a malicious fashion.**   
** "Talking to your cat again, Hitomi?" he said especially loud. "The one that's _on the kitchen table_?"**   
** "Hitomi!" called Mrs. Kanzaki from the den.**   
** Mamoru flashed his sister a triumphant grin before speeding away. Hitomi's mom came into the room, looking furious. She scooped up the cat and plopped her on the floor.**   
** "You know the rules, Hitomi. No cats on the table. I'm sorry, but you're grounded."**   
** "But mo-om!"**   
** "No buts." she began to return to her work in the living room, when a rich voice interrupted her.**   
** "Mrs. Kanzaki?"**   
** The woman turned around. "What is it, dear?" she asked the tall blond man.**   
** "Well, not to interrupt or disturb your usual household rules, but perhaps Hitomi should not be confined to the house all day."**   
** "Oh?"**   
** "Yes. You see, it was truly not her fault that the cat was on the table. Hitomi was eating a fish sandwich and the little animal was drawn by the scent. Hitomi was in the middle of getting her off the table when her brother came in and misenterpreted the whole situation." he paused, taking a step towards her. "I'm sure such a beautiful, intelligent woman such as yourself can understand the predicament?" he flashed her that same flirtatious smile, and Mrs. Kanzaki found herself being drawn in by those wonderfully woven words written out by the man's soft voice, and those heavenly blue eyes...**   
** _Stop it. _she told herself. _He's half your age and you're married. _so she did the only thing that seemed appropriate. She gave in.**   
**"I apologize, sweetheart." she said, looking over at her daughter. "Your sentence has just been relieved."**   
** "Thank you, mum."**   
** "Only this one time, though, you understand? Next time Naria is caught on the table, you're grounded for a week."**   
** Hitomi nodded in comprehension.**   
** "Oh, and by the way, your brother and I are going to be out doing errands all day. I've succeeded in finding a way to get him to come with me to help with shopping. _(Coming from upstairs, Mamoru's excited voice was clearly audible: "Wow, 20 bucks! Thanks, mom!") _So, enjoy yourselves you two, and good luck on that job search, Allen." with that, she was gone.**   
** "A whole lot of ruckus for such a simple thing, if you ask me." grumbled Naria.**   
** "No one asked you." Hitomi retorted, going back to her newspaper work. "Well, it seems that I have picked several good candidates for your next workplace." she told the Knight Caeli. "The closest one is about 15 blocks away, so we'd better start walking."**   
**___________________________________________**

** "Here we are!" the sandy-brown-haired 16 year old announced cheerfully. She had stopped in front of a large restaurant. Allen's eyes scanned over the name and bit his lip, somewhat doubtful. This building was different than the other restaurants he had been to. It was far more lavish.**   
** Naria jumped up onto Hitomi's shoulder. "This is purrrfect," she commented. "With the Knight Caeli's grace, he will surely master a job as a waiter."**   
** "Exactly what I was thinking." agreed Hitomi, opening the doors.**   
** The air inside was crisp and cool, like a museum. It caused Hitomi to shudder a little, and she felt out of place. The customers were all dressed elagantly, in suits and dresses. The girl looked down at her own simple clothing, a shirt, some sneakers, a pair of jeans.**   
** The waiter approached them. He smiled at Allen warmly, but regarded Hitomi with disgust.**   
** "I'm sorry miss, but I must insist on you leaving that... _filthy _creature outside. If our customers saw it, they might leave." he pointed at Naria.**   
** "Well!" exclaimed Hitomi, turning her nose up. "Allen, Naria and I will wait for you outside. This place bothers me, I'm sorry I ever suggested it to you as a place for work." she exited the building in a huff.**   
** "Ah sir, you are here about the job?" the man who had shunned Naria was suddenly extremely pleasant.**   
** "That's correct."**   
** "This way, please." the plump server led the blond to a little office near the kitchen. He took a seat behind a desk and motioned for Allen to sit as well. He pulled on some little spectacles and eyed Allen warmly.**   
** "Now then sir, how old are you?" he asked, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen.**   
** "I am currently 22 years of age, but within a few months I will be 23." Allen squirmed a little in the incomfortable chair before settling down.**   
** "Very, good, very good." the interviewer marked something on the paper. "What is your name?"**   
** "Allen Crusade Schezar."**   
** "Will this be your first job?"**   
** "No sir. I have had many occupations before this one."**   
** "Have you ever had any experience in serving people?"**   
** Allen paused for a moment, thinking. He remembered serving the Royal Family of Asturia as a Knight, but he wondered what relevance that sort of job had to do with this one. Nonetheless, he answered "yes".**   
** "Do you have any cooking experience?"**   
** "No, sir."**   
** "Ah, so you are cut out to be a water then."**   
** "I believe so, sir."**   
** The questions continued, each time being answered truthfully and in a manner that caused the interviewer to become quite impressed. At the end of half an hour, he folded the sheet of paper in half anf tucked it away in his breast pocket. Slowly, he pulled off his spectacles.**   
** "Congratulations, Mr. Schezar. You got the job."**   
** Allen nearly jumped out of his suit. This was _wonderful_! Now he could pay Amano back, no hard feelings! "When do I begin?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.**   
** "I would say about a week from now. That should certainly give you enough time to have your hair cut."**   
** The blond blinked. Had he heard right? "Excuse me?" he asked.**   
** The interviewer laughed. "Don't fool. You _must _know, from your experience serving people, that men's hair cannot be longer than chin-length, when they are waiters."**   
** "You want me to cut my hair?"**   
** "That's right." the man smiled.**   
** "You want me to cut my _hair_?"**   
** "As I said before, yes."**   
** "_YOU WANT ME TO CUT ME HAIR???_" Allen panicked. "_I WILL _NEVER _CUT MY HAIR!!! FORGET THE JOB!!!" _with that, he ran from the room, startling several customers.**   
**"_Told _you it wasn't a good place to work," sneered Hitomi as the blond flew past her outside. She and the feline ran to catch up with him.**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
****   
** "I think this one might be more suitable for a man such as Allen." Hitomi concluded. She folded up the newspaper and put it into her back pocket.**   
** Naria squinted. "So many bright lights..." she said, looking around. "And little imitations of beaches... and unfinished ceilings...." she felt woozy.**   
** "What is this place?" Allen asked.**   
** "This," Hitomi presented, "Is a photography studio for a popular magazine called _Vague_."**   
** The cat on her shoulder burst out laughing. "You think Allen is prepared to be a _model?_" she snickered.**   
** Suddenly, a woman came rushing up to the blond man. "Oh, _please _tell me you're here for the shoot!" she begged.**   
** Allen looked at the red-haired woman and was surprised to find that she was almost at eye level with him. "That's correct."**   
** "Good! You can start right away!" she said, hurriedly grabbing Allen's arm and dragging him away from his companions.**   
** Shrugging, the girl and her cat found a bench and began the long wait for the knight's return.**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "There now, that looks _dandy_!" bubbled the redhead, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She focused her camera on the man leaning on the fake palm tree in one of the many beach sets in the studio.**   
** "Excuse me, miss?" Allen interrupted quietly.**   
** "Yes, what is it?"**   
** "Don't you think that this... *cough* attire is a little bit too... small?" he looked down at what he was wearing. He was pretty much naked except for a blue Speedo. He was very unused to this type of clothing.**   
** "Now Al-baby, put your hands behind your head and tilt your chin a littleto the left... thaaat's it." the woman held up her camera and clicked in different positions. She paused for a moment and stood up, analysing her model.**   
** "Uh-uh-uh," she said. "This is no good."**   
** "What seems to be the problem?" Allen let his arms drop."**   
** "This is no good." she repeated.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
****   
** "How long has it been now? groaned Naria.**   
** "About an hour and a half." replied the girl with sandybrown hair tied up in two buns.**   
** "Honestly, you'd think he'd be done by now."**   
** All of a sudden, there was a piercing scream.**   
** "Someone's in trouble!" Hitomi gasped. Instinctively, she reached for her transformation brooch. "Mystic Moon Prism--" but she stopped when she discovered the source of the scream. It was Allen, running away as fast as he could from the redhead photographer, who had a pair of large scissors in her hand.**   
** "You'll NEVER cut my hair!!" Allen shrieked, dashing out of the studio.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Well, _that _certainly proved to be a pointless day." muttered Naria. It was nearly 7 pm. She, Hitomi, and Allen, had spent the day trying to find the perfect job for the asturian, but to no avail. There was always some flaw in the occupation, usually involving the length of Allen's golden locks.**   
** They approached the temple.**   
** "Pardon the pun, but look what the cat dragged in." commented Millerna, sipping her tea calmly. Eriya lay beside her, occasionally dipping her tongue in her own little cup. "You look terrible, Allen."**   
** It was true. Allen's hair was completely drenched, and his eyes were puffy with exhaustion. His suit was all frazzled and his tie was missing. It had not been a pleasant day.**   
** "Yukari had something to attend to," Millerna continued, sensing Hitomi's first question. "I think it's about Amano or something but I'm not sure."**   
** Allen groaned. "Amano! How am I ever going to get the money to repay him??"**   
** "He's had a hard day," Hitomi explained. "We were looking for a job for him so he could help bring Yukari's boyfriend out of debt, but we didn't have much luck. The latest try we had was down at the beach, to see how he would fare as a lifeguard. The manager told him to show some of his swimming skills, and when Allen was heading out in the water he nearly drowned because his hair got wrapped around his neck with the activity. When the manager lightly suggested that it might be a good idea to cut it, he went ballistic."**   
** "I will _never _cut my hair." Allen said in a very low, menacing voice.**   
** "Oh, I don't know. Your hair _could _use a trim." volunteered Eriya.**   
** "Never."**   
** "You know, I never really _did _like your hair Allen. On Gaia, when all those females would swarm around you, it appeared they adored you for your looks. Okay, that's reasonable. But for me? Nah, the hair was always too much."**   
** "You obviously don't know a thing about how to keep you hair shiny and beautiful," spat Allen. "You're just a cat. You've never used conditioner in your life! You wash your fur by _licking _it clean!"**   
** "Excuse me, but aren't we forgetting something? Before I died, I was a human-like cat! I had gorgeous blonde hair. It was more shimmering than your could ever be! Isn't that right, Naria?"**   
** "I'm not getting involved." said the grey cat, slowly slinking away.**   
** "At least _I'm _not a pile of cat fur!" exclaimed Allen.**   
** "At least _I'm _not a playboy who was originally a girl!" hissed Eriya.**   
** "It's so nice to see you two are getting along." came a sarcastic voice. All 5 heads turned to see an aqua-haired girl standing nearby, a bag strewn over her shoulder. "Sorry Allen, but Eriya won that round." She approached them with a little chuckle.**   
** "Ha!" shouted Eriya triumphantly.**   
** "Hi Haylee." Hitomi smiled. "What brings you here?"**   
** Haylee wasn't really listening. "Wow... the temple is _exactly _like Raye's in Sailor Moon..." she whispered. She turned back to the others, who were exchanging funny looks. They now knew about the shows that were broadcasted in the USA, but they were still in disbelief.**   
** "Omigod, Omigod!" Haylee suddenly exclaimed. "I watched the end, I watched the end! My cousin in Canada sent me the rest of the tapes!" abruptly she turned to Allen. "I can't believe Dilandau is your sister!"**   
** Millerna spat out her tea. "_What_?"**   
** Allen groaned for the 100th time that day. "I'll tell you later, Princess." he assured the girl with the raven-black hair. "Man, this was all I needed on a day like today."**   
** "Why, what happened to you?"**   
** "We tried to find Allen a job." Hitomi cut in. "It was pretty hectic, not to mention absolutely pointless."**   
** "You didn't find one?"**   
** Hitomi shook her head.**   
** A grin crossed over Haylee's face. "Well my friends, you needn't spend another day looking for a job. I have one that will suit Allen perfectly."**   
** Everyone looked up.**   
** "My cousin has a special school here, you see, and he's pretty low on staff. The pay is good, though."**   
** "Allen's too stupid to teach school." muttered Eriya. The blond shot her a menacing look.**   
** "Oh this is no ordinary school," continued Haylee, rifling through her bag. "Where is it... ah! Here it is." she pulled out a flyer. "It's a _fencing _school."**   
** Hitomi was exstatic. "Allen, that's PERFECT for you!!" her eyes gleamed with excitement.**   
** "But I don't know anything about building perimeters for houses."**   
** Millerna piped up. "Here on earth, Fencing is a type of sword fighting, Allen."**   
** Haylee handed him the ad. Suddenly, the knight Caeli felt very uplifted.**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** A week passed.**   
** Night was setting in quickly, the darkening the land. On a balcony high above, a figure hidden by the drapes watched as a tall blond made his way home after his first time as a teacher of a special type of class.**   
** "So, he's a fencing instructor now, is he." the figure said flatly. Slowly, he released his hand from the drape, allowing the material to fall back into place.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Gotta love these introductory chapters LOL.**   
**You know what I'm noticing? I'm noticing two things about how I'm writing out Allen's part. Have any of you ever read the book series called _Animorphs_? I used to read the things when I was... 11, maybe. Anyway, is Allen beginning to seem a lot like Ax, or is it just me? @_@**

**Please review! It's exam time and I need encouragement to continue... say... 10 more reviews? Pweeeease? *big puppy dog eyes***   
  


05.27.01   
****   
****


	16. Episode 14: Fuzzy Foreshadowing

mbfanfic13 ** Episode 14:**   
**_ Fuzzy Foreshadowing_**

****   
** "What a gloomy day," Merle commented with a sigh. She sat at her window, watching as the rain poured down in buckets. "This certainly can't be good for the construction." she commented, as if saying those words would have some influence on the way the Gods were handling the weather. Bored, she got off her chair and sauntered off to go find Van.**   
****   
** Van was in his room, seated by the large window. In his hand he tightly held the orange crystal which he had gained a week before.**   
** _So this little gem is what will lead me to the princess's true identity, and also will allow me to be with Hitomi once more... _he shook his head in disbelief. _Such a small trinket... yet it holds such power... _the Rainbow crystal shone its bright light as if emphasizing Van's remark. For some reason, the young king began to think of Sailor Mystic Moon.**   
** "What are you doing?" Merle put her hand on his shoulder, making him jump, startled. Hastily, he tucked the Rainbow Crystal into a little box.**   
** "Oh Merle!" he said, faking a smile. "Nice to see you. What brings you here?"**   
** She didn't answer the question, rather, she took a look at the box. "What's in there, Lord Van?" she asked curiously.**   
** "Ah, it's nothing, Merle." Van said quickly. "Just something I found, nothing special."**   
** "Can I see?"**   
** "Er, Merle, why don't you go see if lunch is ready?"**   
** "There's something you're not telling me, Lord Van." she said in a low voice.Van looked a little startled. "You think I don't notice your late-night outings?"she turned for the door. "I _will _find out." she promised, before dashing away, not looking back.**

** _Why won't he tell me?? _she wondered angrily. _I'm his best friend... I bet I know what it is! He's been sneaking out to see some woman, and he's too ashamed because of the memory of Hitomi to tell me. I can't believe he would do that!!_**   
** Frustrated, she ran out onto the streets of Fanelia, despite the rain.She barely noticed it, anyway, her mind was on other matters. She shivered slightly, it was very cold out, despite the fact that it was late summer. The catgirl continued to walk aimlessly.**   
** "Oh ho!" said a voice with a chuckle. "What have we here? A little kitten, lost her way in the rain." Merle looked to the source of the voice and wasn't surprised to see a familiar catguy leaning comfortably in the doorway of his home. She blushed furiously and looked away to conceal the reddening of her cheeks. She shivered slightly. The catguy turned serious and popped inside his small home for a minute, returning instantly with a blanket. He approached the pink-haired girl and amiably threw the blankets over her cold shoulders. Then he put his own furry arm around her.**   
** "Come inside, little one." he said with a smile that melted Merle's heart.**   
** Playfully, she lightly shoved him. "What do you mean, 'little one'?" she asked, pretending to be very angry. "I'm only a year younger than you are!"**   
** He laughed and led her inside his home. She settled down on his couch, noticing how comfortable and warm it was.**   
** The catguy appeared before her, bearing two cups of steaming liquid. "Drink this," he said. "You might catch a cold if you don't."**   
** "Thank you, Kayulo." Merle whispered warmly, bringing the cup to her lips. The catguy took a seat across from her.**   
** "Mother is at a neighbour's." he remarked casually. "And Olina is Cesario, the wonderful cook that she is, the king asked her to cater one of his grand dances." he shrugged. "So I'm left alone on a rotten day."**   
** Merle nodded. "It _is _pretty terrible, isn't it?" she agreed. "It slows down the progress of the reconstruction."**   
** He looked into her eyes, those deep blue eyes. Gods, she was beautiful. Of course, he couldn't tell _her _that. She'd most likely laugh and reject him for what he was. A freak. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the look in Merle's eyes. Anger, hurt, pain.**   
** "You're sad." he said bluntly. "What's wrong?"**   
** "Nothing."**   
** "Maybe I can help."**   
** "Well... it's Lord Van."**   
** "Oh?"**   
** "He's been lying to me, Kayulo. I'm really scared that..." she brought her cup down abruptly, causing the other cat to jump a little. "that he's been sneaking out to see someone, a woman. I think he's too afraid to tell me, because of Hitomi."**   
** Kayulo raised a brow. "The seeress from the Mystic Moon?"**   
** "That's right. They were very much in love, but something happened and now he doesn't even communicate with her anymore. I think that he's moved on to someone lower like one of those castle sluts, all painty-faced airheads."**   
** Much to Merle's shock, Kayulo began to laugh, a deep, hearty laugh.**   
** "What's so funny??" demanded Merle sternly.**   
** "Oh, Merle!" he said, with a big grin. "King Van is still head over heels for Hitomi of the Mystic Moon. He's not sneaking out to see any 'castle slut', far from it."**   
** "Oh really?" Merle didn't believe him.**   
** He nodded.**   
** "So what is he doing on those late-nights of his?"**   
** "I don't know." the brown-haired catguy lied. _Saving the world. _he added silently.**   
  
** "Dark Star Crystal! Show me the face of the next Crystal Carrier!" Linaddua chuckled. "This will be simpler than I thought."**   
** "Don't underestimate the Crystal Carriers," wheezed Wiseman from behind her. "They have proven to be unstable at times. I don't like failures."**   
** The silver-haired woman contemplated killing the Wiseman, gaining control over the Universe... to rule, alone.**   
****   
  
**A wicked storm raged outside that night. Merle sat, huddled into a little ball on her bed. If there was anything that the cat teen was terrified of, it was thunder. As if to taunt her, the sky errupted in a loud clap and a bright light illuminated the country. Shrieking, Merle dashed into her "brother's" room.**   
** Van was lying in his bed, listening to the weather. Opposite to Merle, he enjoyed summer storms.**   
** "Lord Vaaaaaaan!" cried the catgirl, leaping next to him on the bed. She clutched his arm, petrified.**   
** He chuckled softly and pat her head affectionately. "Still haven't overcome your fear of storms?"**   
** She shook her head rapidly and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that the thrunder and lightening would leave her alone.**   
** An hour of silence passed. Van stirred and looked at the clock on his wall. 11:30. It was late. Gingerly, he nudged the catgirl.**   
** "Merle, go to bed." he advised the catgirl in a whisper. She nodded incoherently, still drowsy after her catnap. After giving Van a "thank you" hug for being her big brave protector, she scooted back to her own room.**   
** She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.**

**~~~**_Dream_   
__>Running, running.   
__>Running from who?   
__>I don't know, i can't see his face!   
__>Then how do you know he's after you?   
__>....I don't.   
__>You must face him, Merle.   
__>Who?   
__>The one who chases you.   
__>Wait, how do you know my name? Who are you?   
__>Are you sure you're prepared to find out?   
__>...yes.   
__ An old catwoman steps out from behind a large tree in Merle's dreamworld. Her hair is pink, and there are wisps of grey here and there.   
__>Who are you?   
__>I am Remulu... your mother.   
__ A wave of emotions hits Merle. Anger, love, hate, disbelief.   
__>M-mother?   
__>Yes, my daughter.   
__ Merle grows angry. This is her chance, a confrontation with the catwoman who left her to what... to die? No, that can't be right. But she left Merle, that's all the cat teen knows. Abandonment is never welcome.   
__>Why did you leave me???   
__>I had no other choice.   
__>You left me to die!!   
__>No. I left you in the care of the most trusted people I knew. The Fanels. You, of all people, know how they cared for you. Lord Van is now close enough to you to be your brother.   
_>_Why _did you leave me?_   
__>I was about to die. There would be no one left to care for you, and I loved you too much to have you die alone as well. Your father died before you were born.   
__>Mama... so you're... dead?   
__ The catwoman nods. Although she's never truly met her mother, tears begin to stream down Merle's face and she rushes up to Remulu, to be cradled in her arms. Remulu soothes Merle. After a while, Merle has cried all her tears out, and feels better.   
__>Now, My child, there is a reason that I came to you tonight, in this dream.   
__>What do you mean, mama?   
__>There is something chasing you. It is chasing others as well. It is a dark force that wishes to consume this world... as well as the Mystic Moon.   
__>Well, what does that have to do with it chasing me?   
__>You are not as ordinary as you think, Merle. Far from it. Only a select few were chosen to defend the Universe in case the dark force should attack again. You are one of those select few.   
__>....I don't understand.   
__>You must fight this dark force, known as the NegaWorld.   
__ Merle chuckled.   
__>And how am I supposed to do that? I'm not strong enough.   
__>That is why I am entrusting you with this.   
__ Remulu opened her hand. In it was a small stick with a strange oval on top. The stick itself was blue, and the circle held a sign that looked like a circle with antenna, stuck on top of an addition symbol.   
__>What is this?   
__>This is your tool. It is how you will be able to help fight the NegaWorld.   
__>I still don't understand.   
__>Merle, you are part of an elite group known as the Sailor Senshi. There are 4 others: Sailor Mystic Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars. These Senshi, along with the frequent appearance of Tuxedo Mask (who is not a Senshi), battle the forces of evil: Linaddua and Wiseman of the NegaWorld.   
__ Remulu continued on throughout Merle's dream, explaining the Legend of the Crystals to her daughter. As morning approached, Remulu finished her tale.   
__>One last thing,   
__ she said, before fading away completely.   
__>Take this. You can use it to contact the other Senshi, and learn who they are in real life. Good luck, Merle! I love you, never forget me!   
__ She handed her daughter a little device (which looked a lot like a calculator) and was gone.   
__~~~~   
**** Merle woke up.   
  
  
**** Kayulo grunted, carrying a thick board over his shoulder. It was quite heavy for him, despite his above-average strength.   
**** "Kayulo, let me help you with that!" offered a voice. Kayulo didn't have to turn to see who it was.   
**** "That would be great, your Majesty. Thank you."   
**** Effortlessly, Van slipped underneath the plank. "Where to?"   
**** "Over to Belayna's."   
**** "I got it."   
**** Accepting the offer, Kayulo let Van finish carrying it over to a house a few metres away. Easily, he lay it against the house and grabbed a nearby hammer and nail.   
**** "Thank you, King Van." Belayna said graciously.   
**** "It was nothing," he assured her. He returned to Kayulo. "Anything else I can help you with?" he asked.   
**** "You've gotten very strong, Master Van." the catguy said, a flicker of knowing passed through his eyes. "No, there's nothing more you can help me with, but thanks for volunteering."   
**** Van smiled and went his way.   
**** "Oh wait, your Highness? Beware of water today, okay?"   
**** "What do you mean, Kayo--" Just then, a worker accidentally dropped a washing bucket over Van's head.   
**** "Ipes, should have warned you sooner..." 

** The day grew long as Kayulo continued to help with the reconstruction of Fanelia. He was a very community-aware cat, always helping others before helping himself. Besides, his house had not ensued much damage. It was already repaired. So, he ventured to the very outskirts of town, simply to help the less fortunate ones who had been hit the worst.**   
** Night fell, and his feet grew sore. He decided it was time to head back home, maybe make some of that soup that Olina had left a recipe for, and dip his furry toes into some heated water. Yes, he decided. That would be nice.**   
** But alas, he knew it was not to be. He knew what lay ahead during his journey from the outskirts of the city back to his home.**   
** _Might as well face it._**   
**He began to walk.**   
** Suddenly, a figure surrounded by red petals appeared above him in the air. Her silver hair shook as she laughed maliciously.**   
** "You're Linaddua, aren't you!" Kayulo stood on his guard.**   
** "What??" she lowered herself to the ground and peered into his eyes with her evil blood-red ones. "My name...how did you know it?"**   
** "Ever since I was little, I've been able to see the future. As I got older, I seemed to improve that talent so I know... all about you _and _the NegaWorld!" he paused. "I know what I will become."**   
** Licking her lips and grinning, Linaddua took a step back. "Excellent." she hissed. "That will save me the explaining! Bow down, cat-boy, and submit to the evil of the NegaWorld!"**   
** "NEVER!!" shrieked Kayulo. "I'll never surrender. I'd rather die, do you hear me? DIE!" He braced himself.**   
** "Foolish boy. Zoi!" she opened her hand and shot him away in a burst of energy.**

** "I _know _I saw Kayulo come this way!" said Merle, looking around. That's when she saw the strange woman with the silver hair attacking her crush. Merle gasped. "That must be Linaddua! Does that mean... *gulp* my dear Kayulo is a Crystal Carrier?" _No time to waste, _she decided. She held up her blue stick. "Mercury Power!"**   
** Within seconds, she was transformed into the blue senshi. As much as she wanted to save Kayulo, she just had to stop and see what she looked like. Approaching a piece of broken glass, she glanced at her reflection.**   
** _The skirt is too short, and this blue color is going to clash with my hair--oh no. _She touched her hair. _Where the hell is my pink hair??? I didn't ask for a blue hairstyle!! Oh Gods, I hope this is only temporary!_**   
**Defeated in the area of fashion, she decided that she didn't feel like losing any more battles. She would not let Linaddua have Kayulo _or _his Rainbow Crystal.**

** "You can't escape me, you know." Linaddua sneered at the catguy who was desperately trying to crawl away with the little stength he had left.**   
** "Leave that guy alone!" warned a voice.**   
** "Who's there? The senshi don't dare come to Gaia!"**   
** "Well _I'm _the exception!" Sailor Mercury's features clarifyed and she faced the other woman. "I am Sailor Mercury, guardian of Gaia and the planet Mercury! On behalf of my planet, I order you to release Kayulo. Or else... I'll punish you!" _Where did _that _come from??_**   
**"_Another _Sailor Senshi?" Linaddua yawned. "I grow tired of your weak attempts."**   
** "_Weak??_" _That's it. _She put her gloved hands out in front of her, as if forming something. A bubbled appeared at her command, and she swirled around before releasing it. "Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" The area grew misty. Quickly, Mercury rushed over to the near-unconscious catguy and dragged him from Linaddua's grasp.**   
** "I'll be back for your boyfriend, Sailor Cat-Brat! You can't hide from me forever!" Linaddua warned.**   
** But Mercury was too far ahead. Sleathily, she hid Kayulo and herself behind a large boulder about a kilometer away. (Yes, she was able to run that fast, especially with her new powers ;P) Fortunately, there was a little brook nearby. Ripping a piece off her back bow, the catgirl dunked the cloth in the water and returned to Kayulo, who appeared feverish. She lightly dabbed his forehead with the cool water.**   
** Meanwhile, Kayulo was having terrible visions. He saw what he would become. He also saw himself tearing apart Sailor Mercury. He couldn't let that happen. He stirred a little, blinking in a "lost" way. However, once he remembered the danger he had put himself and the pink--err, blue haired catgirl in, he sprung up.**   
** "You should just rest," advised the Scout.**   
** Seeing Sailor Mercury relaxed him a bit, so he settled back down. She continued to dab his forehead with the cloth.**   
** "Thank you Merle, for taking care of me like this."**   
** Merle was taken aback. **_How does he know my name_?** she wondered. She decided to play stupid. "What makes you think my name is Merle?"**   
** Kayulo closed his eyes. "I know **_all _about **you, Merle. I know that you're Sailor Mercury of the Sailor Senshi. I know that you're trying to get the 3rd Rainbow Crystal, and the rest of them from the NegaWorld. I know..." he looked into her deep blue eyes, deadly serious. "I know that you know that I am a Crystal Carrier." he paused. "I want you to promise me something... when I transform into a monster I want you to promise you'll _destroy me!_ I've seen what will happen to you, Merle, if you don't kill me when I turn into the creature!"**   
**** "No!" Sailor Mercury said firmly. "Kayulo, I will not kill you! Destiny is something we decide for ourselves, it's not as if it was planned and just waiting to happen!"   
**** "Oh, Merle..." Kayulo reached up and caressed the Senshi's cheek with his furry hand.   
**** "Kayulo..." Mercury said modestly, though blushing furiously.   
**** The catguy let his hand slip. "Merle, I have to tell you something. It's about King Van. He's--"   
**** "Did you _really _think that those little bubbles would keep me away forever?" cackled a woman's voice. Two bloodred eyes gleamed through the mist.   
**** "Linaddua..." the catgirl hissed.   
**** "You're a fast learner," the woman with the scar down her cheek commented sarcastically.   
**** Sailor Mercury stood with her arms out, defending her crush.   
**** Linaddua yawned and held out her palm. "Zoi." she said without enthusiasm. A great force from her hand sent Mercury flying backwards.   
**** "No! Mercury!" cried Kayulo, careful not to use the catgirl's real name, lest Linaddua go after her when she wasn't in Senshi form. "Now, Kayulo, where we we? Oh yes. You've got something I want." she sent out the Dark Crystal. Its evil yellow beams shone on Kayulo, bringing from his chest a gleaming yellow crystal. Smoke surrounded the agonizing catguy, and within seconds he had transformed into a hideous lizard-like creature with sharp, point objects for hands. By this point, Mercury had returned and was brought face-to-face with the NegaWorld lizard-like creation known as...   
**** "Bumboo!"growled the monster, glaring at the cat in blue.   
**** The Scout took a wary step back. "Kayulo, try to remember who you are!" she pleaded. An image of Kayulo flashed through the beast's mind and he turned to Linaddua, who was proudly examining her new crystal.   
**** "BUMBOO!!" he rushed at her, tackling her into the brook. Because of the impact, the Rainbow Crystal went flailing into Mercury's hands. She tucked it away for safekeeping.   
**** "Wretched Bumboo!" snarled Linaddua, rising from the water and shining the dark crystal's aura over the monster. "I said go after the _Sailor Scout!_" Bumboo grew larger and more vicious, as he set his gaze back to the little cat Senshi. "Bumboo!" he charged at her, his razor-sharp hands poised and gleaming.   
**** A round object appeared at Mercury's command, and she closed her eyes. She swirled around, and launched the spray of bubbles at the monster. "Mercury Ice Bubble FREEZE!" Bumboo stood paralysed, encased in ice. "Phew! That oughta hold hi--"   
**** The sound of a chainsaw could be heard, and then the sound of breaking glass. Bumboo had used his sharp hands to scrape away the ice and destroy it. So Mercury did the only thing that appeared logical at that point. She began to run.   
**** "Bumbooooo!" the one-word monster exclaimed, rushing after her. Getting a little weary, he stopped and spotted a convenient way to stop his prey from running. He launched a razor from his paw. It went sailing over the Sailor Scout's head, and hit a large portion of a tree which fell, blocking Mercury's path.   
**** _I'm done for. _she concluded sadly. Bumboo had already begun to stride towards her, and there was no escape. He was now only a few inches away. She closed her eyes, anticipating her demise when suddenly, she felt something flick right in front of her. Using her extracensory sense of smell, she found that whatever it was, it smelled a lot like a flower... _A flower?_   
****"Up to your old tricks again, Linaddua?" came a deep masculine voice. Mercury looked up and saw a masked man in a Tuxedo standing on one of the tree's branches.   
**** "Tuxedo Mask." hissed Linaddua, frowning.   
**** The creature was furious! It lightly touched the wound on its shoulder, that it had received from what, to Mercury, looked like a white rose. Bumboo's eyes darted from Mercury to Tuxedo Mask, as if deciding which one would be more fun to kill first. Having chased after the petite catgirl for the past while, it decided to vary its tastes and leaped up at Tuxedo Mask. The masked man doged it easily and did a few flips, throwing a few roses at the monster and then landing next to Sailor Mercury. He gave her a "hi" salute before turning his focus back to the monster.   
**** That was when Mercury noticed something. Her nose twitched as she picked up Tuxedo Mask's scent. _Good Lord! _she thought to herself in puzzlement. _He smells just like Lord Van! I wonder if... could it be that..._   
****_ "AAARGGGGGG!_" the monster howled in pain.   
**** "I've weakened it. Now it's up to you to get rid of it."   
**** "Right..." Mercury said hazily, still clouded by the thought that Lord Van and Tuxedo Mask had any chance of being the same person. She pulled out a long blue wand that she had received from Remulu during the dream. Mercury held the wand in front of her, closing her eyes. She twirled around, swishing the wand back and forth, before tossing it into the air and catching it. "Mercury... Holy Water... Healing!" she shouted, aiming the wand directly at Bumboo. His scaly arms raised into the air as he let out a howl of defeat. Within seconds, Kayulo was restored, and he collapsed to the ground. Mercury suddenly had another idea. With her cat-speed, she turned to Linaddua, waving her wand again. A strange blue light surrounded the evil woman and she began to scream horribly. She fell to the ground, her hands tightly around her head.   
**** "Stop it..." she begged. "STOP IT!!!!!!" she looked up to Mercury in anguish. "I have failed you, Lord Wiseman. Forgive me!" she disappeared, heading back to the NegaWorld with the little strength she had left.   
**** Suddenly, the wand in the Senshi's hands felt really hot. She dropped it instinctivelyand watched it boil in a little puddle on the ground, dissolving into nothing.   
**** Tuxedo Mask hadn't been paying attention to the silver-haired woman. _Kayulo was the crystal carrier?? _the man behind the mask was shocked by the revelation. Furtively, he glanced at the moon. _It's getting late. I better get home before Merle gets any more suspicious about my late nights._   
****"Good work, Sailor..."   
**** "Mercury." helped the Scout, turning away from the nothingness that was once her healing wand.   
**** "Good job, Sailor Mercury. Be seeing you." he saluted and jumped into the night. No one was around, so Mercury resumed her everyday appearance. She sniffed the air once more. The aroma of Van still drifted, and Mercury was confused. Her 'brother' couldn't be Tuxedo Mask, she would have known about it for a while. Van was incapable of keeping secrets from her.   
**** A weak groan brought Merle down from her thought cloud. Kayulo opened his eyes weakly, and was greeted with the concerned catgirl's face.   
**** "Did we win?" he asked with a slight smile. Merle grinned.   
**** "We won." she assured him.   


**"Do you really have to go?" Merle asked, her eyes nearly brimming with tears. Kayulo stood outside a carriage with some bags at his feet. His mother was already inside the carriage.**   
** "I'm so sorry, Merle." He said sadly. "But mother wants us to go see Olina in Cesario. We're going to stay there for a while, perhaps even permanently. But I promise to visit you!"**   
** "We'll be sad to see you leave, Kayulo. We're losing a good part of Fanelia with your departure." Van said, standing in his king's cape, but still wearing his traditional clothes underneath.**   
** "Thank you, your Highness." Kayulo bowed respectfully. He turned back to the pink-haired catgirl. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her to him in an embrace, catching Merle by suprise. Van winced, memories of his goodbye scene with Hitomi flooding back. He gave one more wave before heading back to the castle to take care of some business affairs.**   
** "Thank you, Merle. For looking out for me." the catguy said, looking into her eyes. She turned crimson. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your blue-haired alter-ego." he promised. She smiled for a moment but then something flickered on her face. "What? he asked.**   
** "Kayulo, last night, you were telling me something... about Lord Van. But you didn't get to finish. What were you going to say?" Kayulo frowned and withdrew from the embrace, loading his luggage and himself into the carriage. He looked at her from the window, staring deep into the 'windows of her soul'. His gaze flashed to the retreating figure of Fanelia's king for a moment before meeting Merle's eyes once more.**   
** "You already know." he said quietly. "Or at least you think you do, but you're uncertain. You're going to look for one last piece of information to confirm it, something that was hidden in a little brown box in his room..." he paused, being able to see what was going to happen. "I can see the future, Merle." he reminded her gently. "I can see what you intend to do with the information you discover. I can see what the outcome will be. So I'll just warn you now: don't do anything rash." he blew her a soft goodbye kiss. **   
** With that, the carriage began to pull away. Merle watched it until it disappeared from Fanelia.**

  
**A/N: Whew! Long, much? O_o Ieee! I'm so revved up to write the next ep! It should prove to be most interesting with confrontations and revelations and hey! art, too! *laughs* Please REVIEW!**   



	17. Episode 15: Strokes of Fate

mbfanfic15 ** Episode 15:**   
**_____________________Strokes of Fate_**

** Naria and Eriya were seated on Hitomi's bed, their eyes closed as they concentrated.**   
_Lord Folken**, **_**Eriya said, uniting communication between the three. **_Why did you contact us?_   
_ You must tell the Senshi! _**he replied in a rushed tone that was filled with both excitement and anticipation.**   
_Tell them what?_**Naria asked, speaking on behalf of Eriya's befuddlement as well as her own. Folken answered them in only a few words.**   
_You're joking**. **_**Eriya said flatly.**   
_I'm not**. **_**Insisted Folken's spirit. **_The 5th senshi has been found._   
**__**________________________________________ 

**"Y'know, I never really stopped to appreciate art," confessed Yukari, lazily resting her hands behind her head**   
** Hitomi wrinkled her nose. "You actors are all the same," she sighed. "Superficial."**   
** Her best friend shot her a degrading look before reaching over to pinch her.**   
** "Cut it out, Yukari! Remember, art galleries are for _mature _people only." Hitomi spread her arms out to indicate the large art exhibit that they were currently attending. The brunette couldn't think of a good comeback so she changed the subject.**   
** "Hey, where'd Mili go?" she wondered out loud.**   
** Hitomi's eyes scanned the area. "There she is," she said nonchalantly. The two girls strode over to the Asturian princess. She was busy, deep in thought as she gazed at a particular painting.**   
** "This artist has such an amazing technique," she breathed as she sensed her friend's presences beside her.**   
** "No kidding!" agreed Yukari, analyzing the setting sun seascape that had caught Millerna's eye. the brunette's sight traveled down to the little plaque below the art piece.**   
** "'_Sea of Dreams_ by Usagi Hino'" she read aloud.**   
** "Her art is really beautiful..." murmured the girl with twin buns in her hair as she stared at a different painting. It was of 3 angels who were watching the Earth from their place in the heavens. One had turquoise hair, another, blonde, and the last one silver.**   
** "Usagi Hino," Yukari repeated. "She really has talent."**   
** "Hey, I wonder if she ever comes to her own showings?" pondered Millerna. As she said this, a young pink haired woman poked her nose through the crowds. She adjusted her large round glasses and watched the 3 women examine a Usagi Hino painting titled "the Ball".**   
** "I bet she doesn't," said Yukari, re-tying her hands behind her head. "Artists are too modest and shy."**   
** The pink haired 18 year old turned red and quickly headed for the exit.**   
**______________________________**

** "That's all for today, have a good weekend." Allen said as he pulled off his fencing mask. The youngsters in from of him followed his lead and removed their head gear. Allen smiled as he watched the little 10 year olds scamper up to their parents and begin to describe what had been taught that day. One little girl approached her teacher as if about to say something, but changed her mind and quickly returned to her parents.**   
** "You certainly do have a way with them." Allen felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rin, Haylee's 35 year old blue haired cousin.**   
** "I can't thank you enough for the job," the knight said, gathering his things and putting them into a bad much like Hitomi's.**   
** "It was nothing," Rin shrugged it off. "You're a good swordsman, Allen. The kids really enjoy your lessons. See you tomorrow." he walked away with a little salutation.**

** _I certainly do love the job, _Allen decided as he walked along the sidewalk. _It's a good thing Haylee knows a lot about me, otherwise I would never have been this fortunate. _As he passed the entrance to the Kamakura art gallery, he noticed a girl, sitting on the sidewalk and staring glumly at her feet.**   
** "Miss?" he said gently, crouching down next to her. "Hey now, what's the matter?" the pink haired girl looked up at him. Her saddened eyes suddenly gleamed dangerously.**   
** "It's you!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet excitedly. "It's you it's you it's _you_!" she latched onto his sleeve.**   
** "Umm..." the knight stammered, feeling quite scared.**   
** "You must come with me!" begged the woman. "Please! You simply _must _model for me!"**   
** "Are you some kind of nut??" Allen's eyes darted around him, desperate for someone to come to his aid.**

** "Well, what do you know." Yukari mused. "Aly-boy has found himself a new girlfriend." Millerna and Hitomi looked up in disbelief at the scene near the entrance.**   
** Hitomi let out a giggle. "I'm going to go meet this gal!" she told the others. "I'll meet up with you at my house later!" she dashed out to the front.**   
** "Allen Schezar. I see you've adapted quite well to this place, what with your new girlfriend and all."**   
** The blond looked horrified. "Hitomi, she's not my girlfriend, she's some kind of---"**   
** Just then, the woman began tugging at the sandy brown haired person's sleeve. "You!" she squealed. "You're perfect, too! I'm a local artist. You must model for me, please!"**   
** "_me? _A _model_?"**   
**________________________________**   
** Hitomi's eager eyes darted around the royal blue room.**   
** "This place is so neat, Osami!" she exclaimed to the pink haired girl who had introduced herself during the walk to her apartment.**   
** "Thank you." Osami said. She motioned to the bright yellow couch near the window. "Please, have a seat, both of you. I'll go make some tea."**   
** Hitomi didn't need to be asked twice. She plopped herself down on the sofa. "Oh, come ON, Allen!" she whined, patting the place next to her. The man looked impatient, with his hands tucked away in the pockets of his jeans. Nevertheless, he sat down.**   
** "I can't _believe_ I'm doing this." He remarked, glancing at his watch.**   
** "Oh come now. It will be FUN!" Hitomi grinned broadly. She looked around the room, and for the first time, noticed the paintings that hung on the wall. Recognition passed through her.**   
** "Hey Osami..." she called to the woman in the kitchen. "Are you related to Usagi Hino?"**   
** The sound of shattering glass could be heard. Osami slowly walking into the living room, the tray in her hands.**   
** "Usagi Hino doesn't exist," she said quietly.**   
** "What?"**   
** Osami closed her eyes. "When I first started painting, I went under my real name, Osami, but I bombed. I started a new series of painting under the name "Usagi Hino, and now I'm a big hit."**   
** "But doesn't it make you feel bad that no one knows who you are?"**   
** "As long as my art sells and it is enjoyed by others, it doesn't really matter." she set the tray down and reached for a relatively large canvas behind the couch.**   
** "I sketch really fast," Osami informed her models, sensing Allen's eagerness to get as far away from this place as possible. "I started this idea for a painting, and you two are the perfect models." she flashed them a smile and began to sketch.**   
****   
** An hour later, Osami leaned back in her chair. her eyes darted back and forth, from the sketch to the models. She let out a sigh of accomplishment. "Finished." she said.**   
** "Can I peek?" came Hitomi's muffled voice. She had crammed a donut into her mouth.**   
** "I had to change your friend's hair a bit," the artist warned as Hitomi made her way over.**   
** Osami turned the canvas so that her model could get a better look.**   
** Hitomi dropped her donut.**   
** "Allen..." she squeaked, in a voice barely above a whisper. "You have to see this."**   
** Allen joined her in her astonishment at the sight of the piece. "But... how?"**   
** The sketch was of two people. The one on the right was evidently Hitomi, and the one on the left looked nothing like Allen. It was a man with raven-black hair. The girl was giving something to the guy, a little piece of jewelry that much resembled Hitomi's pendant.**   
** "It's called 'Till we Meet Again'," Osami explained, oblivious to her models' reactions. "I got the idea from a story my grandmother used to tell me. It's about this girl and guy who meet under the most unusual circumstances. When they first met, neither of them cared much for each other. But as time progressed, the guy found himself falling deeply in love with her. However, the girl was too busy focusing her energy by crushing on this other guy. It was only several months later that she realized she was in love with the other guy. But by that time, she was able to finally go home, and she left ... but not before giving the man she loved something that truly represented her... her pendant. She promised him that she would never forget him, and then returned home.**   
** Hitomi's eyes were brimming with tears.**   
** "Does the story have a happy ending?" she croaked. "Did the lovers ever reunite?"**   
** "Only fate knows." the artist said.**   
** The green-eyed girl brushed away her tears and examined the painting more closely. Her heart stopped as her eye caught something she hadn't noticed before. She pointed to a tall shape behind the lovers.**   
** "Is that Allen?" she asked.**   
** Osami nodded. "As you can see, I had to alter his hair a little by cutting it about a foot shorter. In this little story, his role is of the man who the girl falls for in the beginning."**   
** "Do you always use real-life models when sketching or painting people?"**   
** "Always."**   
** "Was _he _a real life model?" Hitomi pointed to the man in the sketch with raven-black hair.**   
** "Yeah." Osami quirked a brow. "I drew this guy about a week ago. I ran into him in the park. He seemed really disoriented, but he modeled for me without argument." she glanced instinctively at Allen, who stiffened slightly. "He wore this necklace around his neck, and I was laughing at how coincidental it was that he had it, because it fit into my gramma's story with such perfection." she pointed to the pendant in the sketch.**   
** By this time, Allen and Hitomi were as white as sheets.**   
** "Did you catch his name?" the 16 year old managed to ask.**   
** "It sounded foreign." Osami frowned, trying to remember his name. Her features softened as it clicked. "I believe he said his name was Van."**   
**__________________________________**   
****   
** "Where could Allen and Hitomi be??" whined Yukari. "They're not usually this late."**   
** "Knowing _that _bimbo I'm not surprised." remarked Eriya.**   
** "How _dare _you call my best friend a 'bimbo'!" snarled the brunette, prepared to bop the cat.**   
** "I wasn't talking about _Hitomi._"**   
** "Oh." hearing this, she relented.**   
** Yukari, Millerna, and the two cats were lounging around Hitomi's room, waiting impatiently for the arrival of their leader, along with the knight Caeli.**   
** Millerna spoke up. "Allen said that he and Hitomi were going to be late, because they were modeling. I--"**   
** "_Allen? _A _model_?" chortled Eriya. "Well, I guess it _would _work out. He's ditzy enough for the part."**   
** "Bitch," growled Allen, entering the room with Hitomi.**   
** "My my. Look who's developed a backbone. Comparing me to a lower form of species. Very clever, Schezar." the yellow cat shot back.**   
** "Well, I couldn't think of a vile word for 'vermin', so it was the quickest thing that came to mind."**   
** Eriya's jaw dropped.**   
** "Shot down." announced Naria smugly.**   
** "Hey Hitomi, what's wrong?" Yukari's sincere voice broke through the iciness that had fallen in the room's atmosphere. She was looking intently at her best friend, whose eyes were red and puffy; she had been crying. Allen gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder, soothing her a little.**   
** "It's nothing." Hitomi lied. "I'll be fine."**   
** "We believe we have found the 5th senshi." Allen said, quickly changing the subject so as not to inflict more pain on Hitomi.**   
** "That's precisely why we called this meeting," admitted Naria. "We communicated with Lord Folken this morning. The 5th Senshi has made her appearance."**   
** "Who is she?" asked Millerna.**   
** "Lord Folken didn't tell us." grumbled the yellow cat.**   
** "So then how will we find out who she is?" inquired Yukari.**   
** "With these." The grey cat did a backflip and 4 little items resembling calculators appeared. Each had a different color pink, green, orange, and red. Following the color of their Senshi Uniforms, they picked up the objects. Everyone except for Hitomi.**   
** "Where's mine, Naria?" Hitomi asked, eying the pink one warily.**   
** "That one," the feline answered, nodding to it.**   
** "_PINK??? _Oh no!! _Anything _but PINK!"**   
** "Sorry Hitomi, but that's your color."**   
** "But it doesn't even make _sense! _My outfit is blue and red! Okay, so those two colors are taken, but HEY! Why can't I have a purple one? Blue and red together doesn't make PINK!!!"**   
** "It's better than this green one, which totally clashes with my outfit." complained Yukari, demonstrating how the object contradicted her red blouse.**   
** "Never mind that," Eriya snapped. "We have far more important matters at hand."**   
** "What you are holding is a Sailor Scout Communicator." added her sister. "Basically, it's like a private cell phone... except it's free, there's no recharging required, and you get a visual of the person on the other line. Only the senshi have them."**   
** Hitomi was catching on quickly. "So, the 5th senshi has one, too?"**   
** The cat was pleased at her mistress's fast understanding.**   
** "So that's how we'll know who she is," Millerna contributed, comprehending as well. "Because we'll get a visual on her when we call her."**   
** "But we don't have her number," Yukari said sullenly.**   
** "Oh, it's easy." Eriya said, stretching lazily. "Each one of your numbers is composed of the last 4 letters of your planet's name, following '555'. For example, Hitomi's would be '555-6666' when you follow the letters on the numbers."**   
** "So mine would be '555-6277'." Millerna guessed.**   
** Yukari picked up her communicator and punched in a number. Allen's device let out a series of musical beep (coincidentally enough, the very same that can be matched to "She is the one named Sailor Mystic Moon"). He pressed a button on the orange electronic, and Yukari's face appeared in the little circular screen at the top. "Hey Al-man!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him and turned the device off.**   
** "They work well," he commented, wrinkling his nose.**   
** "Very well, Sailor Senshi," Naria said in an "I-am-your-guide-to-your-destiny"-like voice. "It's time to find out who Sailor Mercury is."**

** The group gathered around Hitomi, because, as Naria had voice before, it only made sense if the 5th Scout was contacted through the leader's communicator.**   
** "Well, here it goes." Hitomi sucked in a deep breath. Her delicate fingers danced over the numbers. "Send" was pressed.**   
** At first, the little screen was nothing but static, but soon the picture came into focus. The group peered closely. All they could see was the back of someone's head, which was a big mess of pink hair.**   
** "I _knew _it was Osami!" Hitomi exclaimed. That's when the figure on the screen turned around to face them. Everyone gasped.**   
** "_Merle_?" the sandy-haired girl was clearly shocked.**   
** "_Hitomi?_" the catgirl was equally surprised.**   
** "So _you're _Sailor Mercury?"**   
** "That's right," Merle replied. "But shh! Please keep your voice down. I'm not the only one living in the Fanelian castle, you know."**   
** "You're on Gaia?"**   
** "Of course, where else would I be? Now, it's _my _turn for questioning. Most importantly, who are you? I mean, if you're calling me through the communicator, you must be one of the Senshi."**   
** "Sailor Mystic Moon!"**   
** "As if! The _leader_? Cool! Who are the others?"**   
** Hitomi looked behind her. All of her friends were still frozen in shock. So, she pulled the most coherent one over. "Merle, I'd like you to meet my best friend, aka Sailor Jupiter."**   
** Yukari greeted the catgirl, and vise versa.**   
** Hitomi's pulled Millerna over.**   
** "Princess?" Merle gawked. "You're on the Mystic Moon?"**   
** "That's right. I am the Senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. Good to see you again, Merle."**   
** Then last, but certainly not least, Allen was pulled over.**   
** "_ALLEN_???" Merle's jaw dropped 10 feet. "So you've been on the Mystic Moon all this time? It's been 4 months since your visit to Fanelia and your disappearance. Lord Van and I presumed that you had been killed. It's good to see that we were wrong. But how will we get to back to Gaia?"**   
** "Merle, it's o--"**   
** "Um, Allen, it's good to see you met up with people you know, but... how come you were informed of the Sailor Scouts?"**   
** The blond grit his teeth. "Because I _am _a Sailor Scout."**   
** Merle began to laugh. She began to laugh _really _hard. So hard, that she fell over backwards and momentarily disappeared from the little screen. After about 5 minutes, she calmed down.**   
** "So Allen," Merle said, emitting one last giggle and drying her eyes. "Which senshi are _you_?"**   
** "I'm Sailor Venus."**   
** "Sailor _Venus_? The _very _female warrior of love??" she began to roar with laughter again.**   
** A dark storm cloud hovered over Allen's head and he passed the communicator back to Hitomi. On the other end, Merle continued to chuckle uncontrollably.**   
** Hitomi made an attempt to calm her down. "Merle, please..."**   
** Suddenly, there came a knocking behind the catgirl. She stopped laughing instantly and spun around. Hitomi shushed as well.**   
** "Merle, what's so funny?" came a gentle male voice. "I could hear you from the kitchen!"**   
** The pink haired one quickly hid the electronic device.**   
_Van... that's Van's voice. It's deepened, but I'd recognize it anywhere**. **_**Hitomi's breath caught in her throat.**   
**** "Oh, Hi Lord Van." Merle said nervously.   
**** _Van... _"Van!" Hitomi cried, unable to hold back.   
_Dammit, Hitomi._**Merle quickly turned off the communicator.**   
**** Van turned pale. "Hitomi?" he whispered. He looked at Merle. "Hitomi's _here_? Where is she, Merle?"   
**** "Merle shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lord Van. She's not here. I was just practicing for a play that's taking place in the village tomorrow."   
**** The young king's face fell. "It's okay. I'll be outside, helping with the construction." he walked away sadly.   
_Lord Van... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. Not when I'm still unsure about you..._

**_____________________________**

**A tall man stood watching the dark screen flicker ever so often. "This is the next Rainbow Crystal Carrier..." he murmured softy. He heard footsteps behind him. "How is she?" he asked without turning around.**   
** "Weak," a woman's voice replied, sounding indifferent. "Wiseman's best mages are trying to... 'fix' the problem. I don't know how successful they will be."**   
** The man cringed as he heard Linaddua in the other room, screaming.**   
** "Oh, Kujaja..." the woman breathed, placing her delicate hand on his arm. "Aren't you glad that Wiseman revived us? At last, we are free again... and soon, we will rule the Universe, you and I."**   
** Kujaja shook her hand away. "Stop it." he growled.**   
** "No, please, stop!!!" a younger woman's voice screamed in a different room.**   
** "Linaddua..." Kujaja whispered.**   
** "Forget about her!" the woman snapped. She wrapped her arms around the alarmed man. "Don't you see, my love? We were _meant _for each other."**   
** "Must you persist with your foolishness, Resie? You bore me." Kujaja slipped out of her grasp and began to walk away.**   
** "You're an idiot, Ku," Resie called after him. "You still believe that you can have _her _and the 4th Rainbow Crystal? Fool. She doesn't love you."**   
** The man with dirty blond hair disappeared from view.**   
**__________________________**   
****   
** "Hitomi, I'm so very sorry about that." Merle apologized to the face on the little globular screen. "My communicator malfunctioned and shut off. I know how much you wanted to talk to Lord Van."**   
** Hitomi's face was stony. "It's alright." she said tersely. "I understand. Besides, talking to him would result in him finding out who the Sailor Senshi are."**   
** "Yeah, I know what you mean. The senshi are a big hit on Gaia..."**   
** "You mean Sailor _Mercury_."**   
** "Yes. It's been almost a month since I found out about my destiny. I've fought many of the NegaWorld's tarot card creations, defeating them easily. I've gained a lot of publicity in doing so. And as for the Rainbow Crystals..."**   
** "So you know about the Rainbow crystals." Hitomi glanced at her friends, who, out of boredom, had begin a game of Cheat. Allen's hand held about half the deck of cards. It was clear that he wasn't good at this game. Eriya was having fun laughing at him, her own paws only gripped 3 or 4 cards.**   
** "I **_fought_** a Rainbow Crystal Carrier." Merle continued. "It was one of my good friends, Kayulo. It was so strange, Hitomi. He could see the future, like you. He knew all about the NegaWorld... luckily, I managed to heal him with my wand... and I'm now in possession of the yellow Rainbow Crystal."**   
**** "Yay! Score one for the Sailor Senshi."   
**** They continued to chat, even as night began to descend upon them. Only an hour later did Millerna realize that the crescent moon wand was reacting to something. 

**__________________________**   
** "I'm so glad the manager of the art gallery is offering to re-exhibit my paintings," Osami sighed to herself as she strolled along the street, a few paintings under her arms.**   
** "Osami Shidou?" came a deep male voice. The artist, startled, spun around.**   
** "Good, it _is _you. You've just saved me the trouble of looking for you," the tall man with dirty blond hair said. "Osami Shidou." he repeated, looking thoughtfully at her as he touched the dark crescent moon just beneath his left eye. "You have something I want."**   
** "You're an art thief!" Osami realized, clutching her artwork protectively. "You're after my paintings! Well, you can't have them!"**   
** "My dear," the man said in an icy yet reassuring voice. "I'm after something much more valuable than your work." he held up his index finger. Spinning wildly above it was the Dark Star Crystal. The man smirked evilly as the rays shone over the artist. She fell to the ground, clutching her head, as she let out a terrified scream.**

**_________________________**   
****   
** "Hitomi! Hitomi! Hitooooomi!" Millerna cried, frantically waving her arms in front of the sandy-brown haired girl.**   
** "Yeesh, I'm on the communicator with Merle! Give me a minute!" Hitomi paid no attention to the Asturian princess.**   
** "How rude!" Millerna huffed. She turned to look at Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter, giving them an apologetic look. Carefully, she stood, setting the beeping moon wand on the floor. "Mars Power!" she shouted, holding up her transformation pen. A burst of flames surrounded her, and where Millerna once stood was the senshi of fire, clad in her little red ensemble. "Let's go," she said, scooping up the Crescent Wand and jumping out the window. Sailor V was right behind her.**   
** "Hey, where are you going?" Hitomi asked, frantically saying to Merle that she had to go because of a scout emergency.**   
** "Honestly, Hitomi, I worry about you sometimes." Jupiter said with a sigh before leaping after the others through the window.**   
** "Wait for me!" the bun-haired girl whined, transforming hurriedly.**   
**__________________________**

** Night had fallen faster than Merle thought. She was still staring at the communicator, pensive. **_A scout emergency? What kind of Scout emergency? _**The cat wondered. **_Could it be that another Rainbow Crystal had been found?_   
**She closed her eyes and tucked the little senshi device into her pocket. It was time to know.**   
****__________________________ 

** "Stop... please..." Osami begged. The man looked at her indifferently, waiting for the appearance of the 4th crystal.**   
** "Ah," he murmured, pleased, as the green gem floated from Osami's chest into his open hands. The pink-haired girl lay on the ground, desperately gasping for air. The man crouched next to her. "You'll feel better soon," he assured her. "For in moments, you will become part of the NegaWorld."**   
**__________________________**

** "Lord Van?" Merle squeaked, entering the king's bedchambers. She peered around the room. "Lord Van?" she repeated, a little louder. Her eye caught the breeze entering through the window and he decided that he was not there. She closed the door behind her.**   
_You already know. Or at least you think you do, but you're uncertain. _**Kayulo's words entered the cat's mind. That's when she saw the little wooden box on her "brother's" night table. She crept towards it.**   
_You're going to look for one last piece of information to confirm it, something that was hidden in a little brown box in his room..._   
**Merle's shaking paws danced across the smoothness of the box. She hesitated a moment before opening it. A gasp escaped her. "It's a Rainbow Crystal," she breathed, gazing at the little orange gem that sat proudly in its container. To make sure that this was absolutely a Rainbow Crystal, Merle brought out her own yellow treasure that she had gained during her very first battle.**   
**** Silently, she tucked her yellow crystal back into her pocket and closed the king's secret box.   
_So it's true._

**"Ah, how nice. We finally meet, Sailor Senshi." the man's eyes gleamed wickedly.**   
**** "_Who _are _you_?" Jupiter asked.   
**** "Oh, how rude of me." the dirty blond bowed. "I am Kujaja."   
**** A NegaWorld minion, no doubt," snorted Sailor V.   
**** Kujaja stroked the dark moon on his cheek thoughtfully. "Not 'minion'. More like... '2nd in command of the NegaWorld'."   
**** "What have you done with Osami?" Sailor Mystic Moon demanded.   
**** "Foolish girl." Kujaja sighed. "I thought that after all these battles you've fought, you'd know." a malicious grin spread over his face and he snapped his fingers. A swirl of dark smoke surrounded the artist.   
**** The man yawned. "Well, I suppose I'd better return to my dimension with my newly acquired crystal. Have fun with Siren, kiddies."   
**** "Oh no you don't!" a deep male voice was heard. At lightening speed, a white rose landed right where Kujaja had been standing. The NegaWorld henchman growled and looked up at the rose launcher. A tall man in formal attire, with a white mask and black cape and top hat was standing gallantly on a streetlight.   
**** "Ah, so this must be the Tuxedo Mask that I was informed of. "   
**** The masked man id a backflip and landed in front of Kujaja. "What's it to you?"   
**** The other smirked. He pulled out the green crystal as the senshi gasped.   
**** "Catch me if you can, cape-boy." the man dashed away with Tuxedo Mask running to keep up.   
**** "Tuxedo Mask..." sighed Hitomi.   
**** "Forget about him!" Eriya snapped. "We have more important things to worry about." she nodded to the clearing smoke. All that could be seen of the creature was her enormous yellow wings.   
**** "She's a Draconian?" Sailor Venus was clearly shocked.   
**** "_Draconian?_" came a scratchy voice. "I am no Draconian! I am..." the monster that was once Osami turned to face them. "SIREN!"   
**** All the females in the Senshi group were thoroughly disgusted. This "Siren" creature wore little more than an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow bikini.   
**** "You'd think in that other dimension they could afford _clothes_," muttered Sailor Jupiter. "Well, better weaken it." she crossed her arms in front of her. "Jupiter....... Thunder......"   
**** "You could use something to spruce up that green outfit," said Siren. A feather flew from her wings and quickly drew a large rock over Jupiter's head. The boulder fell, missing Jupiter by a few centimetres.   
**** "No fair!" whined the monster, sending out more feathers. Little rocks and big rocks began to appear everywhere, falling down at crushing heights. The Scouts tried to dodge them as best they could.   
**** "You're doing a fantastic job, Siren," a deep voice commented from above. Everyone looked up to see Kujaja, hovering above. He was tossing the Rainbow Crystal up and down, up and down.   
**** "We have to get that crystal!" Naria shouted from she and her sister's hiding place behind a large tree.   
**** "Mars... Celestial... Fire... SURROUND!" Sailor Mars shouts, launching a stream of fireballs at the winged opponent.   
**** "Jupiter!" called Sailor V.   
**** "Got it!" she returned, taking the hint.   
**** "Venus....."   
**** "Jupiter...."   
**** "...Love chain encircle!"   
**** "....Thunder SMASH!"   
**** A stream of electricity and a gold light hit Siren. One of her wings broke, and it flapped towards the ground, looking very out of place.   
**** It was time for Sailor Mystic Moon to do her thing.   
**** "Mystic Moon Healing Activation!" she shouted, twirling her wand. Siren let out a faint cry of defeat before collapsing to the ground as Osami.   
**** "I'll go retrieve the crystal," Sailor Mystic Moon told the others. "You take care of Osami." she dashed away. In the distance, she could hear Tuxedo Mask and Kujaja duking it out. She quickened her pace. 

** "I want that crystal!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, throwing a handful of roses at Kujaja. The NegaWorld henchman just grinned. He launched a little ball of fiery energy at the masked man, striking him. Tuxedo Mask was launched backwards against the wall and fell.**   
** "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mystic Moon cried, rushing over to his side. She helped him sit up.**   
** The caped man opened his eyes slightly. Through the mask he could see Sailor Mystic Moon's concerned face. Her green eyes were filled with worry.**   
_Green eyes... just like Hitomi. Beautiful green eyes.... _**slowly, he felt blush creeping up to his cheeks.**   
** "My, my. Aren't we cozy." came a mocking voice. The Scout turned her head to see the man with the green Aladdin-like pants and the tight beige tank top. He tossed the green crystal up in the air. "I **_never_** would have guessed that there was something going on between the leader of the senshi and the man who I doubt she knows the real identity of." he said sarcastically. "But you know what?" Kujaja added, catching the green stone. "You bore me. This isn't our last encounter, I assure you. But I need to return this crystal to its rightful owner. So long, suckers!" he vanished.**   
**** "ARG!" Tuxedo Mask let out a cry of anguish. "He has the crystal!" he started to stand up.   
**** "You shouldn't move," suggested Sailor Mystic Moon. She held onto his arm but he shook it off.   
**** "Why didn't you go after the crystal when I was down??" he demanded furiously.   
**** "You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you like that!"   
**** "Sacrifices must be made." he turned to leave. "I may as well tell you now," he said, not turning around. "I intend to get ALL seven rainbow crystals, including the one that you senshi have. We may both be fighting the NegaWorld... but when it comes to the Rainbow Crystals, we're opponents. " with that, he jumped off into the night.   
**** "Sailor Mystic Moon!" called a voice. The scout looked down to see her friends there. "I'm coming," she said with out enthusiasm, still stricken by Tuxedo Mask's words.   
****______________________________________________________________ 

** He arrived in the forest behind his castle, as usual. The light that had brought him to and from both worlds was never very large, and it appeared for only an instant at a time. It was that way so that anyone who might be watching would regard it as a simple flash of lightning.**   
** But at this point, the masked man didn't care if anyone saw the pillar of light or not. He faltered a little as he walked, clutching his bleeding left shoulder. It had been most affected of his injuries during the fight with Kujaja.**   
** Slowly, he staggered to the area beneath his window. He grunted a little as he took a mighty leap, landing clumsily on his balcony. He took a few painful steps into his room, unaware of the figure standing in the darkness. She decided that it was time to make her presence known and stepped into the moonlight. Her features clarified for Tuxedo Mask and he turned pale.**   
** "Good evening, Tuxedo Mask," Merle greeted carefully. "Or should I say... _Lord Van_?"**

  
A/N: Just to clarify things: Tuxedo Mask saw SMM's green eyes and he was _reminded _of Hitomi. Van/TM doesn't know Sailor Mystic Moon's true identity. And yes, the Osami NegaWorld monster was derived from (IMHO) the worst GF in FF8.   
**Also**: I'm going to be away on vacation, so that means no new chapters for a few weeks. So please, encourage me to write more of this fic by leaving a review in the little box below. Thank you! :) 


	18. Episode 16: Consequences and Punishment

mbfanfic16 _A/N: Oops! sorry, guys! I forgot to add the rest of this chapter. For some reason it had been transferred to my "misc" file.... so, please read the rest of it and REVIEW! Only 3 left till a new chapter comes out! :)_

  
**** Episode 16:   
****__ Consequences and Punishment 

**** Tuxedo Mask paled. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, miss," he said, trying to retain a cool, even voice. "I am not this 'Lord Van' that you speak of. I merely stumbled into the wrong place. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." he headed for the open balcony doors. However, the pain in his shoulder suddenly flared up, to an intensity that brought Tuxedo Mask to his knees.   
**** Merle scurried over to him. "You're hurt, Lord Van." she stated worriedly.   
**** "I'm not Lord Van." the man answered through gritted teeth.   
**** The catgirl sighed and crouched down in front of him. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but you're being far too stubborn." In a flash, she whipped out her hand and withdrew it. The caped man's mask slowly floated to the ground.   
**** Van's amber eyes looked up at Merle, traces of guilt lined in every part of them.   
**** "Merle, I..." he began, searching for the words for a decent explanation. But he couldn't focus on that any longer. A burst of fiery pain ran through him and he cried out in anguish.   
**** "Lord Van!" Merle exclaimed, helping him up. "Come, let's get you into bed." she supported him over to his bed, and aided him in lying back.   
**** "De-transform," she instructed. "Unless you want any other of the castle's residents to find out who you are."   
** Obediently, he obeyed **_[wow, who's ever heard of obeying obediently?]_.** The cape, tuxedo, hat, and the mask that was still on the floor faded away, leaving in Van's hand his transformer: a pure white feather. Merle carefully put the feather on the night table, next to the box. She helped her "brother" get underneath the covers. He was still in his usual red top and beige pants, but with the pain he was in, he had no desire to change into sleeping clothes.**   
**** "Well, goodnight Lord Van," Merle said, heading for the door.   
**** "Wait!" called Van. The catgirl came back to his side. "How did you find out who I am?" he asked weakly, still struggling with the pain.   
**** "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Well, let's just say that a 'little cat told me'."   
**** "Kayulo." Van deduced with a groan, letting his head fall back. "He was a psychic, wasn't he? A seer, like Hitomi."   
**** "You catch on quick. What, you think the only reason the NegaWorld wanted him was for his Rainbow Crystal?" she shook her head no.   
**** Van looked bewildered. It seemed that the catgirtl knew more than he had thought. "Wait," he tried to call her back again for more explanations.   
**** "Tomorrow's another day, Lord Van." she said before walking out the door. 

****_____________________________________________________________________ 

**** "Osamiiiiiiii!" whined Hitomi. "Come on, open up!" the bun-haired girl was pounding fiercely ont he gallery door. It was 8:15 am. Hitomi was there at such an hour because she wanted to get a peek at "Usagi Hino"'s work before anyone else.   
**** A friendly pink-haired girl appeared at the door and unlocked it. "Hey, Hitomi." she greeted. "Come on in!"   
**** The gallery was silent except for the echoing of the women's footsteps. They stopped at a painting that was concealed by a grey cloth.   
**** "Ta daa!" exclaimed Osami, pulling off the material.   
**** "Osami, it's beautiful!" Hitomi breathed, staring at the painting. It was the completed work of what had begun as a sketch of Allen and Hitomi. She moved closer to read the plaque.   
**** "_Till we Meet Again _by Osami Shidou."   
**** "Osami! You used your real name?"   
**** The artist smiled. "Yes. In fact, this exhibit is entirely work under my name, so that people can know the _real _me, not someone I made up." The two women exchanged smiles before Hitomi, after glancing momentarily at her watch, loudly announced that she was going to be late.   
****_________________________________________________________________ 

**** A slight knock on the door was all that was needed to break the light sleep that Van had fallen into. He looked groggily at the clock on his wall.   
**** "Chimoko," he called to the maid at his door. "I will be down for breakfast later. Please, leave me." he closed his eyes, trying to return to dreamland when he heard the creaking of his door. He sat upright.   
**** "Chimoko, I thought I-- Oh!" he said, surprised, when he saw that it wasn't his maid at all. "Merle."   
**** "Good morning, Lord Van." she greeted cheerily, shutting the foot behind her with her foot. Her arms were too busy carrying bandages and herbal medicines. ****"How did you sleep?"   
**** "Painfully," he grumbled.   
**** "Have no fear, lord Van, for Merle the healer is here!" she patted the space on the bed in front of where she had sat down, and obediently, Van crawled over, so that his back was to her. Immediately, Merle removed his shirt, revealing his very toned torso. But she wasn't paying attention to the gorgeous muscular-ness that would have made Heath Ledger look like Chris Farley. Her eyes strayed to the dark burn-like wound on the back of the king's shoulder.   
**** "Ouch," she commented, wincing. She reached for the cloth bandages. "You and Kujaja had a tiff, didn't you. I can tell by the energy blast wound." she administered some of the healer's herbal remedy. Van cringed at the stinging sensation.   
**** "Honestly, Lord Van." the catgirl sighed. "You're not strong enough to fight such a powerful foe. Your arrogance is going to get you into serious trouble someday."   
**** Van growled. "I had to get that crystal. If the NegaWorld gets all 7 then--"   
**** "Then we're going to go into total darkness, overrun by NegaWorld creatures, etcet, etcet, etcet. I heard." she wrapped the cloth around Van's wound.   
**** Van smiled. "You wanted me to figure it out, didn't you?"   
**** The catgirl laughed. "Well, I'd be appalled if you hadn't by now."   
**** His bandages done, Van turned to look at her. "It came to me last night."   
**** "Oh really." Merle mused, standing up to collect the remaining bandages. She began to leave.   
**** "Oh, before you go, Sailor Mercury," called Van. "I'd appreciate it if next time, you _don't _leave your transformation pen in my room."   
**** Merle turned to find the young king grinning devilishly at her, holding the little blue and gold stick in his hand. ****"An eye for an eye..." he began, lightly patting his bandages. "And a tooth for a tooth." he tossed the blue pen back to the catgirl.   


**** "Let me through, " Kujaja growled.   
**** The stubby little mage standing in front of a large door shook his head. "Forget it," he answered, his beady little eyes gleaming. "The Master said I was not to let anyone see her."   
**** "'The Master' isn't here right now, is he."   
**** The mage frowned. "I thought you would know better than to disobey orders. I didn't bring you back to be rebellious."   
**** "You shouldn't have brought me back at _all_."   
**** "What's this? Second thoughts? I found you, a lowly beast who no one cared for, brought you back to life, transformed you into the handsome young man you are now, and now you hate me for it? You should _thank _me for all I've done."   
**** "I never asked for this."   
**** The mage did not appear to hear this. "You have the love of the powerful Resie yet you shun her. Instead, you choose to let your heart go to _her_?" he motioned to the door. "She is a mere child."   
**** "She's 17."   
**** "She is not as powerful nor beautiful as the great Resie."   
**** Something dangerous flashed through Kujaja's eyes. "You bore me, Halit." he stated, sounding disappointed.   
**** "You can't get through," warned the mage. "A barrier spell is currently surrounding myself and this room."   
**** The dirty blond man raised his hand and a little blue ball of energy appeared at his fingertips. Beads of sweat started to gather on Halit's forehead as he watched the little glowing sphere.   
**** "I love these little energy balls," commented Kujaja, tossing the ball from hand to hand. He caught it suddenly, firmly and grinned maliciously at the little man. "But you know what the damndest thing about them is?" he launched the blast at the little man, who screamed in agony. Kujaja watched as the mage's limp body crumpled to the floor.   
**** "...they can easily penetrate barrier spells." he opened the door and calmly shut it behind him. 

**** "Who's there?" came a frightened voice. Kujaja moved slowly over to the bed in the center of the room.   
**** "Shh, it's okay," Kujaja soothed the scared girl. "It's just me."   
**** "Ku?" the girl asked weakly.   
**** The man lit a flame in the lamp so he could see her better. She didn't look good at all. She looked exhausted from all the attempts made by the mages to "cure" her. Her wrists and ankles were red from the ropes that had been used to tie her down during the process. Her hair was down, a sign, to Kujaja, of vulnerability.   
**** "Oh, Ku!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Why did they do this to us?"   
**** "The dirty blond haired man embraced her with all his might, wanting so much to stop the tears.   
**** "I don't know," he whispered in her ear. "But as long as we're together, it doesn't matter to me." he kissed her forehead. She pulled away, to look into his amber eyes that she had fallen in love with over the years that she had known him. "Ku, I..." she began, and unconsiously found herself leaning her face closer to his, her eyes closed.   
**** "Hey, what are _you _doing here?" a voice demanded, interrupting the moment. A mage and two guards stood behind the blond.   
**** "It's okay, Wande-hari, he was just... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the girl clutched her head and began to scream.   
**** "Tie her down." the magician instructed the guards.   
**** "No! Stop! Leave her alone!" begged Kujaja.   
**** "We will deal with _you _later," the sorcerer hissed, using a spell to cast the blond man out of the room. Once out, the blond ran back to the door.   
**** "Please, don't hurt her! No!!!!!......" 

  
_3 weeks later..._   
  
****"Oh man, Allen. Am I ever glad that you left your fencing class early to help me with this," Amano said, turning to the sink to clean some dishes.   
**** "Is this _really _necessary?" Allen whined, demonstrating his attire.   
**** "No no no. You have it all wrong," the brunette chided, fixing the problem. He stepped back. "There," he said triumphantly.   
**** "It's _frilly_." Allen growled in a dangerously menacing voice.   
**** "It was my mother's." Amano replied indifferently, turning back to the sink. "I know you hate it, Al-man, but when you're cooking, it's always good to wear an apron." he glanced at the older man, who was nearly suffocating in the flowery material.   
**** "Then I'll wash dishes instead."   
**** Yukari's boyfriend paused, considering the notion. "Fine." he gave in. "Let me get some other gloves. He disappeared from the kitchen and returned a few moments later. "I didn't find the gloves. I found something even better."   
**** "Oh really? And what might that be?"   
**** "A CAMERA!" the sound of a *click* echoed through the apartment. Allen slowly raised his head to meet Amano's gaze. Something of malice flashed through the blond's eyes and Amano decided it might be a good time to run. 

  
****"Amano, love, this is excellent." Yukari gushed, forking some more food into her mouth. "I never knew guys could cook!"   
**** Hitomi sounded as if she was complimenting the men on their work as well, but she was too busy with her face stuffed with rice.   
**** Amano and Allen set more plates of steaming goodness on the table. "You shouldn't eat unless the cooks have sit down." the brunette warned, and immediately the two women dropped their forks as if they hadn't just been eating anything.   
**** At last, the men joined them.   
**** "You may now begin," Amano declared, taking a deep breath.   
**** "What's wrong?" Yukari, sitting across from him asked. "You look exhausted."   
**** "Yeah, well Allen and I had a little bit of trouble getting started on the supper."   
**** Yukari quirked a brow, inviting him to continue. Allen, on the other hand, shot his roommate a nasty glare. The brunette hesitated a little.   
**** "We had a little bit of an argument..."   
**** "About what?"   
**** Amano looked to the blonde for assurance, who shook his head no.   
**** "Let's just say that things seemed to resolve really quickly when he pulled out his sword. I didn't even know he had one!"   
**** "Neither did I," smirked Eriya, hidden beneath the table, who had purposely misinterpreted the word. She barely missed a kick from the Knight Caeli.   
**** "But everything is resolved now." Allen informed the women hastily. "So let's dig in."   
**** For a long unidentified time span, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of people scopping food into their mouths, their utentisils scraping against the plate. The noises began to die down, and at last, everyone had finished their meal.   
**** "I'm full." Yukari declared loudly, patting her stomach for emphasis.   
**** "That was wonderful, guys." Hitomi said, thanking them for the dinner. Yukari got up, carrying her plate. On her way to the kitchen she stopped by her boyfriend and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "As a reward, us girls are going to do the dishes and cleanup. You two just relax yourselves."   
**** Hitomi opened her mouth to protest but Yukari gave her a sharp poke and she swallowed her words, sullenly following her best friend to the sink.   
**** Amano and Allen decided to take the opportunity to sit outside and enjoy the slightly crisp autumn air. The blonde sat himself down in his usual yellow lawnchair on the right, whereas the brunette took the red one on the left. They closed the screen door behind them, not wanting the draft to invade their apartment.   
**** For a long while, the only thing passed between them was silence. Allen's bright blue eyes never left the sky. He was still pondering over the mystery of how you could see the Mystic Moon from Gaia, but not the other way around. He wondered how Celena was doing, if she was worried about him. He hoped she was getting along well with Princess Eries. He wondered also how Millerna was.   
**** As if reading his thoughts, Amano asked where Leina was.   
**** "She's out on a date with someone she met at the arcade a few months ago." Allen answered in a clipped voice. He was surprised at himself, curious as to why he should hold such negative feelings towards Noriyuki. Sure, the man _had _tried to kill him, but he had been possessed by a NegaWorld minion, a sufficient excuse.   
**** "Ah." the brunette said. He paused. "And you don't mind?"   
**** "Mi--Leina can date whomever she wishes, it doesn't bother me in the slightest."   
**** "Ok." Amano sounded skeptic.   
_It doesn't bother me at all. _**Allen assured himself.**

****"Thanks again," Yukari and Hitomi said in unison. They were at the front door, putting on their shoes.   
**** "Here's for being a good host," Yukari said, pecking Allen on the cheek. "And as for you, Amano..." she smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Allen took this opportunity to shove Naria and Eriya out the door before his roommate could catch sight of animals in his apartment. Hitomi fiddled with her long "meatball" hair until the couple pulled away.   
**** "It's late, we should get going," Yukari stated, opening the foor. "Call me later?"   
**** "Of course." he boyfriend replied, planting a quick wet one on her lips.   
**** Yukari smiled and waved to Allen before stepping out the door.   
**** "That's my cue to leave, too." Hitomi said. She wrapped her arms around Allen's shoulders in a goodbye hug. "thanks... for everything/"   
**** "You're welcome," he grinned. The phone rang and he excused himself to get it.   
**** "Well, bye to you too, Amano." Hitomi said, giving him a hug as well. She was about to exit the apartment when she felt a strong hand on her arm.   
**** "I know your secret, Kanzaki." Amano whispered, staring down at the green-eyed girl.   
**** Hitomi froze.   
**** "Don't try to hide it, I know the truth. I saw what you did last night."   
**** She felt her heart stop beating. The main thing that she could remember taking place the night before was a Sailr Senshi battle. After fighting Kujaja again (he had been after human energy again; supposedly it was needed in order to allow the ShadowMonster to reach its full potential), and warding him off, Sailor Mystic Moon had returned home, detransforming behind a bush along the way. Had Amano seen that?   
**** She swallowed hard. "what do you mean?" her voice quavered.   
**** He sighed. "Hitomi, you may have fooled Allen, Yukari, and Leina, but you haven't fooled me." He took one of her long bun-pontytails in his hand. "Why didn't you ever tell me that these were fake?" he lifted it up.   
**** Hitomi let out a whoosh of air in relief. "I didn't think it was important that you know." she admitted, reaching up to detach the buns.   
**** Amano was partially wrong, though he did not realize it. Yukari knew that the additional hair was fake. In truth, Hitomi had adopted the "bunny-like" hairdo about 7months before. She had done it as a gag but soon grew rather attached to the style and decided to keep it.   
**** "don't tell the others, okay?" she pleaded with Amano as the buns were re-added to her hair.   
**** "Not a problem," he winked at her. "I'll talk to you later." Hitomi let herself out, glad that the only secret Amano had discovered about her was her fake hair.   


** He growled, struggling with the special ropes that bound his hands and legs to the chair. The light**   
**shone directly in his face, distracting him. The room was too small and he winced at the thought of**   
**what might happen to him. He would be punished, that was clear enough. But how badly? A simple**   
**slap on the wrist and a "don't do that again" would certainly not suffice for killing a man.**   
** The ropes at his wrists grew tighter and he flinched. He relented, waiting for the person that he**   
**knew would come. He snarled and gave one final tug at the ropes, which remained as close-cutting**   
**as they had been before.**   
** "It's no use, you know." a voice stated, a twinge of mockery clear. "The more you effort yourself,**   
**the tighter the binds become."**   
** The bound blond man looked away.**   
** "No no, my friend." the voice said. "You do not look away from someone who could destroy you**   
**with the blink of an eye."**   
** "So destroy me, then."**   
** He laughed. "Death is not a punishment for you, is it? No. For you, there are things far worse than**   
**death."**   
** The blond man didn't answer, for fear that a slip of the tongue would reveal his weakness. After all,**   
**the man in front of him was a mage.**   
** "Why did you kill Halit, Kujaja? He was my apprentice."**   
** "He was in my way." Kujaja answered simply.**   
** "Ah yes. I have heard that you possess feelings for the... girl. We brought you back to aid rule the**   
**NegaWorld alongside Resie and you abandon our will for... **_her?_**"**   
**** Malice sparked in Kujaja's eyes. "That's just what Halit said to me... right before I killed him."   
**** The mage narrowed his eyes. He raised his hands, chanted something, and a blast of energy was   
****sent hurling at Kujaja. The force of the blow made him topple backwards in the chair. Calmly, the   
****mage twirled his fingers and the chair was lifted back into its original position. A few drops of red   
****blood trickled down from the corner of Kujaja's mouth. He turned his head to the side and spat before   
****glaring at the mage.   
**** "That's hardly anything compared to your punishment." Wande-hari said calmly.   
**** "It was worth it to kill Halit."   
**** Another blow sent Kujaja flying against the cold brick wall. The chair shattered beneath him and he   
****crumpled to the floor, coughing up blood.   
**** "Didn't you know?" sneered the mage. "Killing your creator brings bad luck."   
**** "He.... never.... should have... created me." Kujaja wheezed.   
**** Wande-hari frowned. "Wrong answer, beastman." he sent another energy blast. It was more   
****powerful than the other two. For a moment all Kujaja could see was the red of the blow, blinding him   
****for the moment. He could feel a large gash in his arm that was excruciatingly painful. His eyes began   
****to close as the world started to fade away.   
**** "That wasn't much of a punishment." he could see the fuzzy figure of another mage say.   
**** "Oh, that wasn't a punishment for killing Halit." Wande-hari corrected. "I just found his insistence to   
****back-talk quite irritating. He has no idea what's in store for him yet. It has only just begun."   
**** At those last words, Kujaja passed out.   
****   
**** ****

** "...so you can imagine my relief when all it was that he had found out was the fact that the buns in**   
**my hair are fake." Hitomi finished. She was looking into the globular screen of the communicator at**   
**the face of Merle as she sat in her room in the early morning before school. Naria lay beside her, half**   
**listening to the conversation, half licking herself clean.**   
** "I didn't guess that it was fake." Merle admitted. "but I guess it makes sense. Hair doesn't grow that**   
**long in only a year and a half."**   
** "Yeah. I was really scared that he might know about my secret identity, because he said that he had**   
**seen me the other night, and I battled Kujaja last night, detransforming on the way home..."**   
** "Wait." Merle interrupted. "You fought Kujaja again? Did we win another Crystal?"**   
** "No, he was only after human energy. We warded him off."**   
** There was a pause. "Did Tuxedo Mask come to aid you?"**   
** Hitomi turned red at the name. "yes," she said without hesitation. "But he seemed a little bit weaker**   
**than normal. Why do you ask?"**   
** She avoided the question.**_Lord Van, you're not fully healed! What were you doing fighting Kujaja?_   
** "Merle?"**   
** "Ha?"**   
** A sudden beeping noise broke Hitomi's watch from the screen for a moment. She glanced at her**   
**alarm clock, which read 7:50. "Damn," she muttered, before turning back to Merle. "I have to go,**   
**otherwise I'll miss the train. I'll talk to you later, Merle." The screen fuzzed out.**   
** Merle put the communicator into her pocket. She growled and marched out of her room,**   
**determined to find Van and speak to him about his rash actions. She passed Gudevo, one of the**   
**king's chief advisors, in the hall.**   
** "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Miss?" he asked her.**   
** "Have you seen Lord Van? I need to speak with him."**   
** Gudevo pointed to the direction of an area deep in the Fanelian forest. "He said he was off to...**   
**train, I believe. He asked me to make sure that no one disturb him. If you wish to speak with him,**   
**young miss, you'll have to wait a few hours until he returns."**   
** "Very well." the catgirl sighed, but her mind held other ideas. "I'm going to go out for a walk." she**   
**smiled pleasantly at the man, who returned the gesture, and sped out the front doors. She appeared**   
**to be wandering down the streets of Fanelia but took a sharp turn to the right, towards the forest.******

** He dodged to the right and then jumped to the left, missing the stone hurling towards him by less**   
**than an inch. He pulled at his black cap and dug into the vest of his costume, pulling out 6 white**   
**roses. He launched them at the stuffed dummy and narrowly avoided another rock, being launched at**   
**him from a training device that he had had constructed a few months before.**   
** He threw more roses and, as a finishing attack, pulled out his extendable cane. He rushed at the**   
**dummy, the cane out, and it embedded itself in the soft hay-filled chest. Tuxedo Mask's "opponent"**   
**fell to the ground and the rock-throwing machine was shut off.**   
** Tuxedo Mask stood his ground, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down his forehead. He**   
**clutched at the energy blast wound in his shoulder that had only begun to heal a few days ago. It was**   
**still very senstive.**   
** The masked man wiped the persperation from his forehead, slowly making his way over to the**   
**dummy. He pulled out his cane and watched as the white roses in the hay-filled body turned to**   
**feathers an instant before they disappeared.**   
** The wind whispered through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle, a few drifting slowly to the**   
**ground. **_But... there is no wind today._** Van thought to himself. He realized what was going on and**   
****spun around, his hand tucked into his vest, clutching a rose. "Show yourself!" he barked.   
**** A teenage cat-like girl, clad in a blue miniskirt and a white leotard with a bow at the front jumped   
****from a nearby tree, doing a flip before landing in a perfect crouching position. She ran a hand   
****through her blue hair. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" she asked cooly.   
**** Tuxedo Mask let go of the white roses, relieved to see that the "intruder" was no enemy. He never   
****let her eyes off her as she made her way over to him, her tail swinging proudly.   
**** "I asked Gudevo specifically to make sure no one interrupted my training." he growled.   
**** "And I specifically asked you not to enter a fight with Kujaja again until your wound was fully   
****healed!" she shot back.   
**** "I'm perfectly healed." he lied. "I feel fine."   
**** "Really." Sailor Mercury took a step back, her hands out in front of her as if forming something.   
**** "What are you doing?" Tuxedo Mask asked, recognizing the attack.   
**** "You said you were fine..." she spun around, prepared to release the little blue bubble. "So prove it.   
****Mercury Bubbles Blast!" the air around them became misty, concealing the senshi's location. "Come   
****on, Tuxedo Mask!" she called. Her voice seemed to be everywhere at once. "Let's go. Give it   
****everything you've got."   
**** He pulled out the extendable cane, looking around. Where was she? He closed his eyes, focusing   
****on the technique Hitomi had taught him. He saw the pendant, swinging back and forth, then suddenly   
****jerking to the left. He turned and blocked a kick from Sailor Mercury. She dodged back into her hiding   
****spot.   
**** Using the ability to locate an invisible opponent, Tuxedo Mask was able to block several more   
****attacks, but he felt rather useless. It was Mercury's turn to play defense.   
**** "Behind me." he said to himself, and spun around. He kicked at the misty and came in contact with   
****something. A hiss was heard and the something moved away. He smiled, following her. He was now   
****the offensive player, and managed to strike Sailor Mercury several times. He was always gentle,   
****however, not wanting to hurt his sister-like friend. He delivered one last blow with his cane, and the   
****mist began to clear away. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for the Sailor Scout. He saw her,   
****lying in the middle of the clearing, her eyes closed. Tuxedo Mask was over by her side within a   
****second, kneeling over her in worry.   
**** "Merle!" he shouted, supporting her head. "Merle, can you hear me? Wake up! Merle!" he lowered   
****his ear to her lips to see if she was letting out air. He felt breath on his ear and looked down at her.   
****Her eyes were wide open and mischievety sparked in them.   
**** "What the--" but he couldn't finish. The scout lay her hand on his left shoulder and he let out a cry   
****of pain, losing his balance. She took this opportunity to tackle him, pinning him to the ground. He   
****stuggled to get back up but it was no use. She had him.   
**** "I win." she whispered in his ear before getting to her feet. Tuxedo Mask made an attempt to get up   
****but it was no use. He was sore all over. With a sigh of defeat, he allowed the costume to fade away,   
****leaving him in his red shirt and khakis. Mercury also detransformed. She saw that her beloved Lord   
****Van couldn't get up, so she decided to join him on the forest floor. She lay so that the top of her head   
****was touching his and let out a sigh of her own.   
**** A moment of silence went by, where nothing was heard except for the ragged breathing of the   
****worn-out fighters.   
**** "I'm sorry if I hurt you too badly, Lord Van." Merle said. "I just wanted to prove my point."   
**** He muttered a reply that she couldn't make out and that was the end of that conversation.   
**** It was Van who started up the next one. "Merle, have you ever been to the Mystic Moon?"   
**** "No."   
**** He rolled over so that he was supporting his weight with his elbows. "But you're a Sailor Senshi...   
****you belong with the other 4 of the Mystic Moon."   
**** "Something stops me from going. I don't know what it is, but it's like some force wants me to stay   
**here, to protect **_our_** world and let the other Senshi do the Mystic Moon stuff. But for some reason,**   
****you're able to. I don't know why. I think it has something to do with the pendant."   
**** "Maybe." he let out a semi-sigh. "So, have you ever met the other Senshi?"   
**** Merle felt the blood drain from her face. It was a Senshi rule not to reveal any other warrior's identity   
****other than your own. It might have been okay to tell him Sailor Jupiter's identity, she was 99% sure   
****that he didn't know who Hitomi's best friend was. But to tell him Sailor Mystic Moon's identity? No   
****way. The fake-bunned girl could reveal who she was at her own discretion.   
**** "Not really." there. A fairly decent answer. Not the truth, but not a lie, either. "But I hear that Sailor   
****Mystic Moon is really something."   
**** "Oh, she is." the words popped out of Van's mouth and his eyes widened as he blushed furiously.   
****Merle stopped, and sat upright to look at him.   
**** "You're in love with Sailor Mystic Moon, aren't you?" she deduced with a smirk. This was perfect!   
****Little did he know that the leader of the senshi was his beloved Hitomi.   
**** "No." he denied it, looking away.   
**** "Yes, you are. I can see it in your face. You're as red as a peloria." Noticing the blank that he was   
****emitting, she added, "I'm not mad. Sailor Mystic Moon is a good person... and if falling in love with her   
****will keep you from moping over your true love, then I'm all for this."   
**** "I'm not in love with Sailor Mystic Moon. I don't even know who she is. I love Hitomi, you know that.   
****I just... I kind of like Sailor Mystic Moon." he admitted.   
**** Merle smirked. This was going to be easier than she thought. She waited for a suitable silence to   
****pass before sparking up a new conversation.   
**** "Lord Van, if you can travel between here and the Mystic Moon, why don't you visit Hitomi?" she   
****asked innocently.   
**** "I... I can't." He stuttered. He looked his "sister" in the eyes, his best friend who was forever   
****trustworthy. He wasn't even aware of the words that had begun to tumble out of his mouth as he told   
****her about the dream of the ShadowFigure.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Not the most interesting chapter, I grant you, but still. I feel really bad because not many people continue to follow this story, and less and less try reading it because they are intimidated by the number of chapters. But please, please, review! It would mean so much to me. I'll post the next chapter when I get a total of 90 reviews. That's only 3 more.... please..? 


	19. Episode 17: Ode to the Lonely-Hearted

mbfanfic17 ** Episode 17:**   
**_ Ode to the Lonely Hearted_**

** The girl commonly known as 'Leina', dressed in her red and white temple attire, hummed an**   
**Asturian tune as she sewed up the burn holes of a red carpet. A yellow cat lay beside her on the**   
**temple steps, enjoying the warmth of the sun. It was a crisp autumn day, but the star provided**   
**enough heat.**   
** Her mistress's humming piqued her natural curiosity. "You certainly seem content." she observed,**   
**eying the temple girl. "I guess that date with Noriyuki went better than you let on."**   
** Millerna giggled excitedly as she pulled the needle from the carpet before plunging it back in again.**   
**"He's coming to pick me up for a lunch date."**   
** Eriya nodded noncommittally and slunk back into her lying position. She was about to doze off**   
**when the sound of tinkling bells caused her to perk up her ears. She spotted her twin sister nearby,**   
**but something was different about her. She seemed the same, really. No wounds, ruffled fur, or**   
**frazzled whiskers. All four limbs plus a tail were in place and from the way that Naria was running**   
**towards her sister, appeared to be intact.**   
** That's when Eriya discovered the source of the jingle. Tiny twin bells dangled from Naria's blue**   
**collar. A collar? And bells?**   
** "Hitomi! Allen!" Millerna greeted the two figures who appeared behind the grey cat. "I'm sorry that I**   
**wasn't there last night."**   
** "You missed a great spectacle," Hitomi said, clicking her tongue in disappointment. "Allen actually**   
**cooked!"**   
** "So I heard." Millerna answered with a slight chuckle. "Allen, I'll inform General Savoc once I return**   
**to Asturia. He will surely give you a higher ranking for performing such a task!" she smiled at him with** **laughter in her eyes, and the expression on her face warmed Allen's heart (as much as he tried to**   
**deny it to himself).**   
** "Hitomi put bells on your collar??" Eriya gave her sister a disgusted look. "How undignified."**   
** "She said that I looked 'positively adorable'. Can you imagine? The nerve!" The cats' voices were**   
**lost in the background as the humans continued their discussion.**   
** "So then, there were some urgent news that you wished to relay to the Senshi, Hitomi?" Millerna**   
**asked. She paused, looking around her. "But where is Yukari?"**   
** Hitomi's sunny face fell into one of repulsion. "With her boyfriend. Where else? I told her that she**   
**had to come today, but nooo. She had 'other matters to attend to'.**   
** The Asturian princess frowned. "A senshi shouldn'T just abandon her responsibilities for some**   
**man. It's not--"**   
** The roar of a motorcyle interrupted Millerna's chain of thought. "Noriyuki!" she shouted**   
**exuberantly, tossing her sewing aside. She ran over to the man who had just pulled off his helmet.**   
** "Millerna!" he cried joyously, wrapping her in a loving embrace. Tentatively he lowered his lips to**   
**hers in short but sweet kiss.**   
** "'Millerna'? He knows her real name?" Hitomi was clearly surprised by this. She was unaffected by**   
**the greeting kiss, unlike Allen who winced slightly and turned his head.**   
** When the lovers broke apart, Millerna immediately tossed aside her temple attire to reveal the**   
**close-fitting clothes beneath. She climbed onto the bike with Noriyuki, and called out her cat'S name.**   
**The little yellow feline scurried over, jumping into a basket on the vehicle. Millerna turned, flashing her** **friends an apologetic smile before she and her new boyfriend zoomed out of sight.**   
** Allen stared at the ground. Absently, he kicked a little stone and watched it bounce away from him.**   
** "You still have feelings for Millerna." Hitomi realized. She looked at the blond, searching for some**   
**sort of expression that would cause him to give himself away. Reluctantly, he nodded.**   
** "I didn't think that it was possible," he admitted. "But... " he fumbled for the words. "I still care for**   
**her."**   
** "Uh-uh. No way." came an authoritative voice. Naria looked up at the two, a deep grimace set on her**   
**face. "It's a rule."**   
** "What is?"**   
** "Sailor Senshi aren't allowed to... enter a romantic relationship amongst themselves." she hesitated. "Well, there was an** **exception of that rule, but they were very devoted warriors, so most of the guides let it pass."**   
** "You're saying that I'm not devoted?" Allen looked wounded.**   
** "Yes--well, no, but--" she sighed. "Allen, you mustn't forget. Millerna is betrothed to Dryden Fassa.**   
**Now, I know what you're going to say, and yes, I was informed of their separation. I was also told that**   
**she did not want to burden you." she glanced at Allen, who looked ashamed of himself. Sensing his**   
**disappointment as well as his embarrassment, she jumped up onto his sagging shoulders and gave**   
**him a lick. "You'll find love eventually." she promised. "Have faith."**   
** At this point, Hitomi reached over, taking Allen's hand in hers. She squeezed it reassuringly and he**   
**smiled.**   
  


** "I did not send for you, puny servant." the woman in the light turquoise dress hissed, not bothering** **to turn around. She had sensed his arrival long before he had stepped through the large doors.**   
** And she just happened to be using a mirror, so she could see who it was.**   
** Impatiently, she set the mirror down with a thump, causing the messenger to jump. He did not want**   
**to be here. And why should he? The only one who could come across the great Resie's golden doors** **with confidence, without an air of utter fright, was Kujaja, and it had become known that he cared**   
**nothing for the Goddess. This angered Resie. And when Resie was angry, it was not a wise thing to**   
**be near her.**   
** "I did not send for you." she repeated gravely, setting her dark eyes on the trembling man before**   
**her. She approached him, enjoying the way his face drained of color with each of her slow steps. He**   
**was frozen with fear as she reached him. She bent over so that he could feel her breath on his face.**   
** "Perhaps you did not hear me." she said, giving him a warm smile. The expression caused him to**   
**relax slightly. "I DID NOT SEND FOR YOU!" she screamed, causing the messenger to tumble**   
**backwards. He scrambled to his knees, bowing as low as he was physically able.**   
** "Forgive me, O Great, Beautiful, and Mighty Resie. The Heavens look down on you in jealousy."**   
** She smirked, returning to the throne in her room. "I can see that we have an understanding. Now**   
**then, where is Kujaja? I asked for him, insect, not you."**   
** The man continued to bow. "Wande-hari sent me to deliver a message to you explaining his**   
**absence."**   
** "Well spit it out, then! Stop trembling like a mouse. Had I wished to kill you, you would already be**   
**dead. Destroying easy targets does not amuse me. However, if you do not speak up soon, then I**   
**might change my view on that." she reached over to her night table and poured herself a glass of**   
**wine, sipping it slightly.**   
** "Forgive me!" he stuttered. "Kujaja is not here because he was... punished. He was caught visiting**   
**the youngest of the Three while she was still recovering. From what I heard, they were sharing an**   
**intimate moment when Wande-hari walked in on them."**   
** The wine glass in Resie's hand began to crack and then shattered into a million pieces. She was on** **the messenger in seconds, pinning him to the wall by his throat.**   
** "Please..." he croaked, turning red from the lack of oxygen.**   
** "What do you mean, 'Intimate moment'?" she demanded him furiously.**   
** "Kuja....about to.....kiss....Linaa....." his face was now turning purple.**   
** "This has annoyed me to no extent. It's unfortunate that you happened to be here when I'm quite**   
**angry, for I'm now going to kill you."**   
** "Wa...it...."**   
** She eyed him curiously. "What is it?"**   
** "Rainbow....Crys....taaaaaal..."**   
** At the mentioning of the precious gems, the man was released. He fell to his knees, coughing and**   
**rubbing at his neck.**   
** "Speak fast, little rat." she spat. "You've caught my attention. Now finish telling me about the**   
**Rainbow Crystals before you begin to bore me and I'll seek another for the information."**   
** Coughing a little more, the messenger carefully looked up. "The 5th Crystal of the seven has been**   
**revealed. All that must be done now is for someone to go get it. Linaddua is still recovering, and**   
**Kujaja is currently unconscious in a holding cell for back-talking to the head mage. Whoever returns**   
**with the Crystal will be very highly regarded... by everyone. I believe that even Kujaja would be**   
**impressed by some beautiful, powerful NegaWorld woman retrieving one of the jewels."**   
** Resie grinned. "I like the way your mind works, slave. I'll let you live for telling me that." she**   
**reached down and lifted his chin. "But," she slashed her long, pointed nails across his cheek, leaving** **a long trail of deep scratches. Blood ran down the man's face and he let out a whimper. She lowered**   
**her mouth to his ear. "If you ever, ever mention that NegaWorld bitch's name in my presence again, I**   
**will kill you." with that, she shoved him aside and disappeared in a swirl of water.**   
  


** Amano looked down at his girlfriend, who bore a troubled look on her face. Regret was etched into**   
**her brow, and he could tell that she felt guilty for not visiting her friends that day. He also was feeling**   
**sort of surprised at himself for being so insistent that she spend the day with him, but at the same**   
**time, proud that he had managed to pull it off. A desperate whine an enormous puppy-dog eyes were**   
**all that was needed to cause Yukari to pass up a meeting with... him.**   
** Amano hated to admit to something so terrible, but in the past months he had grown rather**   
**suspicious of his blond roommate. It seemed that this Allen Schezar had lately been spending some**   
**time with Yukari. The other night, Allen had been on the phone with someone, laughing unusually**   
**loud and grinning from ear to ear. Amano had watched him until the older man's chuckling had**   
**become excessively irritating. He coughed loudly, barging in on the call.**   
** "I'll see you tomorrow." Allen said quickly to the person on the other end of the phone before**   
**hastily hanging up as if nothing had happened. Somehow, Amano knew that the blond had been**   
**speaking to his girlfriend. It seemed that they had some sort of secret between them, and Amano**   
**couldn't think of anything that needed to be more hidden than a relationship behind his back.**   
** "Let's go for a walk." Yukari suggested suddenly, hoisting herself from the blanket that she had**   
**brought with them. She held out her hand to her boyfriend, who smiled and accepted it. He was still**   
**waiting for the perfect moment to let Yukari know that he was onto her and her fling with Allen. He**   
**would have to speak soon, however, because darkness was falling.**   


** "Here." Hitomi said, offering Allen some tea before pouring some for herself. He accepted without**   
**his usual smile, still disappointed from Millerna and her new boyfriend. Hitomi's family was out at**   
**dinner, and the lights in their living room were quite dim. Allen found it to be a suitable setting for his**   
**isolated feeling. But he wasn't alone, he remembered. Hitomi was right by him, and it hadn't occurred**   
**to him that she was in somewhat the same position as he.**   
** "Cheer up, Allen." Hitomi said meekly. "Things will turn out, I promise. You'll find that someone**   
**who've you've been waiting to spend your life with and then you'll be happy..." her voice drifted off.**   
** He raised his head to meet her gaze. "Do you ever miss Van?"**   
** The sandy-brown haired girl's face darkened. "Of course." she said slowly. "I love him, you know**   
**that... but it seems as if it's not to be... our link has been broken and I doubt I'll ever see him again...**   
**but I promised him before we parted that I would never forget him... and I haven't broken that vow."**   
**the sniffle from the woman across from him startled Allen as he realized that Hitomi was crying.**   
** "Hitomi..." he said softly. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."**   
** "It's okay." she said, wiping away her tears. She lifted her cup of tea, encouraging the man to do**   
**the same. "A toast to us," she said weakly.**   
** "Ode to the lonely hearted." Allen added quietly.**   
** They both drank to that, but the blond never let his gaze sway from Hitomi. Something about her...**   
**his mind flashed back to the kiss they had shared over a year ago, on the bridge in Asturia. She had**   
**been clumsy, yes, but she was adorable. The knight Caeli had found himself beginning to feel**   
**something for the girl from the Mystic Moon, which is why he had asked her to be by his side for all**   
**eternity as his wife.**   
** However, when she returned to her home and Van, unable to stand being without her, had brought**   
**her back, Allen had realized who the young woman's heart truly belonged to... before even she**   
**herself recognized her feelings. They had declined the proposal in unison, him with the excuse that**   
**he knew Van loved Hitomi, and her with the excuse that she was too young.**   
** But something still lingered in the knight's heart. Spontaneously, he reached his hand out to**   
**caress Hitomi's cheek. She drew in a sharp breath.**   
** "Allen..." she protested half-heartedly.**   
** "Hitomi.." he returned. With the grace of a cat, the grace that he had acquired through years of**   
**sweeping women off their feet, he inched his face closer to hers.**   
** Suddenly, Hitomi's face seemed to contort into Millerna's. **_Yes, Allen_**. the princess whispered to**   
**him. **_Kiss me... I need you_**. The man was only too happy to oblige. Gently, he pressed his lips to**   
****Hitomi's, kissing her softly and tenderly.   
**** Hitomi was shocked, to say the least. She couldn't believe that the occurrence on the bridge in   
****Asturia was repeating itself.   
**** But for some reason, she wasn't resisting Allen's kiss. It was as if his lips on hers made her feel like ****she wasn't kissing the blond knight, but Van, and in a strange way, she didn't want him to stop. Then, ****she tasted the liquor that Allen had consumed before coming over.   
**** Allen jerked away, suddenly realizing that Hitomi was Hitomi and not Millerna. He cringed, looking   
****down at the pained expression on her face.   
**** "Hitomi... Gods, I am sorry." he whispered. "I am so very sorry."   
**** The woman avoided eye contact.   
**** "Damn it." Allen muttered, running his hands through his hair nervously. He stood up abruptly, and ****for the first time, the bunned-girl looked up at him. "I have to go," he said quickly. "What I did was   
****inexcusable..." he burst from the room, running out the front door.   
**** "Allen..."   
  


** He still hadn't told her, not yet. The opportunity hadn't presented itself yet, and the truth was,**   
**Amano was beginning to doubt his suspicions. His fingers entwined with Yukari's, his heart was at**   
**peace and he could feel the love she had for him being transferred through their hands. He soon**   
**forgot his accusations as they strode along the beach, the stars in the sky twinkling high above them.**

** "Yukari..." Amano halted suddenly, turning to face her. "I love you." then, wrapping his arm around**   
**her waist, pulled her into a passionate kiss. Neither of them noticed the the dark swirl of smoke and**   
**water that had begun to appear behind them.**   
  


** Van and Merle were lying on the grass outside the castle, recuperating from the training session**   
**and staring at the dotted sky. The loud pounding of hammers against boards had died down in the**   
**streets of Fanelia, and the two were enjoying the serenity of the night.**   
** The peace, however, was not to last as something sparked through the minds of the warriors. They** **exchanged knowing looks and Merle groaned in exasperation. "Don't they ever get tired of trying to**   
**defeat the senshi?"**   
** "This time is different." Van said, looking reflective. "I have a feeling that another crystal is at stake**   
**here." he looked to Merle, pleading her to let him go.**   
** "Fine." she sighed. "Go, Tux-boy. But don't come whining to me if that energy blast wound gets**   
**even worse during the battle."**   
** He smiled gratefully and pulled out the feather. He was quickly clad in a tuxedo with a cape, and a**   
**mask covered his eyes. As a finishing touch, a top hat landed neatly on his head.**   
** "Take care of yourself, Lord Van." Merle advised. "Come back to Fanelia alive, and please, for**   
**God's sake, don't let your male ego get in the way or you'll end up fighting Kujaja again."**   
** "I'll be fine." Tuxedo Mask assured the catgirl. "I'll be back soon... and maybe I'll return with that**   
**crystal." then he was gone in a quick flash of blue light.**   
  


** The figure who had just appeared behind them sneered in disgust.**   
** "Aww, how quaint." she said sarcastically, causing Amano and Yukari to break away.**   
** "Where did you come from?" Amano asked, startled by the interruption and the strange woman's**   
**appearance.**   
** "The same place you did." she answered coyly, approaching him slowly. "But you don't know it**   
**yet."**   
** Yukari understood what the woman meant, and she turned deathly pale. She clutched Amano's**   
**arm, telling him that it was a good time to turn and go, to get away from this woman. She had seen the** **tip of a dark, slender crystal in the woman's hand, and that could only mean one thing.**   
** "Amano... we have to run. Now." she whispered, and he nodded. The turned and sped away.**   
** "It's no use, I will find you!" the woman called and cackled. "But I must admit, I do enjoy a good**   
**game of cat-and-mouse!"**   
** "Come on!" Yukari and Amano escaped the beach and ducked into an alleyway. The girl with the**   
**burgundy hair peered around the corner, and couldn't see the woman.**   
** "We'll be safe here for a bit." she assured her boyfriend. He was frowning deeply at her, and looked** **away. "What's wrong?"**   
** "So many secrets are circulating, secrets that I'm excluded from. First it was Hitomi's fake hair.**   
**Then it was the acknowledgment that 'Leina' is not your friend's real name. And Allen isn't really**   
**from Canada, is he?"**   
** Yukari's mouth was hanging open, though she didn't realize it. How did Amano come to learn so**   
**much?**   
** "Is he?" the brunette repeated his question and Yukari reluctantly shook her head.**   
** "We had to make something up so that you wouldn't think we were crazy." the girl said quietly.**   
** "It's not important right now." Amano resumed his gentler, less interrogating tone. "What matters is** **escaping that insane woman and keeping you safe. But at the same time, I wonder why she's**   
**targeting me." he looked directly at Yukari. "I know you know the reason. Who is she?"**   
** "I don't know." she answered honestly. "And that's the truth."**   
** "But you know why she is after me. Please tell me. If I have something that she wants, I'll gladly**   
**give it up if it means that you'll be safe."**   
** "No! You can't!" she protested. "If you do, then--"**   
** "A-ha! Found you! Did you really think that you could escape me, Resie, Goddess of the**   
**NegaWorld? Incompetent fools!" a maniacal laugh echoed through the corridors.**   
** "'NegaWorld'?" Amano glanced at Yukari for explanation.**   
** "Just run!" she shouted, grabbing his hand and running out the alleyway.**   
** "Like fish in a barrel," Resie mused, commenting on the large parking lot that the couple had**   
**stumbled into. The NegaWorld 'Goddess' formed a little ball of energy in her hand and launched it at**   
**where the couple was running. Missed.**   
** "Here," Yukari cried, shoving Amano in a hiding place behind a large series of crates.**   
** "Just let me give her what she wants," pleaded Amano. "I can't stand the thought of you getting**   
**hurt, and she'll keep persisting."**   
** At that point, Yukari made a choice. "No." she said gravely. "She won't." she turned to her**   
**boyfriend. "Promise me, Amano, that you'll keep hiding behind these crates, no matter what happens**   
**to me."**   
** "No!"**   
** "Then at least promise me that you'll never tell anyone my secret."**   
** "What secret?"**   
** She sighed, and pulled out her green transformer. "Jupiter POWER!" she shouted. Within seconds,**   
**the scout crouched where Yukari had once been.**   
** "Y-Yukari?" Amano stuttered. "You're Sailor Jupiter?"**   
** She brought a finger to her lips to silence him. "I won't let her take you." she vowed. She kissed**   
**him passionately before jumping out of the hiding spot.**   
** "Hey sleazebag!" she shouted to the woman who began to descend from the air. "If you want him,**   
**you're going to have to go through me."**   
** "Sailor Jupiter. What a pleasant surprise. I was hoping that I'd be able to destroy one of you insects** **who stand in my way of retrieving all 7 crystals."**   
** Sailor Jupiter growled. "Not likely. Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"**   
** Resie formed a barrier around herself and the Thunder blast was deflected easily. "Would you like**   
**to see my special attack?" she grinned as a blue ball of energy formed in her hands.**   


** Running. He had to keep running. He had just done the worst thing in the world, the most**   
**"pronouncedly male" thing in the book. He had kissed someone when he knew that they wouldn't**   
**consent. And that someone just happened to be one of his closest friends. It was a cowardly thing to**   
**run from one's problem, Allen knew that, but he did it anyway. Besides, he found the fresh night air**   
**quite enjoyable.**   
** A loud scream and following cackle stopped the blond mid-step. He could tell that it was Sailor**   
**Senshi time.**   
** Ducking behind a bush, he transformed and ran towards the source of the sound.**   
  


** "Sailor Jupiter!" Amano cried, dashing out of the hiding place to his girlfriend who lay on the**   
**ground, extremely weak. Her outfit was slashed and ruined, and her body was covered in cuts and**   
**burn marks from the blast that Resie had sent hurling at her.**   
** "Rainbow Crystal Carrier." Resie hissed. "You have something I want. Do not attempt to resist."**   
** Out of the corner of his eye, Amano spotted a yellow-haired senshi, running towards them.**   
** "Sailor Jupiter!" he dropped to his knees to examine her. He lifted her head and her eyes fluttered**   
**open at the two men. "Amano... Allen. You're here." she croaked.**   
** "Allen?" the brunette was incredulous as he stared at the blond senshi, who gave him a faint**   
**smile.**   
** "I'm sorry..." Jupiter whispered as her outfit fell away and she was Yukari once more. "For not**   
**being able to protect you, Amano. And for blabbing out your identity, Venus."**   
** "Shh... don't speak." Amano soothed as he stroked his girlfriend's hair. "I'll get you to a hospital;**   
**everything will be okay."**   
** She nodded slightly and carefully he picked her up, moving away from the battle scene.**   
** "Come back here!" rasped the woman in green. "I want that crystal!"**   
** "You'll have to go through me first." Sailor Venus announced.**   
** "Fine then. I'll dispose of you as easily as I did your little friend." she prepared another energy ball**   
**but a red strike flashed by her wrist and the blast disappeared. She snarled and spun around, glaring**   
**at the man in the Tuxedo who stood defiantly behind her.**   
** "Ah, Tuxedo Mask. So we finally meet. I am Resie, of the NegaWorld." she bowed. "Now I will**   
**destroy you. But first," she held out the Dark Crystal in Amano's direction.**   
** "AMANO!" warned Sailor Venus. The brunette, sensing what was coming, gently released the**   
**partially-conscious Yukari and placed her out of harm's way. Then the beams struck him and he**   
**faltered, crying out in agony as a blue crystal appeared at his chest.**   
** "Excellent." hissed Resie, licking her lips. The crystal withdrew from Amano's chest and sailed**   
**towards the Goddess's open hands.**   
** "No!" the male warriors shouted in unison, diving for the little jewel. But it was too late. The woman**   
**had it in her hands and she floated up into the air with it.**   
** "Now, my pet." she called to Amano down below. "Revert to your true form and destroy these**   
**fools!" her eyes gleamed as she waited for the smoke to rise up and engulf the 19 year-old.**   
** But nothing happened.**   
** "Yukari..." Amano whispered, getting up on his haunches over to the wounded girl. Shaking his**   
**head as if recovering from a daze, he carefully lifted her up and resumed his walk towards the**   
**Kamakura hospital.**   
** "What?" she shrieked.**   
** "The love he has for that girl obviously surpasses the power of your Dark Crystal." Tuxedo Mask**   
**stated, a smile forming on his lips. "Soulmates." he added in a whisper, and winced at the thought of**   
**the woman who he had not seen in nearly two years.**   
** "Or didn't you know?" Sailor Venus piped up. "No, I suppose you've never experienced love.**   
**You're too much of an evil witch to even begin to understand."**   
** "Shut up!" snapped Resie. "You bore me, insolent fools. I have the crystal and that's all that's**   
**important right now. You lose, Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask." she disappeared in a cloud of smoke**   
**and water.**   
** "He does care for her very much." Sailor Venus said softly. "Such love is hard to come by... but**   
**when it's found... there is nothing in the world like it."**   
** "No." Tuxedo Mask agreed sadly. "And you should never let it go, not without telling her how you**   
**feel."**   
** Sailor Venus eyed him curiously. The caped man was evidently dipping slightly into a personal**   
**experience. It sounded very familiar to the blond's ears.**   
** Tuxedo Mask frowned. "But it's disappointing that the crystal is once again theirs. Next time, they**   
**won't be so lucky." with a swoosh of his cape, he jumped away.**   
** The coast clear, Sailor V detransformed and found a seat at the edge of the parking lot where he**   
**could rest and think things through. Suddenly, in the distance, there was a quick, straight streak of**   
**blue light.**   
** Funny, Allen thought to himself. There's no thunder or rain. Something sparkling in the middle of**   
**the parking lot caught his eye and he approached it to get a better look at it. Lying on the ground,**   
**white as snow, was a single feather. The knight Caeli found it interesting, because it was in the same**   
**spot that Tuxedo Mask's rose had landed after striking Resie's wrist. So where was the rose?**   
** Hesitantly, the man bent over and touched the feather. His mind became awash with visions.**

_ In the Crusade near Freid, wings tore from Van's bloody body, silently announcing that the boy-king was a Draconian, a descendant of Atlantis._   
_ Van, shouting Hitomi's name over and over again as he flew through the fate alterator, capturing her in his_   
_arms and flying with her out of Dornkirk's fortress._   
_ Hitomi giving Van her pendant, both with sad looks on their faces. Van reaching out to take the pendant,_   
_and taking Hitomi's hand in his at the same time, pulling her into he loving embrace as Hitomi whispered_   
_promises with tears rolling down her cheeks._   
_ The dream of the horrific ShadowFigure who invaded Van's dreams, prophesizing certain death if they were close._   
_ The Fanelian castle, looking in better condition than it was when he had last seen it. Inside the castle, he saw Merle, who was now 15 and was looking more beautiful than cute. He saw her asking a man in the hallway where Lord Van had gone and he pointed out back but told her not to disturb him. The catgirl did not obey and ran to the forest. She transformed into her Sailor Senshi self and hid in a tree, watching._   
_ Down below on the forest floor was Tuxedo Mask, training hard with his cane. He was using some strange object as a target. He threw roses at it and eventually knocked it over. The roses soon turned to feathers, and that's when the caped man was assaulted by a shadow in the trees who told him that he shouldn't have helped out the senshi that last time in his condition. He was stubborn, but so was she, and offered a friendly battle. She turned out the victor by pinning him to the ground._   
_ Allen saw himself in the guest room of the Fanelian castle, adjusting his Caeli outfit in the mirror. A rap on the door._   
_ "Enter," he commanded. He wasn't surprised to see Van's head appear from the doorway in the_   
_reflection of the mirror. "I was wondering whether or not you would show up, Your Majesty." Allen_   
_could see the young king cringe at the added title. The knight turned to face him. "So, you didn't have the reoccurring dream?"_   
_ Van leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in a stubborn manner. "Yes and no." he replied._   
_ "Yes and no?"_   
_ Van nodded. "I still had the dream...I still watched helplessly as Hitomi..." he let his voice trail off_   
_but continued. "At the end of that sequence, I came to a tunnel. At the end was a light. When I reached it, I encountered Folken, my brother. He told me that I could defeat this shadowy figure who invades my sleep and threatens Hitomi's life."_   
_ "How?"_   
_ "With this," Van pulled out the object that Folken had given him... a pure white feather._

** The scenes flickered back and forth until Allen had experienced enough and pulled back. He was**   
**not a dense man, and could comprehend what he had just viewed. He raised his head to the sky, to**   
**where he had seen Tuxedo Mask leave.**   
** "Van..." he shook his head and headed for the hospital to check on Yukari.**

______________________________________________________________________________________   
A/N: Flames are welcome, as long as they are mature. I know that the Allen-Hitomi scene will probably raise some tempers, but I had to do something to get people's attention! ^_~ Please review! AT 10 new reviews, I'll post the next chapter :) 

08.??.01 


	20. Episode 18: True Friendship and Feathers

mbfanfic18 ** Episode 18:**   
**_ True Friendship and Feathers_******

** Allen felt edgy as his footsteps echoed down the mostly empty hall. The large, speckless hospitals on**   
**Earth always made him nervous, and with the added knowledge that it was 11pm and there was hardly**   
**anyone around increased his edginess.**   
** He had asked the woman at the front desk what room Yukari Uchida was in and she told him, also**   
**mentioning that he wasn't allowed to see her yet. Nevertheless, Allen had trudged up the stairs (he still**   
**didn't trust elevators) to the floor where she was. Dead ahead of him, he could see the main lobby, filled with**   
**magazines and comfy chairs but only one of them was occupied.**   
** Amano looked very pale and very exhausted. Quietly, Allen settled himself in the chair next to his**   
**roommate's.**   
** "Thanks for coming." Amano said, his eyes never straying from room 402.**   
** "Think nothing of it." Allen replied. You're not the only one who Yukari means a lot to. I called Hitomi and**   
**Leina, and they're on their way."**   
** Amano nodded in understanding.**   
** "Has the doctor said anything?"**   
** "Only that I'm not allowed to see her just yet. Damn it!" abruptly he stood. "Allen, she risked her life for me.**   
**If I had just given that woman what she wanted, this never would have happened!"**   
** "She defended you because she loves you. And she loves this world. Resie got the crystal, and that takes**   
**the NegaWorld one step closer to destroying this world."**   
** Amano sighed and sat back down in his chair. "'This world'." he echoed the older man. He looked at him**   
**with a piercing gaze. "Just where _are_ you from?"**   
** Allen let out a whoosh of air. Somehow his roommate had discovered that he really wasn't from Canada.**   
**"Gaia." he answered finally. "A place where the Earth and Moon hang in the sky."**   
** "For some reason, I believe you." the brunette said quietly. "That's... that's where Hitomi was when she**   
**disappeared, isn't it? She disappeared up that pillar of light with that guy.. after he slew the dragon. That's**   
**where the light took them. Gaia."**   
** "Yes. And that guy whom you refer to is Van... someone who Hitomi loves very much and vice**   
**versa."**   
** He nodded, and there was a pause. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "And you truly are**   
**Sailor Venus?"**   
** The knight stiffened. "Yukari obviously revealed herself under the circumstances that it would save you. I,**   
**however, had not intended on letting you know about my alter-ego, though I don't find it unfortunate that you**   
**now know. It's an explanation for all my sudden outings." he forced a smile.**   
** Amano looked as though he was about to inquire more, but he was interrupted by a tall man with glasses**   
**coming out of room 402.**   
** "Doctor!" Amano stood and Allen followed his lead. "How is she? Can we see her?"**   
** "She's not as badly injured as you may think. She sprained her ankle, and received a few first degree**   
**burns on her arms. She got a nasty 2nd degree burn on her upper arm but it's not very big. She also has a**   
**few scrapes and bruises here and there, but nothing too deep or serious. You can take her home**   
**tomorrow."**   
** "Can we see her?" Allen repeated his roommate's question.**   
** "Yes, go right in. She might be somewhat drowsy, though."**   
** As the men were approaching the door to Yukari's room, they heard the quiet shouts of two women**   
**running down the hall towards them.**   
** "Amano!" Hitomi cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gave him a big hug.**   
** "Allen." Leina said, not as emotional about the ordeal but still pretty upset as she embraced Allen. They**   
**switched and Hitomi hugged Allen tightly, seeming to forget about the incident that had taken place earlier**   
**that night. He returned the embrace, stroking her head to soothe her and telling the women what Yukari's**   
**condition was. Then they entered the room together.**   
** "Yukari!" Hitomi exclaimed, immediately rushing over to her friend. Gingerly, she gave her a partial**   
**hug.**   
** "Hey." Yukari said weakly. "You're all here." she glanced at Amano. "Did we win?"**   
** He moved over, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Well, I'm still here... but I think they got the crystal."**   
**he looked to Allen for assurance, and nodded. "But that woman... Resie, was warded off by Sailor V."**   
** "Crystal?" Leina spoke up. "Er, what kind of crystal?"**   
** Amano was tired of hiding what he knew. He had already pieced together the identity of the other two, why**   
**deny it to them? "A blue crystal." he answered. "It was about this big and came from my chest. I think you**   
**guys call them 'Rainbow Crystals'."**   
** Allen looked solemn and felt Hitomi's eyes on him. "What are you not telling us, Allen?"**   
** "I transformed in front of him in order to face Resie." Yukari spoke up, and the others drew in a sharp**   
**breath. "When I was close to being unconscious, I kind of referred to Sailor Venus as 'Allen' in my hazy state.**   
**Knowing Amano, he's wise enough to put identities on the other Sailor Scouts."**   
** Hitomi bit her lip, glancing at Amano.**   
** It was Millerna who broke the uneasy silence in the room. "Who is Resie?" she asked simply, as if Amano**   
**had known all along that they were Sailor Senshi.**   
** "Resie is a powerful new 'goddess' of the NegaWorld." Yukari said. "She is far stronger than Kujaja, trust**   
**me. That's really all I learned about her. Or maybe there was more, but right now I'm feeling kind of tired and**   
**I can't really remember much."**   
** "Shh, just rest." Amano said. "I'll be right outside if you need me."**   
** "And me." the others piped up simultaneously. They headed for the door.**   
** "Guys?" Yukari's voice halted them in their steps. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Please, if you**   
**want, go home. I don't want to be more of burden than I already am. I broke a special vow when your**   
**identities were revealed and I'm so sorry."**   
** Hitomi gave her friend's hand a squeeze, mindful of the sore spots. "It doesn't matter that Amano knows.**   
**Besides, you risked your life for someone you care for. Any of us would have done the same in an instant.**   
**We're proud of you... you're a true Sailor Senshi." she released the light grip on her friend's hand and**   
**moved out of the room.**   
** Millerna rubbed her arm nervously. "I'm sorry." she said quietly, "But I have to go. I'm supposed to be up**   
**at 4am doing yard work for Master Kanno, and I need a good night's rest."**   
** The other three nodded in comprehension and she gave them each a goodbye hug. "Call me when she**   
**wakes up." were her last words before slipping out the door.**   
** Hitomi yaw ned, stretching her arms into the air. She spotted a long bench along the wall and motioned to**   
**the guys to follow. Allen sat himself down first, and Hitomi curled up next to him, leaning her head on his lap.**   
**Instinctively, the blond draped his hand over her shoulder. To an outsider, it would look as though the 22**   
**year-old and the green-eyed girl were a couple, but it was really not the case. They were both just tired,**   
**spending the night in the Kamakura Hospital for the sake of their injured friend. Amano sat by Hitomi's feet,**   
**using his jacket as a pillow.**   
** Thoughts of what had happened earlier ran through Allen's head.**   
** "Forget it." Hitomi said to him, reading his mind. "You're forgiven. I can understand what happened back**   
**then, which gives me a new perspective on the situation." she paused, getting a glimpse of Allen's relieved**   
**expression. "We both know that we care for each other... we always have. There may have been some point**   
**on Gaia when it was romantic, but... that's behind us now."**   
** He smiled.**   
** "Damn," muttered Amano, looking down at Hitomi before glancing at Allen. "You guys were... y'know...?"**   
** "I asked her to be my wife." Allen answered bluntly. "Traditions on Gaia are much different than on the**   
**Mysti-- Earth."**   
** "_Someone's_ been letting Amano in on a lot of stuff." Hitomi rolled her eyes.**   
** "He figured it out on his own." the blond said defensively.**   
** "Oh, enough with the negative energy." groaned Amano. "Why don't you just go to sleep? You have a**   
**class to teach tomorrow morning, Al-man. You need your rest in order to face those little monsters. Come on,**   
**it's naptime. I'll wake you in the morning, I have to get up for gym class and Kanzaki, I'm sure you don't want**   
**to be late for school again."**   
** Loving the simplicity behind Amano's reasoning, Allen and Hitomi soon dozed off into the sandman's**   
**realm. Yukari's boyfriend joined them soon after.**   
**** ****

**"Welcome back, O great mistress Resie." the slender maid bowed low. She did not fear the NegaWorld**   
**woman as much as the others. "I prepared your bed for you. "**   
** The light-haired woman paced around the room. "I'm not tired." her eyes gleamed in excitement. "Pour me**   
**some wine, servant-girl." the maid did as she was told, and offered the glass to Resie, who gulped it down**   
**quickly. She didn't bother with a 'thank you', but casually walked out of her golden doors without another**   
**word. In her hand she gripped the blue crystal tightly.**   
****   
** "No admittance." the prison guard said, without looking up from his magazine. "The Master's orders."**   
** "Do you know who you are speaking to?" Resie asked in a dangerous voice.**   
** "Look lady, I can't--" he froze when he looked into the eyes of the most powerful woman on the**   
**NegaWorld. "Goddess Resie!" he fumbled to his feet. "Forgive me, I didn't know. Though I should have, for**   
**your beauty radiates through this entire realm."**   
** "Fool." Resie spat. "Give me the key to cell number 3062."**   
** "But Mistress, that prisoner is--"**   
** "Will you play nice or will I have to break your neck?"**   
** "Here!" the man hastily drew out the key to the cell and handed it to her in a precarious fashion.**   
** "Good guard." the greeneyed girl patted his head as if he was a mere pup. He trembled beneath her**   
**touch, afraid that her claw like nails would soon be digging themselves in his neck.**   
** But the Goddess simply moved onwards down the long corridor, taking a left turn. When she was gone**   
**from view, he let out a sigh of utter relief.******

** "3065, 3064, 3063... ah. Here we are." she inserted the key into the lock and it opened with a loud clank.**   
**She spotted the man, lying in his cot, half-slip. She crouched over him. "Ku." she said sternly. "Wake up!"**   
** "Abnammhmm?" he grumbled incoherently. His eyes opened slightly and suddenly he recoiled against the**   
**wall. "What do you want?"**   
** "I brought you something." her eyes sparkled as she revealed the blue rainbow crystal.**   
** "The 5th crystal!" Kujaja exclaimed.**   
** "Are you not impressed?" Resie said with a smile. "And I disposed of one of those putrid Sailor Senshi. I**   
**did it all for you, Kujaja."**   
** The man was caught off-guard, though he knew he shouldn't have been. It was so like Resie to do this**   
**sort of thing. "Forget it." he said gruffly. "You cannot win me through Rainbow Crystals, Resie." he enjoyed**   
**watching the confident smile being wiped off her face and stood to be at eye level with her. "Perhaps you**   
**did not hear, Resie." he said, taking a step towards her. "Why I am here, in this cell, with this gash in my**   
**arm?" He loved watching the fear in her eyes as she backed away from him. He lowered his mouth to her**   
**ear, and said, "Because I love that girl, Resie. And I wanted to kiss her. Something that I will never do or feel**   
**for you. Now get out of my cell, bitch."**   
** "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed, trying to attack him. However, a particular mage had**   
**predicted this move on her part and had created a barrier around the prisoner. This only made Resie scream**   
**louder and she glared at him, her eyes ablaze with hatred. Then she turned out of the room, not looking**   
**back, but before the door closed to his cell, Kujaja could hear the strangled cry of a guard who had**   
**accidentally stumbled across Resie's path.**   
****   
**** ****

** "So, you're awake." Amano observed as Allen's eyes blinked open. "I wasn't going to wake you for another**   
**hour."**   
** Groggily, Allen asked: "How is Yukari?"**   
** "Better. Her parents are with her now. They had left on vacation, and when I called them they turned right**   
**around."**   
** The blond bit his lip. "What did you tell them?"**   
** Amano shrugged. "The same thing I told the doctor: we were in the kitchen, cooking, and she twisted her**   
**ankle the wrong way, causing it to sprain, and she fell somewhat on the stove."**   
** He nodded his approval and looked at his watch. Six AM. He didn't have to be at fencing until 7:30. He**   
**looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled, happy that she had forgiven him. Carefully, he removed himself**   
**from being her human pillow, setting her head gently onto the cushiony bench.**   
** "You're leaving?" his roommate didn't sound surprised.**   
** "I have to get my things for fencing. I don't want to disappoint the little guys."**   
** "No problem. Hey, Allen?" the brunette grabbed his arm. "Thanks again for being here for her... it means a**   
**lot to her, and me." they performed a secret handshake that had developed with their friendship and Allen**   
**left with a smile on his face.**   
**** ****

** "I see that the girl is now well." hoarsed the wiseman. "Well done, Wande-hari."**   
** "I humbly accept your praise, Lord Wiseman." the mage returned. "She is resting in her room, but suppose**   
**I let the prisoner in cell number 3062 be released?" an evil grin crossed his lips.**   
** Wiseman laughed. "Yes. Set Kujaja free so that he can see his 'beloved'." he laughed maniacally.******

** "Hey, beastman. Wake up!" a guard shouted at the sleeping figure. "You're free to go."**   
** "What??" Kujaja was shocked, but rose nonetheless. He cocked a brow in suspicion. "On whose orders?"******

** "Lord Wiseman and Wande-hari's."**   
** "Where is the girl?"**   
** The guard looked confused for a moment but then remembered all the rumors he had heard about Kujaja.**   
**"She is in her room, resting. I doubt you're allowed to--" but Ku had already shoved him out of the way and**   
**was bounding down the corridors towards his love's room.**   
** The room was dark as it had been before, but Kujaja could again make out the figure lying on her bed. He**   
**sat down next to her and brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. Tentatively, he bent down and**   
**kissed her forehead, causing her eyes to flutter open.**   
** "Kujaja?" she asked.**   
** He wrapped her in a tight but caring embrace. "I thought I had lost you!" he exclaimed, burying his face in**   
**her hair.**   
** "Do not touch me." the 17 year-old said in a slow, dangerous voice. She pushed Kujaja away. "I will not be**   
**embraced by some horrid beastman."**   
** He looked down at her, realization and pain in his eyes. "Linaddua..."**   
** "Stop it!" she shrieked.**   
** "You don't remember, do you?" he asked quietly.**   
** "Shut up!" she slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever, ever try to kiss me again. You are nothing.**   
**And I despise you."**   
** Kujaja turned away, heading for the exit. He wondered why he hadn't predicted this to happen. He**   
**supposed that he had forgotten the consequences of such a change.**   
** As he walked through the doors and soon found himself in the privacy of his own room, a single tear ran**   
**down his cheek. It was the first time he had ever cried.**   
**** ****

** "...so remember, it's important to work on your footing when you are lunging." Allen instructed. "And not to**   
**step out of line, for you will lose points for that. I know that some of you feel that you look ridiculous while**   
**doing this, but it's necessary in order to become good at this sport. That's all for today."**   
** The little kids bowed respectably to their teacher before running off to change their clothes and hurry off**   
**to school. It was 8:55, and if they didn't hurry, they would be late.**   
** Allen decided to take a shower before his next class started. The next group was much older, people**   
**around 16 and up who no longer had to worry about school. They had either completed it or had dropped it**   
**entirely.**   
** The water felt great against Allen's skin, washing away his morning stench. He had planned to take a**   
**shower the night before, but Yukari's accident had prevented him from doing so. He suddenly felt rather**   
**tired. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to his locker.**   
** "What happened to you, Allen?" Rin asked.**   
** "Hmm?"**   
** "You seem less 'spunky' than before. Kind of tired, even. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."**   
** "I didn't get much sleep last night."**   
** "How come?"**   
** "My friend was in an accident and had to be taken to the hospital. I stayed there all night with her and**   
**some mutual friends waiting to hear the news on her condition."**   
** "Sorry to hear that."**   
** "Oh, she's fine now. Her boyfriend, my roommate, is taking her home today."**   
** "That's great, but it still doesn't change the fact that you're not up to par today. Hey, how about I give you**   
**a break for an hour? You know, so you can catch up on lost sleep, or just rest away from the students."**   
** "But what about the students?" Allen half-protested.**   
** "I have a spare. I'll fill in for you."**   
** Allen smiled. "Thank you. I really needed this time out."**   
** "No problem." Rin shrugged. "You've been putting in overtime anyway."**   
** The blond finished getting dressed and headed out to the park. He spotted a secluded bench, shaded by**   
**a large tree, and settled himself down on it. As he did, a million memories flooded through his head. He**   
**remembered the shocked look of his roommate when he learned of Allen's alter-ego. He remembered how**   
**the dark crystal had not changed Amano because his love for Yukari was able to withstand its power. He**   
**remembered how Hitomi's face seemed to contort into Millerna's, then he remembered feeling his lips on**   
**Hitomi's, and seeing her hurt and bewildered expression. And then he remembered touching that feather in**   
**the middle of the parking lot, the one that had been Tuxedo Mask's rose only moments before.**   
** He felt something poking at the back of his jeans so he reached back to retrieve the item. He discovered**   
**that it was his orange Senshi communicator. He glanced to the right and then to the left, making sure no one**   
**was around. He punched in 7 digits and the globular screen glowed to life.**   
** "Allen!" a bubbly voice greeted.**   
** "Yukari. How are you? Are you back at home?"**   
** "Yup!" she grinned gleefully. "Mom and dad are out for the next few hours, but they left me with a special**   
**caretaker."**   
** "Is that Allen? Can I talk to him?" a male voice in the background asked.**   
** "Sure thing." the brunette smiled to the man behind her. "Allen? I'm gonna pass you over to Amano, k?"**   
** Without another word uttered, Amano's face appeared. "Al-man? Damn. You senshi get the coolest**   
**gadgets!"**   
** "Amano, please keep your voice down. I'm in a public park." the blond sighed. Maybe letting his roommate**   
**in on the secret identities of the senshi was not such a wise idea. "I hope you didn't take over the**   
**communicator just so that you could tell me you envy my friends and me."**   
** "Nah. I was just wondering if on your way home tonight, you could pick up some eggs. We're all out."**   
** "Ah, alright." Allen was forcing down his chuckle. "Can I speak with Yukari again?"**   
** "Sure thing." the Communicator was passed back to the burgundy-haired girl.**   
** "What's up?" she greeted her comrade cheerily. She was acting as though nothing had happened to her**   
**the previous night. She was content enough with her boyfriend nearby.**   
** "Yukari..." Allen wondered how to ask without sounding somewhat suspicious. "..do you know anything**   
**about Tuxedo Mask?"**   
** "Cape-boy? You mean the one who uses roses on NegaWorld creatures and comes to our aid? The one**   
**Hitomi's infatuated with?"**   
** "Yes, that's him. Do you know anything more about him... say, who he is?" he didn't think Yukari had ever**   
**met the man that Hitomi had fallen for, but as his parents used to tell him, it never hurts to ask.**   
** Hitomi's best friend frowned. "No. Why? Allen, what's wrong? You look perturbed."**   
** The knight Caeli shook his head. "Just worried about you, that's all."**   
** Yukari winked at him. "I'll be just fine." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I have slave-boy here waiting**   
**on me hand and foot."**   
** "I heard that!" a voice called.**   
** "Ulp! Sorry Blondie, I gotta book it." the communicator fuzzed out.**   
** For a moment or two afterwards, the blond man just stared at the little gizmo. Then he decided to make**   
**another call.**   
** The digits made little beeps as he punched in the number. The screen was all static for about 4 minutes.**   
**Allen was almost about to give up hope but then a face appeared.**   
** "Sorry about that. Oh, Allen! Good to see you. What is it?"**   
** "Good morning Merle." Allen answered with a smile. "What are you doing up at this time of day?"**   
** "Sparring." the word popped out of the catgirl's mouth before she could retrieve it.**   
** "Really." the knight mused, finding that that one word added to his suspicions. But instead of**   
**questionning further, he asked how the day was over in Fanelia.**   
** "Beautiful." Merle answered. "But somewhat crisp. You know how fall is. So, what caused you to call me?"**   
** "Oh, I just wanted to chat with you while I was on my break from work. I thought I should let you be aware**   
**that the NegaWorld has another 'minion', but she calls herself a 'goddess'. She's very powerful. Yukari,**   
**Sailor Jupiter, tried to defend her boyfriend from the Dark Crystal, and was badly injured by this 'Resie'**   
**character."**   
** "I'm sorry to hear that." Merle said sincerely, wiping the sweat from her brow. She had been training**   
**furiously with the king of the castle. "I'll call her later on today, though I must admit that I'll feel awkward**   
**doing so because I don't know her." she smiled sheepishly.**   
** "Resie got the crystal." Allen said, not sharing the same grin as the young catgirl.**   
** "Damn. That's 3 for them, 1 for us, and 1 for Tuxedo Mask."**   
** "Oh! While we're on the topic of that mysterious masked man, I was wondering, what do you know about**   
**him, Merle?"**   
** The catgirl paled. "Really, not much. He's helped me out before during a couple of battles."**   
** Allen had observed the cat's slight change in color. He had noted her little slip about "sparring". _Sparring_**   
**_requires two people. Who was the Merle's partner? It couldn't have been that Crystal Carrier, she told me already that_**   
**_Kayulo was off to Cesario. So, there's only one person close enough to Merle's age that would be willing to spar with_**   
**_her. Van. But the girl is very agile; she's a cat, after all. So whoever was her partner must have been pretty damn good_**   
**_in order to make her break out into sweat. If she was training with Van, how did he manage to get so skilled? And what_**   
**_was her excuse for wanting to spar with him?_ Allen's mind was reeling. He was very much beginning to believe**   
**that Merle had discovered what he had.**   
** "I see." it was a simple reply, but it was necessary to move onto the 'next' topic. "And how is Van? Is he**   
**well? Does he look more muscular in any way? Does he have any cuts or bruises on him, perchance?"**   
** Merle's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"**   
** "You know damn well what I'm getting at. You can't live with someone and not know what goes on in his**   
**life, Merle."**   
** "I don't understand." the catgirl lied, trying to conceal her nervousness.**   
** Allen sighed. "Look, last night, after the battle, I stuck around, reflecting on some things that had taken**   
**place earlier. Then, I noticed this pure white feather lying on the ground where a rose had previously**   
**embedded itself in the concrete."**   
** Merle drew in a sharp breath.**   
** "I'm not as stupid as some may think. Curious, I touched the feather and felt a hundred visions. I saw the**   
**parting of Van and Hitomi, I saw Van when he had been hurt by the bond with Escaflowne, I saw the dream**   
**that Van had told me about before I vanished to the Mystic Moon, and I saw Van demonstrating something**   
**that he had been given to defeat the prophecy of his dream. Merle, Van is Tuxedo Mask, isn't he?"**   
** Merle bit her lip. After an eternity of dead air, she spoke. "You weren't supposed to find out... no one was,**   
**not even me, his own sister. I found out by accident. I found a rainbow crystal in his room, and confronted**   
**him. He... he knows who I am, too."**   
** "Does he know who any of the other senshi are? Namely, Sailor Mystic Moon?"**   
** "He has no idea... and I intend to keep it that way. I don't want to break a senshi rule, and I would**   
**appreciate it if you didn't tell any of the others about Tuxedo Mask's identity. Especially Hitomi. If the**   
**ShadowFigure saw her with Tuxedo Mask, he might get suspicious and kill the both of them. I don't want**   
**anyone to die, Allen."**   
** "Nor do I."**   
** "Allen! Allen!" came a male voice behind him. "Sorry man, but I have to cut your break short... the students**   
**are demanding I demonstrate a move that you promised to show them yesterday."**   
** "Coming, Rin." the blond sighed. "I have to go, Merle, I'm sorry. But don't worry, Van's secret is safe with**   
**me."**   
** "I'm glad."******

**________________________________________**   
a/N: Yanno how it works ;) 10 more reviews will get you the next chapter (which is much more interesting). Please, please, review!!! I'm feeling kind of neglected on a story I work really hard on. ;_; 


	21. Episode 19: The Temple of Misunderstood ...

mbfanfic19 ** Episode 19:**   
_ The Temple of Misunderstood Returns_

**Millerna Aston huffed and puffed as she moved back and forth across the temple grounds, carrying out random chores quite hastily. Master Kanno, the little old temple owner, was baffled and he watched her with his eyes bulging.**   
** "Leina, I don't think I have ever seen you work with such... intensity!" the small man mused, sitting on the temple steps. Eriya was sitting next to him, acting as a normal cat.**   
** "I have a lot of energy this morning." the raven-haired girl answered tersely, and the yellow cat and Master Kanno exchanged frightened glances.**   
** "Is something wrong?" the temple keeper asked warily.**   
** "NOTHING IS WRONG!!!" Leina answered, and fires blazed behind her as she screamed the words out. The old man made up some excuse about wanting to make himself some herbal tea and scurried off.**   
** "What **_is_** eating you?" Eriya asked when the coast was clear.**   
** Millerna didn't answer. Instead, she spoke to herself. "'Oh yeah, she's just my cousin', he says, 'from out of town,' he says, 'so I just wanted to show her around', he says. 'Oh, I know she doesn't look anything like me,' he says.' But she's my cousin, **_really_**.' Well then, why did I see you kissing her as though she were your lover, huh, huh??"**   
** "Did I interrupt something?" a girl with short sandy-brown hair but with two long strands falling down from the back asked as she shifted the dufflebag that was slung over her shoulder.**   
** "Noriyuki broke up with Millerna." the feline answered. "She caught him cheating on her with his 'cousin'."**   
** "Ouch. Sorry to hear that, Millerna."**   
** "It's alright." the princess grumbled. "So, how was school?"**   
** "Same old, same old. I have to stop by Yukari's so I can give her her assignments. It's her punishment for leaving me alone in a gruelling chemistry class. Wanna come?"**   
** "No thanks." Millerna replied hastily. "Master Kanno assigned me all these tasks to carry out, so you know how it is."**   
** "Liar." Eriya cut in. "You just want to stay here so you can brood."**   
** Leina sweatdropped and swiped at the cat with her broom.**   
** Hitomi laughed. "That's okay, I understand. When I left Gaia..." she frowned, halting herself in her tracks. "I'm.. I'm going to go see Yukari now."**   
** Millerna cocked her head to the side curiously as she watched the sandy-haired girl leave. "Why was she so sad about leaving Gaia? I thought she wanted to be back home."**   
** "She's in love with the king of Fanelia, you nitwit!" Eriya hissed. "Is this Yuki ordeal actually shortening your memory??"**   
** "Who are you?" the princess jokingly asked.**   
_ "So_** not funny."**

_ Van.._**. Hitomi sighed to herself, he shoulders slouched as she walked to Yukari's house. **_I want to see you again._** she rang the doorbell. It was Amano who answered.**   
** "Hitomi!" she greeted with a smile. "So you finally did get off that hospital bench. I was worried that you'd be late again."**   
** She didn't return his grin. "Well, I wasn't." she said curtly, stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Where's Yukari?"**   
** "In her room, watching TV. I've been her personal slave all day, bringing the TV up to her room, feeding her... 'Get me some water, Amano'," he mimicked her. "'No, no! This water is too warm! Put ice in it! Get the remote control for me, would you? It's too far a reach for my fragile body... no no no, this juice is too red! I asked for **_pink_** juice. Yeesh! After all I've done for you, Susumu! I saved your life you know! I told you my secret and let my friends' out, too, all for the sake of saving your lousy hide. WORK FASTER!'" he stuck out his tongue.**   
** "But you'd do anything for her because you love her... and she loves you." Hitomi said slowly. "You'd travel the universe just to be with her, you'd slay 100 dragons just to protect her, you'd keep loving her if she kissed another man in the rain while you watched and she broke your heart... you'd keep loving her even if she left you because she had to return back home, to her world..."**   
** Amano looked at her, curiously. It was clear that she wasn't talking about him anymore.**   
** "Please, Hitomi..." Yukari said. She was on crutches, having made her way downstairs just to see her friend. "I know you'll see him soon...." she limped over. "He loves you, I know he does, and I have this feeling that something is keeping him from seeing you. You two will reunite eventually, and if that means you're going to leave us for him, we'd understand." she put her arms around her best friend's shoulders in a hug. "He's like your soulmate... you're destined to be with him, just... not right now."**   
** "Oh.." said Amano, cluing in. "Van. The one who slew that dragon and then was carried up in that light with you."**   
** Hitomi nodded meekly, wiping her eyes.**   
** "And besides," continued Yukari. "Until it's time for you to be with him, you can keep crushing on Tuxedo Mask! I've seen him in battle with you, Tomi. I think he likes you, too!" she winked at her friend. "Now then, why am I getting a visit from you? Is it because you wanted to see how I'm doing, and to bring me chocolate? You did bring me 'get well soon' chocolate, right? That's why the bag is so full?"**   
** "Not quite. Mr. Takanashi says that you have no excuse for not doing work, even if you have a sprained ankle. So, I brought you your assignments."**   
** "God bless best friends." Yukari said sarcastically as she watched Hitomi unload her bag textbook by heavy textbook.**   
** "According to Masashi, your teacher was absent from science so you get off the hook for that one. But you still have math, technology, and history to catch up on." she plopped the workbooks on Amano's arms, as his girlfriend was stuck on crutches. The brunette faltered a little at the weight.**   
** "Amano, dear, sweet, Amano, the man who I love oh so much and was willing to die for, would you be a peach and do my work for me? The stress of this sore ankle and burn make me feel light-headed." the burgundy-haired girl fluttered her eyelashes.**   
** "Sorry love, you're on your own for this one." her boyfriend answered. "My slave days are over. I didn't tell you this, but your parents called earlier. They said that tomorrow I can resume my college life and you, my sweet, are going back to high school." he flashed her a grin that Hitomi guessed must have been learned from Allen.**   
** "I'll help you to walk and carry books." Hitomi volunteered cheerily.**   
** If looks could kill, the leader of the senshi would be dead by her own best friend.**   
  


**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** A little man with 3 long scars down his cheek approached the silver doors with extreme caution. After his last experience, he didn't want to be near any of the Three. Timidly, he knocked. There was no answer.**   
_Good,_** the messenger let out a sigh of relief. **_No one's here. I'll just pop in, drop the letter on Kujaja's bed, and be gone. No more pain._** He pushed open one of the silver doors and crept inside, tiptoing towards the NegaWorld minion's bed. But his heart stopped when he saw that the piece of furniture was occupied.**   
** "Forgive me!!" the messenger bowed as low as he could, holding the letter out to Kujaja.**   
** The figure in the bed rolled over and sat up to look at the trembling man. "Please, stand." he said softly. "I will not have a messenger cower before me."**   
** Hesitantly, the short man obeyed, still gripping the note tightly.**   
** The pointy-eared man cocked his head to the side, stroking the dark moon beneath his cheek thoughtfully. "Did **_she_** do that to you?" he asked quietly, pointing to the scars.**   
** "O Great Goddess Resie? Perhaps." he may have been small, but he was not stupid. This man could have easily informed Resie that her messenger had tattled on her, and that would cause the poor fellow to meet a fate worse than a few scratches down the side of his cheek.**   
** "I won't tell her, don't worry," Kujaja said softly. "And I won't hurt you, or kill you, you have my word. Now then, about that letter?"**   
** The tension seemed to ease in the messenger's heart and he was able to approach the dirty blond-haired man and deliver the note.**   
** Kujaja's eyes scanned over it. His eyes grew hot with rage and he bared his teeth at the sheet of paper, before letting it fall to the floor.**   
** Prudently, the messenger picked it up and read what had made the man of Three so furious. This is what he saw:**   
_My little disobedient minion. Did you really think that our meeting was your discipline? Oh ho, you have a lot to learn._   
_ But you needn't worry about your true punishment. You have just experienced it. For you see, there is no greater torture than being turned away by someone you hold dear._   
** "**_He_** did this!" Kujaja was seething. He curled his fist into a tight ball, causing his sharp nails to draw blood. He opened his palm, seeming to be in a trance as he watched the blood seep out of the deep marks.**   
** "Let me take a look," the messenger offered, surprising both Kujaja and himself by his boldness. He ripped part of his cloak off its sleeve, forming a cloth bandage. "I was a healer, before I was taken to this world." he explained. "Give me your hand"**   
** Kujaja was taken aback by the man's sincerity and complied. No one had ever been so kind to him, except for...**   
** A sharp gasp pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked down at the little healer questioningly.**   
** "You're not like them, are you?" the stubby man asked carefully as he wound the cloth around the punctures.**   
** "What do you mean?" Ku asked innocently, though he knew what the messenger was talking about.**   
** "You're different. You're so... kind. Had I given Resie a letter in the same fashion that I had you, she would have my head. And your blood... it's not like theirs. I don't mean to sound corny, but yours comes from the heart. It's **_real._**" he watched Kujaja's reaction as he said this, and was startled to notice that the dark moon on his cheek had begun to flicker.**   
** "No! Stop!" the blond man ordered himself. "Stay focused. Defeat the Sailor Idiots and get the crystals, so you can be with her, away from the mages, away from Wande-hari, away from this damned place!" he fell off the bed, to his knees, clutching his head.**   
** "Are you alright?" the healer asked, crouching down to be at the man's level.**   
** "I'm fine. Thank you." Kujaja bowed his head slightly. "You must go now. They will get suspicious if you don't return."**   
** The short man nodded and turned to leave.**   
** "Wait." called Kujaja. "Before you go, I would like to know the name of the man who showed me compassion at a time when I needed it most."**   
** The healer turned around and smiled. "My name is Shumi. And now I must be leaving before they discover I am still here and destroy me."**   
** That was the last time Kujaja ever saw the healer who had bandaged his wound.**   


**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ It's strange..._** Allen thought to himself as he demonstrated a proper defense position where you**   
**could also strike your apponent. **_The more I use my sword, the more I am reminded of Tuxedo_   
_Mask...no_**, he shook his head mentally. **_Van._   
** "Now, let's see you dirtbags try it!" Allen returned to a normal stance. This was a night class, which**   
**meant it consisted of about twelve 15-to-18 year-old boys who thought they were pretty hot stuff. The**   
**youths reminded Allen so much of the Crusade crew members, and he addressed them as such.**   
**They didn't mind, though. They returned his snarky comments.**   
** One by one, the boys showed him their defense poses. Allen stopped at one particular boy with**   
**long purple hair.**   
** "Put more weight on your hind leg." the blond instructed, lightly tapping the boy's right leg with his**   
**sword. "Otherwise you'll be vunerable, and your opponent would easily be able to push you over**   
**with his attack."**   
** "Yes, sir." the boy quickly adjusted himself, avoiding his teacher's questioning gaze. Allen sensed**   
**that there was more to this particular student than met the eye... he was a very cautious, serious**   
**fighter. He didn't joke around as his classmates did. He never addressed Allen in a sarcastic**   
**mannered "Sarge", but rather a very intense "Sir". He didn't hang around in the class's cluster, and**   
**the Knight Caeli guessed that it must have been because of his young age. Though Allen didn't know the boy's true age, it wasn't hard to decypher, as the purple-haired student's voice had not yet**   
**deepened. The blond's estimate was 14 or 15.**   
** "Much better." he smiled at his student, and moved on. "Excellent." he said, after making the**   
**rounds. "Now I'll allow you some free time to spar any way you wish, but I highly encourage that you**   
**practise what you have just learned." He stepped back and allowed them to go at it. Out of the corner**   
**of his eye, he spotted a man a little younger than him, with dark hair, leaning against the post,**   
**watching.**   
** "Class dismissed." Allen bellowed. He waited for his young apprentices to leave for the student**   
**changerooms before walking by the man. "I'll be right out," he informed him. "But first I need to**   
**change."**   
** True to his word, Allen was out within 36 seconds.**   
** "You came all this way to see me? How kind of you." Allen commented as he zipped up his jacket.**   
**It was a bit crisp for early fall.**   
** The dark-haired man smirked as they walked along. "'All this way?' Allen, I only came from Yukari's. The fencing place was on the way home and I knew your class was over at 8, so I decided to stop by**   
**and walk with you."**   
** "And what were you doing at Yukari's so late, hmm, Amano?" Allen chuckled. "Or would it be better that I not know? Is it that you have some special methods of making her feel better?"**   
** Amano rolled his eyes at the elder. "F.Y.I., Al-man, I've been posing as her personal slave for the past 12 hours, and no, not **_that_** kind of slave." he added quickly. "Actually, the bossing around somewhat stopped around 4 or so when Hitomi came by to drop off some of Yukari's assignments. She stayed a while, helping with homework and such, and... things got pretty quiet."**   
** "Quiet? With the two women there who are best friends and love to gossip?" Allen was**   
**dumbstruck.**   
** Amano shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he continued to walk. "She wasn't exactly giggly**   
**when she arrived. Someone had said something, or something had reminded her of that guy she's in**   
**love with.... Van, or something."**   
** Allen nodded his head solemnly, once again reminded of his masked comrade.**   
** The brunette stopped walking abruptly, turning to his roomie. "Allen, tell me about your world. All**   
**that I've heard about it so far is quite intriguing... I want to know more, from someone who spent his**   
**whole life there. I don't like all these lies that have passed in order to conceal your 'other' work and**   
**your origin. Now that I know most of it, I may as well know **_all_** of it. I want to know about your family,**   
**about your parents and your brothers and sisters, about your country and what you did for a living**   
**before you came here. I want to know the differences between this world and yours."**   
** The blond nodded, smiled, and began to tell Amano his past.**   
  
  
** "Linaddua, my dear." Wiseman hoarsed to the figure who bowed before him. "How nice to see you**   
**again, up and ready to fight."**   
** "Yessss, Lord Dornkirk." the 17 year-old hissed. "I am ready to serve you again, and seek revenge**   
**on that damn Scout who put me 'out of order' for a time. Wretched witch!"**   
** "All in good time. However, we must first gather all 7 Rainbow Crystals." he lifted up his gnarled,**   
**wrinkly hand, and a small velvet platter appeared and descended on a table in front of Linaddua. On**   
**the platter, there were 7 indents, 3 of which were occupied by a red, green, and blue crystal.**   
** "We have already located our next target," the old wrinkly guy droned on. He presented the Dark**   
**Crystal, which projected the image of the Crystal Carrier.**   
** "Oh, please, Lord Wiseman, let me retrieve this crystal! I won't disappoint you!"**   
** The old geezer stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Kujaja is 'out of commission' for the moment**   
**and I do believe that Resie must be tired after fighting Sailor Jupiter..."**   
** Lina quirked a brow at the last statement.**   
** "Very well, minion. Bring me back the indigo crystal and prove your worth to me! Mwah ha!" he**   
**faded back into the darkness and Linaddua bowed her head respectfully. Then the flames engulfed**   
**her and she was gone.**   
  


** A man no taller than 4 foot 1 sat happily on his temple's roof after having consumed a lovely dinner. The stars twinkled merrily before him as he licked his lips, remembering the delicious delicacies from**   
**moments before.**

** Leina soaked blissfully in a warm bath, her hair wrapped in a red towel. She had been scurrying**   
**around all day, trying to get her mind off of Noriyuki and his new girlfriend. Now she was enjoying the heated water against her sore body. She glanced up at the window, where a yellow cat was perched.**   
**"It's a beautiful night," she commented with a smile.**   
** "It appears old fogie Kannogie holds the same opinions as you." Eriya commented. "He looks like**   
**he's having fun sitting on the temple roof."**   
** "What? He's on the roof??" Millerna couldn't believe it. What was he doing there? But within**   
**moments her surprise subsided and she added, "And I've told you 100 times not to call him that."**

** "Lovely night indeed." Master Kanno said gleefully. "A perfect---"**   
** "..time to steal your Rainbow Crystal!" cackled a young woman who appeared in thin air. The**   
**fireball that had introduced her vanished.**   
** "What? How did you get up there??" Master Kanno was frantic.**   
** "It doesn't matter, your crystal is MINE!" Linaddua sent the Dark Crystal hurling at the little man.**

** Eriya continued to watch the man on the roof. She let out a quirky "mreow", causing the Asturian**   
**princess to look up curiously. "Oh God, Eriya, is he doing something weird up there?"**   
** The yellow cat didn't let her gaze stray from the window. "Oh, you know. Nothing out of the**   
**ordinary. Just some woman in midair with a fiery-looking outfit and silver hair talking to him with an**   
**evil grin plastered on her face."**   
** "**_WHAT??_**" The sound of splashing bathwater was heard as Millerna moved to the window to see.**   
**She let out a gasp and scrambled to get out of the tub. Somehow, the transformer appeared in her**   
**hand and she shouted, stark naked in the middle of her bathroom, "JUPITER POWER!"**   
** When nothing happened, she looked at her pen curiously, then at her cat, then back to the pen.**   
** Eriya rolled her eyes."This ordeal with Noriyuki really HAS taken its toil on your mind! You're Sailor **_Mars_**, remember?"**   
** "Oh yeah." Millerna sweatdropped and tried again. "**_MARS_** POWER!" this time, fires swirled around**   
**her as her leotard-like uniform appeared on her body.**

_This is the work of an evil force is here..._** Master Kanno dumbly decided as he felt the dark rays**   
**penetrate his body.**_ I must evict it from this holy place... it will not take me! _**he crossed his arms over his chest and let out a cry of anguish. A strange white light appeared where his arms were crossed, and the Dark Crystal was sent hurling behind Linaddua.**   
** "What?" she hissed, looking down at the man who was clutching his heart and breathing heavily.**   
**Before she could question more what had happened, she flew backwards to retrieve the crystal.**   
** "You will not take me, vile witch!" the little man spat, still heaving.**   
** "We'll see about that, old man!" she returned. "Zoi!" an energy blast sent him hurling off the roof.**   
**He landed with a dull thud, surprisingly unharmed for the most part. Linaddua slowly descended to**   
**the ground. "You have been most annoying." she snarled at him. "I want that crystal, and I want it**   
**now." she sent out her Dark Crystal and the rays washed over him again. This time, however, he was**   
**too weak and couldn't defend himself from the evil force. He gave in and allowed her to take the**   
**indigo crystal that had appeared at his chest. Once the gem was removed, a cloud of smoke began to encircle him.**   
** "Oh no, I'm too late!" Sailor Mars cried at the sight of the smoke. Then, the billowy clouds cleared**   
**and a hideous monster that looked somewhat like a gorilla turned and faced her.**   
** "Rrhaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted, and charged at the senshi. Her instincts took over and she did the**   
**normal princess thing. She began to run.**   
** "The senshi of fire? _Running_?" Linaddua began to laugh at the raven-haired girl. Suddenly,**   
**something struck her hand and she dropped the crystal. She glowered at the caped man who was**   
**standing on the roof. "Tuxedo Mask!" she shouted with mock-pleasantry. "How nice it is to see you**   
**again."**   
** The man jumped down from the roof, incredulous. "Linaddua? You're alive? But how??"**   
** "No time for explanations, rose-boy." the silver-haired woman bent down to pick up her indigo**   
**prize. "I have to return this to Lord Wiseman."**   
** "No you don't! Give me that crystal!!"**   
** "You humans are so stupid. Do you really think that by demanding something, you're going to get**   
**it? Fool!" she dodged away, and Tuxedo Mask ran after her.**   
  
** Meanwhile, Sailor Mars was continuing to dash away from the gorilla-thing that was once the**   
**owner of the temple. Eriya watched the spectacle from a high branch in a cherry blossom nearby.**   
** "Honestly, Sailor Mars," she yawned. "You'll have to heal him eventually. Besides, you can't run**   
**forever in those flimsy heels."**   
** "I *puff* don't see *puff* **_you_** *puff* trying to do *puff* anything, Eriya!!" Mars retorted.**   
** The yellow cat examined her nails as she spoke. "What do you expect me to do? I'm only a small**   
**cat. Had I been in my original form I would help you, but, you know how it is."**   
** Swiftly as she ran, the Scout pulled out her communicator and tossed it to Eriya. "Call Hitomi!" she**   
**shouted.**   
** So Eriya did just that.**   
** "Eriya, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked when her face appeared on the globular screen.**   
** "Well it would seem that Millerna is having a bit of trouble because there's a gorilla-thing who was**   
**once Master Kanno chasing her and trying to kill her. I think she needs your help, but I'm not sure.**   
**Hang on a second, I'll ask. Hey Millie, do you need backup?" she shouted down to the panting scout.**   
** "What do you think?? Did you think I asked you to call her to invite her over for tea and biscuits??"**   
** The cat turned back to Hitomi. "Did you catch that? I think it was her form of a 'yes'."**   
** "Got it. I'm there." the green-eyed girl answered quickly, and the screen fizzed out.**   
** "Okay, enough running. I'm spent." Sailor Mars stopped and spun on her heel. "Mars fire ignite!" an** **array of fire launched itself at the gorilla-man.**   
** "RAHHHH!" it screamed with rage, trying to block the flames. When they died down, the gorilla**   
**glared at the scout and let out another cry, heaving himself at her. The force of the blow sent her**   
**hurling backwards and she hit the ground with a shriek of pain. The beast towered over her weak**   
**body, prepared to be rid of her. But then...**   
** "Venus love chain encircle!" came a deep, rich voice. A string of golden links surrounded the**   
**gorilla and tugged him away from Mars.**   
** "Sailor Venus!" the red scout cried thankfully.**   
** "Hey, don't forget about me!" a girl's voice added.**   
** "Sailor Mystic Moon!"**   
** "Yes, and now it's time to return this guy to his proper form!" she pulled out the Crescent Moon**   
**Wand. "Moon.... healing... activation!!"**   
** The monster cried out in protest and fell to the ground, returning to his human form.**

** Tuxedo Mask had cornered Linaddua in the forest behind the temple. "There's no escape." he said in a low voice. "Give me that crystal or..." he pulled out half a dozen white roses and prepared to launch them at here.**   
** Much to his shame, Linaddua just cackled. "Humans! You never learn!" she levitated, showing him the crystal in a mocking manner.**   
** Fed up, the masked man released the roses at her. At that moment, Linaddua disappeared in her usual surrounding of flames, the crystal along with it. Her departure left a scorched mark on the forest floor.**   
** "**_I win again, cape- boy!_**" her voice surrounded him. "**_And when I get all the crystals, I'll come for **you**!"___   
  
** "I put him in his bed." Sailor Mars informed her allies. "He had fainted during the metamorphis, as all the carriers do."**   
** Sailor Mystic Moon nodded and stole a peek at Venus, who was watching Sailor Mars intently. **_He's still hung up on her! ..and he doesn't know that she and Noriyuki broke up!_** a devilish gleam shone in her eyes, and she shoved the male senshi into the fire one, causing him to latch onto her for support. Their eyes met and they were both locked in the moment.**   
** "Millerna..." Sailor V whispered.**   
** "Allen," she returned, and giggled slightly. "Did I mention that I broke up with Noriyuki?"**   


**The globular screen on Merle's Communicator crackled and fizzed out. She had just come from talking to Allen, who had explained the whole Linaddua-return thing. He had also mentioned that a certain Fanelian king (in costume of course) immediately went to battle with her, but something happened and it was the NegaWorld woman who had immerged victoriously.**   
** "Oh Lord Van... you can be so careless." Merle sighed.**   
** "Excuse me, miss?" came a young voice. Merle looked down to see a little boy with big, bright eyes staring up at her.**   
** "Hey there, cutie." she grinned and crouched down to be at his level. "What are you doing out at this late hour? Your mother must be worried. What's your name?"**   
** "I'm Johanas." he said in a timid voice. "And I'm here to give Lord Van a letter. The messenger was gonna do it but he had to go. So he asked me to. Here it is!" he handed the puzzled catgirl the letter and dashed off.**   
** Without hesitation, Merle used her claw to slash open the letter. Her eyes traveled over the words inscribed into the page, and she gasped, nearly dropping the paper. She rocketed towards the king's chambers.**   
** "Merle!" he welcomed with a grin, oblivious to her extremely worried state. "It's good to see you after such an irritating and pointless battle."**   
** "Lord Van, I think you need to see this." her paw-like hand was shaking as she handed over the letter, setting herself next to him on the bed.**   
** Van's eyes widened as he read.**   
_Dear King Fanel___   
_ We are desperate for answers, and regret that we did not contact you sooner, as we heard that you have relations with Allen Schezar, a knight of Caeli who has been missing for over nearly half a year and is presumed dead. Millerna Aston, 3rd princess of Asturia, disappeared as well, leaving only a note that said she would be on leave until further notice. But that is not the purpose of this letter. This letter was sent to you, asking for your help._   
_ About one week after Allen left for your country, his sister, Celena vanished. Automatically, we assumed that Zaibach might have been behind her disappearance, but after scouring what was left of the country, we discovered nothing and she is now feared to have joined her brother in the Heavens._   
_ We write to inform you that Princess Eries Aston of Asturia has now also vanished. Her disappearance was noted about 2 months ago, and we apologize for not informing you sooner. If you are able to, we would greatly appreciate a helping hand in her discovery. Though we were unable to ever locate the Schezars, we feel greater hope for the Princess. Please aid us in our search._   
_ Sincerely,_   
_ Dryden Fassa and the Asturian Council_   
** "Celena... was missing?" Van was quite shocked. He looked down at Merle, and was even more taken aback by the fact that she was sobbing openly. "What is it?" he asked gently, wrapping his arms around her in a protective hug.**   
** "Celena... is dead?" the catgirl couldn't believe it. "No! She can't be! Allen's been through enough, he doesn't need this!!"**   
** Van stroked her pink hair. "Merle..." he soothed. "We spoke about this before... Allen is... gone. He's with his sister now, and his mother and father... he can rest in peace now. I know it may be hard for you to accept, but our friend is dead."**   
** "No." Merle said in a low voice. "He's not."**   
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________   
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post, guys. I was planning on posting Thanksgiving weekend, but my computer decded to crash on me for the 2nd and final time. I am now a proud owner of a 1.3 MHz, 128MB Ram memory, 40gb hard drive, 32x cd rom drive, and the new Windows XP. That's an intense improvement compared to my last comp (200MHz, 32 megs of ram, 4 GB hard drive, 2x CD rom and Windows 98). Unfortunately, I lost a lot of files (again... including all my MP3s, sob!) luckily, I had SMM and Falling both in hard copy AND uploaded to my server, so I managed to retrieve them. Eventually I'll get around to resaving my whole site, but it's going to take a LONG time.   
ANYWAY! So, this chapter was much more interesting, ne? The last one was a filler, I know, but necessary. This one is one of my faves (I like the next one as well) and in order to see chap 22/ep20, you know how it works. 10 reviews please! ^_^   
P.S. And for all you fans of Falling, don't worry. I'm busily working on it. Chapter 16 is LONG, and with new-curriculum science, I don't get a lot of spare time. But it should be posted before Halloween. Ja ne!


	22. Episode 20: Twenty-Three Black Balloons

**Episode 20:**   
_ Twenty-Three Black Balloons_

**Late September turned quickly into early October, and October passed swiftly into the later dates of the month. The trees were losing their leaves with more abundance now, and the warm weather had truly begun to leave the citizens of Kamakura. Joggers were very rarely seen with shorts on, rather took on the attire consisting of a fall jacket and light track pants. The days became shorter and the nights grew longer. School pressed on as it had since spring*, and the students began to bite their nails fretting over mid-terms.**   
** A week and a half after Yukari's "accident", she was able to walk without crutches, and by this time in the month she was able to practice kicking and jumping, training for her life as a Sailor Senshi. Though the 2nd degree burn on her arm was still there and still a little painful, the mahogany-haired girl managed fine.**   
** Allen continued to teach his fencing classes. He found himself enjoying the boys' night class more than the others. It was an advanced class, strictly males only. The owner of the school had been firm with that and Allen had understood. Though his female comrades were amazing Sailor Senshi, he just couldn't see them as good sword "mistresses". Come to think of it, he had never met a woman who was skilled with the sword besides his sister, but even then, she had been a guy when she used it, and not that great at techniques. After all, hadn't Van mentioned that a slip of Dilandau's weapon had allowed enough time for the Fanelian king to slash his face?**   
** Millerna soon got over the Noriyuki incident, completely blotting the male pig out of her mind. She was trying to have her thoughts focused on Dryden, but it was hard to do. She knew that she would end up remarrying him someday, for political reasons and possibly romantic ones later on. But for now, she was pleased flirting with her old infatuation, every once and a while stealing a kiss from him when one of the cats weren't looking. But in the back of her mind, Millerna knew that the quick kisses would mean nothing upon their return to Gaia. She didn't want to turn into her late sister, having an affair.**   
** Hitomi stopped brooding over Van for a while (upon hearing this the Senshi all let out gargantuan melodramatic sighs of relief) but continued to pine slightly for Tuxedo Mask. It soon became an unusually hard task, as she hadn't seen the caped man in over a month, when the indigo crystal had been retrieved by the enemy. She found the lack of evil on Earth to be somewhat unnerving, but was reassured by Merle that when it came to collecting human energy (the essential "fuel" to create the ShadowMonster once the crystals had been taken), Gaia was a hot spot because of all the energy expended into recreating Fanelia. Hitomi felt more at ease with this explanation, and so everyone was at peace. Things seemed eerily calm, and life moved on as if Allen and Millerna had always lived on Earth, as if there wasn't another realm that was trying to conquer the galaxy. It was strange.**   


**"Linaddua! Resie! Kujaja! Come before me!" barked a very old, disgustingly wrinkly old man. One by one, the 3 appeared before him. Linaddua in a swirl of fire, Resie in a whirl of water, and Kujaja in a surrounding of thorns. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they bowed.**   
** "Wiseman." they said in unison.**   
** "What is the trouble, Master?" Linaddua asked.**   
** "Why did you summon us here?" Resie added.**   
** Kujaja remained silent.**   
** "I am disappointed." Wiseman huffed. "The final crystal carrier has not yet been located. It's even more infuriating that Tuxedo Mask has one crystal, and the Senshi have one as well. We must get all 7."**   
** "Of course, Lord." the women said.**   
** Kujaja remained silent.**   
** "I still have the Dark Crystal." Linaddua commented. "It has not been cooperating with me, however. I ask it to show me the seventh Carrier and it won't!" she brought out the slim treasure and demonstrated how it refused to work.**   
** "It's because you're too stupid to know how to function it properly." Resie inputted, snatching away the crystal. "I'll show you how a **_true_** NegaWorld Goddess does it." she held out her palm, and grinned as the dark object projected the strange light. "See?" she smirked proudly.**   
** "You're as foolish as you are ugly, Resie!" Linaddua cackled. "There is no carrier shown there!"**   
** Kujaja remained silent.**   
** Resie was beginning to turn red with rage, and her hand clamped over the crystal.**   
** "Ladies, give **_me_** the crystal." hissed Wiseman. Reluctantly, Resie let go of the gem and it floated into Wiseman's gnarled hands. "Now, be gone, both of you! I'm putting you in separate holding cells so you don't destroy each other. You will be released in 24 hours, and if one of you even dares lay a finger on the other, I will rid myself of you both. Do I make myself clear?"**   
** "Yes, Lord." the women said, and bowed. Two mages appeared by each female to take them to their holding cells. Then they all disappeared into the darkness.**   
** And still, Kujaja remained silent.**   
** "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Wiseman laughed at the irony in the words, but the blond man didn't flinch. "Wande-hari told me that you might pose problems to this operation."**   
** Kujaja raised his head to meet the old man's interrogating stare, but said nothing. His eyes burned with disgust and hatred.**   
** "Do you hate me for what I have done, Kujaja?" he taunted.**   
** "Done what?" he played innocent.**   
** Wiseman laughed. "I know you remember. You remember your days before this, before you died. I can see the memories pass through expressions on your face. There were some painful times for you, for your kind, who were slaughtered because they were different. But then you remember who you loved for so long."**   
** The blond grunted.**   
** "It hurts, doesn't it? The irony is that she loved you longer than you loved her. But I suppose times change, don't they. How... unfortunate." he sneered. "But you know how it works. She was beginning to change her views on certain things, because you were reminding her of a past that should never have been. This posed a problem, for if she knew what had happened, she would turn against us. It was an obstacle. You were an obstacle."**   
** "why didn't you destroy me, then? I should have been left in peace."**   
** "Let me finish, fool, or I will take my anger out on her." the expression on Ku's face made him smile so he continued. "We could not destroy you, Kujaja. You see, you have certain... abilities and traits that make you even more powerful than Resie. So we decided to rid the 'obstacle' in another fashion. Let's just say that my mages can work wonders on the mind."**   
** "You changed her. You changed her so that she would despise me." Kujaja said simply.**   
** "Very good. You always seemed to be the most cunning of the Three. That's why I'm giving you the task of taking on the next Rainbow Crystal."**   
** "It doesn't work."**   
** "It only works for the next one in line to get the crystal. Here." the crystal was sent out and Kujaja snatched it out of the air. The thorns began to surround him.**   
** "I'm watching you, Kujaja."**   
** Kujaja narrowed his eyes, sensing Wiseman's next intentions. "Stop tormenting that king," he muttered. "He realizes the extremity of the situation already. Persisting to remind him will do nothing, he will continue to follow the prophecy."**   
** The ancient individual snorted. "That is not your concern, minion. I shall do as I please. That boy has annoyed me to an irreversible extent, so I am extracting my revenge. I thought I was doing you a favor by putting him through agony."**   
** "I let go of the past." the strong blond man said, disappearing.**   
** The wrinkled geezer in his high-tech throne merely cackled, drawing a dark hood over his head, concealing his identity. It was time to get to work.**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**   
**"AHHHHH! No! Hitomiiiiii!" a black-haired 17 year-old cried out. His eyes snapped open and his chest rose and fell rapidly with his labored breathing. One hand tightly clasped the pink pendant, and the other wiped away the perspiration that glistened on his forehead. He lay still, trying to slow his racing heart.**   
** "Lord Van?" the door opened slowly, as he had known it would. A young teenage catgirl cautiously stepped into the room, rubbing the sleep from her weary eyes. She seated herself on the bed and reached for the trembling man's hand. He squeezed hers with all the strength he could muster at the moment, which wasn't saying much. After a nightmare like the one he had just experienced, he felt drained.**   
** "I'm here." Merle soothed.**   
** It took Van another 5 minutes to fully relax. Judging by that simple certainty, Merle knew that the dreams were getting worse.**   
** "The nightmares are becoming... so real." the young king rasped, echoing her thoughts. He let out a bellow of rage, slamming his fist against the mattress. "Why???"**   
** The 15 year-old held onto his strong shoulders in an effort to comfort him. "Lord Van, please."**   
** The king glared at the feather which lay neatly on his night table, oblivious to his 'sister's' fruitless reasoning. "Folken lied." he said quietly. "He said that with the feather I could defeat the ShadowFigure. It clearly hasn't worked."**   
** The catgirl sighed. "I think you have to get all 7 crystals first."**   
** "I only have the one." he motioned to the desk where she knew the crystal was hidden. He sat up, staring deep into her blue eyes. "I intend to get all seven... including yours."**   
** "Not if I can prevent it. The Sailor Senshi need the Imperium Gem Stone to protect both our worlds. **_You_** just need it for Hitomi."**   
** "They're common goals... for a world without Hitomi is not a world worth living in."**   
** "Yes, but what would I tell the others? 'Oh yeah, by the way, I'm on Tuxedo Mask's side and uh-huh, I happen to know who he is, but I'm not telling YOU guys!'? They would hate me."**   
** Van rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed, the gold chain of his necklace jangling as he did so. "I've given a lot of thought to what you told me the other day." he started up a new topic.**   
** "And?"**   
** "And I've come to a decision."**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Yukari Uchida sat cross-legged on the bed of her best friend's room, taking a large bite from her banana. She turned the page in her ridiculously large science textbook, her brown eyes scanning over the tedious definitions of ecological words. She groaned loudly, slamming the book closed. The sudden noise caused the grey cat next to her to jump.**   
** "I forgot how strenuous life becomes when you come over to study." the striped feline gasped. "Your impatience is bad for my frail heart."**   
** "Oh, come off it, Naria. My study habits aren't going to kill you... unless somehow they're connected with artificially intensified luck. Actually, I pray that they are, because I'll need all the luck I can get to pass this exam."**   
** "It was the intensified luck that destroyed Eriya and me." the cat pointed out haughtily.**   
** "So in other words, either way, I'm destined to die when it comes to the exam. Thanks a lot, Naria."**   
** "You'll do fine." Hitomi assured the mahogany-haired girl as she delved into her own science notes. "Now, why are frogs so important to this world?"**   
** Yukari's eyes swirled for a moment before she answered. "Because they're essential in French cuisine? That makes me hungry... hey 'Tomi, got any more food?"**   
** Hitomi stuck out her tongue. "Sorry, Miaka**, but you emptied my fridge when you polished off that banana."**   
** "The seams on your Sailor outfit will pop." Naria added. She sucked in a big gulp of air to make herself appear chubby, to emphasize her point.**   
** "Honestly, you two." the tawny-haired girl rolled her eyes. "If you keep this up, you'll become like Eriya and Allen."**

** Meanwhile, Allen had decided to take as stroll as it WAS a Sunday, which meant that fencing classes were not open. He thoroughly enjoyed the beauty of Japan in autumn, and one of the most beautiful places to be at this time of year was the Kanno Temple. Especially when there was an equally beautiful princess on the grounds.**   
** Allen's excitement, however, vanished as soon as he saw who was lounging sluggishly on the porch of the temple where Millerna resided. A yellow cat, its eyes squeezed shut in a manner which suggested that suggested that the feline was taking a mid-afternoon nap. So, he pressed on.**   
** Much to his dismay, Millerna's front steps were old and rather creaky, and the moment his foot came in contact with one, the cat sprang to life to greet him.**   
** "Well, well, well." the feline remarked snidely. "What have we here? A bleach-blonde-bimbo?"**   
** "I don't have time for your silly antics, cat. I came to pay Millerna a visit."**   
** Eriya nodded her head. "Yes, yes, of course. I'll call her for you. Oh MILLIE DEAR!" she shouted at the door. "Another cosmetics woman is here to see you!"**   
** "COMING!" Came the distant reply.**   
** Eriya turned back to the blond man with a satisfied expression on her face. She stuck her tiny pink nose up in the air.**   
** "You think you're so clever--"**   
** The cat held up her paw to silence him. She sniffed the air twice and rolled her eyes. "Grape." she muttered. "Ally, you KNOW Millerna hates grape. So, I suggest you stop using that flavor of lip gloss."**   
** "Vermin." Allen spat. "Unlike _you_, I don't need makeup to make me look presentab--"**   
** "Allen! What a pleasant surpr--" Millie came up but was interrupted.**   
** "Wait." Eriya held up her paw again, giving the air another sniff. "Thyme.. and Rosemary... natural botanicals... Herbal Essences?" a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes. "Ally, I URGE to you continue."**   
** The two (human) blondes exchanged skeptic looks.**   
** Eriya coughed loudly. "Allen! I URGE you to continue." she looked at him expectantly. When nothing happened, the cat grew angry. "URGE! URGE! Allen, you imbecile! URGE!!!"**   
** Nothing.**   
** "Ugh! You humans disgust me!" she spat, walking away in a huff.**   
** "What did she _expect_ me to do to that?" Allen asked, looking perplexed. "Get up and sing?"**   


  
** Hallow's Eve came 6 days after, and it seemed that in Japan, it wasn't celebrated, so Allen spent a lonely evening at home, dressed up as a ghoul, remembering past tricks-or-treats nights with Celena. He found himself thinking a lot about his sister these days. He missed her terribly, and was thankful that she had someone like Princess Eries to look after her.**

**~ *~ *~ *~**   
**The Tuesday after Halloween came slowly. Hitomi and Yukari were into the school routine, and Amano returned to his stressful college. Millerna, of course, worked on at the temple. The senshi were never called on anymore, due to the lack of inactivity on the NegaWorld's part. Allen took this "free time" to fully enjoy teaching his classes. And besides, this Tuesday was his day.**   
** He demonstrated the "Lafleche", a risky move that could wind up as a kamikaze attack. "So!" he boomed, in the way that told his students that class was almost over. "You can s--"**   
** "Hey, Schezar," one of the rowdier boys, and orange-haired 17 year-old named Genrou shouted. "I heard that today was, yanno, your day, if yanno what I mean."**   
** "Yes, that's correct."**   
** "Well, like, maybe for once you could stop, like, teaching us, yanno? For like, a minute? Show us some of _your_ abilities!"**   
** The blond was grinning from ear to ear. He had been hoping he would be asked to do something like this. He didn't mind, as he was somewhat hot-headed when it came to swordfighting.**   
** "Alright then." he tapped his sword against the ground. But in order to prove my 'greatness', I must face someone. Tell me, Genrou, are you ready to be my opponent?"**   
** "Hell yeah!" he pulled on his fencing mask.**   
** Before Allen pulled on his own, he caught a glimpse of Haylee waving at him, standing next to her cousin.**   
** "I won't go easy on you, yanno? So like, do the same." Genrou said.**   
** "Of course."**   
** The clash of swords ended 15 seconds after it began. Allen had pierced the "heart" on Genrou's uniform. The boy frowned and backed off.**   
** "Is there anyone else who would like to challenge me?" the man's voice echoed through the building. The sound brought a lot of attention, and people on higher levels crowded the indoor balconies to see what sort of commotion was taking place on the ground floor.**   
** "Anyone else?" he repeated. Another boy from his class stepped up timidly. The battle lasted only 5 seconds longer than the previous one.**   
** The crowds above became more abundant as one by one, the boys from Schezar's night class stepped up. Allen easily conquered them.**   
** Rin grew somewhat frustrated with all of his coworker's easy victories, and decided to challenge him. He took a swig from his water bottle and plopped it into his cousin's hand. "Allen!" he shouted. "I, Hongo Rin, challenge you!"**   
** "Very well." the blond replied smugly. "Bring it on."**   
** The battle lasted much longer than the ones between Allen and his students. It must have been 3 minutes before the blond stood triumphantly after striking his comrade's heart. Rin stepped back after shaking Allen's hand, accepting amiably his defeat.**   
** "He's good." the blue-haired instructor gasped as he returned to his cousin's side.**   
** Allen pulled off his mask and ran a and through his golden locks. He had barely broken a sweat. "Anyone else?"**   
** "May I try?" a small voice asked politely. The blue-eyed man spotted Enju out of the corner of his eye.**   
** "Of course. But do you think you can defeat me?"**   
** "There is always a chance."**   
** The masks were pulled on and the hands tied behind the backs. Enju, as his instructor had predicted, was an incredible swordfighter. He blocked almost every move, testing Allen's skills.**   
** "Damn, that kid is awesome!" Rin exclaimed, in spite of himself. Never keeping his eyes off the purple-haired competitor, he groped for his water bottle. Finding it empty, he glared down at his cousin. She meeped.**   
** "Gomen-nasai!" she exclaimed, bowing her head. "I got thirsty. Here, I'll get you more. Where's the water fountain?"**   
** Rin grinned viciously and said. "We have only one."**   
** "Where?"**   
** Continuing his "cat-who-just-ate-the-canary" face, he pointed to the men's change room.**   
** "But Rinnnnn...." she whined.**   
** "You drank my water, so you pay the price. Don't worry, no one's there. They're all too busy watching Allen flaunt his techniques."**   
** "Fine!" she huffed, much regretting her previous actions.**   
** As her cousin had promised, no one was there.**   
** Quietly, she made her way over to the fountain. The water gurgled as it filled the plastic container. It reached the top and she pulled away.**   
** Suddenly, she heard the sound of shifting material. She slowly turned around and froze, dropping the open water bottle. It seemed to go in slow motion as it fell, making a dull **_CLAK_** as it hit the linoleum. A few seconds passed before Haylee could find her voice.**   
** "What are you doing here?" she asked the man who was zipping up his fencing uniform.**   
** "I've come to face this 'great swordsman' Allen Schezar. I intend to beat him." he answered, pulling on the fencing mask.**   
** She began to protest, but he merely ignored her, passing her as he left the change rooms with a fencing sword in hand.**   
  
** "You did well, Enju." Allen commended his student on his battle. It had been a long one, considering the purple-haired boy was barely in intermediate.**   
** "Thank you Sir Allen." the boy replied, tugging off his own mask. For a moment, Allen was struck by the boy's strange beauty. He shook it off and Enju stepped back.**   
** "Ladies and gentlemen!" the man in his 20's shouted. "I am a modest man, but as you can see, I am unbeatable!" this drew a slight chuckle from the audience. "However, I am willing to go one more time. Anyone willing to fight me?"**   
** No one stepped forward.**   
** "Well then, I guess this means--"**   
** "Allen, wait!" shouted Haylee. He turned his head to see what was causing her yell. Coming towards him was a man, clad in a fencing uniform, including his mask. The entire fencing school became uneasily quiet. A pin could drop and echo through everyone's ears. All that was heard was the steady thump of the man's fencing footwear as he approached his opponent.**   
** "So, you wish to tempt fate?" Allen smirked.**   
** In reply, the man drew his sword and held it out.**   
** "Now, would you please take off your mask so that I may see who my opponent is?"**   
** The man didn't budge.**   
** Allen looked at him with curiosity and shrugged. He pulled on his mask. "Let the games begin." He tied his left hand behind his back and lunged forward, following the strict fencing line. His opponent did the same. Their swords met, clanging together. The unknown man jumped back and then lunged forward. The weapons grinded as Allen blocked the attack. This time, both men jumped back. For a moment, they just stood still, considering the next move. Then, the silent crowds gasped in unison as the stranger stepped out of the designated line.**   
** "So," Allen mused quietly. "**_That's_** how you want to play." he nodded to Rin, who understood. He brought out the 'real' swords, the weapons used for that type of combat. He tossed one to each of the players, who caught it with accuracy that awed the spectators.**   
** The unidentified competitor stuck out his left hand and moved his fingers in a way that say, "Bring it on!"**   
** This time the clang of the swords was more intense, do such a degree that sparks flew. Allen leapt to the side and then forward. His opponent blocked it, allowing a large **_WHAFANG_**! to echo through the silent school. The defense man pushed Allen away and the blond jumped back. He was breathing heavily, and underneath the somewhat stuffy mask, beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. They had been going at it for 7 minutes now, this ardent combat. This man was very skilled. He had blocked all of Allen's attacks, and had lasted longer than anyone else.**   
_He must have a weak point!_** pushing the thought aside, the blond sprung forward and did an overhand strike. His opponent dodged back, barely missing the blade.**   
** The sparring continued for a few more minutes, until both men were standing back in their original places.**   
** Allen waited for his antagonist to make the next move.**   
** That's when he acknowledged the man's weak point.**   
** That's when he _knew._**   
** The mysterious male held his sword up by his side. Then, rapier forward, he ran towards his opponent. Allen quickly blocked the attack and with a technique he had acquired over the years, twisted his sword in a way that caused the man to stumble and fall onto the mat. He rolled over onto his back and reached for the sword that he had dropped in the fall. Allen, however, stopped him, pointing the tip of his weapon dangerously close to the man's throat. The blond pulled off his mask, never taking his eyes off the defeated.**   
** "You never _did_ charge aggressively enough." he said, tossing the head gear to the ground. "Looks like I win this round, Van Fanel."**   


** "So what'll it be?" a cute brown-haired waitress asked the handsome men in front of her.**   
** "Coffee." they said in unison.**   
** She quirked a brow, but wrote it down. "I'll be back in a sec with your orders."**   
** The raven-haired man looked out the window, deep in thought. He wore a dark brown jacket that was slightly open at the front, revealing a red top. His tight pants were beige.**   
** The man seated across from him, with blond hair that cascaded down his back, was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans and a white top. He leaned back, amused by something that must have been a previous event. His friend caught his slight chuckle and his gaze was averted from the window.**   
** "What?" he asked, seemingly irritated by such a good-humor sound.**   
** "I was just wondering how you managed to find me." the blond answered. "The Earth is a very large place... trying to find someone in Japan alone is like trying to find a needle in a haystack, to coin a phrase."**   
** Van stiffened slightly and looked at his surroundings. The cafe was petite but cute. Allen had led him here to talk after their vigorous battle, after Allen's victory, after Van, having been the first to successfully make the blond instructor sweat, had pulled off the mask to the grinning, cheering faces of the crowd. Everyone had been clapping in his name, everyone except that aqua-haired girl he had encountered in the change room. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears were streaming down her face in happiness. Van had wondered what was wrong with her... and where he had met her before, for she acted like she had seen him at a time previous to this "fencing school".**   
** "..but I guess you would know that, you've been here several times before." Allen added.**   
** Before Van could reply, the waitress came back with their orders. She glanced at Van, blushing slightly as she walked away.**   
** "I can't believe you've been here this whole time." Van took a sip of his coffee, avoiding Allen's comment. "When you disappeared 6 months ago, I thought you were dead."**   
** Allen shrugged. "Naturally, that would be the first assumption. People don't generally just 'disappear' into thin air. Unless they have some reason to go to the Mystic Moon, of course."**   
** Van bit his lip. He knew he had to tell Allen, but he was dreading it. He had a pretty good idea how his friend would react. "Al--"**   
** "So, how did you think to come looking for me here?" the blond repeated his question.**   
** "That's not important."**   
** The blue-eyed man lifted the mug to his lips and closed his eyes. "So Merle told you, did she? In a way, I suppose, I predicted she would. But she must have had good reason to. Did she tell you why I haven't come back to Gaia?"**   
** "No, but I have my suspicions."**   
** Allen set the mug down. "So have I, about you. Mine, however, are rather factual."**   
** "Really? Enlighten me."**   
** The Knight Caeli looked warily around the cafe, making sure no one was within earshot. The coast clear, he calmly folded his hands and spoke. "Well, about two months ago a friend of mine--roommate, actually--was 'attacked', shall we say, by a rather powerful force. In the process, his girlfriend, also a close friend of mine, was hospitalized. That's beyond the point, of course. Or maybe it isn't, maybe this sounds familiar to you."**   
** Van stirred his coffee slowly, not saying anything.**   
** "The point is, my friends were saved by some mysterious masked man. I witnessed the event and afterwards, he left one white rose behind."**   
** Van was stirring the coffee even more gradually, avoiding eye contact.**   
** "To make a long story short," Allen continued, "I hung around the 'battle area' even after the fight was over for particular reasons, and as I sat on a piece of cement, I looked over to the rose... and it was no longer a rose but a white feather. Now I'm not a stupid man. I remembered when you told me of the prophesizing dream, and what your brother gave you to defeat the ShadowFigure. Putting two and two together from that point on was rather easy, _Tuxedo Mask._"**   
** Van had stopped twirling the spoon in the mug. For once he raised his head to meet blue eyes. "Interesting how you choose such a moment to be overly perceptive." he commented quietly. "And now it's time for you to tell me your secret, about why you're still here, why you came here in the first place. I'm pretty sure I know, but I want to hear it from you."**   
** "Very well. I suppose it's only fair." sighing, he reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out the orange, slender object that he had found in the Fanelian guestroom so many months ago. He slid it over to his comrade and leaned back, waiting for his reaction.**   
** Diligently he picked up the transformation pen. "Just like Merle's." he whispered. He handed it back to his friend. "So I was right. As unusual as the circumstances are, you are one of the Senshi. I know that Merle was sworn to secrecy about the identities of the others in her 'team', so I had to figure it out on my own. What other possible reason could you not have returned? Well, beside the fact that you were probably unable to generate a pillar of light. Merle told me that the Senshi were divided specifically, to guard our two worlds. So, just as you can't come back to Gaia just yet, she has been unable to go to the Mystic Moon."**   
** "It's unfortunate, but I enjoy my life here. I've made new friends, have a job that I simply adore, and can experience both worlds. Speaking of Gaia, how is my sister doing? I hope she hasn't worried herself over me."**   
** Van bit his lip. **_Damn._** "Actually... that's why I came here."**   
** Allen looked startled. "Why, what's wrong?"**   
** "There's been... an incident." he said carefully. "I thought it would be best if you heard it from me, in person." he took a deep breath. "Celena... has been missing... since the day you left for Fanelia."**   
** "**_What??_**"**   
** Van reached into his jacket and pulled out the letter from Dryden. Allen snatched it up and his eyes widened with each word that was scanned over. His hand shook and the paper fluttered to the ground. He gaped at Van in a mix of sadness and shock. "It's not true." he said gravely. "No, it's not true!!" he slammed his fist down onto the table in grief. "No, not Celena... Eries was watching her, how could this happen??"**   
** "Eries is missing as well." the raven-haired man said. "She's presumed..." he didn't finish because he saw the sorrow in his friend's eyes.**   
** "I just found her, and now she's gone again... for good? No, it can't be!!" he stood up abruptly, slamming the tab on the table and walked out of the cafe. He looked at the stars. "Celena... where are you? Did you come to the Mystic Moon as I did?"**   
** Van stood by his side, somewhat empathetic. His brother and Allen's sister had shared similar fates before the Destiny War, and now that the war was over, were they again sharing it?**   
** "I'm sorry," the 17 year-old repeated.**   
** "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"**   
** "I didn't know you were here, and I myself just found out last month."**   
** For a moment, nothing more was said. The pair shared the silence with heavy hearts.**   
** The the familiar acknowledgment passed through them. Allen winced visibly, and for the first time, Van noticed the tears at the edges of the blond's eyes.**   
** "It's at the fencing school." the older muttered. "Damn, what timing. They don't show up any other time but now, when I'm just not prepared."**   
** "Are you coming?" the younger asked, already knowing the answer.**   
** "No." he replied. "I... I can't."**   
** "I understand. Take care, my friend. I'm sure Celena is alive and well."**   
** He nodded incoherently.**   
** "And Allen?"**   
** "Hmm...?"**   
** "Happy Birthday."**

** Minutes after, Tuxedo Mask encountered Kujaja at the fencing school. The final Crystal Carrier was the talented Enju, as Van had predicted. Though he put up a decent struggle, he was no match for the enemy and his crystal was stolen. Tuxedo Mask discovered the truth about this great swordsman, but decided that Allen could find out on his own.**   
** However, Rin, quite baffled by the monster, distracted it and Ku long enough for Tuxedo Mask to get the purple crystal and disappear. Moments later, Sailor Mystic Moon came in, healed Enju, and ran out. She didn't want to be late.**

** When Allen flicked on the lights to his apartment, he was greeted with a hearty "SURPRISE!"**   
** "Happy Birthday, Al-man!" Amano shouted, hugging his roommate in a friendly manner. Millerna came up and pecked the blond male on the lips as Naria brushed up against his leg and Eriya made a comment about how the polka-dot party hat she was forced to wear was making her look like a child's stuffed animal. Yukari came up with a large cake, 23 candles lit candles on top. They broke out into song, and midway through "Happy Birthday", Hitomi burst in, apologizing for her tardiness and giving the birthday boy a quick kiss on the cheek.**   
** Allen was seated at the table, the cake in front of him, the little flames of the candles flickering before him. No one saw the tears running down his cheeks as he remembered Celena.**   
** "Make a wish, Allen!" exclaimed Yukari.**   
** So he did.**   
** Then he blew the candles out.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________   
*In Japan, school starts in April.   
**Miaka is a character from another anime, Fushigi Yuugi. She is obsessed with food, and eats a lot of it (but of course, being an anime gal, she remains as slim as ever).   
09.15.01   



	23. Episode 21: The Puppet Master of Dreams

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I was really busy with ISU's and such and I had to retype this whole stupid thing when my computer died. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some may argue that it's a boring chapter because nothing happens in it, but every single word in this chapter is absolutely essential for what is to come. Enjoy. And please, review. Good or bad or flames, _je_ _m'en fiche. _(I don't care). I really feel disappointed that the fic I put effort in gets nearly half as much attention as the one I put no effort in. I would really appreciate if you'd review. If it inspires you anymore, the next chapter has a long VH scene which is basically the purpose of the chapter. -_-   
  
  


**Episode 21:** **_ The Puppet Master of Dreams_**

** The blue light appeared and vanished on Gaia within a split second, like lightening. As soon as it had disappeared, a figure in a black cape and a mysterious aura about him shuffled towards the country's castle. He was exhasuted. The day had been too long.**   
** A large leap landed him on a third-floor balcony, into the king's chambers. With a disgruntled sigh, he began to take off his top hat and cape.**   
** "So you're finally back." a female voice from behind him said. The masked man soun around to see a catgirl sitting at his desk, her slim figure outlined by the moon. "How did he take it?"**   
** The man pulled off his mask, allowing her a good look at his weary eyes. "How do you think?" he demanded frustratingly. Why did women always ask stupid questions?**   
** The 15 year-old bit her lip. "I wish I could have been there with you to comfort him, or hug him or something! I know that's not a typical male thing."**   
** He snorted. He was feeling rather susceptible right now.**   
** "You can just detransform, you know." she volunteered. "It's easier than doing it the old-fashioned way."**   
** This just added to his aggitation, but he complied. The costume melted away, leaving him with his red top in his hands. There was a small clink of something hitting the floor. The Rainbow Crystal that Van had acquired had been resting safely in the breast pocket of his tuxedo, but now without that additional clothing, it had fallen. Hastily, he bent down to snatch it up, but Merle beat him to it. With her speed and agility, she had instantly grabbed it.**   
** "A Rainbow Crystal, Lord Van? And you didn't tell me?" she pretended to be hurt. "So something good actually came of you going to see Allen."**   
** "He didn't want to come along for the battle, but that's understandable."**   
** "'He didn't want to come along for the battle'?" she echoed, as though she had no clue as to what he was talking about.**   
** "Just drop the act, Merle!" he shouted. "You pretend as though I'm oblivious to things. I'm _not_! I probably guessed that Allen was a Sailor Senshi long before you even knew!"**   
** "Lord Van, keep your voice down. You'll wake the other residents!" the catgirl hissed.**   
** "I don't care, I really don't. You've kept so much from me, and you underestimate me when it comes to me figuring things out. We're like family, but you throw this on me! Next thing you're going to tell me that _Hitomi _is Sailor Mystic Moon herself!"**   
** "I didn't throw _anything _on you!" she raised her voice to meet his while sidestepping the Hitomi comment. "I informed you that Allen wasn't dead; I thought you would be pleased with the news!"**   
** "What do you know about Celena, then? And Eries? Are they on the Mystic Moon, too? Fighting alongside you and Allen??"**   
** She slammed her paw down on the table. "I don't _know _where they are! If I knew, I would've told Allen!" she countered. "Why are you always so blinded by your arrogance?? Do you honestly believe that my sole purpose in life is to keep things from you? We all have are secrets, Van." a bitter smile crossed her lips. "But you would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you?? You kept your love for Hitomi a secret, even when she told you that she loved you. It must eat you up, knowing that those 3 little words could have caused her to change her mind and stay with you. Here's some advice, Van-sama: GET OVER IT!" she stomped toward the exist but paused long enough to throw the purple crystal to his feet. "And you can keep the damn thing!!" she slammed the doors behind her.**   
** Van ran a hand through his messy hair and fell back onto his bed, not bothering to pick up the violet treasure. "What a day." he muttered. "What a _bloody _day."**

**By the time the presents had been opened, Allen had been putting on a fake air of contentment for an hour. He had decided that he didn't wish to include his friends in this tragedy, not wanting them to fuss over him. He hated pity. It made him feel small.**   
** "Wow!" he exclaimed sarcastically as he opened Eriya's gift to him. "Grape lipgloss. My _favorite. _I can't believe you remembered. Come here, this deserves a hug, you old rat."**   
** "I love you too," Eriya returned in the same sardonic manner, pouting her lips in an air kiss. She rolled her eyes.**   
** "You know, the fact that you cats can talk continues to scare the hell out of me." Amano commented from his place on the couch next to his girlfriend, his arm draped over her shoulder.**   
** "Oh, get over it." the yellow feline snapped impatiently.**   
** When the gifts had all been given and unwrapped, it was a trite past Allen's guests bedtimes. 11:15, to be precise. Reluctantly, everyone made their way to the door.**   
** "Thank you all for such a wonderful party." Allen said. The women all gave him last minute cheek-kisses goodbye, and Naria jumped up and gave the 23 year-old a lick. Eriya wrinkled her nose in disgust and sauntered out into the hallway to wait.**   
** "Bye Allen!" the girls chorused. "Bye Amano!"**   
** "Bye!" Amano returned just as bubbly. He watched them giggle all the way down the hall. As they reached the elevator, he slammed the door shut. "Okay, Allen, it's time to cut the crap." He turned around and sweatdropped as he realized that his blond amigo had already left the room and was currently sitting on the balcony, gazing at the night sky. The brunette walked over to the sliding door and pushed it open.**   
** "Okay, Al, cut th--"**   
** "Have you ever lost anyone, Amano?" the blond interrupted, looking up and startling his roommate with the most forlorn look the 19 year-old had ever seen.**   
**He sat down in the red chair. "My dad left me and my mom when I was about seven... until about a year before his had been my idol. Him leaving was like a slap in the face, you know? But other than that... no." he frowned. "Al-man, what's going on? I know that whole cheeriness during the soirée wasn't genuine. I see myself in you--literally--and that's why I recognized it when the others didn't. So what's the deal with the sadness? Who d'you lose?"**   
** "Someone who I had already lost. I thought she was safe again, but... I guess I was wrong."**   
** "You don't mean..."**   
** "I do. My sister."**   
** "Amano leaned back into his lawn chair, exhaling loudly. He swore, a vulgar word that Allen was shocked to hear come from his mouth. He shook his vigorously before repeating his cure. "You don't think that Zaib..."**   
** "No. The last time I was on Gaia, Zaibach had shrivelled back into its original peasant population. They don't have much or any power within their country now."**   
** "She can't be dead."**   
** "I would have sensed something like that by now. I can pick out her presence within me... she's weak but she's alive. I think she may be on Earth."**   
** Amano concentrated for a moment. "Japan is jam-packed with people. Trying to find her would be like..." he shook his head again. "How _did _you find this out, anyway? I can tell that you just found out recently... as in, before the party."**   
** "Let's just say an old friend traveled a long distance to inform me.**   
** "_How _far?"**   
** "It's not important." he stood up abruptly. "I should get some rest... I'm exhausted." he slid open the door and stepped inside. He closed it and headed for his quarters. The porch door opened again and then closed. Allen felt a strong hand on his shoulder and spun around.**   
** "Was it Van?" Amano's brown eyes were desperate for the answer.**   
** "This isn't open for discussion. I'm going to get some shut-eye."**   
** "It was, wasn't it. I'm going to tell Hitomi; she of all people has a right to know."**   
** The blond kept walking and entered his room. He sat down on the bed and began pulling off his socks. His younger twin leaned against the doorframe, waiting for a reaction like a child who's done something wrong and is eager to know how bad the punishment will be and if there's some way out of it.**   
** "You can't breathe a word of this conversation to Hitomi. Or Yukari, or Leina."**   
** "Millerna," he corrected patiently, a reminder that he was now part of the group that was let in on things. "And why the hell not? Van, Hitomi's 'soulmate', was here, on Earth, and you're not going to tell her?"**   
** "You wouldn't understand." he pulled off his shirt and curled into bed, not wanting to contribute any more to the conversation. "Now if you'll excuse me, my day has not been the most pleasant one."**   
** "I'm not leaving till you tell me. Or, if you'd prefer, I can go give a call to Hitomi. I'm sure she'd love to hear your explanation for not informing her of his visit."**   
** "If she saw him, she would die." came his muffled reply. His head was buried underneath his pillow. "A prophecy was foretold to Van that if he was close to Hitomi, she would die. And trust me, it's very real."**   
** "Oh." he fumbled with what to say next. "NegaWorld?"**   
** "Could be. We don't know yet. That problem is to be solved another day."**   
** There was a long period of silence. "I won't tell Hitomi."**   
** "Smart boy. You know her well enough to know what will break her heart. Especiallu since if she finds out about the prophecy, she'll be a 'goner'."**   
** Somewhere along the lines of a few minutes after Allen's last words, Amano moved away from his roommates vicinity, closing the door behind him as he made his way to his own room, accepting what he had learned.**

**Van shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the end of the long dining table. It was early in the morning, so the noblemen weren't up and ready for breakfast. The king was alone, save for the few early-bird servants who insisted on catering to him.**   
** Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sound of feet steadily padding against the floor. The 17 year-old didn't need to look up to know who it was; but he did anyone. Merle glowered at him from the other end of the table. The servants soon encircled her, plopping steaming food onto her plate. Van watched until it was full.**   
** "Leave us." he ordered his attendants. They nodded, bowed, and left the grand hall.**   
** Merle pretended that she hadn't noticed the newfound quiet. Her fork scraped against the plate as she ate, the tiny noises echoing loudly in the big room.**   
** "Don't pretend that you don't know I'm here." the king growled.**   
** She slammed her utensil down on the clothed table.**   
** "Did you have some sort of epiphany, Van? Are we on speaking terms now, _Your Majesty_?"**   
** He could tell that she was still stung from the previous night.**   
** "Look, I apologize for what I said last night. The empathy I was feeling concerning Allen's situation overtook me a little... you know I lost a sibling as well. At least Allen still has a chance... for some reason I believe that Celena isn't dead." he paused, sipping the coffee he had bought on earth. "But I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."**   
** Merle was examining him carefully. She had known a lot of men in her 15 years of life, and had never known one of them to admit when they were wrong. Her striped tail swayed back and forth in cautious irritation.**   
** "I forgive you." the words were clear and crisp, not entirely warm and heartfelt. Van didn't seem to notice, he was too relieved by the sentence itself. He grinned and allowed himself to consume some more of the eggs on his plate.**   
** "Imagine," he laughed after he swallowed, "thinking that _Hitomi _was Sailor Mystic Moon."**   
** The catgirl forced a luagh, knowing that if she didn't, Van might allow his brain to kick in and figure out that what he was scoffing at was the truth.**   
** Much to her surprise, Van rose from his seat and moved over to the 15 year-old. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his brotherly embrace. He brushed down her hair affectionately and murmured a "thanks".**   
** He smelled good today, like he had been wandering through the leafy-floored forest. She closed her eyes against his chest, feeling lucky to have someone like him in her life.**   
** The a thought struck her, a troublesome thought.**   
** "Lord Van," she said, pulling out of the hug, "the crystals have all been found, so what happens now? What's the NegaWorld going to do?"**   
** "He furrowed his brows, tugging from his pocket the purple crystal. "I supect they're going to try to get all 7... meaning try to take them from us." he claseped his hand over it tightly, savoring the feel of what was taking him one step closer to his goal. "I'm going to beat them to it. Which means I'm going to get yours as well, even if I have to fight you for it. In this game, there are no sides." with that, he turned and walked off, his dark kingly cape flowing out behind him.**

The room is cold.   
I don't like it here. Why _am _I here in the first place? I can't remember... or is it that I do but I want to forget?   
It is cold on the floor. I want to stand up but at the same time, I don't. It is thought I am conflicting with myself. Struggling with simple decisions. I don't like it. I don't like the cold.   
My hair is long. Down to my shoulders scratching biting clawing brushing afainst my skin like light yellow grey straw. I want it to go away, why won't it go away? What happened to my short hair? It was was long and pretty at one point, I can remember that. It was pretty many years ago when I ran into the fields and ran away and ran to where I was...   
I don't want to remember that. It was a bad thing. It was my fault, I was bad. Momma is gone beause I ran. How was I supposed to know? I ran away from my home for flowers, but got fire instead. I killed people with the power they gave me. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't control it. It was like being in a box, a cage like the animals were in when Brother took me to festivals and you watch. You're the animal, yiu look out at the world from your entrapment and with big crying eyes you ask God thay He stops the pain and sends you back to a happy world without flames and destruction and killing. People who kill have no souls. So therefore I am soulless. I killed people. He killed people. _We _killed people. For fun. He is a part of me that won't ever leave, even if I say pretty please a hundred times. He is my scar, like the one he used to parade around with. Except his you could _see_, plain as day and dark as night, a marking to be toyed with when bored. It hurt. It still does.   
I wonder where Brother is right now. I hope he is thinking of me and the promise he made me. He said he would bring me back a pretty dress from the city of emeralds or the green city or the dragon country or whatever they call that place that's not really near home. I forget. I forget everything. Except his promise. I hope Brother comes to pick me up soon. I want to show off the pretty dress he said he'd get for me--I hope it's pink--and I want to go home where there's heat and love. Back to my own room with my own bed and the bear that I got when I was little. I want to hold Teddy close and tell him everything, all the secrets that I bottle up because I know he'll listen but he won't turn away unlike all the rest.   
In this place they hate me. Hate me like a fire burning blazing destroying hurting. I know they're coming back soon to take me away back to the hate. Make them leave me alone. But I don't want to be alone, I don't like it, it's bad. Don't leave me alone, please, don't leave me alone... all alone...   
Where are you, my loyal friend? Why aren't you protecting me? You said you wouldn't hurt me but where are you now to defend me? Where did you go? Come back, please, I don't want to be here all alone in this dark sinister place with my long hair scratching my shoulders like there's no tomorrow. Why is the door locked? Are they afraid that I'll run again? They're smart then, ha-ha, because I will. I would if I could but I can't so I won't.   
I don't like it here. Why _am _I here?   
The room is cold. 

**"Celena!" Allen woke up, covered in sweat, despite the rush of cold he was feeling. He had just seen her, in his dream. She had shoulder-length hair and has her knees drawn up to her chest. Where was she? In some small room, that's all he knew. She was rocking back and forth, murmuring something to herself. She was clearly terrified. But where was she? In some small room, that's all he knew. He wanted so badly to find her and scoop her up into his arms, and calm her. Tell her that his would always protect her from what threatened to take her away from him again.**   
** He ran his hands through his long hair. It was getting too long. He wanted to cut it, short, so that it would no longer scratch against his shoulders.**   
_Where did_**that **_come from? _**he had NEVER complained about his long hair: rather, he found it attractive. So why did the thought of cutting it seem so natural... so familiar?**   
** He shook his head and glanced the the digital clock by his bedside. _5:32. _He decided to get up. There was no way he was getting back to sleep.**

** Naria watched her mistress from her place at the foot of the bed. It was rather hard to, however, because Hitomi kept tossing and turning in her slep. Eventually, the striped grey cat grew irritated and jumped off the bed. She scowled at the bun-haired girl--no, that wasn't accurate. Hitomi never wore her long strands to bed. They sat neatly on her desk. Naria knew that she and Yukari were the only ones let in on Hitomi's little secret.**   
** "Mph.. shaazanakklahoo..." muttered Hitomi in her sleep, weitching from lying on her right side to her left.**   
** "It's a good think I'm patient enough to deal with your nocturnal habits," Naria commented stiffly as she licked her paw and rubbed it behind her ear, cleaning her face. "If Eriya had to sleep with you, she'd be clawing your face right about now." she knew that Hitomi hadn't actually heard the chide, but she supposed that she sentence would register in the sleeping girl's brain somehow.**   
_It's cold in here. _**the thought struck her suddenly, sending shivers up her spine. She glanced up and saw that her mistress's drapes were swaying in the breeze. **_Well for God's sake, no wonder. She left the blasted window open! _**Quickly, she leapt up onto the desk and pushed the window shut. As she did this, the quarter moon cast its rays against the window, providing Naria with a reflection of herself. She stopped, time stopped. She was froxen by the startling image of what she had become. She had been beautiful once, a catwoman who was nicely built and had agility and grace. Sleek, slender, stylish. But now...**   
_I'm a cat. A litle ball of fur who can barely catch mice. A tiny anime who needs to be fed from, a bad that says "Cat Chow" on the front. Defenceless, no longer pretty. Just cute, adorable, in the way you would describe a child's doll. Toyed with a few times before left upon the shelf or under the bed to be forgotten. Forgotten... like I am. I'm a disgrace... to Lord Folken, to my sister... and to myself._   
**She cried.**

**Yukari Uchida was 16, going on 17 in a few months. She was on the honor list and would soon be trying out for the girl's soccer team. Everyone said that she would do aces at the tryout, and she had confidence in their confidence. Yukari also had a terrific best friend and an amazin man in her life: her boyfriend. She loved him dearly, and she knew that he returned the sentiments. She was **_so _**lucky. Once, when she was walking through the halls at school, she overheard a conversation concerning her and Amano. According to the gossiping girls, they were the _perfect _couple. _Destined _to be together. It had made Yukari's week.**   
** And now she was asleep. Her dreams were sweet and bubbly, causing her to smile in her dozing state.**   
_Amano Susumu looks up at the crystal blue sky above. Birds chirp as they flitter overhead, silhouettes against the cottony clouds. The wind rustles the man's hair on this beautiful autumn day._   
_ "Amano..." a sweet voice behind him coos. He turns slowky and gazes down at the auburn-haired girl whose eyes are twinkling passionately._   
_ "Yukari," he returns gently, and approaches her softly. He takes her into his strong arms and runs a hand down her hair. He tilts her chin and presses his lips to hers in a gently kiss that's perfect for the serene atmosphere. When he pulls back, Yukari smiles at him. But then, for an instant, the smile fades._   
_ "What's wrong, love?" he asks quietly._   
_ "Don't you feel it?" she asks, her eyes wide. "It's so cold..."_   
_ He holds her closer to him. "Don't worry. I'm here."_   
_ "Amano... oh how I love you."_   
_ "I want to hold you like this forever..." suddenly he freezes and looks down at her. "Yukari, I've dreamed of this moment for months. You mean so much to me, so..." he looks down into her amber eyes. "Uchida Yukari, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_   
_ Tears fog her vision and she holds onto him tighter. "Yes, I will! Yes, yes, a million times yes! I love you so much, Amano."_   
_ He starts to laugh. Guffaw, to be more precise. His shoulders shake with the chortling and he violently breaks out of her grasp. He steps back, jeering and pointing at her._   
_ "What?" Yukari doesn't understand._   
_ "You were always the stupid one!" Amano sneers. "The most gullible woman in the world. I could tell you that the sky was falling and you would believe me! What a _loser_!"_   
_ "Amano, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? tears of pain are cascading down her cheeks._   
_ "'What's wrong with you? Amano? Amano!'" he mimicks her. "Get a life."_   
_ "Amano, YOU are part of my life! I love you!"_   
_ "'I love you'," he mocks again. "You disgust me."_   
_ "You're joking," she whispers, heartbroken._   
_ He approaches her and instinctively she takes a step back._   
_ "Am I?" he shoves her aside and she falls to the ground. "Pathetic weakling." he snorts, and walks away without looking back._   
**Yukari stirred under her blankets, begging Amano to stop his cruelty. Her face was red and puffy.**

They only let me out when I'm sent to The Room. It sounds like the title of a horror movie, doesn't it? Or at least a subtitle, for it's too long for a title. Father would look at me strangely if I said that in his presence, but it just goes to show what I've learned. They talk frequently about me, I think. To be honest, I don't know why I'm here. It's one of the many things that was not explained to me. The last thing I remember happening was sitting and having a conversation with... what's the girl's name again? Salima? Melina? No, it was Celena. I remember that now. I feel like an idiot to have forgotten, but I suppose it's acceptable for I haven't seen her or her older brother in... a long time. I don't know day from night when I'm in The Room. The only thing my brain is able to register is that it's cold. It's always so cold.   
I wonder why they brought me here. Celena and I were captured by these horrible men wearing nothing but black so as to conceal their identities. It was a smart thing to do, for as a princess of a flourishing country, I know most faces. Had I recognized them I would have found some way to jot a note down to father, letting me know who my kidnappers wre. But then again, there wouldn't have been enough time. I vaguely heard Allen's sister cry out, "No, not again!" before one of the men hit me on the head with something hard and suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet me. I don't recall what happened afterward, and I doubt it will ever be explained to me. Does it matter? I suppose not. I don't think I was taken advantage of, despite the numerous men who capturd me. It's strange.   
I hope that my sister is taking good care of Father. He's growing and weak and I don't want him to pass on without someone at his side. That would be an awful way to die and my father deserves the best.   
"Yeah apparently he was in Tokyo yesterday." on of the guards outside me room says to his friend.   
"Did you get a chance to see him?"   
The other guffawed. "Aono? What do _you _think? He's such an ass. Apparently was there and didn't have time to talk. Can't say I'm surprised."   
"I hear he's going t....."   
I block out their pointless conversation, I've learned enough. Tokyo... is that where I am? I assume it is. It must be a place on the Mystic Moon, for there is no country on Gaia with that name. I'll find a way home so that I can escape and return home. I've been away too long. 

It was cold. **That was the only thought he could string together properly in his dream. Bitter, stinging cold that pierced him like the blade of his sword. He sat, huddled on the floor. He felt rather small, and when he opened his eyes, he knew why. He stared at his hands, which were short and stubby, and very childlike. He touched his face and found it to be little and plump. He was sitting cross-legged on a bed that was too familiar, as the sunlight streamed across his face.**   
** "Van, are you listening?"**   
** The raven-haired boy squinted and nearly recoiled when he saw that the person speaking was Folken, his brother. ...A much younger Folken, that is. He looked to be 14 or 15.**   
** "What's wrong, Van?" he asked gently. "Is the story bothering you?"**   
** Every bone in Van's body ached to reach out to his brother and hug him and let the tears finally come. But instead, a tiny voice answered: "No, Brother! It's a really good story."**   
** Folken chuckled and resumed his reading, about a knight who slew a dragon. The young Van questioned this, pointing out that it was mean to slay dragons. The aqua-haired man nodded and looked out the window reflectively.**   
** "It's always a pleasure to see how well you two get along." a woman's rich voice drifted in from the doorway.**   
** "Mother." Folken said, smiling gently.**   
_Mother! _**Van's head was reeling. For a brief moment he allowed his 17 year-old mind to kick in and he rushed at Varie, hands outstretched. The Draconian woman looked startled. Immediately he latched himself onto her leg, burying his head on her skirt and sobbing quietly. "Mother!"**   
** She was surprised by his abrupt actions and exchanged puzzled looks with her eldest son. She knelt down and drew the young prince into her embrace. "Shh, my darling. Don't cry."**   
** "You can't leave me again, mother. You and brother can't go... it's so cold when I'm alone." he pulled back slightly, his amber eyes watery.**   
** Varie stood back slowl, looking at the aqua-haired teen. They both knew that within a year's time, he would go off and try to slay a dragon in order to prove his worth as king. The Draconian woman had great faith that he would succeed, but her youngest son's qualms had somehow faltered her belief. She said nothing about it, but rather took her 5 year-old's hand in her own and led him out of the room.**   
** "Come," she said quietly but in a soothing voice. "Let's go see your Father, hmm? I'm sure he'll appreciate a visit from his two favourite sons."**   
** Van was no longer re-playing his younger years. He was now a spectator, watching, unable to do anything but witness his life as though he was viewing a theatrical production.**   
** The dream fast forwarded a few months, to the beginning of the worst days in Van's life. He was sitting on the main porch with his best friend. It was a peaceful, sunny day and he and the little catgirl were discussing the facts of life.**   
** "Why do you have a tail?" was Van's question which opened the conversation.**   
** "Why don't you have one?" was the 3 year-old's reply.**   
** "I mean it. People don't need tails."**   
** "It maketh me fatht!" Merle exclaimed, her blue eyes big and bright. "Watch me, Lowd Van!" she jumped to her feet and ran down the hallway. True to her claim, she was a little speed demon. She returned to her companion in an instant, plopping herself back down next to him. "Thee?" she boasted proudly.**   
** "Why do you have funny ears?" he was easily distracted at this young age.**   
** "YOU have funny eaw-ths!" she retorted defensively with her cute lisp.**   
** Van reached out and batted Merle's ear. It flung back into place, just like on a cat from earth.**   
** "Hey!" she protested. She reached out and tried to bat Van's ear, but it wasn't anything like her own and only moved a little bit. They both errupted into giggles, rolling on the floor with laughter.**   
** "Van?" a woman's voice came from behind them. They stopped chuckling and saw the woman who Van had only known as "Nanna" for the few years in his life.**   
** "Hello Nanna!" Van greeted cheerfully. He failed to notice the forlorn look on the woman's face.**   
** "Van, you have to come with me. Your papa..." her voice cracked on the last word and in a rush she wrapped her arms around the little one. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." she repeated as tears rolled down her cheeks.**

** Van stood beside his mother, who was weeping uncontrollably. The 5 year-old was not sobbing but he allowed the salty drops to run down his face. He stood, angered by his father's bed. It wasn't fair. No one in his family deserved to die. They were good. Not evil. The evil ones were supposed to lose, things like this weren't supposed to happen. It wasn't right.**   
** Only a few days after his father passed on, Van's brother Folken turned 15 and went off to slay the dragon in order to take the place as king. When weeks had gone by and he hadn't returned, Varie in search of him, despite the counselors advisions.**   
** And Van was alone. His only family was now Merle.**   
** Reality Van's vision blurred and darkened before clarifying a scene all too familiar to him.**   
** "I won't forget you, even when I'm old. I'll never forget you, I promise!" Van was holding on tightly to a girl his age. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't plain. The present-time Van winced at the scene, remembering her. He loved her... more than he thought possible. She came into his life as an annoyance, but left as someone who he cared for deeply. Left. She had left him. Just like everyone else he had ever loved.**   
** Suddenly, the image of this girl being carried up into the Heavens by a blue pillar of light shattered before Van's eyes. He blinked and looked around, into the darkness that surrounded him.**   
** "Why am I being shown this??" he demanded the darkness. "Why are these scenes of my past being played out??"**   
** "To remind you what you've lost, of course."**   
** "Huh?" he spun around, and came face to face with Hitomi. Her eyes were blank, like they had been when her heart had stopped those years ago. "Hitomi?"**   
** She laughed, as though it was the most ironically humourous thing he had ever said.**   
** "You'll never win. Why can't you understand that? You'll never win the crystals. The Imperial Gem Stone will be conquered by the NegaWorld. There is nothing you can do."**   
** His face fell. "I have to succeed. I need to...to.."**   
** "To what?" she sneered.**   
** "I need to see you again. I need to get the Imperial Gem Stone to do that."**   
** "Then give up."**   
** "I can't! I... I care for you too much. I want to at least feel your spirit near mine. Even that can't be accomplished because of the prophecy."**   
** She crossed her arms impatiently. "Give up, Van. You can't win. You can't win the crystals, or the Gem, or... me. I am not yours. I never was." She reached out her hand. Something tightened around Van's neck. He choked, groping for what it was. He felt a tiny bulb at the end of the restraint.**   
** "Hi--to--" she slowly curled her fingers into a ball. The chain grew tighter, cutting off his circulation. His face turned red as he desperately tried to breathe.**   
** "I despise you." she snarled. "I wish I had never come to Gaia. I wish that dragon had killed you, sliced through your weak body with his tail. What a perfect way to be rid of you." Her hand became a perfect fist and Van fell to the floor, his last breath stolen from him.**   
** In the real world of Van's bedroom, the young king lay in bed, his hair matted to him with fading perspiration. A thin red line streaked across his neck. In the secret compartment of his desk, lay a pink globe attached to a thin golden chain. The clasp was shattered.**

** A hundred million miles away, in the city of Kamukura, close to Tokyo in Japan, a track star dozed. She was dreaming. She would not be able to remember what she had dreamed when she would awaken 3.7 hours later, but for the moment the vague acknowledgment of the events taking place was enough. She was enjoying this dream. She was telekinetic, experimenting with her abilities. It was fun to see how something so simple could break at the simple folding of her fist.**

** In another world entirely seperated from the previous two, an ancient man who had seen many worlds develop sat in his powerful chair, in front of a globe that allowed him to see the unseen and know the past and small elements of the future. His gnarled hands wavered over the globe as he smiled beneath his concealing cloak, the hood drawn over his features. A shadow. A manipulator of dreams.**   
** A puppet master.**

Started 20.11.01   
20.03.02 


	24. Dreams of Death

  
** Merle sat at the dining table, her legs crossed impatiently underneath her blue dress. They swayed to and fro as she waited, irritated. Across from her, where there was usually a man with shaggy raven-black hair, was a vacant spot. Where was he? A natural instinct kicked in, telling her that it was beyond late for him. She stopped a servant who had begun to offer her some toast.**   
** "What time is it?" she asked.**   
** He set the tray down on the table delicately, before disappearing into the kitchen for a moment. He returned within seconds.**   
** "Approximately ten o'clock." he announced to the catgirl. She frowned. This certainly _was _unlike him. On most days he was up and eating at around six-thirty or seven.**   
** Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gudevo, one of the counsellor members, approaching her softly.**   
** "Miss," he called to her. It was rare that any of the upper classmen referred to her by her real name. "Has Lord Van been by?"**   
** She shook her head. "I think he was stressed by some of yesterday's activities. He was helping repair a rooftop all morning and for the majority of the afternoon. I assume he's exhausted and is resting in bed."**   
** Gudevo coughed. "Yes, well, I suggest that he be summoned as soon as possible. It seems he has forgotten the meeting he arranged a few days ago concerning the treaty with Zaibach."**   
** Merle's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten such an important occasion? She stopped a maid who was passing by to clear the dishes. "Excuse me, but could you please rouse Lord Van? I can take care of the dishes for you."**   
** The maid said nothing, but bowed and left. Merle smiled apologetically at the counsellor as she collected the dishes that she had used and brought them into the kitchen to be cleaned. She returned a few moments later, waiting beside the older man for the maid to return with the undoubtably groggy king.**   
** Ten minutes passed. Gudevo was beginning to wring his hands petulantly. Merle was seated, her sandalled foot tapping against the wooden floor as she waited. When she wasn't doing that, she was examining her nails. She had chipped one the day before during construction work, and hadn't really had the time to fret over it until this morning.**   
** Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared Florella, the maid who had been sent to retrieve Van. But she was alone.**   
** "Forgive me, Lady Merle. I called for Lord Van to wake up but there was no reply, and his door was locked."**   
** The catgirl rolled her eyes. "I keep telling him not to work so hard. If this keeps up, he's going to miss every important meeting. Thank you, Florella. I'll go get him myself. I have a key to the room so I can get in and yell at him to get to the meeting. Is that okay with you, Sir Gudevo?"**   
** "As long as he makes it." grumbled the man, sauntering off.**   
** Merle rolled her eyes again and swiftly dashed out of the room and up the stairs. "Ooh Lord Van, you are going to get it." she skidded down the hallway until she got to his door. She rammed on it loudly.**   
** "WAKE UP!" she screamed through the wood. There was a creak from down the end of the corridor. A sleepy nobleman stepped out and rubbed his eyes.**   
** "Something the matter, girl?" he asked with a yawn.**   
** She sweatdropped. "No, sorry for disturbing you. I was just trying to rouse Lord Van."**   
** He stretched lazily. "Oh."**   
** The pounding and yelling had evidently not worked, so Merle slipped a paw into her pocket and pulled out a key. She slipped it in and turned it, hearing the resounding click as it unlatched and the door opened.**   
** Sure enough, Van was still in bed. She could see the back of his head. With one graceful leap, she was on his bed, poking at his shoulder.**   
** "Wake up." she chided. "You're going to miss your meeting about the Zaibach treaty."**   
** No response.**   
** A vein popped in her head and she reached out, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up, I said!" she shook him more violently, but there was still no response. Not even a flitter of eyelashes. She shook him harder, desperately. "WAKE UP!!"**   
** As she jostled him, some of the covers gave way to reveal him from shoulders down. Immediately Merle spotted the thin line of blood that streaked all the way around his neck.**   
** She gasped in horror and pressed her fingers to his neck, testing for a pulse. Her eyes widened and glazed with tears as she let out a scream of devastation.**


	25. ...

June 1, 2002.   
Hello to all my loyal readers, and to those who have just embarked on this story. Either way, if you have made it this far in, I congratulate you on your impeccable perseverence.   
I only wish I could say the same in regards to myself.   
_Sailor Mystic Moon _began in February 2001. Over a year ago. It was my passion, it was my enjoyment, it was an excuse to write something without too much effort or thought put into it. Grade 9 was an easy year for me, and I found myself with a large amount of time on my hands. I used spare time to write, and the reviews I received (though uncomparable to certain other rather popular authors) were my motivation.   
Unfortunately, both those things have now vanished. I am nearing exams, I am nearing ISU deadlines and whatnot, I am nearing getting a job. And the reviews have diminished considerably, leaving me with little or no reason to continue my work.   
In other words, _Sailor Mystic Moon _is dead. This may be temporary, but currently, it's looking very permanent. I'm exceedingly sorry to those of you who stuck with me for over a year. This story did contain major spoilers, and if you wish to know what they are, feel free to me again. 

Again, thank you, and I'm sorry. 

Sincerely,   
_ Allie L (_aka_ Mystic Blue)_


End file.
